Broken Tears
by AL19
Summary: Shina has had a crush on the troublemaker of class 3-Z, named Shinsuke Takasugi. But when she discovers his past, that's when her nightmare begins. What will she do, and will her nightmare ever end?
1. What's his secret?

**Well, I don't have anything to say, so enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

Life can sometimes be hard, but how difficult can it get when it comes to being a senior in class 3-Z?

My name is Shina. I'm a student at Gintama High School, and there was only less than three months left, before it was time for the seniors to graduate.

I have short, dark-blue hair, and some of my hair covered my ears. I also have purple eyes, which were obviously darker than violet.

Well, as I have said, I'm a senior in Gintama High. It wasn't going to be long before I would finally graduate from school. I wasn't really the type of student who would get straight A's in her class, but I did get good grades throughout my school years. I do my best in school, just so that I could get a job. I wasn't really a nerd either.

Despite having good grades in school, I never really talked to anybody…except my two friends, named Katsura and Kagura.

When it was time for lunch, most of the students were walking out of the classroom, talking to their friends and such. Other students just sat in their desks, eating their lunches.

Katsura and Kagura walked up to me, and Kagura asked me, "Shina-Chan! Do you want to go steal mayo-freak's mayonnaise with me?"

I chuckled, and answered, "No thanks, Kagura-Chan. I have to go do something. But can we still hang out in the hall?"

"Of course! After all, you are my friend, uh-huh!" She exclaimed as she held my hands.

Katsura crossed his arms as he told the red-headed girl, "Oi, I'm her friend too, you know."

"Shut it, Zura. You're a lame butt, uh-huh."

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura."

Katsura and Kagura don't get along very well, but they are still my friends. Sometimes they would have a quarrel, but other times they just ignore each other, and try to spend as much time with me.

I stood up from my seat, and said to the duo, "I'll be back." They nodded their heads at me as I walked out of the classroom.

Where I was going was to the rooftop, and there was a reason why. I wasn't really ready telling Katsura or Kagura this, but…I have a crush on the one student who causes trouble in class 3-Z.

Shinsuke Takasugi.

I began to have a crush on him halfway through my freshman year. I didn't know why I had a crush on him, and I still don't know why, but I've always wanted to have a talk with him, as to why he causes trouble in school; such as why he was flagging classes, and throwing papers on the floor, and not even bothering to pick them up.

I looked up the flight of stairs, leading to the rooftop. I took a silent gulp, and began to walk up the stairs. My heart was suddenly beating faster than normal, because I was about to see the troublemaker in Gintama High. I wondered if he was even going to talk to me. Would Shinsuke just ignore me, or would this whole thing be awkward? Either way, I wanted to talk to him.

Part of me wanted to tell him that I have a crush on him, but I felt that it was too embarrassing to even do that, so I decided that I was going to wait. After all, there was no need to rush anything, but my main goal is to tell him before graduation, even if he rejects me.

It would be better to tell him sooner than never.

As I took each step on the flight of stairs, I heard the echoes from my stepping. I could feel a drop of sweat pouring down my cheek, and my face was starting to burn.

When I was at the top of the stairs, I knitted my brows as I stared at the silver handle. Another gulp went down my throat, but I thought as I was reaching for the handle, _Come on, Shina! You can do it!_

With that, I turned the handle, and opened the door up. When I opened it, the sun was shining in my face. I squinted my eyes for a few seconds as I felt the breeze on my legs. Even though I was wearing the winter uniform, the breeze was also blowing onto my arms.

As I widened my purple eyes a bit, I saw Shinsuke sitting in front of the face. His hands were on the concrete, and all I did was stare at his back. I wasn't so sure if he heard me open the door or not, but I took two steps forward, letting the door close behind me.

The door closed, and then, Shinsuke turned his head, now seeing me. The moment he noticed me, I widened my eyes more, and just suddenly felt stiff.

I thought while panicking, _No! I have to ask him! I have to ask Shinsuke why he causes so much trouble!_

Shinsuke didn't say anything as he stared at me. He just turned his head back, looking at the view. I clenched my fists, forcing my feet to walk forward. But I was dashing rather than walking. I noticed this, and gasped loudly, forcing myself to stop.

There, I was behind Shinsuke: the troublemaker. I hardly ever see him in class, but whenever I do, he'll backtalk to the teacher, or even put his feet on his desk, not giving a crap.

He asked me out of the blue, without looking at me again, "What do you want?"

I blinked my eyes, and gulped once more before walking beside Shinsuke, and sitting right next to him. I crossed my legs as I landed my hands on my calves. I saw Shinsuke's olive eye turning to the point where he saw me again.

The corner of his lips curved up, forming a smirk. He asked again, "Why're you sitting right next to a troublemaker like me?"

My face began to flush again. I bit my lower lip, but thought loudly, _Shina, ask him, dammit!_

My mouth opened, and I finally asked him, "T-Takasugi-Kun, I've always been so curious about you."

"Oh?" Shinsuke questioned as he turned his head, with that smirk still on his face. "What are you curious about?"

"I'm just wondering…why do you cause so much trouble?" I've wanted to know the reason why Shinsuke almost never goes to class. Does he have a good reason as to why he causes such trouble?

Seconds after I had asked him that, he was silent. His smirk was wiped off of his face, and the only answer he gave me was a glare. He knitted his brows slightly as he actually answered, "That's none of your business."

"Wha-?" I almost asked, but paused, knowing that if I keep asking him, he'll just get angry with me.

So I decided to leave him alone, and leave the roof. I stood up, bowing to him as I said, "I'm sorry for disrupting you."

Shinsuke didn't respond.

I turned around, walking towards the door. I sighed as I ruffled my short, dark-blue hair, thinking, _Well, that felt quick. But it also felt awkward. Why did I disrupt Shinsuke like that?_

There was another thing that I never told either of my friends. I've always wanted to call Shinsuke by his first name. But in order for me not to be rude, I have to address him as "Takasugi", his last name. Unless he gives me permission to address him by his first name, I can't call him "Shinsuke", even if I am trying to be nice to him. Well, he's not my friend, so that made sense.

I opened up the door, and walked through it once more, now going down the stairs. I couldn't believe I had a brief chat with Shinsuke, but then again, it would feel extremely weird if I were to stay up on the roof, talking with the one-eyed troublemaker.

I quickly ran down the stairs, and as soon as I was at the bottom, I saw Katsura and Kagura walking down the hall.

Kagura noticed me, and exclaimed with a smile, "There you are, Shina-Chan!"

I blinked in slight confusion, and replied to my friend, "What do you mean 'there you are'? I told you I would be back."

"I know, but you never tell us where you're going whenever you say, 'I need to do something'."

I blinked once again, but narrowed my purple eyes, thinking of what Kagura just said. After giving a thought for a couple of seconds, I sighed, "I do apologize for that, Kagura-Chan, but it's pretty personal."

"Uh-huh, sure, personal," She muttered while looking at me suspiciously. "Shina-Chan, I just saw you at the bottom of the stairs, uh-huh! Are you hiding something from us?"

Kagura pointed her index finger at me, still wondering if I was hiding something. I furrowed my brows slightly while giving my friends a cracked smile. Then, I sighed once again, and said half-truthfully, "I was seeing if the rooftop was clear."

Katsura raised a brow at me, and then asked, "You do know that Takasugi goes up there every day, right?"

I nodded my head. "I do know that, but I was wondering if he wasn't going to the roof today."

I still didn't want to tell them that I have a crush on Shinsuke. I wasn't ready yet.

I decided to change the subject by asking, "Why don't we go walking in the hall?"

"Yes, that way I won't bump into idiot-sadist, uh-huh!" Kagura exclaimed as she clenched her fist, lifting it in the air.

When she said 'idiot-sadist', she meant Sougo Okita, the bastard who also doesn't give a crap about anybody.

The three of us began to walk through the hall. I thought once again, _Will Shinsuke ever tell me the reason why he causes so much trouble?_

As I was silent, I could only hear Katsura and Kagura talking to each other. Katsura asked the girl, "Can't you tell that Shina-Chan likes me more than you?"

Kagura snapped, "Bullcrap! She likes me more because we're both girls, uh-huh! You, on the other hand, are just a boy who likes weird stuff, uh-huh!"

I raised a brow at Kagura, not understanding why she had just said that. Katsura replied, "That makes no sense whatsoever."

I sighed as I waved my hand up and down at the duo. I told them, "Calm down, you two. I like both of you equally. And Kagura-Chan, try to make more sense next time."

"I was making sense, uh-huh!" She exclaimed as she slightly knitted her brows at me.

I rolled my purple eyes as I muttered under my breath, "Whatever."

Lunch was now over, but the class I had to get to now was gym.

I was in Sakata-Sensei's classroom, and students weren't allowed to bring their bags in the gymnasium, so we had to leave them here. I was the only student in the classroom, but I saw Shinsuke putting his bag on his desk. I was only a few desks in front of him, but he obviously ignored me. I had a feeling that he was angry with me, just because I asked him that question this morning, but I was only curious. Then again, he's right. It was none of my business.

Why did I even bother trying to ask him that?

Anyway, he left the classroom, only to leave his bag on his desk. I didn't know why he had just left his bag here, but as I blinked my eyes, I thought, _I wonder if he has something in there that can tell me why he became a troublemaker._

I was thinking of looking through the bag, and see if he had some sort of diary in there. But I thought again, _No, I shouldn't. It's not right to look through other people's stuff without asking their permission._

My teeth bit my lower lip. I kept looking at Shinsuke's bag, then looking away from it. I continued to do this, until my curiosity got the best of me.

I bit my lower lip more, and thought, _Alright, I'll just look through his bag, and then I'll never do it again!_

I quickly walked towards Shinsuke's bag, and I rushed myself by opening the bag, then ruffling through it with my hand. I really wanted to get through with this quickly so that Shinsuke wouldn't catch me snitching through his bag, which might contain personal stuff. If he caught me, Lord knows what would happen then.

After a few seconds, I felt a small book. I blinked, but pulled out the small book, which was red. It looked a bit old, since the front cover was a bit wrinkly. But I slowly opened it, and the first page said, 'My journal about my life'.

I raised a brow at the front page, wondering why Shinsuke even wrote a title like that. But I decided to not worry about that. My fingers were starting to flip the pages, and I had to see if there was information on why Shinsuke caused trouble.

Suddenly, a voice was inside my head.

It told me, _"You shouldn't look through Shinsuke's journal. He'll be very angry with you."_

This wasn't the first time a sudden voice ran through my head, in fact, random voices were running through my head since I was little. The voice was just like my normal speaking voice, only it was in my head. I thought it was completely crazy to be "talking" to a voice in my head at first, but I accepted it soon after.

I "told" the voice back by thinking, _Look, I don't like looking through other people's stuff, but I'm too curious. I want to know why Shinsuke never comes to class!_

"_Suit yourself. But you have been warned."_

I, once again, bit my lower lip. After scanning through multiple pages, I saw a few words that were written out, 'I can't stand myself'. I finally stopped running through the pages, but I read a sentence that felt a bit heartbreaking.

It was written out, 'My sensei died when I was only a little kid. I loved him so much, that he was like a father to me. But sadly, he died, and I was forced to be a foster child. I was adopted, but I've always hated being an adopted child. I want to destroy each and every one of my classes, because my sensei has always been there for me.'

I widened my purple eyes, shocked at what I was reading.

_He…had a teacher…who died? Is that the reason? Wait a minute, there has to be more information!_

I continued to run through the pages, but I only flipped two. Another sentence was written out, 'My parents are hardly ever home anymore. But it's not like I give a shit. I wish my sensei was still alive, but it's not like he'll ever come back from the dead. I now fucking hate everyone around me.'

I furrowed my brows, now feeling pity towards Shinsuke. This is the reason why he never comes to class? This is the reason why he told me it was none of my business? Was he…an orphan, who was adopted?

The voice inside my head returned. _"Shina…are your feelings towards Shinsuke still the same? Or…have they changed?"_

I "replied", _No, they haven't changed. I still have a crush on him, but it's just shocking to read something like this. He had a teacher, who was apparently special to him. But…his teacher died…_

"_Well, you better stop looking through his journal, because he might come back any second."_

_You're right. I should stop now. Perhaps I can talk to Shinsuke about his troubles._

"_You could, but won't that lead to him knowing that you peeked through his privacy?"_

I narrowed my eyes, but then "responded", _Not if I'm being careful._

With that, I stopped looking through the red journal, and tried to get it back into Shinsuke's bag as fast as possible. When I put it back in, I closed his bag up, and managed to not get caught by Shinsuke himself.

I ran out of the classroom, and also managed to get to the gymnasium before I was late. Well, I still had to go to the locker room, and change into my gym clothes.

As I entered the locker room, I quickly took off my clothes, and changed into my gym clothes, which were just a somewhat long sleeve white shirt, and red speedos (Or at least, that's what I was told).

I ran out of the locker room, and saw Kagura staring at me. I raised a brow at her as she asked me, "What took you so long, Shina-Chan?"

I lied, "I had to put everything away…in my bag."

I don't like lying to my friends, but what would Kagura say if she were to know the truth?

She stared at me suspiciously, but seconds later, she didn't anymore. Kagura gave me a smile as she patted my arm.

She said, "I see. Well, right now, it's gym time, uh-huh."

"I know," I slightly chuckled.

The gym teacher, who was named Matsudaira-Sensei, came into the gymnasium, and he said, "Alright, class. You'll start doing warm-ups, then you'll go on to running laps. Got that?" The class nodded. The teacher added, "Good! Now do warm-ups!"

He walked passed us, and the students almost immediately began to stretch their legs. This gym class was only girls, but I wondered why there was a male teacher for this class. Oh well, at least he's not a pervert.

But I wasn't thinking about the teacher or gym class. I was thinking about Shinsuke again.

I thought, _Shinsuke…did you really suffer through your teacher's death? I feel so sorry for you. I want to talk to you, but how can I without you being all suspicious?_

The voice in my head told me, _"Perhaps you can try to talk to him in private, or at least wait until after school."_

As I reached down, touching my right calf with my hands, I "replied" to the voice, _Yeah…I should at least talk to him after school. But because I never really got a chance to actually talk to him, what am I supposed to say to him? After all, I have a crush on him._

"_I know you do, Shina. I don't really know what you should say to Shinsuke when you see him, but try to not get so nervous. And try not to get him too angry."_

_I'll try._

Matsudaira-Sensei was in front of us, and he ordered us, "Alright, that'll be enough warm-ups!" We stopped.

As soon as all the girls, including me, stood up straight, the gym teacher said quieter than usual, "I'll have you know that on Friday, I will be leaving this school."

All the girls muttered to each other, wondering what was going on.

He continued, "Otose-Sensei said that I would retire at the end of the week. And come to think of it, I am getting pretty old. I'm nearly in my sixties, plus my daughter is going to graduate in less than three months." Otose-Sensei is the principal of this school.

I thought while raising a brow at him, _What does his daughter have to do with his retirement?_

Matsudaira-Sensei said as he scratched his head, "When I'm out of here, a different teacher will take my place."

None of the students looked like they had sympathy for him. But I didn't blame them for that. I didn't really have any sympathy for him either, because he was getting old.

The gym teacher changed the subject by saying, "Anyway, start running laps!" The girls started to run around the gymnasium.

I ran along with Kagura, and heard her say to me, "I'll be glad when Matsudaira-Sensei retires! He's always been the yelling type, uh-huh!"

Matsudaira-Sensei shouted as he pointed at Kagura, "I HEARD THAT!"

Kagura just snickered while squinting her eyes at him.

She was running faster than me. I wondered, changing the subject as well, _What can I say to Shinsuke when I see him after school? Well, all I know is that I shouldn't anger him._

A couple of hours went by, and soon, it was time for everyone to go home.

I sat at my desk, packing up all my stuff. Kagura and Katsura walked up to me, and Katsura asked, "Shina-Chan, are you ready to go?"

I looked up to them, and responded, "Actually, you two can go ahead. I…kind of want to walk home today."

They both blinked while staring at me as if I was crazy. Katsura, Kagura and I have been my friends since my freshman year, but it was before I discovered that I had a crush on Shinsuke. Since we became friends, we would always walk home together, unless for some reason, I would walk home alone.

I prayed that they wouldn't ask me something about Shinsuke, but lucky for me, they didn't.

Instead, Kagura asked, "Do you just want to be alone for now?"

I nodded as I replied to my friend, "I do, but it's not like I'm avoiding you two. I swear! I just…have some homework to do, and I don't want to get distracted." That was partly true, but I had just one piece of homework, and that was for Math.

Katsura said as he crossed his arms, "I don't blame you. The last time I walked home with somebody, I had completely forgotten that I had loads of homework to do. Seriously, I didn't know how that happened, but I learned my lesson back then."

I chuckled, "That's why I don't want any distractions for now."

Kagura shrugged her shoulders while saying, "Well, guess I'll have to walk with Zura, the goof. Bye, Shina-Chan!" They turned around as Kagura waved her hand at me.

Katsura corrected her, "It's not Zura, it's Katsura." Obviously, Kagura ignored him, and they walked out of the classroom.

I gave out a sigh of relief. I closed my eyes briefly, but opened them back up, remembering that I now had to look for Shinsuke.

I stood up from my seat, and ran out of the classroom. If I was going to find Shinsuke, then I would have to find him without letting anyone else see me. Otherwise they would ask me something like, 'why were you talking to Takasugi?' And I certainly didn't want that.

I ran down the stairs, trying to get out of the school as fast as possible. I had a feeling that Shinsuke was already out of the school.

When I was at the bottom of the stairs, I turned my head around, seeing that Shinsuke was putting on his outdoor shoes at the front entrance. I widened my eyes, and ran towards the wall so that he wouldn't see me at this moment.

_Just wait until he starts walking out of the school._

Not long later, Shinsuke stood up, and grabbed his bag. He held the handle up, with his bag touching his back. Just as he was walking out of the school, I made myself walk away from the wall, and walk out of the school as well.

Before I even got to walk out of the building, I just remembered that I needed to take off my indoor shoes first. So I took them off pretty fast, and put them in my locker, where I took out my outdoor shoes. I had to hurry, because I really wanted to talk to Shinsuke about his issues.

The moment I had put on my outdoor shoes, I held the strap to my bag, and dashed out of the school building.

Without even thinking, I exclaimed, "Shi-" But I stopped, realizing that I almost said his first name. So I corrected myself by saying, "Takasugi-Kun!"

He stopped walking, but turned around, looking at me while saying nothing. I slowed myself down, seeing the expression come from his face.

Shinsuke asked me, "What do you want?" Surprisingly, he didn't sound angry. Though he gave me somewhat of a glare.

I finally stopped running, and as soon as I was in front of Shinsuke, I took a gulp and asked, "I know you told me it was none of my business, but why do you cause such trouble?" I didn't even care if he was angry with me anymore. No matter how nice I tried to ask, he would be angry either way.

Shinsuke blinked his one good olive eye as he answered, "Why do you care?" His brow lowered. Shinsuke continued, "There isn't anything you should know, so don't bother me about that."

He began to walk away from me. My mouth parted as I thought, _No! I'm going to get an answer from him right now!_

I took three steps, and I landed a hand on his shoulder. I told him, "Please tell me, Takasugi-Kun! Maybe I can help you if you have any problems! I'll understand!"

Shinsuke chuckled in a low tone, "How would you understand? You think talking to me will make me stop causing trouble? I don't think so." He didn't bother to look at me again. He forcefully pulled his shoulder away from me.

When he was starting to walk again, I clenched my teeth, and exclaimed without a second thought, "You can talk to me about what you've been through as a child, Takasugi-Kun!" The second I said it, I widened my eyes in shock, and covered my mouth with my hands. I could not believe I had just exclaimed it out of the blue.

As I felt a drop of sweat roll down my cheek, my face was starting to burn up.

Shinsuke stopped his feet once again, only he just stood there. I removed my hands from my mouth, but my hands were starting to tremble.

The voice told me, _"You blew your cover, Shina. What will you do now? Shinsuke has probably figured out that you looked through his journal without asking for his permission."_

I thought, _What have I done?!_

As more sweat was starting to roll down my cheeks, Shinsuke turned around, and when he saw me once again, there was a small smile on his face.

Blinking in confusion as to why he was smiling, he asked me, "How about you come to my place for a bit?"

I asked with hesitation, "Wh-Why?"

"I'll tell you."

Widening my eyes once more, I "asked" the voice in my head, _Do you think he'll tell me why he causes trouble?_

The voice said, _"I don't know. All I know is that you should follow him. Maybe he will give you an explanation."_

I softly bit my lower lip, but I decided to follow Shinsuke after all. He added, "I'll explain to you when we get there."

"A-Alright…" I trailed off, feeling a bit speechless.

I was amazed that he asked me to come to his place, but part of me had a bad feeling.

_I probably blew my cover, yet Shinsuke hasn't said anything about me looking through his journal._

Many thoughts were running through my head. What was Shinsuke going to say when we would get to his house? Would he actually explain to me?

I did have a bad feeling, but I didn't think Shinsuke would harm me in any way. Would he even be that bad of a student in school?

We were walking through the streets, and I was silent at first, but I chose to ask, "C-Can't you explain to me now?"

He chuckled, "No, because being by the school isn't really private."

I thought in major confusion, _What? What's he even talking about? Does he not want other students seeing us together while we're talking to each other? Well, then again, that would make a little bit of sense, because I would be embarrassed if someone saw us._

Perhaps Shinsuke didn't want students to get the wrong idea. I wouldn't want others to get the wrong idea as well, because I certainly didn't want a rumor going around in the school. Some students would probably think Shinsuke's my boyfriend, even though I never even told Shinsuke that I have a crush on him.

But even if Shinsuke was my boyfriend, a lot of people would think I would be insane. Well, for the truth, I thought I was insane too.

Shinsuke pointed at something, and told me, "There's my house." I looked at the not-so-tall building, and I noticed that it really was his house. He added, "Your name's Shina, right?"

"Eh?" I questioned as I looked up to him. His small smile was still on his face, but I responded as my face burned again, "Y-Yes."

"Heh…you do know it's not nice to answer a question without looking at me."

I yelped a bit while staring at the ground. I muttered, "I-I'm sorry."

We walked for a little bit longer before we stepped up the stairs. There were only two steps, so we were in front of the door. Shinsuke opened up the door without saying a word. The moment he opened the door, we both went in.

He turned on the light, and as I looked around the house, I noticed that it was really organized. Not only that, but the design looked really beautiful.

Shinsuke asked with yet another chuckle, "Are you shocked at what you're seeing?"

I responded without looking at him, "Your…your house looks beautiful!"

"Is that so?" He questioned.

I turned my head to see him, and asked, "Now will you tell me?"

Shinsuke shook his head. "Not yet. Follow me upstairs."

He took off his shoes while I did the same thing. I was wondering why he wouldn't tell me yet, but I didn't say anything. I walked onto the floor, then onto the carpet. Even though I wore black, calf-length socks, I could tell that this carpet was soft. I stopped walking for a moment as I was staring at my feet.

I wiggled my toes on the carpet as I heard Shinsuke's voice again. "Oi, that's downstairs." A chuckle escaped his lips as I lifted my head up quickly.

I dashed towards the stairs, and followed Shinsuke up. Seconds later, we were at the top of the staircase. He waved his hand up, motioning me to keep following him. I followed again.

While we were walking through the hall, I asked him, "Are you sure your parents won't mind?"

Shinsuke responded, "They work late, so they won't be home until around midnight."

"Oh."

He finally stopped, but opened up a door. He turned his head slowly, looking at me. I raised a blue brow at him, but before I got to say anything, he went into a room. I sort of scratched my short, dark-blue hair as I decided to go into the room as well.

As soon as I entered the room, I found out that it was his room.

I thought while looking around, _Wow, even his room looks beautiful._

I opened my mouth up, and was about to ask, "Takasugi-Kun, now will you tell-" Before my question was finished, I heard a clack, which sounded like a lock.

My purple eyes widened as I swiftly turned around to see Shinsuke. He leaned his back on the door as he was still smiling at me. Shinsuke crossed his arms as he asked a rhetorical question, "What's the matter, Shina-Chan? Do you think my room looks beautiful as well?"

The voice said to me in my head, _"This doesn't look good, Shina. You better act fast, now."_

I asked Shinsuke, "D-Did you lock the door?"

His smile was now turning into a wicked smirk. He chuckled a bit darkly, "I did. And about that question you asked me…" Shinsuke began to walk towards me as his arms were now beside his hips. He didn't stop walking until he was just a few inches in front of me. The one-eyed student lifted his right hand, and used it to lift up my chin. He asked me in a dark tone, "Did you look through my bag at school?"

When he asked that, my eyes widened more, and I was in panic. What would I do?

_If I tell him the truth, he'll get angry with me. But if I lie, my lie won't get through to him. He'll be angry, whether I tell him the truth or not!_

As I didn't say anything, his face was getting closer to mine. He told me, "Shina-Chan, it's not nice to not answer my question. Answer me now."

My heart was starting to beat faster, and I knew I had to leave. I pushed him with my hands, and exclaimed, "I should get home!"

I dashed towards the door, and tried to unlock it, but Shinsuke pushed the door with his hand. I found out that I couldn't get out of here. I was scared.

Shinsuke told me, "No…" He grabbed my wrist, and forced me to lean my back on the door. He placed his hands beside each side of my head, and told me once again, "You aren't going anywhere."

* * *

**Why is it that I sometimes rush things at the beginning of the first chapter? Bah, whatever. I guess I just didn't have much thinking.**

**Anyway, there are a few things you should know.**

**1) The "voices" that were in Shina's head, I know that's not possible in real life, but I just thought it would be a bit intriguing, plus I also thought of that at the moment I wrote that part. XD**

**2) Shina's last name won't be revealed. Haha.**

**3) I'll try to make Shina the only OC in this story (Even though I have a habit of putting more than one OC in my others).**

**And I think that's it. The next chapter will be a bit more intense, so stay tuned!**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Broken Tears"! :)**


	2. Punishment

**Now that Shinsuke has found out that Shina looked through his journal, she's in huge trouble. Enjoy!**

**Strawwwberrylollipop: Thank you! ^^ But I will warn you, this chapter will contain Lemon, unless you don't mind it. XD**

* * *

"You aren't going anywhere."

Shinsuke had locked the door, and I tried to unlock it and get myself out, but he wouldn't let me leave.

I widened my purple-colored eyes in shock, and asked, "Wh-What…?"

A dark chuckle escaped his lips as he muttered under his breath, "You didn't even answer my question. Did you look through my bag at school? And did you look through my journal?"

His one good olive-eye stared at me. Even though he was staring at me, it felt like it sucked my soul. My heart started to thump loudly as the voice in my head said, _"You need to answer him, Shina."_

With no other choice, I took a big gulp, and finally answered, "I-I did, but I didn't mean to, Takasugi-Kun!" He glared at me harder. I continued, "I asked you why you caused trouble, but you wouldn't answer! P-Please understand! I really didn't want to look through your bag, but my curiosity got the best of me!"

Another dark chuckle escaped his lips. He asked, "Your curiosity got the best of you? That's the best you can come up with? Even if that is the truth, you're not going to leave my room until I let you go."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

Shinsuke gave me an evil smirk. He lifted my chin up with his right hand as he responded in a whisper, "You're going to be punished for looking into my journal."

A drop of sweat rolled down my cheek as I thought with panic, _No, this really is happening! What should I do?! I'm scared!_

The voice in my head said, _"If you didn't look through Shinsuke's journal, none of this would've happened."_

I "replied" to the voice, _You're right, and I feel like a complete idiot._

Shinsuke grabbed my wrist tightly, and pulled me, making me gasp loudly. He pulled my wrist until he forced me to lie on his bed. I wasn't completely on the bed because I knelled onto the floor beside it. I gasped again as I turned my head around, seeing Shinsuke smirking evilly at me. I gripped onto the blanket as he walked over to the edge of his bed, and turned on a lamp.

Shinsuke walked back to the light, only he turned it off. He said in a dark tone, "You won't be getting away from me." His glare was really frightening me. My whole body began to shake as he was slowly walked over towards me.

My eyes were starting to fill up with water. I tried to think of another excuse for looking through his journal, but sadly, nothing was coming into my head. Shinsuke was just a few inches in front of me, and he crouched down. I turned my head away from him, trying not to stare into his glare.

But his hand forcefully pulled my chin, making me look at him in the eye. I furrowed my brows as I told him, "P-Please…don't do this! I-I swear, I won't look through your journal ever again!"

"Nice try," He replied. "But that isn't going to save you."

He let go of my chin, but pulled my arm up, pushing me onto the bed. I yelped a bit as he made my legs land on the bed as well. Now, my whole body was almost curled into a ball. Shinsuke chuckled darkly once more as he forced my body to actually lie down.

So I lied down, but my body continued to shake tremendously. As more sweat was on my face, Shinsuke went on the bed as well, and felt my short, dark-blue hair with his fingers. He said, "You will be punished."

My hands gripped on the blanket again. He knelled on his bed, over my legs as I whispered, "T-Takasugi-Kun…wh-what're you going to do to me?"

He closed his olive eye for a few seconds as he was laughing in a high tone. Shinsuke then responded, "You'll find out very soon." The one-eyed male leaned down, and ruffled my hair as he breathed on my neck. Shinsuke added, "Because you looked through my private stuff without asking for my permission, I'll make sure I horrify you."

His tongue licked part of my neck. I gasped loudly as my eyes widened. I thought loudly, _N-No! Don't do this to me! Why do I deserve such a punishment?!_

Shinsuke licked my neck for a brief moment, but as he leaned up, with his hands beside the sides of my head again, he whispered once more, "Since you saw what I wrote in my journal, you are not to tell anyone about my past. You will not even tell anyone what I'm going to do to you. Understand…slave?"

I widened my eyes again, but asked in confusion, "S-Slave?"

"That's right. You're going to be my slave. And if you tell anyone what I have done to you, then your punishment will be worse. Do you understand loud and clear?"

As more water came into my eyes, I responded, "Y-Yes."

"Good girl," The one-eyed troublemaker said with a mischievous smirk on his face. He held my cheeks with his left hand, and within a split second, he leaned down, kissing me on the lips.

I blinked in shock, knowing that his lips were on mine. It was my very first kiss. My very first. But I was still scared of what Shinsuke would do for my punishment.

As Shinsuke drifted his soft lips away from mine, he said, "Now then…say that you want me."

"Eh?" I questioned.

He told me, "Say that you want me. You're my slave now, so you will do as I say, got it?"

I narrowed my purple eyes, but gulped and answered, "I…I want you…Takasugi-Kun…please."

Another smirk appeared on his face. He replied, "Good. Oh, and by the way, address me as 'master'."

"Wh-Why?" I asked.

Shinsuke looked down at me, and glared into my eyes. The troublemaker ordered me, "Do you dare question me? I told you…address me as 'master'."

My brows furrowed, but I guess I couldn't disobey him. I said, "M-Master…I want you."

He touched my dark-blue hair once again, but this time, Shinsuke gripped on my hair, and replied, "That's better. Now…Shina-Chan, can you try to say my first name? I just want to see if you're able to do that."

As he smirked yet again, I bit my lower lip, trying to not scream from Shinsuke grabbing my hair. I managed to not scream in pain, however, and instead, I responded, "Shi-Shinsuke-Kun…" I was a little surprised that I was able to say his first name. But…why did he ask if I could say it? Was it because he wanted to see if I was too embarrassed?

He let go of my hair, but Shinsuke leaned down, setting his left hand inside my shirt. I made a quiet sound as I shut my eyes tightly. My cheeks were burning up as he was now sliding his hand upwards, feeling my skin.

_Please…I beg you…stop this…_

Shinsuke pushed my winter uniform shirt up, and the more he did it, the more exposed my bra was. When my bra was exposed, he gave out a chuckle, and began to grab my left breast. I bit my lower lip to keep myself from making any more sounds, but it was barely helping because he placed his hand under my bra.

His hand cupped my bare breast as I squinted my eyes. Shinsuke reached over, and grabbed what looked like a piece of rope. I stared at the rope as he told me, "Turn around."

I stared at him, wondering why he wanted me to do that. When I didn't do as he said, he frowned, and said again, "I told you to turn around. Do you want to disobey your master already?"

I blinked, and said, "M-My apologizes."

I turned my body around, having my stomach on the bed. Shinsuke grabbed my wrists quickly, and tied them together with the rope. I closed my eyes, thinking, _This will not be good, I can tell._

He finished tying them up, and said, "I'll turn you back around." Shinsuke chuckled for the umpteenth time, and made my back land on the bed again. A smirk appeared on his face, and this time, his teeth showed.

His hands were now under my bra, and he pushed it up slowly, having my bare breasts exposed. I yelped at this, feeling my cheeks burn in embarrassment.

Shinsuke asked, "I can tell this is your first time, is that correct?"

I didn't want to answer, because I was embarrassed enough.

Shinsuke smirked, "No answer, huh? Fine, then." He grabbed my breasts with his hands, and massaged them as I was really close to moaning. He then leaned over, licking my left breast.

He trailed his tongue on my flesh, and sucked my nipple with his mouth. He softly bit my breast, but I was hoping that he wouldn't leave any marks behind. The one-eyed male's mouth breathed on my breast as he was now circling his tongue around my pink nipple. Shinsuke's wet tongue went over my nipple a few times before massaging my right breast. His hand grabbed it roughly, and without actually knowing it, a moan escaped my lips.

His tongue finally stopped licking my nipple, but Shinsuke asked me, "Do you like it, slave?" Being called "slave" was the last thing I wanted to be called. It would make me think that I'm too weak to do anything.

I said, "I-I'm not going to answer that."

"Oh? And why not?"

Shinsuke narrowed his eye at me as he was waiting for my answer. I gulped, "I-I just can't."

Without warning, his hand landed on my throat. I clenched my teeth with shock as he muttered, "I'm your master now, so don't you say shit like that. You will answer me, whether you want to or not. Understood?"

My body shook like before. I hesitated, "O-Okay, I-I'll tell you…"

"Good. Now…answer me previous question."

"Um…I can't say I like this, b-because this is my first time."

"I see," Shinsuke said as he chuckled darkly. "No wonder you're embarrassed."

_That's not the only reason why I'm embarrassed._

His hand touched from my calf, to my thigh. As I bit my lip a bit hard, he was now touching my white underwear. I furrowed my brows once more as he placed his hand on top of my underwear. He began to stroke it as he asked with a whisper, "Do you want me to touch you, Shina-Chan?"

Despite having my throat clogged up, I managed to respond, "Y-Yes! T-Touch me!"

"That's it."

He continued to stroke my groin, but seconds later, he put his hand inside my underwear. Shinsuke felt my private area as he used his other hand to flip my skirt up. Seeing that my lower lip would bleed if I kept biting it, another moan escaped my lips. My moan was getting louder when I could feel my private area getting wet.

Shinsuke pushed a finger inside my entrance, which made me gasped out loud.

"Aahh!"

The troublemaker slid his finger in and out of my entrance as he leaned over, kissing me on the lips again. But this time, he forcefully pushed his tongue inside my mouth. I gave out a grunt as his tongue was fighting mine. I felt some water coming out of my eyes, trailing down the side of my head.

His finger was moving faster. His tongue pushed mine up to the roof of my mouth, but then my tongue explored his mouth as well.

Seconds later, he finally pulled his tongue out of my mouth. But he didn't stop sliding his finger in and out of my private part. Shinsuke pulled down my white underwear with his hand, and when my underwear went over my ankles, he continued to thrust his finger inside of me as he put in another finger.

Shinsuke leaned his head down, now licking my entrance. I cried out, "Aahh! N-No…!" While he was still pushing and pulling two of his fingers out, he explored my womanhood with his tongue.

My legs were shaking, and I felt my upper body burn up. Is this what sex was supposed to be like? Do couples usually do this? Well, maybe not all couples, but just some.

Shinsuke whispered huskily, "Yes…cry out with pleasure, Shina-Chan. Because this is still your punishment." An evil laugh escaped his lips as he pulled his fingers out, and stopped licking my entrance.

He was now beginning to undress himself. First, he took off the black uniform, and set it on the floor. He took off his red shirt, and also set that on the floor.

He was half-naked, and told me, "Get up, Shina-Chan."

Since my wrists were still tied on my back, it was hard for me to actually sit up. But somehow, I managed to do it. Shinsuke gave me a triumph smirk as he set his index finger and thumb on his zipper.

When I was sure what he was going to do next, he slowly pulled his zipper down. I heard the zipping sound as I bit my lip once more, closing my purple eyes.

I "said" to the voice, _I know what he's going to do to me. There's nothing I can do to stop him._

The voice replied in my head, _"Do you still love him, though?"_

_Yes…I do. I don't know why, but I still love him. However, since I'm getting my punishment for looking through his journal, I'm too scared to even tell him that._

Shinsuke reached his hand out, and grabbed my short, dark-blue hair like last time. But he made me scoot forward, and he used his right hand to put it inside the zipper area in his pants. Soon, he pulled out his manhood.

In a dark tone, he ordered me, "Suck it." I squinted my eyes; feeling really scared of him now. Sometimes I wondered why I even do love him, even if I don't understand myself.

As a tear rolled down my red cheek, I opened my mouth a bit, and placed it over his member. He pushed my head forward, making his member go in farther. Shinsuke said, "Don't you dare stop now."

I was too afraid to disobey him, so I began to suck on his manhood. I pulled myself back, but went forward again. I did the same thing a few times as Shinsuke was unbuckling his belt. He pulled his belt out of the hoops on his pants, and dropped it onto the floor. The male also unbuttoned his pants.

While I was still sucking, he whispered to himself, "Fuck, yes…" Shinsuke was starting to moan, but I running out of oxygen in my lungs. Two more tears went down my face, and I barely had his member out of my mouth.

I gasped for air and coughed as Shinsuke ordered me again, "Lie down." I did what he told me to do.

I slowly lied back down, closing my legs. I was too embarrassed to have Shinsuke see my private area, but he knelled forward, widening my legs. My mouth parted, but I didn't say anything.

I asked without a second thought, "M-Master, what if your parents come home and catch us?!"

He responded, "I already told you, my parents won't be home until late. You thought I was lying?" Shinsuke sacredly glared at me.

My eyes widened in fear, so I replied, "I'm sorry, master."

He smirked. "Good." The male held his member, and made the head of it feel my entrance. My legs twitched as he chuckled, "I see you're twitching. Why is that?" I didn't answer.

Shinsuke circled his index finger around my erect nipple as he ordered me, "Shina-Chan, how many times are you going to not answer? You better answer me, or it will get worse."

I turned my head to the side, and whispered, "I-I don't know why."

"Heh," He laughed out. Without informing me, he pushed the head of his member inside my womanhood.

As he was pushing it in, I widened my mouth as I shut my eyes tightly, crying. I gave out a weak whimper, feeling the pain I was getting.

My legs shook as Shinsuke said, "So you are a virgin. No, you _were_ a virgin." A low chuckle escaped his thin lips as he pushed his manhood as deep as he could go. He held the bottom of my thighs as he whispered, "Don't worry. You won't feel pain much longer. Here's your punishment."

With that, he was sliding his member out of my entrance, but he quickly pushed it back in. I gave out a loud moan as I struggled to free my wrists from behind my back.

I asked him with hesitation, "C-Can y-you untie my wrists?"

The one, olive-eyed male shook his head while smirking, "No. This is your punishment, so I'm not going to untie your wrists."

I furrowed my brows as I blinked. He started to thrust inside of me, and all I did was stay quiet. The good thing was that my parents wouldn't come home until late (So they wouldn't have to wonder where I was), but the bad thing was that Shinsuke was now raping me.

He raped me, and not only that, but I had just lost my virginity to him.

Shinsuke slightly fastened his thrusts as he made my legs go over his shoulders. He whispered with lust, "Oh, yes…do you feel good, slave? And you better answer this time, or else I will hurt you."

I cried out, "I-I'm still in a bit of p-pain."

"Oh?" He pushed in really deep. Shinsuke added, "I already said that you won't be for long." Shinsuke snickered.

While my legs were still over his shoulders, he grabbed my buttocks, squeezing them. He then closed his olive eye for a moment, whispering to me, "Oh, god yes…fuck…" The male began to moan again, but was still smirking at me as his shaft hit my private area.

Shinsuke made my legs get off his shoulders, but he pushed my legs as wide as they could go. His shaft hit my area once again. He did the same thing a few times as sweat was forming on his forehead.

He pushed my legs up, bending them. I moaned quietly as I thought, _I don't feel right…I'm scared…I wish someone would help me._

Knowing that no one would actually help me, Shinsuke smacked my buttock with his hand. I yelped, being completely off-guard. Shinsuke smacked me again as he muttered under his breath, "Shina-Chan, remember this…don't you dare tell anyone at school about us or else."

"Y-Yes, master," I replied really quietly.

He snickered, "Good girl. I'm not letting anyone else fuck you, because you're _my_ slave." I didn't think he had to say that out loud, but I don't love anyone else (Besides family) but Shinsuke.

Shinsuke pulled his manhood out, but told me, "Sit on my lap." He sat on his bed, holding his member. Shinsuke pumped it as I gulped, sitting up. I forced myself to move towards him, and when I was close enough, he made me turn around. My back was facing his chest as he pulled me to the point where my entrance was over his member.

He whispered into my ear, "Relax…" Shinsuke let go of his member, and I relaxed, where his manhood came inside me again. I moaned once more as he held each side of my hip, pushing me down.

As soon as he shifted, he pulled my hips up, making me go up a bit. Shinsuke thrust inside my womanhood as I nearly closed my eyes. My cheeks turned so red, my blush was all the way to my neck. Shinsuke arched himself up as he pushed me down, then pulling me up again.

His thrusts were really deep…I couldn't help myself from moaning. But that didn't mean I was enjoying it, in fact; I was so terrified that if I were to disobey Shinsuke again (Considering that he is forcing me to address him as "master"), he would harm my body physically. I didn't want that, so I have to do what he says.

Shinsuke cursed, "Fuck…mmm…yes, that's right." He pulled his member out, but held it. I felt the head of his member tease my entrance as my area was starting to get really wet.

He pushed his fingers into my womanhood, and I gave out a louder moan. Shinsuke laughed out, "Yes, Shina-Chan…feel this intense pleasure you're getting." He savagely trusted his fingers inside me. The more he did it, the wetter I was.

Shinsuke pulled them out eventually, but pushed my hip, making me lie back down on my back. He widened my legs once again as he roughly pushed his member inside my entrance. I whimpered as I thought, _Why won't he stop?_

Although I already did know the reason, I didn't understand why Shinsuke had to hurt me emotionally, meaning that he called me a slave and such.

I lowered my chin while shutting my eyes tight. I cried again, but heard a "click" sound. My purple eyes widened, seeing that Shinsuke was holding his phone in front of me. And since I heard that "click" sound, I had a horrible feeling of what he had already done.

Before I got to ask, he laughed darkly, "Shina-Chan, I took a picture of you…and I got the best picture."

I stared at him with shock and fear. Why did he just take a picture of me with my breasts exposed? Could it be…?

Shinsuke added, "If you dare to tell anyone about this whole thing, not only will your punishment be worse, but I will also blackmail you by sending the whole class this picture."

My tears poured out of my eyes as I asked him, "Wh-Why would you want to blackmail me?!"

"Isn't it obvious enough?"

"N-No! It doesn't make any sense!"

He roughly pushed his manhood inside me. I gasped as he chuckled out, "Tough shit." He grabbed my hips, and continued, "Do you want your punishment to get worse, and be blackmailed?"

I squinted my eyes, and shook my head slowly.

He said, "I figured. Now…let me fuck you." Shinsuke continued on with his thrusts, and now, I was really terrified.

I didn't want to get blackmailed, and for the truth, I would much rather have a more horrible punishment than have that picture of me exposed to the whole class. But, either way, I had fear inside my body.

His pants were soon falling down to his thighs. He wasn't completely naked, but his pants were barely on him anymore. He fastened his thrusts as he grabbed one of my breasts. Shinsuke massaged it a bit, but leaned over, nibbling on my erect nipple.

My wrists were struggling even more as Shinsuke moved his tongue from my breast, to my ear. He breathed in my ear, and then licked my ear lobe.

Shinsuke whispered, "You're so warm, do you know that?" He chuckled huskily.

The one-eyed male nibbled on the bottom of my ear, and I was just hoping he wouldn't bite it, because it would pretty much hurt. Same with my nipple.

I felt some of his purple hair touching my cheek, and it actually felt soft. It was so soft; I closed my eyes, and breathed heavily. My heart was thumping really loudly…I could almost hear it.

Shinsuke leaned up once more, but felt my breast again. This time, he said quietly, "I can feel your heart. It's beating really fast." A smirk appeared on his face.

He traced his finger on my stomach, and moved it downwards until it was just above my entrance. While he was still thrusting roughly, he muttered, "You're so fucking wet…fuck…more…" I wasn't so sure if he was losing concentration or not, but all I knew was that he was enjoying it. I wasn't, as I've said before.

As wet as I was, my private area started to twitch. And when it twitched, my eyes widened, feeling my whole body burn.

"M-Master…!" I whimpered, trying to speak up.

He asked when his lips were near my ear, "What is it?"

"I-I don't think I c-can take it anymore! I'm burning up!"

Shinsuke chuckled as he pushed his manhood really deep, "You're about to experience an orgasm."

"Wh-What…?"

He didn't respond, but pushed in deeply inside my entrance. The male sort of held his member as he said, "That's right. Come, Shina-Chan. Fucking come. You're really warm and wet."

Shinsuke grabbed my calves with his hands as he made short, fast thrusts. I widened my mouth, giving out a weak moan. A chuckle came from Shinsuke, and as he was slowing himself down, he pulled his member out, and made the side of it feel my entrance.

He did it for a few seconds, but when he didn't stop, I twitched once again, and it felt like I was on fire.

My legs shook, and my womanhood twitched like crazy. I moaned out loudly, "Ahhh!"

With that, I barely opened my eyes, and breathed heavily in exhaustion. Sweat came down my face as Shinsuke grinned at my expression.

As my entrance was still twitching a little, he muttered to me, "Kiss me, Shina-Chan."

"Eh?" I questioned before I understood completely what he meant. He set his hands behind my back, and untied the rope that was holding my wrists together. When the rope was completely off my wrists, I leaned up, and did what Shinsuke told me to do.

I landed my lips on his, kissing him. But he inserted his tongue inside my mouth, causing me to grunt. He fought my tongue for a couple of seconds before pulling his' out.

Since I was really embarrassed with Shinsuke looking at my private parts, I quickly pushed my bra and uniform shirt down, and also put my white underwear back on.

I accidentally fell off the bed, and hit the floor with my hands. I gasped loudly as Shinsuke laughed, "Well, that was clumsy of you." I looked up to him with fear in my eyes. He added, "Shina-Chan…if I want you to come back here, you will not disobey me. I'm your master now."

I thought, feeling scared, _How long will that be?_

Feeling too scared to ask that out loud, I grabbed the strap to my bag, and ran out of his room. I dashed down the stairs, and could hear Shinsuke laughing loudly and evilly. I turned my head, looking up the stairs.

I could not stop shaking…I just couldn't. I turned my head back, and dashed to the front door, where I put my shoes back on. When I put them on completely, I opened the door, and ran home.

_That was horrifying! Shinsuke…was trying to scare me!_

I bit my lower lip as tears were streaming down my cheeks, like before. But I had now realized something. It was dark out.

It was already dark out at around five o'clock because it was still winter. And as I was slowing down, I was becoming scared, walking home all alone.

I actually have nyctophobia, which is a fear for the dark. If I'm alone in the dark, such as walking home by myself, or being in my room when the lights are off, I would be really terrified. If I was walking with someone in the streets at night, then I wouldn't be so scared. My phobia wasn't severe, but it was to the point where if I was sleeping in my room, I would have a nightlight, that way I would be less scared.

But no one was beside me. I had to go home all by myself.

A gulp went down my throat as I slowly walked through the dark streets, where very few streets lights were on. I looked both ways, hoping that no one would try to scare me. I gripped the strap to my bag as I tried to calm myself down. But because I had nyctophobia, I couldn't calm down, no matter how much and how hard I tried.

My teeth bit my lip so hard, it was starting to draw blood. I felt a little drop of blood drip down my chin. I blinked my eyes, wiping the blood off my lip.

_I shouldn't bite my lip so hard._

At least my house wasn't far from here, but even then, my phobia was getting the best of me.

I heard a random noise, and gasped loudly, turning my body around. No one was behind me, there was just a cat roaming through the garbage can.

I sighed with relief, and turned around again, running.

Soon, I managed to get home safely. The second I closed the door, I gripped on my winter uniform while breathing heavily. I turned on the light.

I said to myself, "Jeez, it's scary enough walking in the dark alone…" I began to walk to the living room before adding, "…but Shinsuke scared me more."

I thought, _He really did rape me._

I clenched my teeth, and decided to go to the bathroom. I set my bag on the couch, and dashed up the staircase. I tripped on one stair, but was able to get up, and reach the top.

As I ran towards the bathroom, I closed the door to it, and went to use the toilet.

A moment later, I was done. I flushed the toilet, and opened up the bathroom door, walking back downstairs. At least my parents wouldn't worry about me, since I came home a bit late. But that wasn't really the case here.

When I went to the couch again, I slumped into it, giving out a loud sigh. Then, I thought with furrowed brows, _I was punished by Shinsuke…and now he's my master. What am I going to do?! I don't want to keep it a secret from Katsura and Kagura, but I don't want to be blackmailed by Shinsuke either! I'm scared! I'M SCARED!_

I clenched my fists, and buried my face in them. I cried my heart out, having mixed thoughts about what had just happened today after school. I lifted my legs up on the couch, and buried my face in them as well. I wrapped my arms around my calves as I whimpered, "Someone…please save me from this horrible nightmare!"

I knew it wasn't a dream, but I didn't want to believe this was really happening. Though why would I be crying so much if I didn't believe it? I had to realize that…this was the beginning of my nightmare.

* * *

**Poor Shina. She's now Shinsuke's slave. What is she going to do?**

**I usually don't use the word "orgasm" in my Lemon stories, but I don't really find it a turn-off, so I figured what the hell?**

**Anyway, I am currently obsessed with Gintama's new opening, "Sakura Mitsu Tsuki" by Spyair! I think I'm gonna get addicted to it! LOL**

**And I will only give you one spoiler for this story. Shina will not be pregnant. The reason why I'm saying this is because I hate high school girls who get pregnant before they graduate. And Shinsuke raped Shina, so...yeah. Also, I decided to give Shina a phobia. Actually, there will be another one. Her other phobia will reveal later. ;)**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! :)**


	3. Master and slave

**What will Shina do now that she's Shinsuke's slave? Enjoy!**

**Strawwwberrylollipop: Shina wants to stand up for herself, but she's still scared of Shinsuke. I'm not trying to make her into a weak character, though. She WILL toughen up later. And like I said, I despise high school girl who get pregnant before they even graduate.**

* * *

I was in my bed, sleeping. Well, I was sort of sleeping.

My nightlight was plugged into the outlet, so that I wouldn't be so scared since I have nyctophobia.

Shinsuke raped me earlier, after school. He asked me to visit his house, and I was stupid enough to say yes. I should've thought better than to do that. I really was a complete idiot. If I hadn't looked through his journal, then he wouldn't have asked me to come to his house. He would still tell me that it was none of my business.

Why did my curiosity get the best of me? Why?

Just from thinking about my punishment from earlier, I was having a hard time sleeping. I was completely under my blanket as I felt my tears pour down my cheeks. I was really scared when Shinsuke told me that I was now his slave. And because of that, I have to do what he tells me to do, or else he will hurt me. Shinsuke warned me that if I were to tell anyone about him hurting me, even my friends, then he would show that picture of me (With my breasts exposed) to the whole class. I didn't want to be blackmailed, so I had no choice but to stay silent.

As I slightly clenched my teeth, I yelled in my head, _I hate myself for this! Shinsuke is calling me his slave, yet I still love him! What in the hell is wrong with me?!_

I tightly shut my purple eyes as tears were dripping onto my pillow. I turned my whole body around quickly, and buried my face into my pillow. Then, I screamed in it. I gripped the pillow cover as tears were starting to pour all over. I pushed myself up with my hands, and just stared at the pillow I was screaming in.

I whimpered to no one in particular, "I…feel weak."

The next day at school, I was heading to my first class of the day. I held the strap to my bag as I opened up Sakata-Sensei's classroom door. It was only about fifteen minutes before class would start, but there were already over five students in the classroom. Most of them were talking to each other.

I went over to my desk, and sat in my chair. I set my black bag on my desk, and pulled a few textbooks out. I was just about to put them in, when all of a sudden; I felt a small piece of paper inside.

My eyes blinked, and I pulled out the paper. I unfolded it, and it was written out, 'See me on the rooftop. I'll be waiting for you'. As soon as I finished reading it, my eyes widened in shock.

Shinsuke wrote it.

My body began to shake as I thought, _No…he wants to see me on the rooftop! And he's expecting me to meet him there!_

While fear was in my head, I heard Kagura's voice. "Good-morning, Shina-Chan!"

Immediately, I placed the paper back inside my desk. I swiftly turned my head around, seeing Kagura and Katsura walk up to me. I forced a smile on my face as I replied, "G-Good-morning, Kagura-Chan and Katsura-San!"

A drop of sweat rolled down my cheek as Katsura blinked at me. He asked, "Are you okay, Shina-Chan?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine! I just had a hard time sleeping last night!"

"Why's that?" Katsura asked again, only raising a brow.

I thought while biting my lower lip, _I can't tell them that it's about Shinsuke. I'm sorry Katsura-San and Kagura-Chan, but I'm not allowed to tell you._

I lied, "I studied a lot last night, so my brain was hurting while I was sleeping."

"Ah, I see. But Shina-Chan, if you study too much in one day, you can get a migraine. Or at least, that's what I've been told." Katsura shrugged his shoulders.

I almost sighed with relief, but thought again, _I feel so ashamed of myself for lying to my friends. But if I tell them, then Shinsuke will blackmail me by showing the whole class that picture he took of me._

Feeling a gulp go down my throat, I decided as I stood up from my chair, "I'll be back. I have to go do something."

"Alright! We'll be waiting!" Kagura exclaimed, smiling.

I gave her a smile back, but it was weak.

_I'm so sorry, you two. I really wish I could tell you what's really happening to me…_

Slowly, I was heading towards the staircase to the rooftop. When I made sure that no one was around, I knitted my brows slightly, and forced myself to walk up the stairs. Since Shinsuke was expecting me to come to the roof, my heart was beating really fast. I clenched my fists, feeling scared, obviously.

As I was closer and closer to the door, I "said" to the voice in my head, _I can't have Shinsuke blackmail me. I have to do what he says._

The voice replied, _"You would never want to be blackmailed, so you don't have a choice, do you?"_

_I'm afraid not. Even though I want to be brave, I'm terrified._

Soon, I was in front of the door. My heart was still beating fast, but I managed to push down the silver handle. I opened up the door, and pushed it all the way open. It was sunny, but not so bright out. But maybe that was because it was in the morning.

When I could see clearly, I saw Shinsuke, leaning his back on the fence. He crossed his arms with a grin on his face. I tilted my head down as another gulp went down my throat. I took two steps forward before letting the door close behind me.

I clenched my fists once again as I was slowly walking towards Shinsuke. My head was still tilted down, but I heard Shinsuke say to me, "I'm glad you followed the note I wrote down." A chuckle escaped his lips.

My cheeks started to flush as I forced myself to stop. I was starting to shake from my shoulders, to my arms and fists. He asked a rhetorical question, "Are you scared, Shina-Chan?"

As I didn't answer, Shinsuke chuckled, "Nah, I can tell you're scared. You should be." I heard him walking towards me. I didn't move…I just stood still, feeling fear throughout my body.

Shinsuke was less than a foot in front of me, and he used his hand to lift up my chin. I blinked my eyes as Shinsuke whispered to me, "I enjoyed punishing you yesterday…slave."

My heart thumped loudly. I thought, _Please…don't call me "slave". I hate that…_

Shinsuke continued as he didn't let go of my chin, "You never should've looked through my journal. You deserved what I did to you. Now that I'm your master, there isn't anything you can do to stop me. I'll do whatever I want to you."

I decided to ask the purple-haired male, "H-How long are you going to make me your…slave?"

"That'll depend. But as of now, you will obey me, starting today. Understand?"

Without any other choice, I nodded my head. He snickered, "Good girl. Now…" He let go of my chin, but without warning, his hand went under my skirt, feeling my underwear. I gasped quietly, feeling his hand stroke my groin like yesterday.

Shinsuke's lips were near my ear, and he whispered huskily, "…I'll be gentle with you this time since you followed the note." Another chuckle escaped his lips as he licked my earlobe.

I had a full-force blush on my cheeks. Shinsuke's hand stopped stroking my groin, but he was now sliding his hand inside my underwear. I widened my eyes with shock as my body shook tremendously.

_D-Don't do this right now! It's broad daylight! S-Someone could catch us!_

I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't, because he wouldn't stop at what he was doing.

The troublemaker continued to stroke my entrance as I could feel myself getting all wet. I shut my eyes tightly as I bit my lower lip. It wasn't hard, but I tried really hard not to moan.

Shinsuke pushed two fingers inside my womanhood. And since we were both standing up, I was on the verge of falling to the floor. I gripped on the sleeves to his uniform as he whispered yet again, "You're wet already. Well, this is a surprise."

I barely opened up my eyes, but saw a smirk on his face. He landed his other hand on top of my short, dark-blue hair. Sweat poured down my face as he asked, "Did you tell anyone?" I shook my head. Shinsuke said, "Good."

He finally pulled his two fingers out, but my legs were shaking so much, I almost fell to the ground. However, Shinsuke wrapped his arm around my waist, preventing me from falling down. I breathed heavily as he told me, "Just keep your mouth shut, and I won't blackmail you. Though…there's one thing I'd like you to do while we're in class."

I lifted my head up, giving him eye contact. I asked with hesitation, "Wh-What is it?"

"I want you to stand up from your seat, and tell Sakata-Sensei in front of the whole class that you love him." An evil grin appeared on his face.

When he said that, I blinked my eyes wide in major shock. I exclaimed, "I-I can't do that! I'll just be humiliating myself!"

"Shina-Chan~…" He paused at a high tone, but then finished his sentence, "…I'm your master, so you don't have a choice. Either do it, or I will start blackmailing you by showing this picture to one of my friends in my group."

Shinsuke pulled out his phone, and flipped it open, pressing a button. There, it showed a picture of me having my breasts exposed.

I furrowed my brows as I felt water in my eyes.

_I…don't want to be blackmailed._

My purple eyes narrowed as I replied quietly, "I…I'll do it."

"Good. Remember, do it while we're in class. And don't wait until the end of class to do it."

I gave him a brief nod as he was walking away from me. Before he opened up the door, he told me, "I'll be watching you."

With that, he went inside the school. I felt tears trail down my cheeks as I angrily thought, _I can't feel weak!_

The voice in my head said, _"But like you said, you have no choice. If you don't want to have that picture exposed to the whole class, then you'll follow Shinsuke's orders."_

I nodded at myself as I decided to head back inside the school, while wiping my tears with my fist.

_I'm gonna hate myself for what I'm going to do._

Over a half an hour later, Sakata-Sensei was teaching the class a new lesson for the subject. All the students, including me, opened up their textbooks. I was hardly reading the page we were on, because Shinsuke wanted me to tell Sakata-Sensei, in front of the whole class, that I love him, even though I don't really love Sakata-Sensei. Hell, I would never fall in love with any of my teachers.

But it was either to say it out loud, or let Shinsuke show that picture of me to one of his friends. I didn't want him to do that, and if I don't want him to blackmail me, then I'll have to say my fake confession out loud during class. It will be embarrassing and humiliating, but at least Shinsuke won't expose my picture.

I looked over to Shinsuke (Who was sitting in his desk beside mine), and he gave me a scary-looking grin. Although he wasn't talking, I could tell that he was expecting me to say my fake confession towards Sakata-Sensei. While his feet were on his desk, he pointed to the bulge in his left pocket, where his phone was.

It felt like he was telling me through his eyes, 'Say it out loud or I will show my friend your picture'.

I blinked, and furrowed my brows. I turned my head a little bit, staring at the pages in my textbook. I gripped on the book, thinking, _Come on, Shina. You have to do it, or else Shinsuke will expose my picture!_

Just as my arms were starting to shake, I set my textbook down, still opened, and tilted my head as I landed my hands on my desk. Seconds later, a gulp went down my throat as I forced myself to stand up.

Sakata-Sensei stopped talking, and when he noticed me standing up, he asked, "Do you have a question, Shina-San?"

My lips were trembling. I looked at Shinsuke from the corner of my eye, and saw the same look on his face.

Then, as I clenched my fists tightly, I hesitantly "confessed" out loud, "S-Sakata-Sensei…I love you!"

Despite not looking at him, I already knew that his expression was total shock. The whole class began to laugh at me, for what I have done. I humiliated myself, and not only that, I was starting to cry again.

I heard Sougo laugh loudly, "She loves the teacher?! My god, what is wrong with her?!"

Ayame Sarutobi exclaimed with anger, "You bitch! I'm in love with Sakata-Sensei, so stay away from him!"

Another girl, who was named Tama, said without laughing, "I believe she was dared to say that. I don't think she's actually in love with Sakata-Sensei."

She was right. I wasn't in love with the silver-haired teacher. I thought, _You're right. I didn't want to say it out loud, but I had to do it because of Shinsuke._

I finally looked up, only to see an angry look on Sakata-Sensei's face. He told me, "Shina-San, I hope that's not true, because that would've cost me my job! Don't ever say anything so vile and idiotic in the class again, do you hear me?"

"Y-Yes, sir," I responded as my face was completely red in embarrassment.

Sakata-Sensei ordered me, "Sit down." I sat down. I cried more as I buried my face in my arms on my desk.

I heard Shinsuke lie to the teacher, "Don't worry, she doesn't really love you. She was dared by somebody else."

_Shinsuke…you made me humiliate myself._

The silver-haired teacher told him, "And you be quiet, Takasugi."

"Whatever," Shinsuke muttered under his breath.

I barely looked up, but saw Katsura and Kagura furrowing their brows at me. They know me well enough, so they wouldn't believe my fake confession. They both know that I would never fall in love with a teacher, even if the teacher is hot.

They turned their heads back, looking in their textbooks again. The laughter from the rest of the class died out, and I was glad, because it was embarrassing enough.

I looked at Shinsuke once again, but saw him smirking at me. He mouthed the words, 'Good girl'. I furrowed my brows, and buried my face in my arms again.

At lunchtime, Katsura and Kagura walked up to me. Kagura asked, "Shina-Chan…did somebody dare you to say your 'confession' to the teacher? We know that you would never fall in love with a teacher, uh-huh."

I sighed, still feeling embarrassed, "Somebody did dare me to say that."

"Who?" Katsura asked.

I saw Shinsuke, about to walk out of the classroom. But he stopped, because he was listening to my conversation with Katsura and Kagura. He glared at me, warning me that I can't tell either of my friends the truth.

I lied to them, "I don't remember her name, but she said that if I didn't say it out loud, then she would say the lie in front of the whole class for me."

Kagura rolled her blue eyes as she replied, "She's a bitch, then, uh-huh!"

"Yeah…" I trailed off. I looked at Shinsuke again, only he smirked, and walked out of the classroom. He was probably going to the roof again.

I thought, scolding myself, _I can't stand myself lying to Katsura-San and Kagura-Chan. Will I ever be able to tell them the truth?_

I decided, "I'm going to the bathroom." They both nodded their heads at me, and I walked out of the classroom, heading to the bathroom.

A moment later, I was in the girls' bathroom. I landed my palms on the counter to the sink as I whispered to no one, "I'm still humiliated."

Suddenly, Ayame was behind me, and shouted, "YOU THINK YOU CAN STEAL MY LOVER, HUH?!"

My purple eyes widened, but I quickly turned around, seeing a harsh glare come from Ayame. She clenched her teeth, but I glared at her back as I exclaimed, "I don't really love Sakata-Sensei! In fact, I don't love any teacher!"

"Then why did you confess that you love him?! Tell me, bitch!"

"You can stop calling me a bitch, because I really don't love him! And besides, you shouldn't fall in love with him, because it's against school rules!" I continued to exclaim as I pointed a finger at the long, violet-haired girl.

Ayame knitted her brows, shouting again, "YOU DIDN'T EVEN ANWER MY QUESTION!"

"SOMEBODY DARED ME TO DO IT, ALRIGHT?! NOW SHUT UP!"

She gripped my uniform shirt, and pulled it up slightly. Ayame muttered as a vein throbbed in her neck, "Who the fuck dared you, then?"

"I'm not answering that!" I said loudly, causing the bathroom to echo.

Ayame exclaimed as she gripped my uniform tighter, "And why not?!"

"Because it's none of your business!"

The girl finally let go of my uniform, but scoffed, "Fine, don't tell me. But if you get in my way, as to me confessing my love to Sakata-Sensei, then I will kick your fucking ass."

I rolled my eyes as she walked out of the bathroom. I rubbed my forehead as I sighed with aggravation, "Goddammit, she doesn't need to get this angry. She's not even allowed to love a teacher romantically."

As soon as I removed my hand from my forehead, I thought, _At least Shinsuke won't show my picture to one of his friends._

I ruffled my short, dark-blue hair as I mumbled, "But I still feel scared of him."

Later in the day, it was time for everyone to come home. I grabbed my textbooks, putting them in my bag. I then set the straps on my shoulder. Katsura and Kagura were at the classroom door, and Kagura asked, "Shina-Chan! Want to come to the arcade with us?"

I answered with a half-smile, "I'm sorry, guys, but I have a headache. Maybe next time?"

Kagura frowned. "Is this about what happened earlier, when you made that fake confession?" I nodded at the red-haired girl. She sighed, "Look, Shina-Chan, I know you're still embarrassed and humiliated, but we know completely that you don't do such crap as that, uh-huh!"

Katsura agreed as he crossed his arms, "Yes. Even though me and redhead don't get along, we know you well enough to know that."

Kagura exclaimed at him, "Oi, my name is not redhead! It's Kagura, uh-huh!"

"You always call me 'Zura'."

"This is different, uh-huh!"

"How so?" He asked, raising a brow at the girl.

Kagura smirked as she answered in a low tone, "Zura sounds a lot like Katsura, uh-huh. Redhead, on the other hand, does not sound anything like Kagura! So ha!"

Katsura rolled his eyes as he replied, "Now you're being a hypocrite."

She stuck her tongue out at him as he said to me, "Well, then I guess we'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Shina-Chan."

"Bye," I quietly said as they walked away from the classroom. I sighed with relief, glad that they still didn't find out about the truth about me and Shinsuke. But, I still wondered if I was ever going to tell them what Shinsuke was doing to me, such as raping me.

Well, right now, I had to get home. My head really was hurting, and all I needed was a nap.

I walked down the stairs, and just as I was about to change into my outdoor shoes, I heard Shinsuke calling me.

"Oi."

I immediately widened my eyes, and I hesitantly turned around, seeing Shinsuke behind me. He said with a triumph smirk, "You did a good job today."

I turned my head back, replying, "W-Well, I didn't want you to show that picture to anyone, so I had no choice."

"Be lucky that you saved yourself from being _really_ humiliated."

"Takasugi-Kun…" I paused before looking at him again. I continued, "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was, telling Sakata-Sensei a lie like that? The whole class laughed at me!"

Shinsuke chuckled, "I know it was embarrassing for you, but I enjoyed it."

I knitted my brows at him as I exclaimed, "How in the hell would you enjoy such a thing?! I had to say it out loud, just so that I wouldn't be blackmailed! Do you even know how cruel that was when you forced me to say it?! WELL, DO YOU?!"

He widened his olive eye at me, but grabbed my wrist, gripping on it. Shinsuke told me in a dark tone, "Don't you fucking dare shout at me like that. Just for that, I'm taking you to my house again."

"Wha-?!" Before I got to finish my question, he tightly gripped on my wrist, making it hurt. I whimpered as I bit my lower lip.

The troublemaker snickered, "I'm going to punish you, just like last time." He let go of my wrist before adding, "Put on your shoes, and then follow me." As he glared at me with his one good olive eye, I quickly put on my outdoor shoes.

When I had put my school shoes back in my locker, he grabbed my arm as he said, "You're coming with me now." He chuckled as he was now pulling me.

We walked out of the school, and I thought, _What have I done? I shouldn't have shouted at him like that. Now he's going to punish me again._

Moments later, we arrived at his two-story house. He asked me, "When are your parents supposed to be home?"

Blinking as to why he asked that, I answered anyway, "Th-They come home at about eleven o'clock." That was the truth. My parents would always come home late, though the only days they have work off is Saturday and Sunday.

As we both took off our shoes, Shinsuke grinned, "Good. Shina-Chan…I'm about to take a shower. And you're going to shower with me."

"Huh?!" I questioned, feeling a full-force blush on my face.

He chuckled in a high tone, "That's your punishment for shouting at me. And don't think I won't fuck you…because I will." The one-eyed male held my chin with his hand, and without warning me, he was dangerously close to my face.

My lips were barely parted, but his face was away from mine, and he grabbed my wrist again, only this time, he pulled me. We walked up the stairs, and as soon as we were on top, we were now heading over to the bathroom.

_Why? Why must Shinsuke punish me? I mean, I know I shouldn't have shouted at him like that, but…_

I couldn't find the right words in my thoughts.

The two of us entered the bathroom, and Shinsuke finally let go of my wrist. But when the bathroom door was closed, he stood right in front of me, saying, "You wouldn't be getting a second punishment if you hadn't shouted at me."

I furrowed my brows as I took a step back. I replied, "I-I'm very sorry, Takasugi-Kun! I promise I won't do it again, I swear!"

He chuckled in a low tone, "Even if you say it, you're still getting your punishment. You know, it's amazing that I punished you yesterday. It looks like you want to have these punishments every day."

I took another step back, but my back landed on the door. Shinsuke walked towards me until he was just inches in front of my face. His chest almost landed on mine as he said, "And by the way, call me 'master'. When we're alone, you are to address me as that, alright?"

As sweat dripped down my cheek, I gulped, "Y-Yes, master."

He smirked. "Now then…take off your clothes."

I narrowed my eyes, but did what he told me to do. He took two steps back as I slowly took off my uniform shirt. I dropped it, now taking off my uniform skirt. I let it fall to my ankles, but pulled my feet out of it.

I stopped briefly before Shinsuke told me, "Don't stop now. You're not completely undressed."

I trembled as I hesitantly took off my calf-length socks. I took both of them off, and when they were on the floor, along with my shirt and skirt, I reached the hook to my bra with my hands. Despite feeling embarrassed (Since I'm undressing myself in front of Shinsuke), I was able to unhook my bra, and pull it off my breasts. Lastly, there was my underwear.

My hands were at the ends of my underwear, but I was actually terrified of doing that. When Shinsuke noticed that I wasn't pulling my underwear down, he asked while staring at my body, "Why'd you stop? Do you want me to take off your underwear for you?" I yelped, shaking my head fast at him.

Closing my eyes, I pulled down my underwear. I was now completely naked. My face was flushing, but I picked up my clothes, and walked over to the basket. Shinsuke started undressing himself as well, only he wasn't embarrassed, obviously.

I didn't look at him until he said, "Get in the shower." Again, I did what he told me to do. I took a few steps into the shower, and I heard Shinsuke's footsteps. I didn't really want to see him naked, because I felt so embarrassed. But he held the back of my shoulders.

He told me again, "Look at me, slave."

Very slowly, I turned my head around. I looked into his one eye, but he gave me his usual grin.

I asked him without thinking, "Can't this punishment just be me taking a shower with you, since you're seeing me naked?"

Shinsuke widened his eye, but laughed out, "That wouldn't be a punishment, then." I gave him an upsetting look, but that didn't change his expression.

As his lips were near my ear, he whispered, "I'll make sure you get fucked hard. Here's your second punishment." He reached his hand out, turning on the water. The shower hose above us sprayed water on top of our heads as I almost closed my eyes.

Shinsuke forced me to turn around. The moment I looked into his eye, he whispered again, "Don't you try to escape, slave." He moved forward, kissing me on the lips. I furrowed my brows as his kiss was getting rough.

He forced his tongue onto mine, which made me grunt. I shut my eyes as he wrestled my tongue. While our mouths were still connected, he moved his hands down my back, and without knowing it, he grabbed my buttocks. I grunted yet again, but our mouths were slightly apart, so I moaned out loud.

But his tongue was still playing with mine. Our mouths were connected once again.

I thought, _This doesn't feel right._

The voice in my head said, _"You've already gotten two punishments in two days. Does that make you even more scared?"_

_It does. I wish I didn't yell at him at school._

Shinsuke finally pulled his tongue out of my mouth, but he ordered me, "You know what to do." At first, I didn't understand. But when he looked down, I found out what he really meant.

As the water was wetting our bodies, I bit my lower lip as I narrowed my eyes. Hesitantly, I knelled on the shower floor, and held his member. I licked the head of it a few times before a blush crept on my cheeks.

I paused for a few seconds, but Shinsuke grabbed my dark-blue hair, telling me, "Go on. Suck it." He chuckled for the umpteenth time.

I opened my mouth, and went over his member. I held onto it as I began to suck. I moved my head forward, then backwards. Shinsuke continued to grip my hair as he whispered with lust, "That's right, Shina-Chan." While I was still moving back and forth, I felt some water coming into my eyes. And the water was from the shower.

It was stinging, so I had to shut my eyes to prevent that.

Shinsuke pulled my head back, making his manhood come out of my mouth. The moment I gave him eye contact, he then ordered me, "Lean on the shower seat." He pointed at something.

I looked over, and saw what looked like a seat, only it was connected to the corner of the wall, plus it was made of marble as well. I stood up, and walked over to it. Gulping, I landed one knee on the seat, and felt Shinsuke grabbing my buttock as the head of his member teased my entrance.

He asked darkly, "Do you want me to fuck you?"

I had a feeling it was a rhetorical question, but I answered, "Y-Yes…please…"

Shinsuke snickered. He slowly pushed his manhood inside my entrance. I clenched my teeth to prevent myself from moaning, but because this was the second time Shinsuke has punished me, I wasn't feeling pain this time. And I was glad, because it hurt like hell.

He began to thrust inside my womanhood. My right foot was still on the floor while my left knee was on the shower seat. I felt his hands grabbing my hips as I felt water spraying on my back.

As Shinsuke was sliding in and out of my entrance, he moaned out, "Oh, fuck…" I could feel him pushing as deep as he could possibly go. I clenched my fists on the seat as I leaned down.

The troublemaker suddenly fastened his thrusts, and he held my thigh up, making me stand up from the seat.

He arched himself up as he said, "You're so warm, like last time."

I whimpered, "M-Master…"

Shinsuke breathed on my neck, but then licked it as his member went deep inside me. I moaned out without thinking, and continued to blush as I tried to think, _Oh, god…_

I really wasn't enjoying Shinsuke having sex with me, since he's my master, but I had no idea as to why I was moaning. I didn't want to moan so much, yet I couldn't help myself.

Shinsuke still held my thigh up, but he grabbed my right breast. I yelped slightly, widening my purple eyes. I stared at his hand that was grabbing my breast, and he began to massage it.

He muttered in my ear, "Are you still scared, Shina-Chan?"

I whimpered yet again, "I-I don't know how to answer that."

"Oh?" He questioned as his shaft hit my private area. "It's not that hard to answer a simple question. Tell me the truth. Now."

Gazing my eyes away from him, I whispered, "I…I am…"

"Heh. Shina-Chan, you should be."

He let go of my thigh, but as soon as my foot touched the shower floor, Shinsuke forcefully pushed my back, making me lean down. He then grabbed my wrists, and he didn't hold them behind my back. He was just holding my wrists from each hand.

Shinsuke gave in a rough thrust, which caused me to moan loudly. He gave in another rough thrust. I lifted my head up, whimpering at what Shinsuke was doing to me.

My arms were starting to hurt, since Shinsuke was still holding my wrists almost to my back, but I didn't say anything about it. I just stayed quiet.

Shinsuke pulled his manhood out, but made me sit on the shower seat. I turned my body around, and as soon as I sat on the seat, he widened my legs, and roughly pushed his member inside my entrance.

Since I was completely off-guard, I widened my eyes, arching my back while giving out another moan. Shinsuke asked with a chuckle, "Do you like this?"

"N-No!" I almost immediately exclaimed as I stared into his eye. Shinsuke smirked at my answer, and landed his chest on my breasts.

He replied in a low tone, "Is that so? Well, I'll make you feel real good." He pushed in really deep. The troublemaker wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me close. He buried his face in my neck, but sucked on my neck as drips of water (From the shower) trailed down my chest.

Shinsuke licked his tongue from my neck, to the top of my ear. He nibbled on my ear as he was starting to moan. He fastened his thrusts like before, only his shaft kept hitting my private area. Even without looking, I could hear it. The sound of that echoed the bathroom, and if his parents were home, and were by the bathroom, they would probably hear us. That would be really embarrassing.

Anyway, as he continued to push his member inside of me, I felt my stomach twist. I gasped loudly as I grabbed his shoulders. I whimpered, "M-Master…m-my stomach is turning! I think…I'm going to reach my climax!"

My face burned, and Shinsuke whispered in front of my face, "I'm burning up, Shina-Chan." He squinted his eye as he gave in slow thrusts.

I nearly closed my eyes, but just as I was about to reach my climax, he hit my spot inside of me. That made me widened my eyes, and with just one more rough thrust, I gave out a yell. It was both yelling and moaning, but I was yelling more than moaning.

My entrance was starting to twitch uncontrollably, and Shinsuke pulled his member out. He pumped it, and within seconds, he climaxed as well.

I breathed heavily, feeling really exhausting. Shinsuke smirked with satisfaction, and told me, "That was your second punishment. Don't shout at me ever again while you're my slave."

I nodded my head, Moments later, we were both done in the shower, but I quickly got dressed and hurriedly ran out of the bathroom. I grabbed my bag, and went downstairs, dashing to the door.

The second I had put my shoes on, I ran out of Shinsuke's house, heading back home.

Of course, it was dark out. My nyctophobia was taking over me, which meant that I was feeling terrified. But I decided to run back to my house so that I wouldn't be scared much longer.

The only sounds I heard while running through the streets were people talking, and that wasn't much, so I sighed with relief.

I managed to get home without any trouble. I closed the door, and fell to the floor. I breathed heavily once again as sweat poured down my cheeks. I gripped on my shirt as I was beginning to cry.

_Dammit…Shinsuke had sex with me again. And he became my master just yesterday!_

The voice in my head told me, _"You should really watch what you say to him when you're alone with him."_

I "replied", _I should. I don't want any more punishments from Shinsuke. Otherwise I'll be afraid of everybody._

"_Why would you be afraid of everyone around you?"_

_Because I'm terrified that someone will somehow find out that I've been going to Shinsuke's house lately. That'll make some of the students suspicious._

I stood up, and decided to go to my room. I was still having a headache, so I desperately needed a nap. I was holding the strap to my black bag, but when I was at the top of the stairs, I was being all clumsy by wobbling my legs around. I had no idea why that was happening, but luckily, I didn't fall over.

I entered my room, and closed the door, jumping onto my bed. I let go of my bag, letting it fall on the floor. I buried my face in my pillow as I turned on my lamp.

I thought, _Will I be able to not be Shinsuke's slave anymore before I graduate?_

That was something I had really hoped for. I didn't want to still be Shinsuke's slave by the time I would graduate.

Hopefully, I can at least try to be brave, without feeling weak.

* * *

**I'm going to be honest, for those who're reading this, I was first deciding whether or not to add the shower sex scene in this chapter (Since I already made a Lemon scene, which was the whole chapter, in the last chapter). But since the thought kept going in my head, I decided to add it. No, Shinsuke isn't going to have sex with Shina in every chapter, and no, Shinsuke doesn't really love Shina (At least in the beginning).**

**But, for the truth, I wasn't really happy with the Lemon scene in this chapter. I didn't mean to slightly rush this, but I guess I didn't have much to write down. **

**Though I have a positive...the part where Shina "confessed" to Ginpachi reminded me of an episode of "Angel Beats" where a boy (Don't remember his name. LOL) "confessed" to Kanade.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 3! :)**


	4. This is no game

**Enjoy!**

**Strawwwberrylollipop: There will be more punishments, but the next one will probably be a little more intense than the first or second one. *Hint hint* ;)**

* * *

Two and a half weeks have passed since Shinsuke became my master. My last punishment was when I shouted at him, which I shouldn't have done. Since that time, I didn't shout at him again, so I was able to not have any punishment for over two weeks.

Since Shinsuke rapes me, I've been having a terrible feeling that I would become pregnant. I refused to be pregnant before I graduate high school. I didn't take a pregnancy test, but I thankfully got my time of the month over a week ago. I was relieved, because it was a sign of me not being pregnant. My time of the month was done, but I would still have to be cautious when Shinsuke is punishing me.

It was a Saturday night. I was having dinner with my mom and dad, and mom asked me, "How's school going, Shina?"

I answered, "Good, as usual." It was half-true, but I couldn't tell either of my parents about Shinsuke. So I tried to keep it as secret as possible.

Dad said as he took a bite of his food, "That's good. Though…have you been walking in the dark lately?"

I blinked my purple eyes, asking, "What makes you say that?"

"Because it's still winter, so the days tend to be shorter. And since you have nyctophobia, we're always worried about you walking at night."

I narrowed my eyes, but responded, again, half-truthfully, "I'll admit that I did walk at night, but not for many days."

"Ah, okay. That's good to hear," Dad replied with a small smile.

I stared at my plate of food, but barely ate it because of how much I was going through for the past two and half weeks. As I held my chopsticks, I thought, _Even not telling my parents this whole situation makes me feel ashamed._

I bit my lower lip lightly, and when I was just about to stare off into space, I heard mom saying my name.

"Shina. Eat your food."

My eyes widened slightly, but I apologized to mom, "Sorry." I picked up some food with my chopsticks, and ate my dinner.

A while later, I was going to sleep. I had already brushed my teeth, and changed into my pajamas. For my pajamas, I wore a white baggy T-shirt, and red pajama pants.

I rubbed my eyes as a yawn escaped my mouth. I pulled out my nightlight, and switched it to "on", that way it would have a little bit of light when my room was dark. I plugged it back into my outlet, and then walked over to turn off the head light.

As soon as the light was off, I went to my bed, and slid under the blanket. The blanket covered most of my body as I whispered to no one in particular, "Nighty-night." With that being said, I went to sleep.

The next morning, I heard birds chirping from outside. My eyelids twitched before I actually opened my eyes. A grunt escaped my lips as I leaned up, ruffling my short, dark-blue hair.

I yawned while covering my mouth with my hand. Since it was bright enough, I got out of my bed, and turned off my nightlight. Soon, I opened up the curtains.

When the curtains were fully opened, the sky was mostly cloudy, but the sun could still be seen. I felt water in my eye all of a sudden, so I wiped it off. I scratched my hip as I decided to get dressed.

Before I got dressed, I looked at my clock, and noticed that it was 10:47 in the morning. I blinked slowly at my clock, but shrugged my shoulders.

_At least I didn't sleep in past noon._

I got dressed in a green T-shirt (Which wasn't baggy, like my "pajama" shirt), and blue jeans. For my clothing style, I just like to be casual.

I walked out of my room, then down the stairs. When I was about to reach the bottom of the staircase, mom told me, "Shina. Your friends are here."

"Eh?" I questioned quietly. Since I was still a little sleepy, I didn't get what mom was saying at first.

But I heard Kagura's voice, so I found out that it was my friends.

"Shina-Chan~!" I saw Kagura and Katsura at the front door. They were wearing casual clothes as well, only Kagura wore a long skirt, plus they were wearing jackets.

I gave them a half-smile as I greeted them, "Good-morning, Kagura-Chan, Katsura-San."

"Morning," Katsura replied as he crossed his arms.

I chose to ask them, "Are you here just to visit?"

Kagura shook her head as she responded, "We're going to take you to the arcade, uh-huh! We're going to make up for last time, because you had a headache at the time, uh-huh!"

I replied as I scratched my head, "Well, yes, I did have a headache."

"I suggest you bring your money, because we're going to play lots of games, uh-huh!" Kagura gave me a big smile, making her teeth show. Katsura smiled as well, only his was smaller.

I said, "Alright. I just need to get my coin bag from my room. Be right back." Kagura nodded at me while I was running up the stairs.

I wasn't fully awake, but I wasn't too sleepy anymore. I quickly put on my socks, and then grabbed my small coin bag. Lucky for me, I had a lot of coins in it. I went over to my closet, and opened it up, grabbing a blue jacket.

I put on the jacket, and went out of my room for a second time, dashing down the stairs.

Mom told the two, "If you're planning to be out all day, make sure at least one of you walks Shina home."

Katsura said, "We'll make sure she arrives home safely, ma'am." He and Kagura already knew that I have nyctophobia. I told them that, and another phobia of mine, soon after we became friends. I figured it was best if they knew, that way they wouldn't be so alarmed.

As I was putting on my shoes, I said to my mother, "I'll be home tonight, mom."

She smiled, but told me as she crossed her arms, "Be safe, Shina."

I gave her a nod as I stood up, walking out of the door with Katsura and Kagura. I closed the door behind me, and we began to walk to the arcade.

Kagura said to me, "Like I said, we're doing this for a make-up of your headache, uh-huh. It's not that fun to go to the arcade without you, Shina-Chan."

I replied to my friend, "Thank you for going through the trouble, Kagura-Chan. But I really did have a headache, and because arcades have a lot of noises, I refused to have my ache worsen."

"We understand, uh-huh."

Katsura suddenly said, without looking at either of us, "By the way, Shina-Chan, you've been acting strange lately. For the past two weeks, you've hardly talked to us. Whenever we tell you 'good-morning' or any other greeting, you tend to stammer. Is there a reason for that, or are you just trying to ignore us?"

"Zura, don't ask her a question like that!" Kagura exclaimed, glaring at the black-haired male.

He corrected her, "It's not Zura, it's Katsura."

I answered his question, "Katsura-San, I swear I'm not trying to ignore you two. In fact, you two are my dearest friends! It's just that…I'm a little overwhelmed since we'll be graduating in about two months." I couldn't believe I lied to them again.

The voice in my head said, _"You lied to them again."_

I "replied" to the voice, _You know I hate lying to my friends, but you know what would happen if I told them the truth._

"_Yes, I do know that. But if you keep lying to Kagura-Chan and Katsura-San, they'll be very angry with you in the end."_

_They deserve to be angry with me. But…I don't want to break our friendship._

Kagura patted my back as she told me, "Cheer up, girl! You manage to get good grades, so you shouldn't worry about that, uh-huh!"

"W-Well, I know I shouldn't, but there're still exams," I said, feeling a drop of sweat roll down my cheek.

Katsura muttered under his breath, "I despise exams with a damn passion."

Kagura and I stared at him, but she laughed, pointing at him. If Shinsuke wasn't my master, I would've had a smile on my face, and laugh along with Kagura. But I can't, because I'm still scared.

Not long after we left my house, we arrived at the arcade. The arcade was noisy as usual, but at least it wasn't blasted with music. That would've been loud.

But anyway, Kagura asked me as she held onto my arm, "Which game should we play first, Shina-Chan?"

I looked around, realizing that I haven't been to this place for a long time.

I muttered, but made sure Kagura heard me, "We could start off with playing the ball slide."

"Perfect! Let's go!" She pulled my arm, making me follow her. Katsura was behind us.

Kagura inserted a coin inside the slot, and six big balls were sliding down, in a row. She grabbed the first ball, and muttered, "Watch this, you two."

She almost immediately pushed it, and let go as the ball was now sliding up. When it land in a hole, it was in the 500 points hole. Nine tickets were out of the other slot. I widened my purple eyes, amazed that Kagura managed to score that many points with just one ball.

Katsura said, "Alright, now it's my turn." He took out a different ball. He closed his eyes with focus, and then let go of the ball, making it slide up as well. The ball landed in the 300 points hole. Five more tickets got out.

It was now my turn. I walked over to the balls, and picked one up. My hand covered up the ball, and I had to focus as well.

Seconds later, I pushed up the ball, and the ball slid up.

Suddenly, I remember Shinsuke saying to me, _"You wouldn't be getting a second punishment if you hadn't shouted at me."_

My eyes widened, and I was basically not paying attention to the ball that landed in a hole. I didn't know how many points I scored, but drop of sweat was pouring down my forehead.

I stood still, all stiff, until Kagura pushed my back a little, exclaiming, "Look, Shina-Chan! You scored 500 points, like me!" She pointed at the scoreboard above, and I looked at it.

I thought, _Wow. I can't believe I managed to do that._

Katsura scoffed slightly, "Tch, you both scored better than me."

The red-haired girl gave Katsura a blank glare as she asked rhetorically, "Who cares?" The three of us continued to score points, and we had a total of 27 tickets so far.

Kagura suggested, "Let's go pick something up from the crane!" She ran over to the crane. We followed the girl, and were in front of it. Kagura mumbled to herself, "Let's see, which toy should I try to get?" She scratched her chin.

After a few seconds of thought, Kagura finally decided, "I know! I'm going to try to get that toy inugami, uh-huh!" She opened up her small coin bag, and grabbed a coin. The girl then inserted it in the coin slot, and the crane was "activated".

My friend grabbed the handles, and carefully moved the crane over the toy inugami. From what I saw, the toy looked like a white dog, with weird looking eyebrows. I raised a brow at it, and when Kagura pressed a button, the crane went down, and it actually grabbed it. The crane pulled it up, and it let go soon after, making the toy fall.

Kagura cheered, "Yay! I got my toy!"

She grabbed her toy, and before I could ask how she knew it was a toy inugami, I saw a tag that said 'Inugami toy'. I stared at the toy as I asked, "How did you get it so well?"

"Practice, I guess," She shrugged. "But I'm going to name it…Sadaharu." She gave the toy a kiss. I chuckled at her, but then narrowed my eyes.

My smile went away as I thought, _Why can't I have fun like Kagura-Chan and Katsura-San? I mean, I love the arcade, but I just…can't smile formally._

Kagura asked me suddenly, "Are you jealous of me winning a doll?"

I blinked, lifting my head up to see my friend. I waved my hand up and down as I answered, "It's not that, Kagura-Chan. I was just thinking."

"Oh? About what?" She asked again, but raised a brow this time.

I paused. I was only thinking of Shinsuke, but I didn't think of a lie to say to her. I couldn't say the truth, and I couldn't lie this time.

When I was silent, Kagura blinked her eyes at me, wondering why I didn't see anything. But I heard the door open, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shinsuke. I widened my eyes with shock, and felt fear immediately.

He seemed to notice me, because he smirked. When my heart was beginning to thump, I exclaimed to my friends, "I-I need to go to the bathroom!"

"Okay!" Kagura said with a smile. I dashed towards the bathroom.

The arcade was a big building, so it only took me a moment to actually find the restroom. But I finally found it, and barged into the girls' bathroom, going into one of the stalls.

As soon as I locked the stall, I sat on the toilet seat. I didn't really go to the bathroom, but I covered my face with my hands. I thought while panicking, _Shinsuke must've seen me. And since Katsura-San and Kagura-Chan were beside me, they would've seen me panic, and get suspicious of me! I can't be near Shinsuke when my friends are by me! What am I going to do?!_

I didn't want my friends to see my shocked face. And what if Shinsuke told them that he wanted to talk to me? Then they would get real suspicious of me! I really was terrified of that, because I still didn't tell either of them that I have a crush on Shinsuke.

As I removed my hands from my face, I whispered, "Okay, calm down, Shina. Maybe he'll just ignore me since I'm with my friends." A weak smile appeared on my face. Strangely enough, I didn't cry. Maybe I can actually toughen up when I see Shinsuke, because I'll still be hanging out with Katsura and Kagura.

So I unlocked the stall, and went out of it, walking out of the bathroom as well. I gave out a sigh as I was starting to head back to my friends.

But before I was able to do that, my arm was grabbed. I gasped quietly, turning my head, only to see Shinsuke with a horrifying smirk on his face. My mouth parted as I stared at him with fear. He whispered, "Got you."

Shinsuke pulled my arm roughly, taking me somewhere else in the arcade, where no one would see us. We went into some sort of narrow path, and when Shinsuke noticed that we were far enough from the actual games, he finally let go of my arm.

I landed my back on the wall as my body was beginning to shake. My eyes were wide as they could go, and I didn't even bother to blink.

Shinsuke muttered, "Well, isn't this a coincidence. I see you in this arcade, and you're with your friends. Wonderful." A dark chuckle escaped his lips.

I was starting to claw at the carpet-like wall, and whispered, "T-Taka-" But I remembered that Shinsuke told me to call him "master" when we're alone. So I corrected myself, "M-Master…what…?"

He stared at me as he was squinting his eye. He replied as he held my chin, "So you remembered to address me as master. Good." Shinsuke lifted my chin up as he took a step towards my chest. He added, "You've been a good girl, Shina-Chan. Managing to keep your mouth shut, and even not shout at me. You're lucky that you haven't gotten yet another punishment."

_That's because I'm afraid._

I turned my head to the side, but Shinsuke still didn't let go of my chin. I looked down, and saw that he put his hand in his left pocket. Blinked with curiosity, he pulled out something. I didn't know what it was until he flipped over a small smile.

That's when I realized that it was…a pocketknife.

I stared at it in horror. I thought as I panicked again, _NO!_

Shinsuke darkly chuckled, "Shina-Chan, I'm not going to cut you. I'm just going to 'play' with this on you."

"Wha-?" Before my question was finished, he lifted the pocketknife up, right beside my face.

I shook tremendously as I could only stare at the small knife. I told him in a whimper, "G-Get that knife away from my face!"

He shook his head with an evil grin. "No. Are you scared of knives, slave?" I didn't answer. Instead, Shinsuke continued, "A few nights ago, I sneaked into the school, and looked through the folders of all the students, from freshman, to seniors. Then, I saw yours."

_What in the hell…?!_

Shinsuke moved his lips to my ear, and whispered, making me shiver, "I looked at your folder, and found out…that you have aichmopbobia." The second he said that, it felt like my heart had stopped. I really did have aichmophobia, which was a fear for sharp objects. Well, for the people who also have this, they're mostly afraid of needles; but I was terrified of all sharp objects, except for mechanical and sharpened pencils.

The olive-eyed male said, "I found out that you also have nyctophobia, but that's another story." He moved the pocketknife on my cheek, and that's when I clenched my teeth, and knitted my brows while feeling horrified. He slowly caressed the small knife down my cheek as sweat was pouring on my forehead.

I thought, _Get it off my fucking face!_

As he set the side of the knife on my neck, I whimpered, "Wh-Why're you doing this to me?!"

He nearly laughed out, "Because I enjoy seeing your terrifying expression." A huge gulp went down my throat as he trailed the side of the pocketknife to the bottom of my neck. Shinsuke told me, "If you don't move, you won't get cut."

For the truth, I didn't want to move, because I was terrified that I would get cut by the knife. So I, sort of, stood still.

The troublemaker looked down at my unbuttoned jacket, and set the tip of the small knife above my collarbone. I made a quiet whimper as I could feel sweat on my chest while he pulled his other hand away from my chin. Shinsuke moved his face dangerously close to mine, and he didn't stop until his lips softly touched mine. My cheeks flushed just as he pulled the tip of the knife away from me. I barely calmed down, and was glad I didn't get cut.

Shinsuke drifted his lips away from mine, but not before he licked my lips. He whispered with a grin, "Your lips are soft and tender. I would do more, but I don't want to have the risk of someone seeing us." Shinsuke licked his own lips. He pushed the knife down, and put his pocketknife back into his pocket.

As he was about to walk away from me, he told me, "I won't let anyone get in my way when I'm dealing with you. You're under my orders, slave." He chuckled darkly again as he walked out of the narrow path.

When he was out of sight, I gripped onto my green T-shirt, and breathed heavily. My eyes were still wide, and sweat was still pouring down my face. My heart thumped hard, and my throat was so clogged up, I couldn't speak.

_That…was so scary!_

I squinted my eyes, and bit my lower lip kind of hard as water came into my eyes. I gripped my short, dark-blue hair as I continued to breathe heavily.

A few moments later, I was finally able to calm down, so I walked out of the narrow path as well. A sigh escaped my lips as I was walking back to my friends.

Katsura and Kagura saw me, and Kagura exclaimed as she ran towards me, "Shina-Chan! Zura and I got lots of tickets! Guess what we got?"

"What?" I asked, blinking.

She lifted up a huge toy in front of me, exclaiming yet again, "A big stuffed tiger! Rawr!" Kagura tried to make a tiger sound.

I made a weak smile at the stuffed tiger, but said, "That's great."

"I'm giving it to you, Shina-Chan!"

"Eh? Why?"

"Because you're my best friend, silly!" Kagura answered as she closed her eyes. She handed me the big toy, and I decided to accept it. I grabbed the stuffed tiger, staring at it for a couple of seconds.

_That was nice of her._

Katsura asked, "Want to get out of here since we got our 'prizes'?"

I nodded. "Yes. Though, we should still hang out."

Kagura agreed, "Yup! We didn't spend that much time so far, so let's just go walk around!"

The three of us walked out of the arcade. I still held onto my stuffed tiger as Kagura was starting to eat some gummy candy. Katsura, well, he ate some popcorn.

A few hours have passed by, and I told my friends, "I think I should get home. It's getting dark."

Katsura shrugged, "I'm going home. My parents are probably back by now. See ya, Shina-Chan."

"Bye, Katsura-San," I replied as I waved at him.

As Katsura was heading back to his own house, Kagura looked at me, and said, "Don't worry, Shina-Chan! I'll walk you home, uh-huh! I wouldn't want my friend to have her night-tow-phobia to take over her, uh-huh!"

I chuckled, "First off, it's 'nyctophobia'. Secondly, thank you."

"Anytime!" We were walking back to my house.

While we were walking, Kagura asked me, "Why were you taking so long in the bathroom at the arcade? Did you get lost?"

I responded, "No."

"Did you get your period?"

"No, I had that over a week ago."

"Hm, did you play some other games after you went to the bathroom?"

"No."

"Then why were you taking so long to come back?"

At first, I lightly bit my lower lip, quickly thinking of an excuse to come up with. Thankfully, I had one, and answered, "I accidentally bumped into some people, since I was sort of rushing to get back to you two."

"Ah, that makes sense! Well, I don't blame you for that," Kagura said, falling for my excuse.

Right after I told her my lie, my heart started to ache. I gave out a grunt, shutting my eyes tightly. My red-haired friend asked me with worry, "Are you okay, Shina-Chan?"

I nodded my head as I quietly said, "I'm fine. I'm guessing I have heartburn, but I'm not entirely sure."

She furrowed her brows slightly as she replied, "Let's hope it's not heartburn. They suck, uh-huh." I agreed by nodding once again.

The voice told me, _"Maybe the reason why your heart is starting to ache is because you have so much angst in your soul."_

I "said", _That could be it, but it just hurt my chest._

"_Someday, you're going to have to tell your friends the truth, even if it affects your friendship."_

_I know. I'm going to have to. But right now, I can't._

Just as the sun set, Kagura and I returned to my house. Before I went inside, I thanked Kagura, "Thank you again for walking me home. If I walked alone, I would've been scared."

She replied as she landed the side of her hand on her forehead (As if she was in the army), "No problem! I'm always there for you! Well, see you in school tomorrow!"

"Bye, Kagura-Chan." I waved at her as she was heading back home.

I sighed as I furrowed my brows, feeling my chest ache like before. I turned my body around, and entered my house.

Mom saw me, and asked, "Oh, you're finally home. Did one of your friends walk you home?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Good. By the way, have you been studying for your finals?"

"Oh, not yet, but I will as soon as I can."

Mom half-smiled at me, and just as I took off my shoes, she patted my head. I looked up to her as she said, "I can't believe you're going to graduate in two months."

"Yeah…" I trailed off. "Well, I'm going to start studying."

"Do your best," Mom chuckled.

I took off my jacket as I ran up the stairs. I'm glad she reminded me to study, because I really needed to do that.

I entered my room, and turned on the light as I closed the door. I set my stuffed tiger on my bed, and thought, _Alright, I gotta study._

I went over to my desk, and sat in the chair. I then pulled out a random mechanical pencil from a cup (Filled with mechanical pencils), and grabbed my bag, taking out some notes.

The first subject I needed to study was Math. I wanted to study that first, because Math was the easiest for me, even though it wasn't my favorite. But it was a little hard for Kagura, so I tend to help her, or more specifically, tutor her.

While I was quiet, studying for final exams, I suddenly thought of Shinsuke saying, _"Because I enjoy seeing your terrified expression."_

I widened my purple eyes, feeling my hand shake slightly. When I had noticed my hand shaking, I thought as I grabbed it with my other hand, _No, don't even think about it! Then again, he had that knife on my face…and neck._

Whenever something sharp comes near my face, I get all scared. I didn't have a fear of getting cut, but the one thing that scares me the most, for my aichmophobia, are knives. Knives scare the living hell out of me, and I can't even dare to go near them, even when chopping up some vegetables. The only knives that are acceptable are kid knives, for spreading butter.

When I remembered Shinsuke putting that pocketknife near my neck, I touched my bare neck with the hand I held my other trembling hand. As I felt my neck, I thought once more, _This nightmare is just getting worse._

I still couldn't believe that Shinsuke snuck into the school at night, and found my folder, containing information about my two phobias. I only had two phobias, but when they take over me, it sucks so badly. I wished I wasn't so scared of walking in the dark, and I also wished I wasn't so terrified of knives. If I didn't have those phobias, I would've had a slightly better life. Then again, who isn't scared of walking in the dark all by themselves and having the risk of getting cut by a knife?

I sighed, telling myself as sweat was dripping down my cheek, "Shina, you have to study." My hand managed to stop shaking, but I continued to study.

The next day was Monday. It was a free period, and I read through my History textbook. History was a little more challenging for me, because it sometimes confused me. It wasn't that I wasn't paying attention in class; it's just that I get a bit lost.

As I scanned through the pages, Kagura walked up to me, and said, "Shina-Chan, I heard it was going to rain today."

"Really?" I asked, giving my friend eye contact. She nodded. I muttered under my breath, "Great, I didn't bring an umbrella today."

"Then it's a good thing I brought a spare!" Kagura pulled out an umbrella from her bag, and handed it to me as she added, "I have two umbrellas at my house because it's mine and my daddy's! But my daddy always forgets to bring his umbrella whenever it rains, uh-huh."

I held the umbrella as I replied to her, "Thanks. But I'll have to give this back to you, so how about you walk with me after school until I come back to my house?"

"Good idea," Kagura said with a giggle.

My throat was feeling a little dry, so I decided, "I'm going to get a drink of water." I stood up from my seat as I set my History book down.

Kagura nodded. I walked out of the classroom, and headed for the water fountain. I didn't see very many students in the hallway, but I ignored that.

I was in front of the water fountain, and I leaned over, taking a big sip of water as I pushed the button.

While I was drinking it, I heard a familiar voice, "Do you have time?" As soon as the voice chuckled, I nearly choked on the water, and let go of the button. The water turned off, and I turned around, seeing Shinsuke about a foot beside me.

I wiped some of the water off my chin with my sleeve as I stared at him with shock. I took a step back, but Shinsuke chuckled again, "Are you still thinking about yesterday, when I had that pocketknife near your neck?"

The flashback of that pocketknife made me shake a little. I took another step back, but Shinsuke walked towards me until he was just inches in front of my chest. He muttered, "You shouldn't be this scared, Shina-Chan. I already told you that I wouldn't cut you. I just like to play with you, that's all."

An evil grin appeared on his face, which made me even more scared. He held my wrist gently as he said, "You may be scared at what I do to you, but I like to scare you. After all, you looked through my privacy."

I hesitated, "M-Master…p-please don't hurt me…"

"What's this? Are you ordering me on what I should or should not do?" He raised a brow up, but had his eye half-way closed. While his grin was stuck on his face, my shoulders were shaking more than the rest of my body.

Shinsuke landed his hands on my shoulders, and whispered near my ear, "You shouldn't do that, Shina-Chan. Whether you like on what I do to you or not, you're my slave." His tongue licked my ear lobe, which caused me to have a full-force blush.

He pulled himself away from me, but said as he was about to pass me, "Watch what you say, Shina-Chan."

I didn't move. I felt water trailing down my cheeks as I clenched my teeth. I thought, feeling angry with myself, _I'm not making sense with myself. How can I still love him when he's scaring me? Perhaps…I just can't bring myself to hate him._

* * *

**There you have it! Shina's second phobia! I know, most of the people who have aichmophobia are more afraid of needles than any other sharp object, but I decided to have Shina be terrified of sharp knives the most. Now, I don't have either aichmophobia or nyctophobia, but I did study a little off of it on Wikipedia. There wasn't much information, so I don't have to worry about that.**

**Shina will have to tell her friends the truth sometime, but she's still too afraid of Shinsuke blackmailing her. **

**Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 4! :)**


	5. Dark sides

**Enjoy!**

**Strawwwberrylollipop: You could say that. But since this is 3-Z universe, it will be a _little_ different than from the actual Gintama series.**

* * *

"_Watch what you say, Shina-Chan."_

It was still free period, but Shinsuke told me those words not long before he walked away from me. Him being my master is scary, but if I make one wrong move, then I'll receive another punishment, which will frighten me even more than my previous two.

My loud heart could not stop pumping so quickly, and because I was crying again, I decided to rest in the resting room, where I might calm down. If I just take a short nap, maybe I will actually stop crying.

I thought, _Naps usually help me from crying anymore._

I slowly walked through the hall until I was in front of the resting room. I pulled on the sliding door, and saw Sakamoto-Sensei (The male nurse) sitting in his spinning chair, looking through files.

He saw me from the corner of his eye, and turned his head, saying, "Oh, Shina-San! Are you not feeling good?"

I responded, "You could say that. May I rest for a little bit?"

"You may. Ahahahaha!" He would always laugh, even when it was unnecessary. I wasn't too annoyed by his laugh, but sometimes I had wished he would not laugh every five seconds.

I gave him a brief bow before walking over to one of the resting beds. When I lied on the bed, I closed the curtains, giving myself some privacy. I'm pretty glad that resting beds contained curtains, that way no one would watch me sleep. That is, unless someone would walk through the curtains.

I closed my purple eyes as I slid my hands under the pillow. I didn't feel anymore tears pour down my cheeks, but I began to have a dream, where it wasn't peaceful.

_(Shina's Dream)_

_I was in a short-skirted, dark-blue kimono, with big sleeves. I also wore long, white stockings with sandals. I also had a small red ribbon around the top of my head, where there was a bow on my right side. I was in the Edo period, where samurai invaded. _

_I ran from somebody, who could possibly be chasing me. I wouldn't know why he or she was chasing me, but all I knew was that I was running non-stop. Since I didn't stop running, sweat was beginning to form on my forehead._

_My head turned as I panted for breath, and who I saw was a man, who looked really familiar. He had short, purple hair with bandages around his left eye. He also wore a loose kimono, with butterfly prints on it. We were both in fog, but when I saw a clear view of the person that was chasing me, that's when I found out it was Shinsuke._

_My eyes widened in fear. Shinsuke chased me, and looked like he was restless. He smirked evilly as an echo came from him, "You won't be getting away from me, Shina-Chan~."_

_I turned my head back, trying to run as fast and far as I could, away from him. I nearly tripped, but I managed to not fall down. Since I wasn't looking, my arm was grabbed, and a loud gasp escaped my lips._

_I was forced to stop, because Shinsuke said to me, "You tried to run away from me, but it looks like you couldn't." A dark chuckle escaped his lips. My head slowly turned around, only to see yet another scary smirk on Shinsuke's face._

_My mouth parted as I stared at him with complete fear. He made me turn around, and that's when he wrapped his arms around my waist. _

_Shinsuke whispered as he was getting dangerously close to me, "You aren't going to run away from me." As soon as he snickered, he opened up his mouth, and pushed his tongue inside of my mouth. My purple eyes widened once more as our mouths connected._

_I shut my eyes tightly while Shinsuke wrestled my tongue, along with his. A drip of saliva trailed down the corner of my lip as I felt water in my eyes._

_Shinsuke pulled his tongue out of my mouth, but he grabbed my breast roughly as he whispered with lust, "You're my slave."_

_I lowered my head down, feeling a blush creep up my cheeks. Shinsuke used both his hands to grab the ends of my dark-blue kimono. Seconds later, he pulled them down, making my breasts expose. _

_I gasped out loud as he chuckled with satisfaction, "I haven't seen very many women with lovely breasts. Yours are not too big, or too small. They're just right." I didn't know why he said that, but he leaned down, licking my left nipple with his wet tongue. I closed my purple eyes again as I made a quiet sound._

_Shinsuke grabbed the breast that he was licking, but soon, he made me sit down on the grassy ground. We were still in fog, so I didn't really see anyone nearby. The man then made me lie down, pulling my kimono down even more. My chest and stomach was exposed as well._

_Shinsuke stopped licking my nipple, but he looked up, staring at my blushing face. He smirked, "Are you enjoying this, slave?"_

_I turned my head to the side as I whispered, narrowing my eyes, "P-Please stop…"_

"_No…I'm not going to stop, because I'm your master. You're not going to tell me what to do." He pushed the skirt of my kimono up, revealing my underwear. I blushed even more as he grinned, closing his eye half-way. _

_The male leaned down, stroking my groin with his index finger. I moaned a little as I kept turning my head side-to-side._

_He then pulled down my underwear, which caused me to cover my face with my hands. I didn't want to look at him, but he pulled my hands away from my face, and ordered me, "Look at me." My eyes slowly opened, and what I saw now was Shinsuke grinning at me again. _

_Shinsuke barely pulled his kimono down, but he also moved the flaps (On the bottom) to each side, showing his underwear. He slowly put his hand inside his underwear, and then pulled down his manhood. _

_When I stared at him with fear, he whispered with lust, "I'm putting it in."_

_I whimpered, "N-No…!" He didn't listen. _

_Instead, he savagely pushed his member inside my entrance. When he was all the way in, I widened my purple eyes, and gave out a loud moan. I arched my back up as he pulled himself out, only to push in again._

_I gripped onto the grass as he was starting to thrust. He held the bottom of my thighs as he whispered, "Oh, fuck yes…god…" As he cursed, he pushed in really deep. I bit my bottom lip to prevent myself from moaning, but when his shaft hit my private area, that's when I stopped biting my lip. I couldn't help but moan at what Shinsuke was doing to me._

_He leaned over, landing his chest on my breasts. I forced my eyelids to open, and noticed that Shinsuke kissed my cheek. But he also licked it as he was fastening his thrusts. My whole body was starting to burn, but I wasn't at my climax yet. I continued to grip on the green grass._

_I whimpered, "M-Master…n-no more…please…"_

_He laughed out, "Don't even try to beg, Shina-Chan. You're really warm and wet. I think I'm about to come."_

_Shinsuke thrust inside my womanhood as deep as he went. As sweat was on his forehead, my entrance was starting to twitch. I gasped with a bit of pleasure as Shinsuke licked my neck. _

_The man whispered near my ear, "I'm gonna come. Yes…yes! Oh, fuck…let me fuck you hard."_

_With one more deep thrust, my area twitched even more. Shinsuke pulled his member out, and wrapped his hand around it, pumping it. He only pumped it for a couple of seconds before climaxing. He came on my stomach, just above my bellybutton._

_I narrowed my eyes once more as he held my cheek, kissing it softly._

_(End of Shina's Dream)_

As soon as my dream was over, my eyes snapped open. I leaned up quickly, gripping on my winter uniform as I panted heavily.

I thought, _Why the hell did I have that kind of dream?!_

It was more of a sexual fantasy, but I didn't want to believe that because I had no idea as to why I had that dream. I was still scared of Shinsuke, yet a fantasy entered my mind. It was really weird.

I heard Sakamoto-Sensei say to himself, "I think I'm supposed to send these to Otose-Sensei. No wait, I think it was for my friend! Ahahahaha!" I heard him opened the door, and take a few steps out of the resting room before closing it.

As soon as the sliding door was closed, I was still sitting on the bed as my legs were now beside me. I looked around the curtains as I whispered, "Guess taking a nap didn't really help."

I slumped my shoulders when I heard the sliding door open again. This time, a few steps were quickly coming towards this way, and in a split second, the curtains were opened by none other than Kagura.

I blinked my purple eyes at her as she asked, "Were you feeling sick or something, Shina-Chan?" She raised a red brow up. Even though her expression was probably confused, I could tell that my friend was worried about me.

So I answered Kagura as I waved my hand up and down at her, "I wasn't feeling sick, Kagura-Chan. My stomach was just turning all of a sudden, so I decided to take a short nap. I'm all better now." I didn't completely lie this time, but my stomach really was turning. Actually, it's still turning a bit.

Kagura sighed, "You do know that I get worried about you, uh-huh."

"I know, Kagura-Chan, I know." I decided to get out of the bed, and open up the curtains.

My friend asked me, "Do you want to pull a prank on bastard Okita with me?" A smirk appeared on her face as she squinted her blue eyes.

I shook my head as I answered, "I'm sorry, but I don't feel like it. Besides, free period might be over any minute."

"Well, now that you mentioned it, free period is almost over," She replied as she tapped her chin. "Dammit, looks like I'm gonna have to try to prank him next time we have free period!"

I slightly chuckled at the red-haired girl.

The two of us walked out of the resting room, and we were both silent, but I thought, _That dream…it really was weird. I've never had a kind of dream like that before. Why is this suddenly coming into my head?_

A moment later, Kagura and I went into Sakata-Sensei's classroom. I looked at my bag on my desk as I sat in my chair. As soon as I scooted myself forward, just a few inches, I slid my hands inside my desk, grabbing one of my textbooks. But I felt a small piece of paper.

I blinked my eyes as I thought again, _Wait a minute. Did Shinsuke…write me another note?_

Just thinking about it made me feel scared. But I hesitantly pulled the paper out, and unfolded it. It was written out, 'See me on the roof at lunch'.

A drop of sweat was starting to roll down my cheek as I could only stare at the small note. I bit my lower lip, but chose to go to the roof when it was lunchtime, that way Shinsuke wouldn't be very angry with me.

I crumpled up the paper, and put it in my pocket before anyone else would notice it. I pulled out my textbook, and opened it up.

The bell rang for class. Sakata-Sensei muttered under his breath as he was in front of the chalkboard with an opened book, "So Takasugi decided to skip class again. Bah, whatever."

I was starting to wonder if Shinsuke would get suspended if he were to continue to skip his classes. Perhaps if he did get suspended, then I wouldn't have to go see him on the roof every day. Yeah, maybe that would make me a little less scared.

I made a weak smile as Sougo blurted to the teacher, "Sensei, do you have a relationship with one of the students in this classroom?"

Sakata-Sensei raised a silver brow at him as he asked, "No, I'm not in a relationship with any of the students. Why the hell are you asking that?"

"Because I saw chocolate hearts, plus flowers, on your desk this morning."

The silver-haired teacher rolled his crimson eyes as he answered, "That's because Sarutobi-Masochist is trying to 'get it on' with me. I keep rejecting her, but apparently, she refuses to stop."

I thought, _I'm guessing that Sakata-Sensei is calling Sarutobi-San that because she, pretty much, likes to hurt herself for him._

I wouldn't be surprised if Ayame was a sex addict, but I couldn't care less if she was in a relationship with the teacher. And after the time where she mistakenly thought I had feelings for Sakata-Sensei, she was able to leave me alone, because she managed to find out that I was actually telling the truth. As I've said before, I would never fall in love with any teacher.

Ayame exclaimed as she stood up from her desk, "I don't want to stop because I want to touch your sexy chest, Sakata-Sensei~! I even snuck to your house, and took a picture of you half-naked through the window! Whenever I see it, it just makes me want to…aaaaahhhhhhh~!" She began to twirl around as sparkles were above her head. A blush was on her cheeks.

I rolled my eyes as her as I mumbled, "Get a life, bitch."

Kyubei, the girl with an eye-patch on her left eye, said to the violet-haired girl, "I may not understand why you love the teacher so much, but I don't give a crap on what you do. I prefer Otae-Chan over the teacher, since he teaches so poorly."

Sakata-Sensei had an anger mark on his cheek, and shouted while pointing at Kyubei, "OI, I DO NOT TEACH SO POORLY! IF YOU KNOW THIS SHIT BETTER THAN I DO, THEN YOU TEACH!"

Kyubei ignored him, and that was because Otae reached her hands out to grab Kyubei's. She said with a smile, "Kyu-Chan, I appreciate you preferring me over that pea-brain, because you're my dear friend."

Now Kyubei was suddenly blushing. The black-haired girl gasped quietly as she whispered, "Otae-Chan…"

Ayame exclaimed with a disgusted look on her face, "EW! Kyubei, go be a lesbian somewhere else! We don't want to see you make out with your girlfriend!"

That caused Kyubei to blush even more. She was starting to whimper, then cry. As Kyubei rubbed her eye with her fist, Otae glared at Ayame as she told her, "Don't hurt Kyu-Chan's feelings. I'm not her girlfriend, but I love her as a friend." Otae gave her friend a hug. She continued, "And kissing a teacher while you're a student is disgusting."

Ayame glared back as Sakata-Sensei shouted, "OOOIIIII! YOU THREE, LISTEN TO ME! I'M NOT A PEA-BRAIN, AND I REFUSE TO KISS THAT MASOCHIST! ALL OF YOU GO STAND IN THE HALL, NOW!"

Otae, Ayame and Kyubei stood up from their seats, and began to walk out of the classroom. Ayame was about to jump to the teacher and kiss him, but Otae pulled on the back of her uniform, making her walk with her and Kyubei.

When the trio was out, the classroom door closed, but Ayame looked through the window with a stupid-looking smile on her face. Sakata-Sensei had another anger mark on his cheek before walking to the door, opening it, and punching her in the face. He came back in.

He changed the subject by saying, "Now then. Since that's been taken care of, I shall continue on with the lesson."

I sighed with relief, glad that those three were out of the way.

_Well, that was annoying._

As the teacher was beginning to teach the lesson, the class was quiet. I crossed my arms on my desk as I read from the textbook, _"The equation should be marked three instead of five because lowering the number will make the answer simpler". Huh, didn't realize that this could get complicated._

I looked over to the desk beside me, which was Shinsuke's, and thought, _Why is my stomach turning again?_

The voice in my head replied, _"You're scared, Shina. Isn't it obvious enough?"_

_Not really. Whenever I see Shinsuke, all I have is fear in my body. My stomach doesn't turn very often._

"_I see. Well, just try to get to the rooftop at lunch."_

_Yeah…that's actually what I'm supposed to do._

A silent sigh escaped my lips as I continued to read the lesson for the subject.

A few hours later, it was lunchtime. I was supposed to be seeing Shinsuke on the rooftop, so I gulped, and began to walk towards the staircase to the roof.

I first walked down the hall, where I passed a few students. I paid no attention to them, because I didn't want any distractions.

Yes, I was scared of seeing Shinsuke again, since we would be alone, but I was just hoping that he wouldn't try to do anything that would frighten me. Like yesterday, where he set the side of that pocketknife on my cheek and neck.

Another gulp went down my throat as I softly touched my cheek. A sudden picture of that pocketknife went into my head, which made my hand shake a little. I rested my hand beside my hip, and sighed, "Just calm down, Shina. You can do it."

When I was about to reach the staircase to the rooftop, I heard Kagura's voice calling me.

"Shina-Chan~!"

I blinked my eyes before turning around. I saw Kagura and Katsura walking up to me, and Kagura said, "The school is selling some Yakisoba bread! And I wanted you to come along so that you can have one, uh-huh!" A smile appeared on her face.

I would've wanted to get some Yakisoba bread, but there were two things that were already a problem. One: I was supposed to be seeing Shinsuke at this minute; and two: I didn't even have any money for bread.

I quickly thought of an excuse, and said, "Um, my apologizes, Kagura-Chan, but I didn't bring any money."

"No worries!" She exclaimed. "I'll pay for you and Zura, uh-huh!"

Katsura corrected as Kagura grabbed my wrist, "It's not Zura. It's Katsura." Of course, Kagura ignored him.

She began to pull my wrist, making me follow her. I turned back, seeing the staircase as I was walking farther and farther away from it.

I wondered as I furrowed my brows, _Shit…I have to get to the roof, otherwise Shinsuke will punish me!_

I wasn't so sure if he would punish me for not arriving at the rooftop, but I still had a bad feeling on what he would do to me if I didn't see him at all in lunch today.

Katsura, Kagura and I were behind a few other students, who were also getting bread. Still worried about myself for not going to the roof at this moment, the students thankfully paid their bread quickly. Soon, it was our turn.

Kagura pointed at the "cashier" as she exclaimed, "Three Yakisoba bread, please!"

Almost immediately, the person gave us three Yakisoba bread. Kagura took one, Katsura took one, and I took one.

As soon as Kagura paid for the bread, the three of us turned around, walking through the hall as we opened up the bags. I only stared at it, and didn't even feel like eating it.

I bit my lower lip, and said, "Guys, I really have to do something. I'll catch up with you two later!"

I was about to head back to the staircase, but Kagura grabbed my wrist again, only she asked me, "Is it serious?"

"W-Well, yeah…" I paused, but continued, "I have to go to the rooftop!" The second I said that, I covered my mouth with my hand. I nearly blew my cover.

Nearly everyone knew that Shinsuke would go to the rooftop, whether it was lunchtime or not.

Kagura and Katsura widened their eyes at me. Kagura asked yet again, "Do you need to go to the rooftop to see that Cyclops?" She must've meant Shinsuke.

I managed to think of an excuse (Since I can't really tell them that I love Shinsuke yet), and answered, "I-I just want to ask him if he could stop causing trouble!"

She raised a brow at me, looking suspicious. I was really hoping that she wouldn't know about my love to Shinsuke. But luckily for me, she didn't say anything about it.

Instead, she told me, "Asking him to stop causing trouble won't actually make him stop, Shina-Chan."

Katsura said as he crossed his arms, holding his bread, "I hate to say this, but she's right, Shina-Chan. I'm worried about you enough when you're acting strange. I refuse to have that bastard hurt you."

I narrowed my eyes, feeling hot from embarrassment. I thought, _Katsura-San, you don't even know that Shinsuke really is hurting me._

Kagura pulled me as she said, "Hold on a second. I got an idea!"

"What?" Katsura asked with a raised brow.

"I can try to fight the Cyclops since he causes so much chaos, uh-huh! Sure, I fight with bastard Okita a lot, but at least I don't break anything in school! Shina-Chan, I'm coming to the rooftop with you and fight that bastard, uh-huh!"

"Uh, I-I don't think that's a good idea, Kagura-Chan!" I exclaimed, trying to convince her to not do it. Unfortunately, she was being all stubborn.

She ran through the hall as she exclaimed, "We'll be back, Zura!"

Katsura shouted, "IT'S NOT ZURA! IT'S KATSURA!"

We were running up the staircase as I thought, panicking, _No! Shinsuke is going to find out that I came up to the rooftop with Kagura-Chan!_

As I furrowed my brows, sweat was starting to drip down my forehead. Kagura and I were at the top, and she quickly opened up the door. She gripped on my wrist, and made me run up beside her.

When the door closed behind us, she let go of my arm, and exclaimed, "Oi! Cyclops!"

Shinsuke turned around, seeing us. When he noticed that Kagura was with me, he blinked, lowering his brow. I took a step to the left, and was behind Kagura. I was really scared now. Why did Kagura have to come to the rooftop with me?

Shinsuke asked in a low tone, "What do you want?"

"I came up here to fight you, uh-huh! And Shina-Chan will watch me!" Shinsuke fully turned his head, but gave me a scary glare.

It felt like he asked me, 'Why the fuck did you bring your friend here?' But I would have to do some explaining to him after school. Though…would he even listen?

He responded, "You aren't gonna fight me. And even if you were, your fighting skills would be slim."

An anger mark appeared on Kagura's head, and she shouted, "MY FIGHTING SKILLS ARE NOT SLIM! I'LL SHOW YOU THAT I CAN ACTUALLY FIGHT, UH-HUH!" With that, she dashed towards the purple-haired male, and screamed out, "GRRRAAAHHHHH!"

She was about to kick him on the head, but he dodged, and Kagura kicked the tall fence instead.

Since she kicked it really hard, she widened her blue eyes, and held her foot as she clenched her teeth. Kagura was able to stand on the concrete, but she jumped up and down while still holding her right foot.

"Ow, ow, ow…"

Shinsuke chuckled, "Does it hurt that bad? Well, you shouldn't have tried to kick me."

"Oh, shut up, Cyclops! I hope you get suspended from school, uh-huh!" Kagura walked back to me, and told me as she held my arm, "Let's go, Shina-Chan."

When I looked at Shinsuke, he gave me another glare, only it was harsher. I widened my eyes as I gave him a sad expression. His expression didn't change at all, but Kagura and I were walking down the stairs as the door closed behind us.

I asked her hesitantly, "K-Kagura-Chan…was th-that really necessary?"

She answered without looking at me, "It was a very short fight, but my right foot hurts now, uh-huh! And I can't fight while my foot is hurting! This sucks…I was hoping to kick Takasugi's ass."

Kagura grumbled, but I tried to calm her down by saying, "Ch-Cheer up, Kagura-Chan. At least it wasn't Okita."

"You're right. If it was that bastard instead of Cyclops, then I would've tried to kick his ass hard, even if my foot was badly hurt!"

"Do you hate Okita that much? Not that I like him, but still."

"What other reason is there, for me fighting him in the hallway?"

"Um…good point," I replied with a cracked smile.

As soon as we were at the bottom of the staircase, Katsura was eating his bread, and said as he chewed on it, "Well, that was quick."

Kagura exclaimed as a vein throbbed in her neck, "That's because Cyclops dodged my kick, which caused me to hit my foot on the fence! It hurt, uh-huh!"

Katsura rolled his eyes, and replied to the red-haired girl, "This proves that you give up too easily."

"OH, PISS OFF, YOU LUNATIC!"

"It's not lunatic. It's Katsura."

I told them, "C-Calm down, you two! Why are you both arguing over Takasugi?!"

"Shina-Chan," Katsura began to explain. "I knew him from when we were kids. Of course, it was long before I met you or redhead."

Kagura glared at him, "Oi, it's not redhead!"

He ignored her, and continued, "We used to be friends, but ever since…something tragic happened, he's been acting different. I would always ask him what's wrong, but all he gave me was the silent treatment. So I decided to stop asking him. He lives with his adoptive parents, but it was obvious enough that he cared about somebody else more than them."

Kagura asked, "Who was that?"

"His teacher."

"What was his or her name?"

"I'm not telling you that."

"And why not?!" She snapped.

The black-haired student turned his head to look at Kagura, and the only response he gave her was, "I don't remember his name."

"Oh, bullshit!" Kagura gripped on his black uniform, pulling him up from the ground. "I know you remember his name, you just don't want to tell us!"

"If I did remember the name, then I would've said it by now," He replied without looking scared of Kagura's grip on his uniform.

I gave out a sigh as I ruffled my short, dark-blue hair. I took two steps towards Kagura, and told her, "Let go of his uniform, Kagura-Chan. If he doesn't remember, then he doesn't remember."

Now it was Kagura's turn to sigh. She let go of the male's uniform, but still knitted her brows. She cursed under her breath, "Dammit. Nobody ever tells me anything."

I rolled my eyes as I said, "We tell you a lot of things, so don't say that."

"You two don't count, because you're my friends. Well, Zura isn't."

Katsura corrected her once again, "It's not Zura. It's Katsura."

The rest of the school day went by, and it was time for everyone to go home. The rain has stopped, so I gave Kagura her umbrella back. I sighed loudly as I held the strap to my bag. I pulled it over my shoulder as Kagura said, "See you tomorrow, Shina-Chan!" She waved her hand at me as I waved back.

She ran out of the classroom as Katsura walked out as well. He waved at me as well, but stayed silent.

I was silent as well, but thought, _I know what Shinsuke's teacher's name was. Shoyou-Sensei._

Since Shinsuke saw me go on the rooftop with Kagura at lunch today, I bit my lower lip gently and felt terrified on what he would say to me when we were alone.

A big gulp went down my throat as I slowly walked out of the classroom. I walked down the staircase, and a moment later, I was at the bottom.

When I was about to head to my locker, I saw Shinsuke changing his shoes. He sat down, with his back facing me. At first, my throat was clogged up, preventing me from speaking.

But I gripped on my strap, and said quietly, "T-Takasugi-Kun…"

He lifted his head up, and turned around, noticing me. I lowered my gaze down, afraid of the glare that he was giving me. I twisted the strap on my bag, but heard Shinsuke tell me, "Come here."

I forced my feet to move, and walked until I was right behind Shinsuke. He turned his head back, but asked me harshly, "Why the hell did you bring your friend to the rooftop with you?"

I turned my head a little, but managed to answer, "I-I accidentally said that I needed to go to the rooftop. But I didn't say that I needed to see you specifically."

"You almost blew your cover, you know that?" He asked again, only he stood up, and turned his body around. Shinsuke grabbed onto my wrist, and pulled me down, making me stand by the lockers. He then pushed my side to the lockers, where he slammed both hands on them, beside my face.

I quickly faced forward in front of him. I widened my eyes with fear as he had his head lowered for a moment. He muttered, "At least you didn't tell your friends about what I'm doing to you." A dark chuckle escaped his lips as he added, "I won't blackmail you for that, but you're going to be punished for bringing along your friend to the roof."

I replied with hesitation, "P-Please understand, master! I didn't mean to do that, but it was actually her idea! I didn't want her to come up to the roof with me, but she decided to be stubborn!"

Shinsuke gave me a terrifying smirk as he said, "You should've forced her to not go with you. Shina-Chan, put on your outdoor shoes, and follow me. You're coming to my house again for another punishment. And also, I've called someone not too long ago, and told him to come over as well. He'll be joining in as I punish you."

It felt like my heart had skipped a bit. He stepped back away from me, letting me put on my outdoor shoes. I quickly went to my locker, and took out my shoes as I took off my indoor ones.

As soon as I put on my outdoor shoes, Shinsuke gripped on my short, dark-blue hair as he whispered, "Follow me." He let go of my hair, which I was glad because that really hurt.

I lowered my head down, following Shinsuke to his house.

I was going to receive another punishment, and this time, another guy would join in. I was wondering who it was, but I was terrified to find out.

* * *

**I was originally going to make Shina not come to the rooftop at all, but I changed the mind. :P Also, I didn't really expect myself to make a "sexual fantasy" for Shina, but oh well. But...I'm not exactly calling her sexual dream a Lemon because it's, well, a dream. So I'm going to call those "Dream Lemons". XD**

**Another thing, I've decided that I'm going to try to write up 5,000+ words each chapter (For this story, at least). Don't ask why, because I don't know why I'm doing that. LOL**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be a real Lemon. And there will be another guy joining in while Shina is being punished. Can you guess who it will be? ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 5! :)**


	6. Painful experiences

**Uh-oh. Shina's going to get another punishment. Enjoy!**

**KyaChann: That's a good guess, but you'll find out who it is in this chapter.**

* * *

Shinsuke was going to give me another punishment when we were about to get to his house, because he saw me go up to the roof with Kagura. And since he only wanted me to see him, it was obvious enough that he was all the way angry with me. He deserved to be angry with me, but what's worse was that Shinsuke, and another man that he called, was going to rape me again.

As the two of us were almost to his house, he told me without looking into my eyes, "Shina-Chan, you will not disobey me or the person I called when we get to my room. Understand?"

"Y-Yes, master," I whispered as I lowered my head down.

He turned his head to the side, and replied quietly with a smirk playing on his face, "Good."

Soon, we entered his home. I thought, _I wonder who else will punish me._

Shinsuke was the first to take off his shoes. He set them by the step, and then walked onto the carpet. He stopped, turning to look at me. I already knew that he was waiting for me to take off my shoes as well. I was terrified, but there was nothing I could do.

I really didn't want to feel weak, but how can I toughen up without having Shinsuke blackmailing me?

As a lump was in my throat, I finally took off my shoes, and walked onto the carpet. I lowered my head down as I nearly clenched my fists. Shinsuke chuckled at this, and held my forearm gently as he was beginning to pull me to the staircase.

He said, "The person I called will be here any moment, so I suggest we get to my room now."

"Yes, master," I replied, feeling water in my eyes. I was about to cry as we were starting to walk up the stairs. Shinsuke didn't let go of my arm, but he wasn't pulling me roughly. I only stared at my feet, going up the stairs.

_Kagura-Chan, why did you have to go to the rooftop with me? Why? If I had the chance to tell you the truth, I wouldn't feel so much remorse in my heart, and you would've understood better!_

Shinsuke and I were at the top of the stairs. We walked all the way to Shinsuke's room. He pushed open his door, where I saw his room completely. It was beautiful as usual, but this was the place where I would get punished.

I heard the front door open from downstairs, and Shinsuke whispered to me, "Looks like my friend came." He closed the door. Shinsuke turned on the light, and finally let go of my forearm, but he went over to his bed, sitting down.

The one-eyed male sat on his soft bed, crossing his legs as he crossed his arms as well. As I could hear the other male walking up the stairs, Shinsuke ordered me, "Start undressing yourself."

I blinked my purple eyes, but hesitantly gave him a brief nod before grabbing the bottom of my winter uniform shirt. I began to pull it up, which made my torso and chest expose. Water was still in my eyes as I pulled my shirt over me. I dropped it on the floor. I then grabbed my uniform skirt, and pulled it down to my ankles. I pulled my feet out, setting my skirt along with my shirt.

I decided to take off my socks as well, because Shinsuke already ordered me to remove my clothes. So I took off my black calf-length socks, and placed them on top of my uniform.

I stood still, a few feet away from Shinsuke. I continued to have my head lowered down as my shoulders were starting to shake. Shinsuke chuckled huskily, "Come here."

My teeth bit my lower lip, but I managed to obey him by slowly walking towards him. I only took a few steps before he grabbed my arm, pulling me closer to him. I gasped almost silently as I suddenly sat on his lap. He uncrossed his legs.

While his face was only inches in front of mine, my cheeks blushed. Sweat was beginning to drip down as he whispered in front of my face, "He's here now, Shina-Chan. I'll call him in, so that he can join along." When he chuckled darkly, he called out, "Bansai, come in."

The door opened, and I saw another male, who had crazy teal-hair, and wore sunglasses and headphones.

It was Bansai Kawakami.

I stared at him with wide eyes. I thought, _Hold on a minute…I've seen him in class before, but I never really talked to him._

I didn't know why I was this shocked, but Bansai just stared (I think) at us. Shinsuke told him with a smirk, "Bansai, remember what we talked about? We're going to punish Shina-Chan, because she did something that was unacceptable."

He didn't reply.

I stared into Shinsuke's olive eye as he told me, "Shina-Chan, he's the only person, other than you, who knows about my past. I told him about my past because I actually trust him. And since he knows already, I told him that you looked through my journal. He didn't want to do it at first, but I convinced him. Also, I told him to not speak during your whole punishment, unless I give him permission. Even though I'm the one who's your master, you are not to try to stop Bansai or me, alright?"

I furrowed my blue brows, but bit my lip once again, nodding slowly at him.

He smirked, "Good girl." His hand was starting to feel up my right arm. I closed my eyes, still biting my lip. I couldn't believe that he told Bansai to be part of this…I just couldn't. I didn't even want to look at either of the men.

Shinsuke stopped feeling my arm, but he made me turn around. My legs went over his', and my front body was now facing Bansai.

Shinsuke asked the other male, "Do you like what you see, Bansai? She's embarrassed to show her body, yet she's been obeying me." Without warning, his hand cupped my left breast, on my light-pink bra. I gasped, having my eyes closed again.

My cheeks flushed in embarrassment as Shinsuke set his hand under my bra. My body was now shaking. He massaged my breast as he licked my bare neck with his wet tongue. I lifted my head up slightly, still shaking non-stop.

Shinsuke began to slowly push my bra up, and within seconds, my breasts were exposed. I squinted my purple eyes, feeling extremely hot. It was embarrassing enough to show my breasts to Shinsuke, but in front of Bansai, this was over-the-top embarrassing.

The olive-eyed troublemaker circled his fingers on my pink nipples as I gave out a somewhat loud whimper. Shinsuke said, "Just look at her, Bansai. She's shy for this, I know so. But she's my slave for looking through my private stuff. I'm her master, and there is nothing she can do to stop me from what I'm doing to her."

Bansai didn't say anything. Actually, Shinsuke told me a moment ago that Bansai wasn't supposed to say anything, unless he was given permission. I looked up at the teal-haired man, and saw that his expression was blank. He didn't smile or anything, but he didn't look like he had sympathy for me. Bansai just stood there, as if he was a board.

As Shinsuke still circled his fingers on my erect nipples, he rubbed my right one with his index finger and thumb. I arched my back, gripping his pant legs with my hands. Shinsuke whispered near my ear, "Do you like it, Shina-Chan?"

No answer.

Shinsuke chuckled in a low tone as he licked my earlobe. I gasped, and he unhooked my bra, which caused my bra to fall to the floor. As soon as I let it hit the ground, Shinsuke moved his left hand, now feeling my underwear.

Since my legs were already widened (Because my legs were still over his'), he began to stroke his hand on my groin. I whimpered, "S-Stop this…please, master…I-I don't want to…"

He snickered, "Don't you ever listen, slave? You can't stop me, no matter how much you beg."

Without warning, he slid his hand inside my underwear. I widened my eyes as I leaned my head back, giving out a loud moan.

"Ahh!" I slightly whimpered yet again. My thighs were suddenly twitching, but I ignored that while Shinsuke stroked my entrance.

My entrance was already starting to get wet, and Shinsuke muttered near my face, "You're already feeling wet, Shina-Chan." He licked my cheek.

As he continued to stroke, he ordered his friend, "Bansai, come over here. I want you to join in as well." He chuckled, and Bansai began to walk towards us.

My purple eyes squinted again as Bansai stood in front of us. While he was silent, Shinsuke ordered him again, "I want you to feel her breasts."

Bansai slowly knelled down, and softly grabbed my right breast. This caused me to moan again, only it was quieter. He massaged it as he only had a blank expression on his face. I've heard that he was so interested into music, that I sometimes hear him say that he listens to peoples' "songs". I had no idea on what that was supposed to mean, but maybe he's just a confusing guy. After all, I never talk to him.

He leaned forward, parting his lips as his tongue trailed on my soft breast. I widened my eyes in shock, seeing what he was doing to me. Shinsuke pushed a finger inside my womanhood while Bansai licked my nipple. Two males were "playing" with my body…it was definitively horrifying.

I wasn't exactly sure if Bansai even wanted to do this, because he never smiled since he came into Shinsuke's room. But all I knew was that these two were going to rape me.

Shinsuke pulled his finger out, then pulled his hand out of my underwear. He told his friend, "Alright, Bansai, that's enough of that." Bansai obeyed, and stopped licking my nipple. I turned my head to the side, feeling my body shake even more.

Shinsuke pushed me up, making me stand up. I turned around to see him. I clenched my fists, and before I knew it, he pulled down my underwear. I clenched my teeth as well as my underwear dropped to my ankles. I pulled my feet out of it, and Shinsuke whispered for the umpteenth time, "Sit down."

I sat down on his bed. Shinsuke and Bansai were in front of me, inches away from my boy. Shinsuke began to take off his uniform jacket while Bansai unbuttoned his shirt. I narrowed my eyes as I thought, _I wish I could wake up from this nightmare…but this isn't a nightmare…it's real._

I gripped on the blanket as Shinsuke let his clothes drop to the floor. Bansai did the same thing, only he kept his sweatbands on his wrists. He was also still wearing those sunglasses and headphones.

Just when water was about to come out of my eyes, Shinsuke and Bansai knelled on the bed. They were beside my body. Shinsuke was on my right side as Bansai was on my left. I heard Shinsuke unzipping his pants.

I closed my eyes as I found out, _They're going to rape me._

Bansai also unzipped his pants.

Shinsuke gripped my short, dark-blue hair as he ordered me, "Take care of this." He chuckled evilly as he made me look at him. I looked up, seeing his scary glare and grin. He pulled out his member, holding it.

He continued to grab my hair as he forced his manhood into my mouth. I muffled with shocked eyes, feeling entirely off-guard. And because this was so sudden, I started to choke as he pulled my head back and forth. I nearly closed my eyes as tears finally came out. They trailed down my cheeks as Shinsuke only smirked at me.

When he pushed my head once more, making his member go to the back of my mouth, I felt like I wanted to gag. I wanted to gag because I was choking, running out of oxygen in my lungs. As I was starting to make panic noises, he finally pulled my head back, making his manhood come out of my mouth. Shinsuke let go of my short hair.

I leaned down, coughing desperately as I held my throat. Some of my saliva came out of my mouth, accidentally dripping on the blanket. Shinsuke chuckled, "Were you choking, slave?"

I leaned my head up, giving him a glare. I muttered, "You…you…"

"What were you going to call me? Jerk? Asshole? Motherfucker? Or any other kind of insulting name?" Another laugh escaped from Shinsuke's lips. He continued, "I know you can't think of any bad name to call me, admit it. Are you trying to be weak?"

"I'M NOT TRYING TO BE WEAK!" I shouted without thinking. I touched my lips with the tips of my fingers as I realized that I was shouting at Shinsuke again.

He grabbed my hair again, only this time; he pulled me up, forcing me to look at him in the eye. Shinsuke muttered in a dark tone, "Do you want your punishment to get worse? I already ordered you to not shout at me from your last punishment. Would you want your punishment to be far worse than this? Huh, Shina-Chan?"

I bit my lower lip to prevent myself from screaming, since Shinsuke was gripping my hair tightly. I bit it so hard, blood was beginning to draw. I furrowed my brows at him as more tears poured down my cheeks.

I refused to have my punishment worsen, so I shook my head. He let go of my hair once more, but I landed my hands on top of it, feeling the extreme pain from my scalp. I stopped biting my lower lip, but blood was trailed down my chin.

_Shit, that freaking hurt!_

Shinsuke said, "Good. Now…" He touched my cheek, but turned my head around, seeing Bansai. He pulled out his member as well as Shinsuke ordered him, "Bansai…you know what to do."

Bansai gave him a slight nod as Shinsuke pushed my back. I gasped quietly, but sort of crawled to Bansai, holding his member. I sat on the bed again as I licked the head of his manhood. I furrowed my brows once again as my mouth went over it. I began to suck on his member as Bansai held the back of my head gently. At least he didn't grab my hair also, otherwise I would've screamed in pain, even if I was trying to prevent that.

I only sucked on it for a few seconds before Shinsuke pulled on my arm. Bansai's member was out of my mouth, but Shinsuke turned my head, forcing me to do the same thing. I held his manhood, and licked it before putting it in my mouth. I wasn't choking this time, but I was crying as I was sucking it.

Shinsuke made me stop sucking by pushing my shoulders back. I gasped for air, but felt his hands pushing me onto the bed. I was about to get up, but he pushed me down again. There, I stayed on the bed, lying down.

I breathed heavily as I looked up at the two. Shinsuke gave me a satisfied smirk as Bansai still had the same look.

The troublemaker slowly pulled my arms up, and pulled down his pants as he whispered with lust, "Just relax." My legs went over his', like before, but my entrance was now over his member. He held it, and I felt the head of it tease my wet area.

A moan escaped my lips as he said to Bansai, "I'll let you join in a moment, Bansai." The second he said that, he pushed my hips down, making me relax. His member went deep inside my entrance as I shut my eyes tightly.

Shinsuke wiped the excess blood from my chin as he said to me, "You really tried to prevent yourself from screaming, haven't you?" I didn't respond to him. The blood was off of my chin, but he held my hips with his hands. He pushed me up, then back down.

As his member was sliding in and out of my womanhood, he told his friend, "Bansai, you can now join in."

Bansai knelled closer to us. He landed a hand on the back of my right shoulder as I slightly turned my head, seeing that he pulled down his pants as well. I felt hot tears trail down my face as I thought, _I'm really scared._

The teal-haired male slowly pushed his member inside my _other_ entrance. I widened my eyes with major shock, feeling how painful it was.

I began to cry, and whimpered, "I-It hurts! P-Please take it out, Kawakami-San!"

Shinsuke held my chin with his hand, and told me, "I told you, you are not to tell either of us what to do. Either follow my orders, or I will horrify you even more. Do you want that?"

I stared at him, but soon decided to retreat by shaking my head. He chuckled out, "Now then…don't do anything." He wrapped his arms around my waist, and leaned back. And since he held my waist, I was forced to lean down. My breasts landed on his chest as Bansai began to thrust inside me. Shinsuke thrust inside my womanhood.

I really did humiliate myself. I accidentally blurted out to Kagura and Katsura that I had to go to the rooftop, where Shinsuke would always go. Because of that, Kagura basically forced me to go to the rooftop with me. I was really angry at myself for mentioning it in the first place, but I couldn't change the past, no matter how badly I wanted to.

My face was so hot; my blush went all the way to the bottom of my neck. I gave out whimpers each time the two men were thrusting inside of me. Saliva suddenly dripped down the corner of my lip as I was losing concentration.

It felt like my vision was starting to blur. I closed my eyes half-way as it felt like I was going to pass out. My heart was beating at a maximum speed, and my blood was starting to boil. My whole body was on fire, and it felt as if the room was now too hot.

Shinsuke kissed my cheek as he asked, "Do you feel good, slave?"

I was barely paying any attention to him, so I gave him the silent treatment. He added, "Her pupils are dilating. Bansai."

"Ah?" Bansai spoke up.

Shinsuke told him, "Let's slow down a little."

I didn't even bother to look at Bansai's expression. He was thrusting slower than before, but it only made me moan louder. There, I blinked my purple eyes. I saw Shinsuke grinning at me as he asked, "How do you feel? Do you feel pleasure?"

I wasn't biting my lip for once, but I had my upper lip over my lower one. I gazed my eyes in a different direction as I finally answered Shinsuke, "I c-can't answer that."

"Oh? And why not?" He asked again, only thrusting roughly inside my entrance.

I gasped, but responded, "I-I can't speak properly!"

He laughed with an amused smirk. "You just refuse to admit it, do you?"

"I…I feel really hot."

All he did was laugh at my comment again. It was starting to hurt me, because this wasn't supposed to be funny.

Sweat trickled down my breasts as I felt the intense heat between the three of us. Bansai was starting to fasten his thrusts as Shinsuke was doing the same thing. He leaned up, but I was still on top of his chest. Bansai scooted forward as his chest barely touched my back. I landed my hands on Shinsuke's shoulders as the males were continuing to thrust. I moaned quietly.

"_Shina, do you believe these two men are traumatizing you?"_ The voice in my head asked.

I "answered", _No; I don't believe they're traumatizing me. Though, Shinsuke told Bansai to punish me as well._

"_Do you think that Kawakami knows about that picture Shinsuke took of you?"_

_I…I don't know._

Shinsuke started to moan as Bansai roughly thrust inside of my other entrance. I shut my eyes, giving out a weak whimper. He continued to thrust roughly while Shinsuke whispered, "You're really warm."

He breathed on my ear, which made my spine shiver. Goosebumps were forming on my skin, and when Shinsuke noticed this, he grinned, "Are you scared, slave?"

Once again, I didn't respond to him.

Instead, Shinsuke said, "Hold on, you admitted that you were scared last time." He chuckled in a high tone.

My entrance was getting wetter and wetter. Then, my stomach turned. I gasped a bit loudly as I arched my back.

Shinsuke blinked his olive eye, but asked Bansai, "Bansai, I'll give you permission to speak, but only for this question. Is Shina-Chan reaching the end of her 'song'?"

I tilted my head as Bansai answered, "She's about to reach the end of it. I can hear her tune, I daresay."

"You know, Bansai. You didn't seem excited at all when I called you about this."

"That's because I didn't want to do this."

Right after Bansai said that, I raised a brow in slight confusion. I thought, _So Bansai never wanted to punish me with Shinsuke?_

The teal-haired male continued, "The only reason why I did this was because you forced me to join you into punishing this girl. Yes, it wasn't smart of her to look through your journal without your permission, but did you really have to rape her for that?"

_What? Shinsuke told me that he convinced him. Did he…lie to me?_

I was beginning to get confused. He told me that Bansai didn't want to do it at first, but then Shinsuke convinced him. Bansai, on the other hand, was telling him that Shinsuke forced him to do this, along with him.

I decided to ask Shinsuke, "Master…did you really convince him, o-or is K-Kawakami-San telling the truth?"

The troublemaker raised a brow at me, but then replied with another scary smile, "You want an answer? Fine, I forced him to join, and that was because I wanted your punishment to be scarier."

"Wh-What…?" I questioned, feeling terrified on what Shinsuke was saying.

"You see, Shina-Chan, I enjoy scaring you. Perhaps I'm being a sadist, but I don't give a damn. And the more I see your terrified expression, the more amusing it is. Kukukuku~." He snickered.

I furrowed my brows, thinking, _Don't you ever say that…my expression is not amusing. It's…not amusing! Why're you doing this to me, Shinsuke?! And why can't I bring myself to hate you?!_

I began to cry again. Shinsuke slid his manhood as deep as he could go. I cried out a moan as Bansai pushed his member inside me. My stomach turned once more, but my body was growing hotter and hotter. And the faster they thrust, the faster I would climax.

I whispered as I felt tears go out of my eyes, "I-I'm coming! A-Ahh!"

Shinsuke said lustfully, "That's right."

Bansai pulled his member out of my other entrance, and Shinsuke pushed in so deep; I widened my mouth, giving out a loud moan. He then made his shaft hit my private area, which made me tingle a little.

With just one more thrust, I snapped my eyes open, feeling my heart beat extremely fast. My whole body shook as I felt my entrance squeezing his member. My area twitched non-stop while his member was still inside. A yell came from my mouth, and I gripped onto the blankets.

When I was done yelling, Shinsuke pushed me up until his member was out of my entrance. I almost passed out, and fell onto the bed by the side of my body. I breathed heavily, feeling sweat drops drip down my hot cheeks.

Bansai asked, "May I go now, Shinsuke?"

I saw Shinsuke nodding at him. Bansai pulled his pants back up, zipping and buttoning it. He also picked up his shirt, buttoning that as well. Bansai opened up the bedroom door, and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Shinsuke feather-touched my cheek, which made me yelp quietly. I barely turned my head, and looked at him. He said as he was sweating, "That was your punishment, Shina-Chan."

I lowered my brows, feeling my heart starting to ache. I clenched my teeth like before, burying my face into the blanket. I began to cry, and I didn't give a crap if Shinsuke saw me.

While I was muffling, I thought, _Dammit! Why did this have to happen to me?!_

When I didn't stop crying, Shinsuke gently pulled me up from his bed. He ordered me, "Get dressed, and go home. I don't want you crying in my bed. Go cry in your own." My tears would not stop pouring out of my purple eyes.

I got off of his bed, and quickly got dressed in my uniform. When I was done, I asked, "C-Can I at least go to the bathroom before I go?"

"I'll accept that," He chuckled in his normal tone.

I grabbed my bag, and ran out of his room, quickly going to the bathroom.

Not long later, I was done, and dashed down the stairs, heading out of his house. I put on my shoes, and ran out the door. As soon as the door closed behind me, I tried to run home as fast as I could, since it was so dark out.

I looked at the street I was running in, and saw a couple of street lights turning on. But my nyctophobia was starting to take over me, so they didn't help much. I panted for breath as I was still dashing towards home.

But I accidentally bumped into someone, and gave out a loud, "OOMPH!"

I took two steps back, and saw that I accidentally bumped into Otae Shimura and Kyubei Yagyu.

I widened my eyes, and bowed, exclaiming, "S-Sorry for bumping into you! But I'm in a hurry to get home!"

Otae replied, "It's okay. But if you bump into us again, then I won't forgive you."

Kyubei told her, "Otae-Chan, you're going to have to forgive her, whether or not it was an accident. After all, you don't exactly know her."

"You may be right about that, but just because I don't know her very much, doesn't mean I should forgive her automatically."

The black-haired girl held her hands suddenly, and told her again, "Otae-Chan, please listen to me. She already gave you an excuse as to why she was running into us."

Otae sighed, and said to me, "Shina-San, at least you had a good reason. Now run along." She waved her hand up at me, and I ran off again. I was running farther and farther away from the duo.

In a few moments, I finally arrived back home. I panted in exhaustion as I turned on some of the lights. When the living room light turned on, I dropped my bag onto the couch, and went to the kitchen.

_I really need some water._

I went over to the refrigerator, and opened it up, seeing a bottle of cold water. I grabbed the bottle out of the fridge, and opened it, immediately drinking up some of the water. It was definitively refreshing, but I didn't want to drink too fast or else I would choke on it.

So I stopped, and gasped as my throat wasn't so dry anymore.

As I was staring at the bottle, I thought, _Shinsuke…you scared me even more this time. It doesn't really make sense. Why do you enjoy seeing my horrified expression? Why are you being some sort of sadist here?!_

I put the water back, but gripped onto my dark-blue hair as the refrigerator door closed. I walked back to the couch, and slumped into it, feeling yet another set of tears trail down my hot face.

I decided to turn on the T.V. to see if anything good was on. I really wanted to get my mind off of things, since so much has happened today.

The channel that I was on was the food channel. I raised a brow at it, but saw that it was a show about all kinds of bread, from all over the world, including Japan obviously.

The host of the show took a bite of one of the breads, and looked like he enjoyed it because he had a huge smile on his face. I made a weak smile, saying to myself, "I wish I could smile like that."

There were sudden flashbacks in my head, from when I first met Kagura and Katsura. When they first met me, they didn't exactly trust me. But for the past few days, I helped them with a lot of stuff (Homework, mostly), and that's when we became friends. It was a strange start of our friendship, but at least we trust each other. Even if Katsura and Kagura don't get along well, at least I can hang out with them.

Though, I don't even know if they'll trust me anymore when I tell them that Shinsuke is raping me. The three of us said that if we didn't tell one or another, which is just us, a secret for a long time (Unless it was family personal), then our friendship could break apart. I certainly didn't want that, but I didn't want to be blackmailed by Shinsuke, as I've always said.

Well, for now, I wanted to watch a little bit of T.V.

I didn't want my nightmare to last forever.

* * *

**Um, this was actually my first time writing a threesome. ^^" And I had to say Shinsuke and Bansai's names over and over again because I didn't want you to get confused on who was Shina referring to when she said "he" lots of times.**

**Speaking of which, I believe I have to do some explanation. For those who guessed it would be Kamui, I know you're pretty upset that I chose Bansai instead. But because it wasn't clear on whether or not Kamui is still a Yato in the 3-Z universe, I still didn't feel right about a Yato having sex with a human (Mind you, I hate human x alien pairings). I'm truly sorry about this, I really am, but I had this planned some time before the last chapter was posted. BUT! Kamui will make an appearance (Though his may have a short part), I promise you. And don't cross your fingers, I swear I'll bring him into this story! Again, I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me.**

**Thankfully, I'm not going to write anymore threesome Lemon chapters for this.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 6 anyway! :)**


	7. Someone help me

**To Anon Reporter (The anonymous reviewer who didn't even bother to log in):**

**I never said that rape was okay. Did you read any part of Shina's POV that said that she was fine being raped? Perhaps you've misread. I KNOW that rape is not okay. Shina knows it's not okay either, but she has to obey Shinsuke because he's her fucking master! And I can't have Shinsuke be too gentle with Shina when he's having sex with her, because he's supposed to be the "bad guy" in Gintama, whether it's Edo or 3-Z universe. If I were to have him be too gentle with her, then it would make him really OOC, and would also make Shina a Mary-Sue (Which I do not want). There're other stories that contain rape as well, but I'm extremely sure that the authors who write them hate rape as much as I do.**

**I will be honest, I really do try to not use the word "I" all the time, but I guess I can't help it. Though this story (Plus my others) is in first POV, so you should at least deal with it! I'll try to not add so many I's, but then again, you're probably going to tell me that I've put in too many I's again.**

**Okay, perhaps I could not use random sentences a lot, but you don't have to be an asshole about it. I sometimes write random sentences to express how Shina _feels_! And another thing, I _don't_ try to insult the readers; it's just a habit of me saying what already happened in the previous chapter!**

**Me being too young to write these kinds of stories? I'M 18 FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I'M A LEGAL ADULT NOW! DID YOU NOT SEE MY AGE ON MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT?! HOW IS 18 EVEN TOO YOUNG?!**

**I know perfectly on what a kimono is, because it is a traditional type of clothing men and women wore hundreds of years ago in Japan! I don't think there should be much of an explanation on what a kimono is, since it's only a piece of clothing wrapped around the body! Besides, this story is set in the 3-Z universe, so there won't be anymore kimonos in this story since the kimono was only in Shina's dream! Now, I'm not even sure if you were trying to give out constructive criticism or if you were just flaming, but since you never said that you were trying to give me "constructive criticism", I'm going to guess that you were trying to just be an asshole towards me. If you're going to be a fucking prick about it, I suggest you stop reading this story, and leave.**

**And one more thing. I've removed your review, because I don't appreciate flamers like you. Flamers are really stupid, and I will not tolerate them.**

* * *

**Phew, sorry about that. I wouldn't have posted that note here if the person who reviewed actually had an account. And if I get any flames on any of my stories, I will delete them, because that's just bullshit. Well, enjoy.**

* * *

The next day morning, I was still crying a little bit, from last night.

Shinsuke had sex with me again, only his friend, Bansai, joined in. I really hated being raped, I really did, and I wished Shinsuke would stop hurting and haunting me.

But then again, if I knew that Shinsuke would punish me if he forced me to go to his house, would I even call it "rape" anymore? Perhaps not, but it's still frightening.

I was eating breakfast with mom and dad. It was only about an hour before school would actually start, but today, I was going to school early.

When my breakfast was all finished, I stood up from my seat, and said as I grabbed the strap to my bag, "I'm heading out!"

"You're going to school early?" Mom asked as she raised a brow.

My lips sort of curved up, forming a half-smile. My response was, "Yes. I just want to be there pretty early for once."

"I don't think it's a bad idea. Are you going to study at the school library?" A chuckle escaped her lips.

"Most likely," I answered again.

Mom took a few steps towards me, and said as she gave me a smile, "Alright, have a good day at school, Shina."

"Thanks."

I thought, _I hope I have a good day. The past two weeks have been terrifying._

With that, I walked to the front door, putting on my shoes. When my shoes were on my feet, I headed out.

I was now walking towards school. The sun was out, and there weren't very many clouds. The weather wasn't too cold either, so there was no need for me to wear a jacket today. So far, I didn't see my friends walking to school as well. Usually, Kagura and Katsura would be at the school before me, but since I was going to school early, I wondered if they were at school now.

A sigh escaped my lips as I stayed silent.

My feet kicked some pebbles, and they were rolling down the hill that I was walking in. I mumbled, "Maybe I should study some History in the library when I get to school."

My shoulders shrugged, and I decided to go for it. Without a second thought, I ran.

I was just glad I didn't see Shinsuke while walking, because I didn't want him to bring up what happened last night. After all, it's scarier to be alone with him than to see him when I'm with my friends.

Soon, I arrived at the school. I only saw two other students, but that was because they were in front of the entrance. I was still quiet, but walked into the school. My right hand held the strap as I headed to the school library.

I may have mentioned this before, but History is harder for me to pass than any other subject I've taken over the years. But somehow, I manage to get a decent grade.

Since the library was on the top floor, I had to walk all the way up just to get there. It was strange for the library to be on the top floor, because for the other schools I was in, they were on the first floor.

But I shouldn't complain.

In a matter of minutes, I arrived at the library. The library was empty (Aside from the librarian who was at the front counter). I went over to the nearest table, and set my bag down, pulling out my textbook.

My binder was out, and I had also taken out my notes for History. The first thing my purple eyes looked at was the history of the war. My index finger pointed at some of the notes as the voice in my head said, _"You're really trying to work hard, aren't you?"_

I "replied", _Of course. I have to pass in order to graduate. And when I graduate, I'll work harder when I get a job._

"_I see. Though…what about Shinsuke?"_

_What do you mean?_

"_Did you not remember last night, Shina?"_

My eyes widened.

_Don't you dare remind me on what Shinsuke did to me last night! He and his friend punished me, and that was horrifying! I'm just tired of being raped! I hate rape, I fucking hate it!_

"_I know you hate it, Shina, but don't you also remember that Kawakami-San didn't want to join Shinsuke when they were punishing you?" _

My mind paused. I narrowed my eyes as my teeth bit my lower lip.

I thought, _You're right. He didn't want to do it. Shinsuke forced him. But…it still doesn't make sense._

I decided to let it go for now, and continue to study.

Over 20 minutes later, I let go of my mechanical pencil, and decided to take a break before class would start. I still had another 40 minutes, so it wouldn't be bad for me to just walk around.

I stuffed my binder and History textbook back in my bag, and set the strap on my shoulder once again before leaving the library. Very few students came into the library as well, but all they did was talk.

After leaving the library, I still didn't see Kagura or Katsura. Perhaps they were on their way here, since like I said, they usually come here early.

I was heading over to my first class, which was Sakata-Sensei's, but all of a sudden, I heard a yell that was a little far away from me.

My eyes blinked, but gazed to the person that just yelled.

When I had noticed who was yelling across the hallway, it was Matako Kijima. She was not only yelling, but she was also charging towards me.

I parted my lips as I stared at the blonde with wide eyes. Why was she charging towards me? Was she angry at me for some reason?

_Maybe she's going downstairs. I should probably get out of her way._

But I found out that I was wrong, because she yelled out, "THERE YOU ARE, YOU BITCH!"

That's when I realized that she really was charging at me. My left foot took as step back as Matako was getting closer to me.

Since she was starting to scare me, I turned my body, and began to run. But my run didn't last. Matako caught up to me, and grabbed me roughly on the shoulder.

Just as I was about to turn my head to look at her, she clenched her fist, and punched me hard in the face. She hit my right cheek, and the punch she gave me really hurt.

"GAUGH!" I shouted, wobbling backwards. I touched my cheek gently, but felt something dripping down my nose. So I almost touched my nostril, and saw red liquid on my fingers.

My nose was bleeding.

As a gasp escaped my lips, Matako shouted with anger, "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TAKE MY SHINSUKE!"

I thought with slight panic, _Wait, what? What is she talking about?!_

When no answer was in my head, the blonde grabbed onto the top of my uniform shirt, and pulled me, punching me in the face again. More blood was pouring out of my nose, and I saw that some of the blood was dripping on Matako's fist.

Matako ignored the blood on her fist, and muttered as she moved her face close to mine, "I saw you walking with Shinsuke yesterday."

"Wh-What…?" I quietly said, trying to stop the bleeding.

She gripped on my shirt even tighter. She shouted as she hit her forehead on mine, "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW, DUMBASS! I SAW YOU TALKING WITH SHINSUKE YESTERDAY AFTER SCHOOL! I DIDN'T HEAR WHAT YOU TWO WERE TALKING ABOUT, BUT I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS GOING TO TALK TO HIM, NOT YOU!"

Since she was screaming right in front of my face, it was starting to hurt my ears. My ears started to ring as my brows furrowed.

Matako continued to shout, "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TAKE MY SHINSUKE, DO YOU HEAR ME, FUCKING BITCH?!"

I tried to stop her by whimpering, "P-Please stop shouting in front of me. I-It's hurting my ears."

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!"

Tears were starting to form on the corner of my eyes. My ears ringed even more when Matako didn't stop shouting.

Matako let go of my shirt, but when I moved back, she punched me hard in the stomach. I snapped my eyes open, coughing out saliva. She pulled her fist away from my stomach, but my legs wobbled before I collapsed to the floor. I held onto my stomach with both my hands as I could only stare at the floor.

_Wh-Why is Matako beating me up?!_

I had a horrible feeling that she loved Shinsuke as well. I wasn't too sure, though, because I hardly see her in class.

Matako stepped forward just before kicking me on the chest. That hurt more than her punching me in the face. I gasped loudly as I let go of my torso, falling back. My body was now lying on the floor, but before I could even get up, the angry girl pushed her foot on my stomach. And because I already ate breakfast, it felt like I was going to throw up.

She shouted as she pushed her foot even more, "WHY'RE YOU STEALING MY SHINSUKE?!"

No reply.

Matako clenched her teeth harder, and stabbed her foot into my body as she ordered me, "ANSWER ME, BITCH!"

I finally answered, but weakly, "I-I'm not trying to steal Shinsuke-Kun! I…I was trying to convince him to stop causing trouble!" Unfortunately for me, my lie didn't get through to her.

She removed her foot from my torso, but Matako leaned down, gripping on my short, dark-blue hair. She forced me to stand up as she screamed out, "CUT THE BULLSHIT! TELL ME THE TRUTH, OR I'LL DO SOMETHING MUCH WORSE!"

My scalp was really starting to hurt. It was so painful; that I had to bite my lower lip to prevent myself from screaming.

_Please…don't pull my hair so hard! This just reminds me of Shinsuke doing that, and I don't want to remember that!_

When I didn't tell her the truth, Matako turned me around, and hit my face on the wall. She angrily muttered, "No answer, huh? Fine, then. If you're not going to answer, then I'll kick your fucking ass!"

The second she said that, she pulled my head back, only to push it on the wall again. I gave out whimpers, but I was scared to actually scream out for help. Matako was beating me up just because she saw me talking to Shinsuke. She was definitively "over-the-top" overreacting. And also, how was I supposed to know if she liked Shinsuke or not? Matako doesn't even go to my classes that often, so it wasn't like I knew everything about her.

I could tell that my face was starting to bruise up. More and more blood was pouring out of my nostrils, and I really wanted her to stop, because if I lose too much blood, I could pass out.

The wall was getting cracks, and Matako turned me around, forcing my back on the wall. I stared at her fearfully just before she punched me in the face again. I accidentally bit my lower lip too hard. Blood was now being drawn from my lip.

My brows furrowed again as tears were trailing down my bruised face. She punched me again and again.

I cried…

…and cried…

…and cried.

_P-Please, dammit! Stop punching me! JUST STOP IT!_

As if on cue, I heard Sakata-Sensei yelling at Matako.

"KIJIMA-SAN!"

He grabbed her arm tightly, forcing her to let go of me. The second she released her grip on my hair, I wobbled my legs again, only this time, I fell to the floor. I slightly leaned down as my whole body shook.

More and more tears dripped down my cheeks as Matako shouted at the silver-haired teacher, "THIS BITCH IS TRYING TO TAKE SHINSUKE AWAY FROM ME!"

Sakata-Sensei angrily replied, "That is complete nonsense! Nobody likes Takasugi, so you have no right to beat her up!"

"IT'S THE TRUTH, I'M TELLING YOU!"

I heard him ask me, "Shina-San, did she beat you up because of Takasugi?"

I didn't even bother responding to him, because I was in enough pain.

The teacher told her as he continued to pull on her arm, "Kijima-San, I'm taking you to the principal's office. I may be called a 'dull' and 'boring' teacher, but I have my rights. Come with me!" With that, he took her to Otose-Sensei's office.

When they were out of sight, it was silent. My body didn't move. I was still on the floor, crying my poor heart out. My eyes squinted as I clenched my teeth. I lifted my legs up, holding them tightly.

Blood dripped on my uniform, and even though I couldn't see my own face, I already knew that I looked horrible. I couldn't go to _any_ of my classes like this! What would my parents say when they hear about what had just happened to me?

Right now, I didn't even want to think about it. My face buried in my knees as the strap to my bag lowered down. I cried so hard, I was starting to hiccup.

_Why?! Why do I have to suffer like this?! WHY, GODDAMMIT?! CAN SOMEONE PLEASE ANSWER ME?!_

Even the voice in my head didn't answer.

I felt like I was alone in the world. Alone…with no one to help me.

I gave out a weak yell as my face was still buried in my legs. My nails clawed on my calves while I continued to hiccup. As red marks appeared on my calves, I felt a pair of hands touch my shoulders.

Immediately, a yelp escaped my lips, and I lifted my head up, turning it, only to see Kagura.

She furrowed her brows at me as she asked, "Shina-Chan…what happened to you?"

As my eyes didn't blink, she wiped some of the blood off my chin by using her thumb. I answered, but quietly, "K-Kijima-San beat me up."

Her blue eyes widened in shock. She repeated, "Kijima-San? You mean Matako, who wets her underwear?" I would've laughed at that if I wasn't in this much pain.

I gave her a nod.

Kagura sighed, but helped me stand up. When I was standing straight, she told me, "You should probably go to the nurse's office, uh-huh."

I agreed, "I should."

"Do you want me to walk you there?"

"No, thanks. I can go by myself."

"Are you sure? I already overheard silver-perm-Sensei talk to old-hag principal about Matako beating the crap out of you! I think I should go with you, uh-huh!"

"Why did you ask in the first place?" I asked, feeling a little irritated.

The red-haired girl responded by exclaiming, "I expected you to say 'yes'!"

"Well, you already got your answer, Kagura-Chan. I want to go alone."

"But-"

"JUST PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" I snapped, and ran towards the nurse's office on my own.

While I was running, I thought, _Shit. I didn't mean to shout at Kagura-Chan like that. But, I really did want to go alone. I hate myself for not fighting back._

Why didn't I fight Matako back? Was I that scared of her, despite not knowing her that well?

I stopped running when I was finally at the nurse's office. I opened up the door, and saw Sakamoto-Sensei doing his usual things.

When he noticed me, he turned his head to get a better look at me, but widened his eyes with shock. He exclaimed without laughing this time, "What the heck happened to you?!"

I tilted my head down, feeling slightly embarrassed. As I didn't answer, he sighed, "Do you need some bandages?" Again, I didn't answer, but I nodded at the male nurse.

Sakamoto-Sensei allowed me to sit in the chair beside him. When I sat down, he pulled out a box of the first-aid kit. He opened it up, and took out two squared bandages.

He told me, "Stay still." I obeyed, and sat still.

The nurse first cleaned the dried blood from my nose with a qutip, then carefully placed the bandages on my bruises. One bandage was on my right cheek, and the other was on my forehead. Sakamoto-Sensei said, "Your forehead's not as bad as your cheek, but it still has a cut."

I narrowed my eyes, and then decided, "Sakamoto-Sensei, do you have a mirror?" Although my face was bruised up, I wanted to see it.

He blinked his eyes as the sunglasses he was wearing lowered down. Another sigh escaped his lips, but Sakamoto-Sensei replied, "Are you sure you want to see your own face?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright then."

The nurse opened up a drawer, and took out a small handled mirror. He handed it to me, and when I held the mirror in front of my face, I blinked, seeing my own horrible-looking face.

It really was bruised up. I wasn't terrified of looking at my reflection, but it looked so bad. And the more I stared into it, the more water that came into my eyes.

I gripped on the handle as my whole arm began to shake. Hot tears trailed down my cheeks again as I shut my eyes tightly.

I was about to let go of the handle, but Sakamoto-Sensei took the mirror away from me. He put the mirror back into the drawer as he said, "Your uniform has blood stains." My eyes opened, and stared down at the spots of blood on my shirt and skirt.

_I can't have my class look at me like this._

Sakamoto-Sensei suggested, "I'll give you some gym clothes to change into." He stood up, walking out of the office. While I was waiting for the nurse to come back, I continued to look at the blood.

Tears were dripping on the bandage that was on my right cheek. I felt my cheek again, but even when I gently touched it, it hurt.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, pulling my hand away from my cheek.

I thought, _Looks like Matako really did punch me in the face hard._

A moment later, Sakamoto-Sensei came back, holding a plain white T-shirt, and red gym pants. And just by looking at those pants, it reminded me of the times where Kagura would sometimes wear those. She never explained why, but my only guess was that she didn't want guys flipping her skirt up, showing her underwear.

Sakamoto-Sensei handed me the gym clothes as he told me, "Change into those. There's a washing machine in one of the small rooms on the first floor."

I grabbed the clothes, and went to one of the beds, closing the curtains to give myself some privacy. The nurse added, "I'll wait outside."

"Okay," I replied just before he went out of the office again. As soon as he closed the sliding door, I began to change.

My shirt and skirt were off of me, and I put on the white T-shirt, plus the red gym pants.

Within seconds, I was changed. I opened up the curtains, and then walked out of the nurse's office.

Sakamoto-Sensei and I were walking down the staircase, but I was slower than him because I began to think, _I wonder how Shinsuke will react when he finds out Matako punched me._

I had a feeling that Shinsuke wouldn't react much.

We entered this small room, where there were towels and two machines. One for washing and one for drying. Sakamoto-Sensei told me as he pointed to the washing machine, "Put your uniform in there."

"Okay," I said as I walked over to the washing machine, putting my blood-stained uniform in there. I saw the detergent on top, so I scooped some up and poured it in the machine. I closed the lid, and then turned it on.

My uniform was now being washed, so all I had to do now was wait until it was done.

Sakamoto-Sensei said, "Your uniform will be washed and dried up by the time first period ends."

I didn't reply to the male nurse.

I decided to walk out of the small room, but heard the "announcer" say, "Will Shina-San please come to the office?"

My eyes blinked, but I tilted my head as I slowly walked towards the principal's office. I knew the principal would bring up Matako beating me up, because why else would I be called to the office?

Not long later, I opened up the door, and walked in. I hesitantly asked, "Y-You wanted to see me, Otose-Sensei?"

The old woman had a cigarette in her mouth, but she pulled it out, blowing a puff of smoke. Otose-Sensei opened up her small eyes, and I actually expected her to ask why I was wearing these gym clothes. Surprisingly enough, she didn't.

Instead, she said, "Sakata-Sensei informed me that Kijima-San punched you in the face. And by the look of it, I don't have to be skeptical."

My face began to flush. I slightly turned my head to the side as I stared at the floor.

Otose-Sensei told me as she put the cigarette back in her mouth, "Please sit down."

Hesitantly, I walked to the chair that was in front of her desk. I then sat down.

For the past couple of seconds, it was nothing but silence. The atmosphere somehow became a little heavy as neither of us spoke.

But the old principal was the first to speak. "So…why did Kijima-San punch you?"

I began to think about what Matako said to me when she hurt me.

"_CUT THE BULLSHIT! TELL ME THE TRUTH, OR I'LL DO SOMETHING MUCH WORSE!"_

Clenching my fists on my lap, I said truthfully, "She punched me because she saw me talking to Takasugi."

"Takasugi?"

"Y-Yes."

"Well, that's pretty unusual. Almost all the students in this school don't talk to him, because he causes chaos. I would've expelled him, but since there's less than two months before the seniors graduate, I don't think I need to."

That didn't make much sense, but I asked her, "Is he not graduating, though?"

"I doubt he'll be able to graduate. He always ditches his classes, and that irritates me, I'll admit that."

_Perhaps he'll drop out._

As she blew out another puff of smoke, Otose-Sensei asked me, "Why were you talking with Takasugi, anyway?"

I almost silently yelped, but managed to respond to the old woman, "I-I wanted to know if he was going to ever stop c-causing trouble."

Otose-Sensei sighed, "Look Shina-San, as much as I appreciate you for trying to stop him, it won't work. Believe me, the teachers have tried dealing with him before, but obviously, that troublemaker didn't even bother to listen to us."

I was too embarrassed to even look at her. As I didn't say anything to Otose-Sensei she said, "And please look at me when I speak to you."

"I-I'm sorry," I apologized.

She sighed once more, "You may go now, Shina-Chan."

"Th-Thank you, Otose-Sensei." I stood up from the chair, and quickly walked out of her office.

While I was running through the hallway, my tears came back into my eyes. They slowly poured down my face as I tried wiping them off. But they continued to pour.

Soon enough, I returned to the nurse's office. It was only less than a half an hour before first period would start, but I asked Sakamoto-Sensei, "Can I stay here until it's second period?"

He nodded, "You may."

I sighed with relief, and thought, _Phew. At least my class won't have to see me wearing these gym clothes._

The voice in my head said, _"I can't believe Kijima-San punched you in the face. What is wrong with that girl?"_

_I guess she just loves Shinsuke like I do. Though, I believe she's really crazy over him, which would explain the reason on why she overreacted._

"_Whether she loves him or not, you did not deserve that beating."_

_No…I didn't._

Later in the morning, first period started. I was going to stay in the nurses' office until my uniform was done drying, because I refused to have people stare at me while wearing gym clothes. That would be embarrassing, no doubt about that.

I sat on one of the beds, leaving the curtain open. Sakamoto-Sensei looked through a couple of files as he was mumbling to himself.

"Let's see…weren't these pills supposed to make me fall asleep?"

He stared at an opened folder, and then laughed out, "Oh, wait a minute! These are the pills to keep me _awake_! No wonder I couldn't sleep at all last night! Ahahahaha!"

I thought, _Did he forget that I'm right behind him?_

I sighed, but had another thought in mind.

I asked the nurse, "Sakamoto-Sensei, can I go to the roof for some fresh air?"

"Yes," He answered without looking at me.

With that, I headed out, and went towards the staircase to the rooftop. I was going to see if Shinsuke was there again, because I wanted to see if he would talk to Matako about what she did to me earlier. It may have been a silly idea, but it was probably best if he knew what happened.

Just as I was about to walk up the stairs to the roof, I looked both ways, seeing if there was anybody watching me. Fortunately, there wasn't. Boy, what a relief. I actually would've been more scared if Matako saw me heading to the rooftop.

So I dashed up the stairs, and thought as my heart was starting to beat fast, _Yes, Shinsuke scares me, but he should know what Matako did to me!_

As I knitted my dark-blue brows, I was in front of the door, but pushed down the silver handle, opening it.

When the door was opened all the way, my eyes looked up at the sky, and saw that there were more clouds than before. But I shook my head, and saw Shinsuke looking through the fence as usual.

Very slowly, I walked towards him. The door closed a little loudly, which caused Shinsuke to turn his head.

The moment he saw my face, he asked with a soft chuckle, "What happened to your face? Did somebody accidentally kick a couple of rocks on you?"

It may have been a joke to him, but I replied, glaring at Shinsuke, "Don't laugh at me."

He turned his head back, and said, "Seriously, your face is all bruised up."

I knew it. He didn't sound like he cared what happened to me. But my hands clenched, and I explained to him, "When I arrived at school, Matako attacked me, and shouted that…she saw me talking to you."

As soon as I informed him that, he quickly turned his head around, only he raised a brow. Shinsuke asked with a smirk, "Oh really? Well, she's crazy for me, but I don't care for her."

I blinked my purple eyes as I thought, _He doesn't care for her? Well, it's not like I care either, but…_

Shinsuke continued as he was standing up, "Were you being weak as usual?"

"H-Huh?!" I exclaimed as my eyes widened.

The troublemaker turned around, walking towards me. He had the same smirk on his face as he said, "Shina-Chan, if you weren't being all weak, you would've prevented your pretty face from getting all bruised up. Now, your face looks horrible."

I did agree on that, but I glared at him again, replying, "Sh-Shinsuke-Kun, don't you ever have sympathy for _anybody_?!"

He chuckled, "No. And by the way, you called me by my first name."

My mouth parted, and I realized that I really did say his first name. The tips of my fingers touched my lips as Shinsuke added, "When we're alone, you're supposed to be addressing me as 'master'. How come you're still forgetting that?"

While he grinned, my upper body began to shake. And when the flashback of my punishment, from last night, came into my head, I gave him an angry expression, and exclaimed, "Shinsuke-Kun, I'm tired of all this! I'm not trying to be weak, yet I'm too afraid to toughen myself!"

"You should be scared, slave," He said as he felt my short, dark-blue hair by my ear. "If you keep making wrong moves, then I'll keep punishing you."

"Why?! Please tell me, Shinsuke-Kun! Why do you have to keep raping me if I anger you?! Tell me your answer!" I gripped on the front of his uniform, staring into his one olive eye. My angry expression was still on my face, but water was starting to fill up my eyes, causing my vision to blur.

Shinsuke chuckled in a high tone, and replied as he held my wrists, "Shina-Chan, when I first punished you, it was rape. But since you know that if I'm going to punish you more often, you shouldn't call it rape then."

"But you forced me to go to your house those times when I didn't want to! Don't you realize that I despise people who rape others with a passion?!"

The one-eyed male pulled my hands away from his uniform, and said, "You shouldn't backtalk me."

The expression that I had was no longer on my face. My lips parted once again, only I furrowed my brows at Shinsuke. Water came out of my eyes.

He moved his face closer to mine, and when he was dangerously close to me, he whispered, "You're still lucky that I haven't shown anyone your picture. Which reminds me…did you tell Matako about the picture?"

A gulp went down my throat, and I shook my head.

Shinsuke snickered, "If you keep this up, I won't show your picture to the whole class. As I've already told you, you're under _my_ rules. If you decide to disobey my rules, you'll be blackmailed, got it?"

I whispered back, "Yes, master."

"Good." He pulled his face away from mine. Shinsuke waved his hand at me as he told me, "Leave."

Without saying anything, I turned, and walked through the door, where I walked down the staircase.

I thought as I closed my eyes, crying, _Shinsuke…if I'm ever to toughen up, I will tell you my feelings, no matter how much you hurt me._

The whole school day went by. My uniform was all cleaned up, with no more blood-stains. Though, some of the other students questioned me, asking why my face was all bruised up. But Sakata-Sensei explained that it was from Matako.

I was happy that no one talked to me about this whole issue, even Katsura and Kagura. Actually, I didn't talk to either of my friends at all today because I was too upset.

Outside, it was raining. It sucked, because I didn't bring an umbrella. Hell, I didn't even know it was going to rain when it was mostly clear this morning!

Just as I was about to go to my locker, I heard a female's voice.

"Oi, bitch."

My eyes snapped opened, and I swiftly turned my head around, only to see Matako Kijima.

She had her arms crossed as she glared at me harshly. Matako asked me the same question she said this morning, "You didn't answer my question from earlier. Why were you trying to steal Shinsuke away from me?"

It was my turn to glare at her. I responded, "For your information, I wasn't 'stealing' him. I was just talking to him. Just because I talked to him, doesn't mean I stole your so-called lover away from you."

Her eyes widened with anger. Matako dashed towards me, and gripped on my shirt, pulling me up. She muttered, "Never, ever say 'so-called'. You stay away from him, or I'll beat you up again!"

"You're just asking yourself for a suspension! Now let go of me!"

Without warning, she let go of my uniform, and wrapped her hand around my neck. I was off-guard by this as she pushed my back onto the lockers. And since there were no other students around, no one stopped her.

The long, blonde-haired female began to grip on my throat, which caused me to gasp loudly. She smirked, "Were you expecting _that_? Definitively not. Perhaps I can get suspended for causing a fight in school, but I'm not going to hesitate to kick your ass. I'll only repeat myself once. Stay away from Shinsuke, or else I'll do the same thing I did this morning."

Matako released her grip from my throat, but she gave me one last harsh glare before she walked out of the school, opening up an umbrella. I stared at her back as I touched my own throat.

I clenched my teeth hard as I angrily thought, _GODDAMMIT! WHY CAN'T I TOUGHEN UP?!_

I opened up my locker, and took off my indoor shoes, now putting on my outdoor ones. I slammed my locker closed, hitting it multiple times. And the more I hit it, the more painful it was on my fist.

As I ignored the pain on my hand, I began to cry again. I thought once more, _I have to stop crying, but I can't! I'm not a fucking crybaby!_

Suddenly, another voice was calling my name.

"Shina-Chan, are you okay?"

I lifted my head up, and looked at the person who had just said my name.

It was Otae.

I stared at her while hot tears were wetting down my face. And when she asked me that question, I didn't want to answer, because I was too afraid.

So without a second to spare, I dashed out of the school, running in the rain.

Otae yelled out, "WAIT, SHINA-CHAN!"

I ignored her, and continued to run in the rain.

**-3****rd**** POV-**

Kagura was still inside the school, walking through the hallway. She could've sworn she had forgotten something from Ginpachi Sakata's classroom, so Kagura decided to go there, and see if she did.

But she thought about her friend, Shina, and wondered, _Shina-Chan didn't talk to me or Zura today. I wish she could tell me the reason why she's not happy._

Kagura already knew that Shina was beaten up by Matako Kijima, but she couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious. Was there something Shina didn't tell her or Katsura during the past few weeks?

The red-haired girl ruffled her hair in frustration as she was close to Sakata-Sensei's classroom.

Meanwhile, in the classroom, Shinsuke Takasugi was packing his bag up, reading to get out of this school. But before he left the room, he pulled out his phone from his left pocket, and flipped it open. He pressed a button, and it showed the picture of Shina.

As Shinsuke stared at the picture, that would be blackmailed if Shina were to tell anybody, he gave himself an amused smirk. He thought to himself, _Shina, Shina, Shina. You really are weak, aren't you?_

A chuckle escaped his thin lips just as the classroom door opened. He turned his head to the side, seeing Kagura walking in.

When Kagura saw Shinsuke in the room as well, she widened her blue eyes. Not only did she see Shinsuke, but she also looked at his phone that he was holding.

For some reason, Kagura was growing even more suspicious. But she remembered Shina saying the day before, _"I-I have to go to the rooftop!"_

Her lips parted as she lowered her brows. Another thought of Shina came to her, _"Um, I-I don't think that's a good idea, Kagura-Chan!"_

Kagura was only thinking about yesterday, when she went to the rooftop with Shina. Yes, Kagura really was stubborn enough to ignore her friend, but was it really a bad idea for the redhead to go to the rooftop as well?

She decided to ask the troublemaker, "Oi, why were you smirking at your phone?" Kagura began to glare at him. Something was up, she could tell.

Shinsuke chuckled as he responded with a lie, "What's there to know? I was only looking at my text messages."

"Don't play crap with me! I can tell you're up to something, uh-huh!"

"What're you talking about?" He asked with a smirk.

Kagura had an anger mark on her cheek, and began to run towards the one-eyed male. Shinsuke widened his eye as Kagura reached out her hand to grab his phone.

She exclaimed, "Does Shina-Chan have anything to do with you?!" When Shinsuke didn't answer, she finally managed to take the phone away from his hand.

The girl only took two steps away from him before realizing that it was actually a picture. And it wasn't just a picture. It was a picture of Shina with her shirt and bra up.

This made Kagura's eyes wide in major shock. She thought as a drop of sweat rolled down her cheek, _Sh-Shina-Chan…_

Shinsuke walked right behind Kagura as he asked darkly, "You saw, didn't you?" He took the phone away from Kagura's hands.

She swiftly turned her head, and shouted, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH SHINA-CHAN?!"

He chuckled with a scary-looking grin, "Looks like I have no choice but to explain it to you, huh? Shina-Chan has done something she shouldn't have done, so I punished her. I took this lovely picture of her, because if she were to tell anybody on what I was doing to her, then I would blackmail her."

It made Kagura's eyes widened even more. The troublemaker looked at his picture again as he continued, "She looked through my private stuff. If she didn't do that, then I never would've punished her. But, now that she looked through my privacy, she's now…my slave."

As he smirked for the umpteenth time, Kagura clenched her teeth so hard, they were about to break. She shouted again, "YOU ASSHOLE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT DO SHINA-CHAN! I'M GOING TO TELL THE PRINCIPAL ABOUT THIS, UH-HUH!"

She turned around, and was about to walk out the door and tell the principal, but Shinsuke warned, "Do as you please. But…if you tell the principal, then I'll show everyone in class this picture of Shina." Kagura's feet stopped as another drop of sweat rolled down her face.

Kagura turned around to look at him, and he asked, "Would you want that? Would you want your friend to be blackmailed, and be humiliated for the rest of her life?"

Kagura continued to stare at him, but her jaw dropped and couldn't believe on what she was hearing.

As the two were silent, Kagura thought, _Blackmailed? No, I can't let Shina-Chan be extremely humiliated. She's my friend._

Biting her lower lip, she glared at the male student, and said, "If I don't want my friend to be blackmailed, then I don't have a choice, do I?" Shinsuke shook his head with yet another chuckle. Kagura added, "Fine, I'm not telling the principal or anyone else. But someday, you will stop hurting Shina-Chan!"

With that being said, she dashed out of the classroom, heading straight for home.

All Shinsuke did was chuckle.

**-Shina's POV-**

I didn't stop running. I didn't want to stop running. I suffered all day just from the physical pain I had.

Because I had no umbrella, I wanted to get home as soon as possible. But, fear was inside my head. Did Otose-Sensei already call my parents, and tell them that my face was beaten up? Was Matako going to still kick my ass if I didn't stay away from Shinsuke?

Too many questions were roaming in my head.

Some thoughts were echoing in my brain.

"_You think talking to me will make me stop causing trouble? I don't think so."_

"_Stay away from Shinsuke."_

"_Shinsuke, I didn't want to do this."_

"_What the heck happened to you?!"_

All those thoughts were making me cry, and I couldn't stop crying, no matter how hard I tried.

The heavy rain was pouring on my whole body. I splashed my feet into the huge puddles of water as I bit my lower lip a little hard. Thankfully, it wasn't so hard that I drew blood again.

My purple eyes squinted as I could barely see through this rain.

But when I found out that I was running through a street, I saw a pair of lights coming this way. My eyes were still squinted, but I found out that it was a truck.

I couldn't tell if the truck driver saw me in the middle of the street or not, but I stood still, thinking, _Perhaps it would be better if I just got hit by a truck. I don't want to die, though._

I didn't move. The truck was getting closer and closer to me.

I closed my eyes as my body was shivering.

My body…was already dead. I was ready to get hit by that truck.

* * *

**I will be honest, I have a hard time coming up with cliffhangers. ^^"**

**Now Shina is going through something much worse. Apparently, she's scared of Matako now. XP**

**I thought it was a little necessary to put in the part where Kagura found out about Shinsuke's picture. This will probably be the last time I put in a part where it's 3rd POV, though.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 7! :)**


	8. Aches and bruises

**Now Shina is going through her worst nightmare yet. Enjoy!**

**Strawwwberrylollipop: Aw, thank you! X3 Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything affect this story. I would've left that review up, but it angered me enough to just delete it. So yeah, I will delete flames. Besides, you probably wouldn't want to read that anyway. This person even said that I didn't know what a kimono is! Jesus Christ! Alright, enough of me complaining, hope you enjoy this chapter! XD**

**Ikara: Well, I do plan on having Shinsuke be a little gentle with Shina. It's just that I don't want him to be _too_ gentle, as if Shina's fragile. And since I don't like that many "villains" (In general), I've always thought they were "bad" in every way. But I guess you're right. XD**

* * *

While I ran through the heavy rain, I found out that I was in the middle of a street. And not only that, but I had just realized that a truck was coming towards my way.

I wasn't so sure if the truck driver noticed me or not, because of all this rain that was pouring down, but I just stood there, waiting for that truck to hit me. Then all the pain, from Matako beating my face to being emotionally hurt, would disappear in my body.

Even if this pain wouldn't go away for good, I would rather get hit by a truck than have my face beaten up again.

I was ready to get hit by that truck.

But as the truck was only over ten feet away from me, I felt a pair of hands grabbing onto my left arm. My eyes widened as the pair of hands forcefully pulled me to the side.

When I was on the side of the street, the truck passed by me. It gave out a brief honk just before it turned around a corner.

I turned my head slowly, wondering who had just pulled me. As I saw the person completely, my jaw dropped.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!" It was my friend, Kagura, who pulled me out of the truck's way.

My purple eyes stared into her blue ones, and when no response came to me, tears were forming once again.

Kagura was holding an umbrella, but it looked like she dropped it. She landed her hands on my shoulder as she shouted again, "DID YOU WANT TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?!"

Despite the rain pouring all over my body, I could feel my own hot tears roll down my bruised cheeks. I bit my lower lip gently as I shut my eyes tightly.

I exclaimed, "I-I wasn't trying to get myself killed, b-but I wanted my pain to go away! And the pain was from Kijima-San beating me up! Kagura-Chan, I can't stand my life! I'm weak! I'M FUCKING WEAK!"

Without warning, Kagura slapped me in the cheek. She exclaimed back, "Calm down, Shina-Chan! I know another reason why you've been acting strange, uh-huh!"

I widened my eyes, and stared at her in disbelief. I asked, "Wh-What?"

The red-haired girl sighed, "While I was still at the school, I saw Cyclops looking at his phone. But I noticed that he was smirking at it, so I was really suspicious. I grabbed his phone from his hand, and found out…that there was a picture of you, almost half-naked."

The second she said that, I stared at her with shock. As her hands were still on my shoulders, rain was pouring on Kagura as well. She furrowed her brows at me as I panicked, "Y-You did?!" My cheeks were starting to burn. Not only did Kagura find out about that picture of me, but I had a horrible feeling that she would be very angry with me. I know I shouldn't panic this much, but since she's my friend, I was really hoping that our friendship wouldn't end like this.

Kagura nodded her head as she replied quietly, "I saw that picture. Cyclops also told me that you're…his slave. God, I can't say it without being angry as hell, uh-huh!" She gripped on my shoulders as she didn't let go.

She continued, "He forced me to not tell anyone about this either, because if I told the principal, or anyone else, then he would blackmail you."

More and more tears continued to pour out of my eyes. I couldn't stop crying, I just couldn't.

I said weakly, "K-Kagura-Chan…"

"You're my friend…I refuse to let you be humiliated for the rest of your life."

"Kagura-Chan…" My voice was getting weaker, and my heart felt like it had sank. Kagura found out that I'm Shinsuke's slave. I couldn't find any words to say, so the only thing I said was her name.

My eyes squinted once more as I whispered hoarsely, "Kagura-Chan, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about this. But if Shinsuke didn't take that picture of me, I would've at least told you in secret. But…I was too scared. I don't expect you to forgive me for keeping this a secret to you and Katsura-San, but I suppose you don't want to be friends with me anymore."

As my head tilted down, feeling angst in my poor heart, Kagura let go of my shoulders, but told me, "No! I'm not going to let our friendship fall apart! Shina-Chan, you've been my only friend in high school, uh-huh! That is no lie! Even if I do hate friends who keep secrets from me for longs period of time, you had a reason for not telling me this! You refused to be blackmailed by Cyclops, uh-huh! You even made me and Zura worry about you during the past few weeks!"

My vision was now getting blurry. Kagura crouched down, and picked up her umbrella, standing up again. She held the umbrella over our heads, and when I saw her a little better than before, she said with a small smile, "Don't think that our friendship will break because of this, because it won't. I won't let you be blackmailed, Shina-Chan, but Cyclops has to stop hurting you."

"I know…" I trailed off.

_Perhaps I should tell Kagura-Chan that I have feelings for Shinsuke._

After giving myself a few seconds of thought, I decided to tell my friend, "Kagura-Chan, there's something I want to tell you. Can you not tell Katsura-San, or anybody else about this?"

Kagura raised a brow, looking suspicious, but she nodded her head anyway.

I took a deep breath, and felt my cheeks flush as I said truthfully, "I love Shinsuke."

Seconds after Kagura heard me say that, her eyes widened in shock. It was embarrassing to tell her about my feelings towards Shinsuke, but it was probably best if she knew.

Before she was about to ask why I love Shinsuke, I explained to her, "I've been having a crush on him since freshman year. I didn't want to tell you or Katsura-San because it was really embarrassing. If I told you a while ago, you probably would've said that I was crazy. Perhaps you would've also said that I would have to stay away from him, since he's a troublemaker. It's completely understandable that you and Katsura-San worry about me, but I can't control my feelings towards Shinsuke."

Kagura was silent for a brief moment until she replied, "I see. Well, I'm not mad at you for not telling me that you love Cyclops, but you're right. I would've told you that you were crazy, uh-huh."

A weak chuckle escaped my lips. "I am crazy, I'll admit that. When I'm not weak, I'll confess my feelings to him."

My friend patted me on the arm softly as she said with a sympathetic smile, "I won't stop you, but try to not get yourself hurt anymore. I was angry at him enough, uh-huh."

"I'll try, Kagura-Chan."

"I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah."

With that, she walked passed me, and went home. Since I was still in the rain, I still had to get home as well. So I ran all the way back home.

Within minutes, I finally arrived at my house. I opened up the door, and ran in as drips of water were pouring down to the floor. As soon as I closed it, I gave out a deep sigh, and decided to take a bath.

_I should take a bath if I don't want to catch a cold._

The voice said, _"Wasn't it strange how it was mostly clear this morning, yet it rained after school?"_

_It was strange._

I took off my shoes, and went up the stairs, letting the strap to my bag get off my shoulder. When I was at the top of the staircase, I first went to my room, and tossed my bag onto my bed.

Then, I headed for the bathroom. My hand touched the cheek that Kagura slapped.

I thought, _I'm sure Kagura-Chan didn't mean to slap me. Maybe she just wanted me to calm down, that's all._

I entered the bathroom, and closed the door behind me, almost immediately taking off my uniform. The shirt was first to get off of me, then my skirt and socks.

My hands went behind my back, unhooking my bra. The bra went off of my chest, and I pulled it off of me, putting it in the basket (Same with my uniform). My underwear was also off me.

I stepped into the bathroom area, and walked over to the shower stall.

Moments later, I finished rinsing the shampoo out of my dark-blue hair, and went over to the tub. I turned on the hot and cold water, making it warm.

The tub was soon full, and my foot went over to the side, stepping into the warm bath. My other foot did the same thing.

I finally sat down, having most of my naked body inside the bathtub. I gave out a sigh of relaxation as I whispered to myself, "Hopefully, I won't catch a cold."

While just listening to the echoes in the bathroom, I didn't even bother to say anything. In fact, whenever I take a bath, I really like to hear the sound of water splashing onto the concrete floor, which would make an echo.

Some of the water went over the edge, and slid down the side of the tub, falling to the floor. The water also went down the drain.

I opened up my purple eyes, and looked down, seeing my breasts for no reason. Most of it was covered with water, but as I still looked down, I furrowed my brows with sadness.

My parents _were_ going to find out that I was beaten up, and I can't just hide my face until it heals up. I would tell them that Matako punched me multiple times, but what would happen if they asked why she actually did it? Would I have to tell my parents that it was because I was talking to the troublemaker, Shinsuke Takasugi?

No. Maybe they won't ask the reason. Maybe they just want to know why I'm bruised up.

_Yes, maybe that's it…after all, this wouldn't be the first time they'd only ask why I got hurt. Like the time where I scraped my elbow on the sidewalk when I was little._

My parents sometimes ask me why or how I get scratches or small bruises. But because I don't get scratches or bruises that often, it didn't matter much, since the ones I actually had were minor. Well, the bruise I had now was not minor. It was serious.

_I won't have a choice, will I? I'll have to tell them that Matako beat me up._

The voice in my head returned, and asked, _"Will Kijima-San get suspended for all this?"_

_Perhaps. Sakata-Sensei did see her after all. _

"_True, but you should watch out for her."_

_Yes, I should._

After my bath, I was in my pajamas. I rubbed the towel over my wet head as I muttered, "That was a nice bath."

I decided to go back to my room. When I was in there, I realized that my bag was still wet. Meaning that the blanket on my bed was now wet.

_Jeez, I feel stupid._

A sigh escaped my lips as the towel was around the back of my neck. I grabbed my bag, setting it on the floor. At first, I was deciding whether or not to change the blanket, but since it was just water, I chose to leave it. Though, I would probably have to stay away from it for now.

At least my parents wouldn't be home until around eleven, because I wasn't ready for them to see my face.

But I had just remembered that the weekend would come in two days. Mom and dad don't work on the weekends, so I had to be prepared to tell them about my bruised face. Otherwise I would hide in my room until Monday (Which, obviously, wouldn't help much).

My hand pulled the towel away from my neck. The towel was now set on my lap as my purple eyes gazed at my lap.

I said to myself, "I really hope that mom and dad don't ask why Matako punched me."

Later that night, I chose to go to bed, even though it was about nine (I usually go to bed at about 10:30). I was somehow really tired, so I turned on my nightlight, plugged it in, and went over to my light switch, turning it off.

The room was now dark, but it was a good thing the nightlight was on.

I slid under the blanket, and was about to go to sleep, when I still felt the wet spot from earlier. I frowned, and thought, _Well, the blanket will dry up tomorrow, so I shouldn't worry about that._

After my thought, I went to bed.

Another day came at school. It was free period, and while my eyes were staring at my Health notes, Kagura slowly walked up to me, and asked, "Shina-Chan. Can I speak to you privately for a moment?"

I slowly turned my head around, looking into Kagura's eyes. She probably wanted to talk to me about her finding out about Shinsuke and I. So I gave her a nod before standing up, following her out of Sakata-Sensei's classroom.

Neither of us spoke, and we didn't stop walking until we were on the first floor. The two of us turned to our left, and went all the way to the end of the hallway.

Kagura looked around to see if anyone was seeing us, but she gave herself a nod, and took a deep breath.

She said, "I wanted the two of us to speak in private because of this…well, you know."

I nodded, "Yes, Kagura-Chan. I know what you're talking about."

"Good. Anyway, ever since yesterday, I've been having this rage inside my body, uh-huh. When I found out that Cyclops was hurting you, I couldn't help but want to tell somebody about this whole mess. Unfortunately, if either of us told anyone about you being under Cyclops, then he'd blackmail you."

"Sadly, yes. But…I have to obey Shinsuke-Kun. Um, this is embarrassing, but he warned me that if I disobey him too much, he'll punish me."

"That's what I thought. Shina-Chan, we're going to find a way to make him stop hurting you, uh-huh. You don't want this nightmare forever, do you?"

My head shook as I replied, "No, I don't want to have this nightmare forever. I want this nightmare to end before I even graduate! And even if he does hurt me, it doesn't change my feelings towards him. I just…can't bring myself to hate him."

She furrowed her brows at me. "Do you love him that much?"

"I…I don't even know how to answer that," I said as my cheeks were beginning to flush. I added, "You didn't tell Katsura-San about that, did you?"

Kagura responded, "No, Shina-Chan."

"Good, because I'll be the one to tell him."

"But he and Cyclops were friends when they were kids. He told us that a few days ago, uh-huh. Dammit, now that I think about it, I still wished he remembered his teachers' name!"

"Why do you need to know the name of that teacher?" I asked as I raised a brow.

The redhead turned her head to the side as she answered, "I like to know their names, uh-huh. By the way, sorry for slapping you on the cheek yesterday."

A soft chuckle escaped my lips, but I changed the subject by saying, "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. Anyway, we should head back. I don't want to have the risk of anyone hearing us."

"Neither do I," She replied as she suddenly put her index finger in her right nostril.

Blinking as to why she was picking her nose all of a sudden, I decided to drop it, and head back to Sakata-Sensei's classroom. Kagura and I ran up the stairs, but when we were almost to the top, we saw Shinpachi Shimura walking down. He carried a stack of papers in his hands.

He asked my friend, "Kagura-Chan, do you think you can hang up these posters on the billboards?"

Kagura rolled her blue eyes as she answered boringly, "Fine, I'll post them up, Glasses-San."

"Don't call me Glasses-San!" Shinpachi exclaimed while glaring at her. Kagura ignored his glare, and took half of the papers. Now she was carrying a somewhat stack of papers.

The two of them walked back down, but Kagura said to me, "I'll see you later, Shina-Chan."

I waved at her just before they were both out of sight. I narrowed my eyes just as I continued to walk up the staircase.

Finally, I was at the top, but I heard another voice saying my name.

"Shina-Dono."

I blinked, raising a brow before turning to see who it was.

My eyes widened, seeing that Bansai Kawakami was in front of me. Despite that he joined Shinsuke in punishing me; Bansai didn't really scare me much. He had his hands in his pockets as he told me, "I need to have a word with you." Bansai turned around, expecting me to follow him.

A brow of mine was still raised up. He said that he wanted to talk to me as if he was a teacher. Well, he's not obviously. But I followed him.

We walked until Bansai opened up a door. He went in, and I followed him, going into the room as well. I found out that it was the room where clubs were held.

He told me, "Close the door so that no one will hear us."

I closed it. Bansai still had his hands in his pockets. His brows were slightly knitted as he said, "You should know that I never wanted to punish you as well as Shinsuke."

This was really sudden, but I didn't reply to the teal-haired male because I was now thinking of that night. Bansai continued, "As you've heard two nights ago, Shinsuke forced me. I know that this is out of the blue and all, but it really irritated me when I punished you also. I don't have that much sympathy for you, Shina-Dono, but it was unnecessary for him to make me do this, and I thought it was also unnecessary for him to punish you in the first place."

I finally replied, but actually asked without much thought, "How does Shinsuke-Kun even trust you?"

His response was, "He's my close friend, I daresay. At least, that's what he calls me. We met when we were kids, and ever since then, I've always been by his side, even if he tells me to leave him alone."

"Is that why he decided to tell you about his past?" I asked again.

Bansai shrugged, "All he ever said was that he trusts me enough to keep it a secret. Though, his song is always turning into metal, with a hint of screams."

I rolled my purple eyes when he said that. I asked one more question, "Is that all you wanted to say?"

He nodded.

I opened up the sliding door, and said, "Thanks, I guess."

Before I went out of the room, he told me, "Just don't let your sad music get in the way."

"You seriously don't make sense." I walked out.

I was heading back to Sakata-Sensei's room, when Katsura dashed towards me. I blinked at him as he exclaimed, "Shina-Chan! You'll never guess what I just heard!"

I questioned, "What?"

"Matako Kijima is suspended!"

"She is?"

"Yes! You think I'm lying?!" I gave him a weird look when he raised his voice like that.

I replied, "Uh, no?"

"Well, I heard that Otose-Sensei suspended Kijima-San for three weeks! Just for punching you in the face! And you know something? I'm glad she's suspended!"

"Katsura-San, were you really worried about me?" I knew it was a stupid question for me to ask, but my tongue slipped.

He responded with wide eyes, "What kind of a question is that? Yes, I was worried about you! Redhead and I are your friends; we're _supposed_ to worry about you!"

"Sorry, sorry. I just wasn't thinking."

Katsura stared at my bruised face as he lowered his brows, giving me a somewhat sad look. He asked, but more quietly, "Does your face hurt?"

I paused, but answered eventually, "When I touch it, it does. Kijima-San punched me so hard, I got a bloody nose."

"Why did she punch you, Shina-Chan?" Katsura asked yet another question. But for this one, I was silent.

Seeing that I have no excuse this time, I sighed, "She punched me because she saw me talking to Takasugi."

"Eh?" He stood still like a statue.

I slightly clenched my teeth, and pushed his arm a little bit as I told him, "I talked to Takasugi because I wanted to try to stop him from causing any more trouble. But, he just won't. There's no point for me to even try anymore."

Katsura sighed as well, but closed his eyes briefly before replying, "Shina-Chan, he's a bastard. You should know that by now."

I almost laughed when he called Shinsuke a bastard. But I said, "You may think he's a bastard, but I would just call him a troublemaker."

"Is it because you don't know him that well?"

That's when I couldn't speak. I didn't know how to answer that question, because it wasn't true. While I don't know all that much about Shinsuke's past, the only thing I know is that he lost his favorite teacher at a young age.

I didn't even think of a lie to say to him. Actually, I don't want to lie to Katsura again. I'm ashamed enough for not telling him that Shinsuke is hurting me emotionally just by him punishing me.

When I didn't answer Katsura's question, he began to look suspicious. I turned my head away from him, trying to gaze away from my friend. Then, just as I had a feeling that Katsura would ask again, the bell rang.

He muttered under his breath, "Shoot, looks like we gotta get to class again. We'll talk later, then." The black-haired male walked passed me, and I sighed with relief.

_Well, at least I didn't lie to him again._

The voice in my head reminded me, _"But you still didn't tell him the truth."_

As my teeth chewed on my lower lip, I "replied", _Someday, I will tell him. But for now, Kagura-Chan and I are the only ones that know about Shinsuke's picture of me._

I ran back to class.

Not long after class had started, Sakata-Sensei held the chalk, and said as he wrote on the chalkboard, "So…the theory of this square is equal to three, which is the equivalent to six."

Did he even know what the word "equivalent" meant? Well, maybe he did, but I didn't.

While I was looking at the example problems in my textbook, the classroom door opened. I looked out of the corner of my eyes, and saw Shinsuke walking in.

My mouth parted, and my heart immediately beat a little faster. I thought, _Sh-Shinsuke-Kun…_

I had no idea on why my heart was beating fast, but Sakata-Sensei told Shinsuke as he stopped writing on the chalkboard, "Oi, haven't you ever heard of coming to class on time?"

Shinsuke replied to the silver-haired teacher, "I come here whenever I feel like it."

Sakata-Sensei rolled his red eyes, and muttered, "Whatever."

I tried to cover my face with my textbook, but I had a feeling that Shinsuke already saw me. Even then, he would see my short, dark-blue hair.

I heard Shinsuke chuckle, which made me almost yelp, but I managed to keep quiet. The teacher asked him, "Why're you laughing?"

"I don't need to tell you," He answered. My arms were suddenly shaking as my cheeks flushed.

The pages on my textbook touched my cheek, but I accidentally pressed my face into it, causing the textbook to push on my cheek. Of course, it hurt, but I was able to not make any sounds, despite the pain I was feeling.

_Goddamn bruises. I wish my face would just heal up._

Now that I thought about the day before, I now extremely hate Matako. She caused my face to bruise up, and even when it's barely touched, it hurts like hell. She even told me to not go near Shinsuke, when she clearly has no right to order me like that.

I thought as I clenched my teeth with knitted brows, _Matako, you will not order me to stay away from Shinsuke. Even if I do want to stay away from him, he's my master, and I have to obey him! I don't give a crap if you don't know that, you never should've punched me!_

Anger was inside my head. I wanted to punch her back, but I couldn't since she was going to be suspended for three weeks. Perhaps I'll be able to calm down later, but I'm still angry.

After a few moments, I decided to set my textbook down. A sigh escaped my lips as I barely turned, seeing Shinsuke writing on a small piece of paper. My eyes widened, realizing that he was actually writing a note. And he was most likely going to give that note to me!

I was definitively scared. What would he write this time? Would he make me see him on the rooftop at lunch again?

Shinsuke finished writing on the piece of paper, and folded it, handing it to me. He reached his arm out, but I looked up to see if the teacher had caught him passing notes. He didn't. I looked back at the paper Shinsuke was holding, but I still didn't take it away from him.

The troublemaker turned his head, giving me a glare with a smirk. He mouthed out, 'Take it, Shina-Chan'. A silent gulp went down my throat, and my hand hesitantly took the small paper away from his'. He landed both his hands on the back of his head as he landed his feet on his desk.

I, once again, hesitantly opened up the piece of paper, and it was written out, 'See me at lunch on the rooftop'.

I was barely paying any attention to Sakata-Sensei, because I was just staring at the note. Shinsuke wanted me to go see him at lunch again, I knew it. Fear was still in my body, even if I didn't want to be scared.

Sakata-Sensei was about to face the class when I placed the paper inside my desk. I certainly didn't want him to see me reading notes (That weren't related to the subject he was teaching), because that would be humiliating.

I gave out another sigh just as Kagura looked at me, with furrowed brows. I gave her the same look, but I was telling her through my eyes, 'I'm really scared, Kagura-Chan. I wish I wasn't Shinsuke's slave anymore, that way it would be much easier to tell him my feelings'.

Kagura blinked her blue eyes before looking at her notes.

All of a sudden, water was starting to form in my eyes. I almost immediately wiped them, trying to prevent myself from crying. Fortunately, no tears escaped.

It was now lunchtime. I was going to have to see Shinsuke again on the rooftop. What would he do to me this time?

As I was almost to the staircase to the roof, I heard Kagura's voice calling me. "Shina-Chan…"

My feet stopped, and my eyes gazed at the red-haired girl. Kagura gave me a sad look.

I shrugged, and sighed, "I have no choice. I know you don't want me to go see Shinsuke-Kun again, but he's expecting me to see him."

Kagura narrowed her eyes down, replying, "Please…don't let your fear overtake you."

I blinked; kind of wondering why she said that. She added, "I have the urge to tell the principal about this whole issue, but I can't do that. Like I said, we wouldn't want you to be blackmailed."

"No." I made a weak smile, and went up the staircase.

Kagura walked away, probably still feeling angry.

While I was heading to the rooftop, I thought, "speaking" to the voice inside my head, _At least one of my friends knows._

The voice replied to me, _"But it doesn't help the fact that Shinsuke still has that picture of you."_

_You don't have to remind me._

From when it felt like a long time, I was at the door to the roof. I gulped once more before turning the handle. I pushed the door open, feeling a breeze hit my face and legs.

Shinsuke was standing in front of the fence, crossing his arms with a grin. He said, "You came. Good."

He began to walk towards me. I felt like I was about to cry again, but only very little water came into my purple eyes.

When the olive-eyed troublemaker was right in front of me, he lifted my chin up with his right hand. As my eyes stared into his, he said, "Your friend really was stubborn, wasn't she?"

"Huh?" I questioned, which somehow made Shinsuke laugh.

His face was really close to mine as he replied, "She was really suspicious of me, so she had the galls to take my phone away from me, and see that picture of you. Of course, your friend told you about that, didn't she?"

"Y-Yes."

"Heh, thought so," Shinsuke snickered. "By the way, Shina-Chan…do you have any plans this weekend, since its Friday?"

Staring at him in confusion, I responded, "No. Wh-Why?"

The troublemaker smirked at me. "Because I have a plan for this weekend. I'm not going to tell you what it is, though."

"Why not?"

"It would ruin the 'surprise'."

I continued to stare at him, but had a _really_ bad feeling on what the "surprise" would be. I may not know what plan he has for this weekend, but I can tell that it was going to be about Shinsuke frightening me. I wouldn't think he'd have sex with me again, because I've been trying my best to obey him, just so that he wouldn't scare me anymore than he already is. But…would he want to have sex with me again just to scare the living hell out of me?

Shinsuke let go of my chin, but grabbed my upper arm with his hand. His chest landed on mine as he used his other hand to roughly grab my breast.

I yelped at this, feeling him massage my breast. He didn't put his hand under my shirt, but it still made me blush.

He whispered as he set his lips near my ear, "Your face may look horrible at the moment, but that doesn't stop me from trying to terrify you." The troublemaker chuckled huskily as he blew into my ear.

Goosebumps were forming on my skin while sweat was rolling down my forehead.

As some of his purple hair softly touched my cheek, I squinted my eyes, still feeling his hand massage my breast. My legs were wobbling a little, but Shinsuke pulled his hand away from my chest.

He whispered again, "Just wait until tomorrow, then you'll find out what my plan is."

Shinsuke took two steps back before waving his hand forward, motioning me to leave the rooftop. I tilted my head down, but obeyed, and went through the door.

I walked down the stairs, and thought as my lips were trembling, _I can't feel weak…I want to be strong! Please, let me toughen up!_

My fist wiped my nose as I knitted my brows.

I muttered under my breath, "Whatever his plan for this weekend will be, I will try to not be scared!"

* * *

**I hope Kagura wasn't too OOC in this chapter. She would've kicked Shinsuke's ass, but...I don't know. **

**Anyway, can you try to guess what Shinsuke's "plan" will be? ;) I'll let you guess until I post the next chapter up. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 8! :)**


	9. Angst

**Enjoy!**

**Ikara: Haha, that's a good guess. XD But you'll find out soon. :) Actually, I have been trying to figure out what Kagura could do since she now knows about Shinsuke's picture of Shina. XP**

* * *

The weekend finally came, but Shinsuke told me that he had a "plan" for this weekend. I wasn't sure what it was, and I didn't think he would want to have sex with me again, when I've clearly tried to obey him. I didn't yell at him, or anything else that would anger him.

Earlier today, I told mom and dad about the bruise on my face. I explained to them that Matako beat me up. They were shocked, but I also told them that she got suspended for three weeks. And thankfully, they didn't ask why she beat me up. I was so relieved.

It was dark out, around 6:00. My mom and dad were getting dressed for a play that they were going to. They were going to see the "Hamlet" play, and since it was one of those plays where people dress nice, mom and dad were dressing up nicely.

My parents came out of their room as I walked out of mine as well. Mom wore a black dress, which was just below her knees. She also wore black stockings while holding black high-heels, and had white pearl earrings, with red lipstick on her lips. Dad wore a black suit, with a dark-blue tie.

As I took a good look at them, I gave them a smile, and complimented, "You two look really nice."

"Thank you, Shina," Mom said, smiling back.

Dad stared at me before saying, "Oh, Shina. Before we go, we need to let you know something."

I raised a brow at them, and asked, "What is it?"

"Since you once told us that you've been a little frustrated at History, we found you a tutor."

"A tutor?"

They both nodded. Mom said, "You did say that you needed a tutor, but coincidentally, we got a call from a student that was from your school." I was getting a little suspicious when she said that. She continued, "He asked us when it was a good time to tutor you, but we told him that tonight would be a good time."

"Huh?" I questioned.

Mom sighed, "Shina, aren't you relieved that someone gets to tutor you with your History?"

I thought, _I would be relieved, but something's telling me it's not going to be good._

I only shrugged my shoulders. Dad said, "He should be here very soon. The play won't start in about a half an hour."

Suddenly, my heart was starting to beat fast. Sweat was dripping down my forehead.

The voice in my head said, _"I don't think this is going to be good."_

_I have a really bad feeling about this. Wait a minute…_

I narrowed my purple eyes, thinking about yesterday.

Shinsuke told me, _"I can't tell you what it is. It would ruin the 'surprise'."_

I widened my eyes, realizing who my "tutor" was going to be. Just as I found out, the door knocked.

Mom turned her head, and said with a smile, "Oh, that must be him! I'll get the door!" She ran towards the door. As soon as mom was in front of it, I dashed down the stairs, and saw mom opening the door.

The door opened, and there was Shinsuke, holding a bouquet of flowers. I stared at Shinsuke with shock, and felt my heart beat even faster than before.

_No…!_

Mom asked, "Are you Shina's tutor?"

He chuckled with a nod, "Yes, I am, madam. These are for you."

Shinsuke gave mom the bouquet, and she widened her eyes, holding the flowers away from his hands. Dad stepped beside me as mom said, "These are beautiful! This bouquet even contains my favorite flower, the rose!"

She sniffed the flowers, and heavenly said, "These even smell lovely. Thank you for the flowers. Now…what was your name again?"

"Shinsuke Takasugi."

"Ah, I see." Mom continued to smile at him, but all I had in me was fear.

Dad walked towards the door as well as he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Takasugi-San. We hope our daughter gets better in History after you've tutored her. Do you think she can get better with your help?"

Shinsuke responded as he walked in my house, "Oh, I'm sure she'll get better, sir. I'll make sure she understands better. Have fun watching the play."

"Thank you," Dad replied as he nodded at him. "Well, we'll be going. Shina, we'll be back at around ten."

Before I got to say anything to them, they both put on their jackets, and walked out of the door. They closed it, and Shinsuke looked at me, smirking. His teeth showed, and began to walk towards me.

But I felt panicked, and swiftly turned around, dashing up the stairs. I was afraid, obviously, but I didn't want to be near Shinsuke right now. I nearly tripped, but I managed to get up the stairs.

The problem wasn't over yet, though. I turned my head around, seeing Shinsuke starting to walk up the stairs. My purple eyes widened in fear, and I forced myself to get to my room.

Soon, I ran in my room, and shut the door. Unfortunately for me, I had no lock on my door, so all I could do was hold the door closed.

My eyes shut tightly as the voice said, _"Shina, I don't think you'll hold the door for long."_

I "replied" to the voice, _I'm still scared! I don't want Shinsuke to come near me!_

But I felt Shinsuke turning the handle. He told me with a dark chuckle, "Shina-Chan, open the door. I'm here to tutor you."

I exclaimed in front of the door, "No! I'm not going to let you in!"

"Oh? Well, it looks like I'm going to have to open it by force then, won't I?"

He chuckled once again, but forcefully pushed the handle, opening the door. I wasn't strong enough to hold the door closed, so I accidentally fell back, landing on the floor by my butt.

My eyes opened up, but gazed up at Shinsuke, who closed the door behind him. He grinned at me while squinting his eye. Shinsuke said, "You won't be escaping me now."

I decided to ask, "H-How did you find out where I live?! And how did you even call my parents?!"

Shinsuke explained with yet another grin, "I secretly went into the principal's office, looking through the phone numbers for the students' parents'. I managed to find out who your parents were, so I called them. And when they asked how I got their phone number, I told them that you told me their number."

I stared at him with shock. I replied, "Y-You couldn't have! Wh-Why would you do that?!"

"Well, did you tell them who I was? The troublemaker from school?"

As soon as he asked that, I began to think, and realized that I really never told either of my parents that Shinsuke really is the troublemaker at school. My lips parted as I thought, _Shit!_

Shinsuke began to walk towards me slowly, and said in a low tone, "See? You didn't even tell your parents that I'm the troublemaker at school. So if they don't know, then how could they say 'no' to me when I asked them if I could 'tutor' you?"

I moved back while still sitting on the floor. I moved until my back touched my bed. My body began to shake as Shinsuke continued, "Guess what, Shina-Chan? I'm not here to tutor you. I'm here…to scare you."

"B-But I tried to obey you! Did I do something wrong?!" I asked while water was forming in my eyes.

The troublemaker was now close to me. He crouched down, and reached his hand to hold my chin. He responded, "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I just want to play with you, that's all." Shinsuke chuckled in a high tone as he was starting to feel my cheek.

The water was starting to blur my vision, but I didn't even bother to blink. Shinsuke whispered, "Now that your parents aren't here, you won't have to worry about them hearing us."

_This can't be happening! THIS CAN'T REALLY BE HAPPENING!_

As tears were starting to pour out of my eyes, he stood up, walking over to light switch. When I noticed that he was going to turn off the light, I widened my eyes, jumping onto my bed so that I could get my nightlight. I quickly turned it on, and plugged it back in. I made it just in time before Shinsuke turned off the light.

He noticed that my nightlight was on. The one-eyed male asked, "Do you have a nightlight or something?"

I answered, "I-I have nyctophobia, so I h-have to turn it on. Otherwise I would be really afraid."

_Please let me have the nightlight on. I can't have it off, because I'm too scared of the dark._

He snickered, "Alright then. I'll let you leave the nightlight on."

I sighed with relief, but I wasn't calming down. Shinsuke walked back to me. Soon, he sat on my bed, but roughly grabbed my arm. He pulled me down until my face touched his chest.

Shinsuke whispered as he felt my short, dark-blue hair, "You're all mine." He sort of gripped my hair, pulling me back, quickly kissing me on the lips. Since it made me off-guard, my eyes widened.

His soft lips only touched mine for a few seconds. As the troublemaker drifted the kiss, he gently pushed my chest, making me lie down on my bed.

My body continued to shake as Shinsuke knelled over me. He chuckled, "I'll be gentle with you this time, but don't expect me to not scare you." He moved his face closer to mine, and it was so close, our noses barely touched each other.

He breathed on my lips as Shinsuke whispered once more, "Just don't do anything." He pulled his tongue out, licking my lips. I shut my eyes tightly as my lips were barely parted.

Shinsuke set his hand under my shirt, and began to push my T-shirt up as more tears were trailing down my face. I could feel my shirt up to my bra. My cheeks began to turn red.

His other hand held my chin like before, only he used his thumb to pull down my lower lip. That's when he inserted his tongue inside my mouth. My purple eyes widened for the umpteenth time as his tongue wrestled mine.

When our mouths were connected, he continued to fight my tongue. I decided to fight back, since he probably wanted that. A sudden moan came in my mouth, but it was barely audible.

He used his left hand to massage my breast. My bra was still on, though my cheeks were still flushing.

He finally pulled his tongue out, but a string of saliva dripped from his tongue. Shinsuke wiped his mouth with his fist, but smirked at me. Shinsuke used both his hands to push my shirt up, which went over my head.

My shirt was now off.

Shinsuke dropped my T-shirt onto the floor. He then pushed my bra up, which made my breasts show. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at him. While sweat was pouring on my forehead, Shinsuke rubbed my pink nipples with his thumbs.

The troublemaker whispered, "Tell me that you want me."

I didn't reply. He ordered, "Shina-Chan, I already said that I would be gentle with you. Do you want me to hurt you?"

I opened my eyes half-way, but answered, "I-I w-want you, master."

Shinsuke snickered, "Good girl." He leaned over, kissing my bare neck softly. I gave out a quiet moan as he cupped my right breast.

His wet tongue licked my neck, trailing it from there, to my collarbone. Shinsuke softly kissed my collarbone, and closed his one olive eye as my hands were beside my head.

I thought, _I can't stop him…_

My eyes narrowed again as Shinsuke began to kiss my breast. His eye was still closed, but he licked on my erect nipple. He flicked my nipple twice, and sucked on it, causing saliva to cover it. His mouth covered my pink nipple as he roughly grabbed my other breast.

I hesitantly moved my left hand, ruffling his purple hair. His hair really was soft. As silly as it may sound, I didn't want to stop feeling it, but Shinsuke stopped licking my nipple.

He slightly leaned up as he began to take off his buttoned shirt. I set my hand back on the bed as he tossed his shirt onto the floor, beside my T-shirt.

Shinsuke whispered with lust, "Shina-Chan…your face doesn't need those bandages." He reached out his hand, taking the bandage that was on my cheek off. He slowly pulled it off, and when the bandage was no longer on my face, Shinsuke crushed it with his fist, and tossed it in the small garbage can beside my bed. He also lifted some of my bangs with his hand, and saw that the other bandage was on my forehead.

The male took that bandage off as well and also tossed it in the garbage can. Then, he said, "That's better. Those bandages will only make your face worse."

I furrowed my brows at him as he suddenly unbuttoned my jeans. I gasped at this, and stared at his hands. He first unbuttoned it, then pulled down the zipper. Shinsuke grabbed the sides of my jeans to pull it down. As he was doing this, my legs started to move slowly, but I already knew that my underwear was exposed.

When my jeans were down to my calves, he grabbed the ends of it, and pulled my jeans off completely. He tossed it on the floor.

Shinsuke touched my chest with his index finger, and trailed it all the way to the top of my underwear. His hands went behind my back, and unhooked the bra I was wearing. Seconds later, my bra was _really_ off my chest. He pulled it, and let it land on the floor along with the other clothes.

Leaning down yet again, the one-eyed male kissed my breast. He also kissed my ribcage, my abdomen, and my stomach.

As he smirked while staring at my skin, he touched his belt, and started to unbuckle it. When it was unbuckled in the front, he pulled it through the hoops until it was completely out. Shinsuke let go of his belt, and set it on my bed, but it soon fell down.

Shinsuke whispered as he touched my underwear with his fingers, "I wonder how far we'll get this time." He started to stroke my groin with his fingers. I gasped like before, only I moaned a little. I really didn't want to moan since I was still scared, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't control myself from moaning.

He stopped stroking it after a few seconds, but he made his own groin feel mine. The male lifted my thighs up, and when I felt the bulge to his pants on my groin, I gave out a groan. I leaned my head back on my pillow as I clenched my teeth.

_Why can't I stop moaning? What is wrong with me?!_

Before I knew it, I could feel myself getting wet. Shinsuke chuckled out, "You like it, don't you, slave?" I didn't answer, but he pressed his groin onto mine. That made me groan even louder. I gripped onto my blanket as he pulled himself away from me.

He grabbed the ends of my underwear, and without warning, he pulled it down my legs. I shut my eyes tightly as I turned my head to the side. Shinsuke pulled my underwear off my ankles, and he felt my flesh with his fingers. He touched my inner thighs, and caressed the tips of his fingers all the way to my entrance.

The one-eyed troublemaker teased my entrance with his fingers, and said, "I'm amazed that you're already this wet."

_P-Please…d-don't say that…it's embarrassing enough._

Shinsuke leaned down, and began to lick my entrance. I grunted as my body shook. I arched my back as his tongue explored my private area. He held my legs wide as I stared at him.

I whimpered, "M-Master…s-stop! I-It's dirty!"

He stopped licking, but told me as he felt my womanhood, "No. I'll do whatever I want to you. Shina-Chan, be a good girl, and don't say anything else." He blew on my private part, causing me to get goosebumps on my skin.

My blush was all the way to my neck. Shinsuke continued to lick my entrance, but he pushed in two fingers. My back arched once more, and he slowly slid his fingers in and out of my entrance. He made a few quiet noises as he savagely thrust his fingers inside of me. I whimpered, feeling tears trail down my cheeks.

Shinsuke finally stopped licking me, and pulled his fingers out, but he stared at me, smirking evilly. Shinsuke grabbed his jeans, and began to undo it. He unbuttoned it, then unzipped it.

In a matter of seconds, Shinsuke pulled out his member, sort of pumping it. He ordered me, "Shina-Chan…take care of this."

I forced myself to lean up, and get closer to him. Hesitantly, I reached my right hand out, holding his member. He let go, but I closed my purple eyes as my brows furrowed. My tongue licked the head of his member, and as he gently touched my head with both his hands, my mouth went over his member. I moved forward, then backwards. I still had my eyes closed, but water was coming out of my eyes. Why the hell couldn't I stop crying? Why was water still forming in my eyes?

I sucked on his member, but pulled my hand away from it, feeling my own breast. I had no idea why I was feeling my breast, but Shinsuke pushed my head forward, whispering, "Oh, god…mmm…" Now he began to moan.

Since I was running out of oxygen in my lungs, I pulled my head back, having his member out of my mouth. I gasped for air as my eyes were squinted.

While breathing heavily, Shinsuke ordered me, "Lie down."

I did what he told me to do.

Slowly, I lied onto my bed, and felt Shinsuke widening my legs like last time. He held his member, making the head of it tease my entrance. I looked down as my cheeks were still burning.

Shinsuke stared at me with a smirk, and pushed his member inside my entrance. I moaned quietly as he pushed in as deep as he could possibly go. When he was at his deepest, he grabbed my hips, and said, "You're so fucking warm. Oh, yes…"

He pulled himself out, but thrust inside me again. As he was thrusting, I felt really hot. I couldn't be bothered to move my hands, or anything else. I just had my eyes closed as Shinsuke was still pushing inside my womanhood.

The troublemaker pulled his member out, but made the head of it tease my entrance again. He told me huskily, "Tell me to fuck you." Even when I didn't reply to him, he quickly pushed his manhood back inside me. Shinsuke held my thighs, but made my legs go over his shoulders.

More and more moans were escaping my lips. Shinsuke made slow thrusts, but he made sure that each thrust was deeper and deeper. Shinsuke was moaning as well, only he enjoyed it. I, on the other hand, didn't.

He grabbed my right breast, and began to massage it as he licked my leg. It felt so warm down there, I couldn't take it.

Shinsuke pulled his member out, but made me turn around. I slowly turned, and landed both knees on my bed. The upper half of my body fell on the bed, and I stuffed my face in my pillow.

The male put his member inside of me, slowly pushing it in. He grabbed my buttocks as he thrust. He continued to moan out, "Shina-Chan…feel this pleasure. Fuck…yes…yes!" A high chuckle escaped his lips as he continued to grab me.

He smacked my buttock, which made me yelp. The smack was so hard, it stung a bit. My face was still in my pillow, but my eyes were watery, which caused the pillow to be covered in tears. I barely lifted my head up, though I still didn't stop crying.

Shinsuke held my breast, and lifted my upper body up, where my back landed on his chest. When I stared into his eye, he gave me a not-so-scary expression. It wasn't strange that the look on his face wasn't scary this time, yet my body didn't stop shaking.

I really wanted to calm down since Shinsuke wasn't hurting me, but I didn't. I could not find the reason why I can't calm myself down.

Shinsuke thrust slowly as he whispered near my ear, "Slave…answer this question. Do you feel pleasure?"

Shutting my purple eyes tightly, I whimpered, "I-I don't know. I can't find the answer to that question."

"Hm? Are you sure, or are you just too embarrassed?"

When he pushed in roughly, I gasped loudly, "I-I s-swear I don't know the a-answer!"

"Huh, so is it that the truth?"

Did I really have to tell him again? I exclaimed while tears were filling up my eyes, "Y-Yes!"

He chuckled darkly, "I see. You better be telling me the truth, otherwise my dark side will appear."

I thought, _I don't want that to happen._

Shinsuke pulled his member out, but he forced me to turn around. He had his legs under his bottom, and pulled me until my womanhood was over his member. I squinted my eyes as he told me, "Relax."

With that, his member slowly entered me. I moaned, and cried, loudly as my head leaned back. Shinsuke wrapped his arms around my waist as he chuckled for the umpteenth time. He thrust a bit slowly, like before, but leaned his head forward, biting my neck.

The male barely licked it. He was biting more than licking. And the more he bit into the bottom of my neck, the more bite marks there would be. I would've told him to stop, but he wouldn't. So I kept silent.

As I was starting to make some quiet sounds, he breathed heavily on my neck, and finally pulled away. I turned my head to look at the bottom of my neck, and I noticed that he really did leave a few bite marks. I furrowed my brows, just staring at it.

He smirked, "What's wrong, Shina-Chan? Did you not like what I just did?"

I didn't answer him.

Instead, I almost closed my eyes, and let even more tears trail down my bruised cheeks. I knew that Shinsuke saw this, but he used his thumb to wipe away my tears. I narrowed my eyes, but soon looked into his olive eye.

Shinsuke said, "Stop crying."

I managed to reply to him, "I want to…but I can't help it."

"Well, try to stop, because crying only makes you even weaker."

That's when my heart ached. I bit my lower lip to prevent myself from whimpering again, but my heart was aching so bad, it was painful. I was able to not cry again, but my chest still hurt.

Shinsuke landed his chest on my breasts as he licked my lips. My lips were slightly parted, but he pushed his tongue inside of my mouth like last time. I widened my eyes in shock, and felt his tongue push mine up to the roof of my mouth. I breathed heavily through my nose.

_Why can't I be strong?! I don't want to be weak anymore! How many fucking times do I have to say that?!_

He had his member really deep, but he stopped thrusting for a moment. While Shinsuke still had his arms around my waist, he pulled his tongue out, and softly kissed me on the cheek. His fingertips moved up my back, which send a shiver up my spine. Suddenly, my thighs were beginning to twitch.

Shinsuke kissed my neck as he held the back of my head. He started ruffling my dark-blue hair while he thrust again.

Now my entrance was starting to twitch. My body was burning up as I whimpered in a whisper, "M-Master…I…I can't take this anymore…"

He let go of my waist, letting me lie down on my bed again. His hands widened my legs, but that actually hurt because he pushed them too wide. I whimpered in pain, but it wasn't really audible for Shinsuke to hear.

His pants were nearly falling down as he thrust a little faster. Shinsuke grinned at my expression as he moaned out, "That's right…come. Come for me, and only me. You're my slave."

My heart pumped faster, and when Shinsuke didn't stop thrusting, my face burned as if I was on fire. He pulled his manhood out, making the side of it feel my entrance, but that only made me twitch more than a moment ago.

The one-eyed troublemaker pushed it back in, thrusting as fast as he could. I was feeling hot, too hot.

With just one more thrust from him, I snapped my purple eyes open, and felt the walls of my womanhood squeezing his member. But Shinsuke pulled it out quickly, and snickered as he watched me.

Even though he was out of me, I moaned out, "Aaahh!"

In a matter of seconds, I stopped moaning, and relaxed on my bed. I was feeling really exhausted, and had lost concentration. My head turned to the side as the voice inside my head said, _"Shina…"_

The voice only said my name, but I "replied", _I can't concentrate anymore. I'm really exhausted._

I felt Shinsuke's fingers through my hair. I blinked slowly before looking up to him. My vision was a little blurry (Since I was still losing focus), but I saw him smirking with satisfaction.

He whispered, "Since your parents won't be back for a while, I'll stay here with you for now." Shinsuke pulled up the zipper from his pants, and also buttoned it. He then lied down in my bed, beside me.

Neither of us was under the blanket, but when I didn't look at him, he continued to feel my hair. He whispered yet again, "Did you like that, Shina-Chan?" Shinsuke was sounding a bit gentle, but I knew for a fact that he was trying to scare me.

I responded as my eyes slowly gazed at his face, "I…didn't."

"Not surprised," The male chuckled. "I wouldn't expect you to enjoy it, since it's obvious enough that you're a weak person."

My brows knitted as I began to clench my teeth. My vision was clearing up, but I glared at Shinsuke. Because I was getting really tired of him calling me weak, I retorted a bit weakly, "Don't call me weak…I'm sick and tired of you calling me that! Do you think I want to be weak?! Please, for the love of god, stop calling me weak!" I glared at him harder, and exclaimed, "I can't stand it!"

He widened his olive eye at me. At first, I thought I had gotten the best of him, but he soon chuckled with amusement. He tilted his head down, and now laughed a bit loudly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I opened my mouth slightly, and it felt like I was going to cry again. How could he laugh at what I just told him? How could he find it that amusing to him? Did he still think I was weak?

Shinsuke replied, "If you don't want to be weak, then you should toughen up. But you're weak because you're afraid at what I'm doing to you." He lifted his upper body up, and held my cheeks, lifting me up as well. He added as his face was really close to mine, "Prove me wrong, slave. Prove to me that you can actually toughen up, even when I'm trying to scare you."

He landed his lips on mine, but his kiss was a little rough. While he was still holding my cheeks and didn't let go of my lips, I was running out of oxygen in my lungs. I was almost sitting up as I hesitantly moved my hands, holding Shinsuke's wrists.

I forcefully pulled his wrists away from my cheeks, and was able to drift away the kiss, but he bit my lower lip. I gasped for air, widening my eyes. The bite from him did hurt, but I ignored it.

I told him, "D-Don't do that!"

"Are you ordering me, Shina-Chan?" Shinsuke questioned as he released my grip from his wrists. He gave me a scary-looking smirk, which made me gasp again.

He was right. I was ordering him not to do that. I knew that I shouldn't have done it, but he nearly made my lungs run out of air.

I replied, "I…I didn't mean to, master."

"Well, you'll regret doing that." The moment he said that, he reached out, wrapping his hand around my bare neck. I shockingly stared at him as he pushed me down on the bed.

My head was back on the pillow, and Shinsuke's legs went over my stomach. As his hand was still around my neck, he told me in a terrifying dark tone, "_I'm_ the one who orders _you_. Not the other way around." Shinsuke didn't choke me, but I was afraid that he would.

I whispered, "I-I'm sorry, master. I really didn't mean to order you like that! I-It's just that I was running out of air!"

He snickered, "Heh." The male removed his hand from my neck. I would've sighed with relief, but that scared the living hell out of me. My lips trembled.

I nearly cried as I thought angrily at myself, _Shina…you have to be stronger!_

A while later, I was dressed, and Shinsuke was downstairs, getting ready to go. My parents arrived home.

Mom said, "Shina, we're home!"

I was sitting on the stairs, resting my chin on my knees. I furrowed my brows slightly, but when mom was about to see my face, I forced a smile on my face.

I replied to my mother, "Welcome home, mom. How was the play?"

"It was wonderful, though I cried a little when Hamlet died," She said as she made a cracked smile. I didn't know much of the story of Hamlet (Since it's usually taught in schools in America and in the United Kingdom), but I didn't blame her for crying.

Dad asked Shinsuke, "Did Shina understand better for History?"

Shinsuke lied as he was putting on his shoes, "A little, but she's getting the hang of it." It pained me when Shinsuke lied to my dad. Shinsuke never tutored me the whole time he was here. He had sex with me, and I never wanted that to happen.

Dad gave him a smile, and said, "That's good. Do you want me to drop you home?"

"I would like that, thank you very much."

"Alright. I'll be back," Dad told mom.

Mom nodded at him before dad and Shinsuke walked out the door. When the door was closed, mom asked me, "Did you understand more, Shina?"

I quickly lied, "Sort of." I really hated myself for lying to my own mother.

She sighed slightly, "Perhaps we should let Takasugi tutor you again next week."

I blinked my eyes wide, and exclaimed, "No!" She stared at me, surprised at my response. My cheeks flushed, and I added, "I mean, I could just let Takasugi-Kun tutor me in the library at school."

Mom smiled. "Anyway, I'm going to go to bed. I'm hanging out with a friend tomorrow, and I want to get up early."

As mom was walking up the stairs, I decided to stand up, and get out of her way. She walked past me, and went to her room.

She closed her bedroom door, and I bit my lower lip as I thought, _That was a little awkward. I loudly said no._

A sigh escaped my lips. I went to my room as well. I turned on my light, and just remembering what had happened tonight; my eyes squinted, and I dashed to my bed, jumping on it. Tears were coming out of my eyes as I muffled in my blanket.

Hoping that my mom wouldn't hear me cry (Although my bedroom door was closed), I stuffed my face into my blanket. I gripped on it as I screamed in my head, _I LIED TO MY MOM!_

I scolded myself as I punched my bed with my fist.

What was I going to do? Will I _ever_ get the chance to tell my parents the truth?

* * *

**I'm not going to call it rape this time because Shinsuke was being gentle with Shina. :P**

**The tutor thing and the bouquet was actually inspired by a scene from a manga called "LIFE". It's not a very well-known manga, so I'm pretty sure most of you haven't heard of it. Haha.**

**And I know, Hamlet is usually taught in schools in English-speaking countries, but you could say that I was a little lazy to think of a play for Shina's parents to watch.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 9! :)**


	10. Troublemakers and cringes

**Enjoy!**

**Strawwwberrylollipop: Nice. XD Aw, thank you very much! No one has ever said anything like that to me before! But the reason why my writing isn't too "fancy" is because there's a** _**lot**_** of big words I don't understand, as in what they mean. ^^"Maybe it's cause of my aspergers *Awkward chuckle*. And since you said that your "not good" in English, what country are you from (If you don't mind me asking, that is)? And don't say that your English is bad, because it seems fine to me. Don't worry, something major will happen, you just have to wait. XD**

* * *

_(Shina's Nightmare)_

_There was a war going on in the middle of nowhere. I could already see corpses lying everywhere, but it didn't really disgust me. I've seen stuff that were far worse than this._

_I was in armor, and was sitting in a shaded area with a friend of mine. She had short hair like me, only hers' was messier than mine._

_My friend said, "Shina-Chan."_

_I blinked my purple eyes, and looked up to her, asking, "What?"_

"_How come it's all dead silent?"_

"_Why do you suddenly ask that?" I questioned again, only raising a brow at her this time._

_The girl gave out a sigh as she responded, fixing part of her armor, "Whenever it gets this silent, it tells me that something…horrible is going to happen."_

_My eyes stared at her, but my reply was, "Is your aura taking over your head again?"_

_She nodded, "Yes…it is…"_

_Without alarming us, there was a dark chuckle. The two of us widened our eyes as we turned our heads, seeing who was chuckling. We didn't see anyone._

_Something told me that we were in big trouble._

_My friend whimpered, "Sh-Shina-Chan…th-this doesn't sound normal."_

_I said, "No, it doesn't. It actually sounds terrifying."_

"_W-Well, we should kill this person and-" My friend stopped speaking. _

_My eyes blinked in confusion as to why she stopped talking all of a sudden. So I slowly turned my head around, only to see my friend's upper body ripped off._

_I parted my lips as I stared at her ripped up body in shock. This looked even more gruesome than the corpses themselves. And when I saw who killed her, it was Shinsuke, in armor as well._

_As I still stared in horror, Shinsuke chuckled in a high tone, "You two should look out. Wait a minute; you're the only one alive now."_

_I would've fought him, but fear was controlling my body. I didn't move. I was too scared to._

_Shinsuke added as he held his sword, "Shina…are you stronger? Or are you weak as usual?"_

_I managed to answer, "Don't you dare call me weak! I can fight!"_

"_Oh? Then prove it."_

_My hand was about to pull the sword from the case, but Shinsuke already set his blade right near my neck. I gasped loudly in horror as my eyes gazed at the shiny blade. My whole body shook._

_Slowly, I looked over to Shinsuke, and noticed that his eye was red. He stared into my eyes, but it felt like my soul was being sucked into that one eye. He whispered, "You're too slow."_

_Without warning, he gripped on my short, dark-blue hair, and removed the blade from my neck, but he suddenly licked it. I told him hesitantly, "Sh-Shinsuke-Kun! G-Get away from me!"_

"_No," He replied. "I'm not going to."_

_Shinsuke sucked on my neck, and just as I was half-expecting it, he bit my bare neck…hard. It was so hard, blood was dripping._

_This was obviously scary. It was too horrifying to pretend this wasn't happening._

_(End of Shina's Nightmare)_

My purple eyes snapped open, and I quickly sat up from my bed, gripping on my pajama shirt. I panted heavily as I stared down.

_That dream…what the hell was that about?!_

I've now realized that I've been getting a few nightmares that were about Shinsuke terrifying me. I squinted my eyes, and began to cry.

It was now Monday morning. I got up, getting dressed in my usual winter uniform. I barely got any sleep because of that nightmare I had.

I muttered under my breath, "Why do I keep getting these kinds of nightmares?"

I went out of my room as I grabbed my bag. I then went downstairs, heading towards the dining room.

When I was at the bottom of the staircase, I saw mom and dad already eating. They both turned their heads around, and greeted me, "Good-morning, Shina."

I replied a bit weakly, "Good-morning."

Dad raised a brow at my expression. He asked me, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…I just had a nightmare."

"Hm, that's reasonable."

A sigh escaped my lips as I went over to the table, getting myself some food. I took a piece of bread, and ate it, trying to not get crumbs all over myself. Fortunately, there were no crumbs on my uniform.

While I was eating my breakfast, mom said, "Shina, I packed you some cooked mini-squid in your lunchbox."

My eyes looked up to my mother, and I said quietly, "Oh, thank you."

She just smiled as she ate her breakfast as well.

After finishing, I stood up from the chair, and walked over, getting my lunchbox on the counter. When it was in my hand, I held the strap to my bag, and set the lunchbox in it. I made sure the lunch wouldn't spill out of the box, but then again, how would it when there's cloth over it?

I walked to the front door, and sat down for a brief moment, putting my shoes on. My toes tapped on the floor so that my shoes wouldn't slip out so easily.

I took a deep breath, and exclaimed, "I'm heading out!"

Dad told me, "Bye, Shina! We'll be working late, just so you know!"

"Okay!" I went out the door.

I held onto my strap, and as I was beginning to walk to school, I thought, _I hope it doesn't rain again._

For the truth, I don't really watch the news (For weather that is). But if it rains and I don't bring an umbrella with me to school, then I would feel like a complete idiot. Hopefully, though, there won't be any rain today.

I didn't say a word since I walked out of my house. My face didn't show it, but I was terrified that I would see Shinsuke walking to school as well. Whenever I do see him, it makes me think of the times he had sex with me.

_Just calm down, Shina. You shouldn't panic so much everytime you see Shinsuke's face._

My teeth gently bit on my lower lip as my gaze now went to the ground. I was still walking, but I was barely paying any attention to the road whatsoever. So I slapped myself, and angrily said to no one in particular, "Shina, you need to stop spacing out!"

I sighed irritably.

Then, all of a sudden, there were two ambulances and a police car down the street, where my walk to school normally was.

I stopped walking for a little bit, curious as to why there were ambulances and a police car. But when I could only stare at them, I saw a policeman unroll a long, yellow "sign" that said, 'Do not enter'. I had a feeling that somebody died.

My brows furrowed at this. I thought, basically talking to the voice inside my head, _Great, now I can't go this way, where I usually walk._

The voice replied, _"Maybe you should take a shortcut."_

_I could, but I never really take shortcuts._

"_Shina, do you want to be late to school?"_

I paused, but shook my head, thinking, _No, I refuse to be late. Alright, I'll take a shortcut._

With that, I began to turn around, going into a narrow path. It wasn't too narrow, but it was a little hard to walk through. Luckily, though, I managed to get out of the long path without any trouble.

But I blinked, and noticed that I was in some empty street. I was a little confused, wondering why this street was so quiet. However, my body told me to not stop, and keep going until I get to school.

So my walk resumed. While I was on my way to school, I saw some billboards that were damaged. They had scratches, paint, and graffiti that was written out, 'Fuck yeah!'

My heart was beginning to beat fast, and something told me that I shouldn't even be in this street. It was really weird. One moment, I was in a street where it wasn't this quiet, and the next moment, I'm here feeling a little scared.

_Perhaps I should go back. Wait a second, I can't! That policeman put out those rolling things that said 'do not enter'! I can't go through there, so I don't really have a choice! Though maybe it was a bad idea to take this shortcut._

I could've taken another shortcut, but I didn't know that this street was fucked up. But there was no turning back. I had no choice but to find my way to school through this street.

My hands were starting to sweat as they gripped onto my black strap. A drop of sweat rolled down my cheek while my walk to school was getting to be a little slower.

Before I knew it, I heard an unfamiliar voice. It was a male's voice, but it wasn't Shinsuke.

"Why is a pretty girl like you doing in my property?"

I stopped my feet the second I heard him ask that question. Out of curiosity, I hesitantly turned my head, wondering who had asked me. When I had turned my head completely, and saw the person, I blinked wide.

It was a male, who was wearing some kind of uniform. He had the same hair color as Kagura, only his hair was long, and was braided. There was also a bandage across his nose.

His eyes were closed, and he was smiling, but he was probably angry at me.

So I said, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't realize it was your property! I was only taking a shortcut to school!"

"Hm, a shortcut?" The red-haired male asked. "Why would you take a shortcut here? You shouldn't even be here."

The male began to walk towards me. I wanted to run back to the street I originally was in, but for some damn reason, my feet wouldn't move. Instead, they only took a few steps back.

I thought, feeling scared, _This is not good! What's he going to do?!_

As soon as he was in front of me, he held my chin with his left hand, and opened up his eyes. His eyes were blue, like Kagura. It actually made me think that this was Kagura's brother, but Kagura never told me anything about her having a brother.

The male said, "I would fight you, but I'm not going to since you're a girl."

"S-So you'll let me go back to the street I came from?" I asked him.

He closed his eyes, and gave out a dark chuckle as he let go of my chin. His response was, "No. Before you even dare try to run away from me, you're going to be punished for trespassing."

This guy didn't really make any sense. I exclaimed, "B-But I already told you that I didn't know this was your property!"

"I thought the damaged signs already told you to leave this street. Guess not."

"Please! I-I swear I won't come to this street again!" I didn't have time to deal with this guy. I had to get to school, or else Sakata-Sensei would scold me for being late to class.

He opened up his eyes again, only he gave me a terrifying smirk. He chuckled, "That won't work, human."

I furrowed my brows at him. He roughly grabbed my arm, which caused me to gasp. I thought loudly, _NO! PLEASE TELL ME THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!_

The red-haired male forcefully pulled me, and he didn't let go until we were in a not-so-narrow path. It was a dark path, and as he let go of my arm, he ordered me, "Don't try to run."

My body began to shake as he took a step towards me. The male grabbed both my breasts, and I widened my eyes with shock.

_Why the fuck is he doing this?!_

It didn't make any sense, because he doesn't know me. He doesn't know who I am, so why was he going to punish me for trespassing into his property? I didn't know that this street belonged to him; it wasn't like I was psychic or anything.

I asked without thinking, "Wh-Who the hell are you?!"

He smirked, "Kamui."

That name definitively didn't sound familiar. Kamui grabbed my breasts again, only this time, he quickly pushed up my winter uniform shirt. He pushed it until my bra was shown to him. My cheeks immediately flushed at what he was doing, and as my lips parted, his hands also went under my bra.

There, he pushed my bra up, making my breasts exposed. I flushed harder. I wanted to tell him to stop, but I was afraid that he would hurt me, just like how Shinsuke would hurt me as well.

Kamui massaged my left breast as he quietly said, "You may have a bruised face, but you have soft breasts." He licked his lips with joy.

He removed his hand from my breast, but he pushed my skirt up, feeling my underwear. Kamui licked my cheek as my throat was clogging up.

The male then slid his hand inside my underwear, feeling my private part. I gasped loudly, and was about to slap his face, but he grabbed onto my wrist, gripping it.

As it was starting to hurt, he told me, "Nice try, but that's not going to work." While grinning, he pushed down my underwear. It wasn't all the way down, but my eyes widened again in major shock.

He made my hands touch the wall, where I was sort of bending over. Kamui lifted one of my legs up, having my underwear hanging from my ankle. He unzipped his pants, slowly pulling out his member. I shut my eyes tightly, not wanting to believe that this was really happening to me.

What would Shinsuke say if he knew that I was being punished by this guy as well?

I felt the head of his member tease my entrance. Once again, I shook. He whispered, "You never should've trespassed."

Before he was able to enter me, I heard a different voice. This time, it was actually Shinsuke.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

A quiet gasp escaped my lips, and I swiftly turned to see Shinsuke in the dark path as well.

Kamui chuckled, "What does it look like? She trespassed here, so she should be punished. But you're also trespassing, so you shouldn't be here as well."

Shinsuke replied as he quickly walked towards us, "You're not her master. I am. She follows my orders and my orders only." The one-eyed male grabbed my wrist, pulling me. Kamui finally let go of my thigh, but when my leg went back down, my underwear was almost to the ground.

As I looked at it, my cheeks flushed once again, and I leaned down, pulling my underwear back up. I also pulled down my bra and shirt. I almost looked at Shinsuke in the eye, but he glared at me. So my head was tilted.

Kamui pulled his zipper up as he asked, "_You're_ her master? Well, I must say, this is a little intriguing."

"Shut up," Shinsuke said, continuing to pull me by the wrist. "She's _my_ slave, and nobody else's." With that being said, he walked out of the path, still pulling me.

While we were getting out of this street, I bit my lower lip, thinking, _I don't know how Shinsuke was able to find me, but…_

"Thank you," I said to him.

The two of us were going through the narrow path (The one where I went through before), but Shinsuke stopped, and turned to look at me.

He was still glaring at me, but Shinsuke replied, "Shina-Chan, why the fuck did you go into that street? Are you that stupid?"

I blushed in embarrassment, but said, "I took a shortcut, and that was because the street, the one I usually go through, was blocked by police and ambulances."

"Heh, you could've gone through them."

"But I wasn't comfortable. I didn't want the policeman to tell me to stop, and tell me that I couldn't go through there. So I thought a shortcut would be a good idea. Guess I was wrong."

"Yes, you were flat-out wrong." His words were harsh, but he was right. It was a horrible idea for me to go through that street as a shortcut. I really was stupid. And I knew crying wouldn't make him feel pity for me.

Water was starting to form in my eyes as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I blinked as I lifted my head up, seeing his smirk. He told me, "You're my slave, not that bastards', understand?"

As his chest touched mine, I whispered with yet another blush, "B-But I-I didn't want him to do that. Honest!"

His smirk grew bigger as he replied, "Good. You're all mine, as I've already told you." He suddenly touched my underwear with his hand. I shut my eyes tightly as I clenched my teeth.

Kamui did almost punish me, and I was glad Shinsuke stopped him from doing so, but that didn't mean I wanted Shinsuke to punish me. In fact, I really wanted him to stop, that way I wouldn't be so scared anymore.

The olive-eyed troublemaker used his finger to push the bottom of my under to the side. My underwear was still on, but he felt my entrance with his finger.

I decided to ask him, but with hesitation, "M-Master…h-how did you know where I was?"

He chuckled, "I saw you on your way to school, but when you were taking that 'shortcut', I decided to follow you. And I'm glad I did, otherwise I would be very angry."

I furrowed my dark-blue brows again. I didn't say anything else, but when Shinsuke pushed a finger inside my womanhood, I gave out a quiet moan. I landed my head on his chest as I closed my purple eyes.

_Please…don't do this now._

Shinsuke slowly pushed his finger in and out of my entrance. He whispered near my ear, "Don't let any bastard take you. I'm the only one who can tell you what to do."

I never wanted anyone to "take" me anyway.

The male pulled his finger out, but he lifted his hand in front of his face, staring at the wetness on his finger. He smirked evilly, "You're not as wet as usual, but you look really cute when you blush."

I wasn't so sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or not, but I barely lifted my head up, giving him eye contact. Shinsuke let go of my shoulders, but said, "I'll see you at lunchtime. And don't let your friend come with you to the rooftop again."

My head nodded. Shinsuke gave out a snicker before walking away from me. He was out of the narrow path, probably heading towards school, but I continued to shake as I started to cry. Hot tears were slowly trailing down my cheeks as I wiped my eyes with my hand.

_I have to stop crying! I…want to be strong._

Later, while I was in class, Sakata-Sensei wrote on the chalkboard, saying, "Alright, class. You know what to do. You have a test coming up by the end of the week, so I suggest you start studying your notes."

The class grunted in annoyance, except for me. Actually, my mind was hardly focused on the notes we were taking, so that made me space out.

I thought as I lowered my eyelids, _Maybe I should ask Kagura-Chan if that Kamui guy is her brother. After all, he does look like her._

Could there be a reason for Kagrura to not tell me that she has a brother? Maybe that Kamui is a troublemaker, like Shinsuke.

Sakata-Sensei told us in a dull tone, "You may wander around for the rest of the period, but be sure to study." He took out his cigarette, and blew out a puff of smoke. When he put it back in his mouth, he scratched his wavy, silver-hair.

Nearly all the students in the classroom stood up from their seats, walking through the classroom.

While I was still spacing out, just staring at the paper on my desk, Kagura walked up to me.

She said, "Shina-Chan."

I blinked, and looked up to my friend. She gave me a half-smile, but it was obvious that she was still worried about me. And that was because she also found out about the picture Shinsuke took of me.

I smiled back, only it was weaker than hers. I looked around, and waved my hand back, motioning her to come closer to me. Kagura blinked, but leaned her head forward.

When she was close enough, my lips were near her ear, and I told her as quietly as I could, "I really need to talk to you." As soon as I moved away, Kagura gave me a nod. I stood up, and began to walk out of the classroom with her.

But Sakata-Sensei asked us, "Oi, where're you two going?"

I yelped a bit. I forgot that we were still in the middle of class. Trying to think of an excuse to say to the teacher, Kagura answered his question by exclaiming, "We're going to use the toilet, uh-huh!"

Sakata-Sensei rolled his red eyes, but let us go to the bathroom. Only we weren't really going to bathroom. I was going to have a talk with Kagura.

The two of us walked as far away from Sakata-Sensei's classroom as possible. When I realized that we were far enough, I gave out a sigh, and said, "Kagura-Chan…"

"What is it that you wanted to say, Shina-Chan? Is it about Cyclops hurting you again? Because I really want to kick his ass, uh-huh!"

I shook my head at her. "It's not about Shinsuke this time." I bit my lower lip, and as my heart was beating fast, I explained, "When I was walking to school, there were ambulances and police cars in the street where I normally walk through. I couldn't go there, so I forced myself to take a shortcut. I realized then…that it was a bad idea."

The red-haired girl stared at me with a confused look on her face. A gulp went down my throat, but I was able to continue, "I was in this street where it looked vandalized. I found this guy, who told me that it was his property, but I didn't know that! He told me that his name…was Kamui."

That's when Kagura's eyes widened with shock. She repeated, "Kamui…?"

Again, I nodded.

Kagura clenched her teeth, and exclaimed, "That bastard! Did he do anything to you?!"

A blush crept up my cheeks, but I had to tell her the truth. I admitted, "H-He told me that I trespassed into his property, and he almost raped me, but Shinsuke stopped him before he was able to."

It was really embarrassing to say all this, but Kagura deserved to know.

She clenched her fists as she muttered angrily, "I shall never forgive him for almost raping you!"

"A-At least Shinsuke stopped him!" I told her.

But Kagura was still angry. She replied, "You're right, but still!"

"K-Kagura-Chan, is Kamui your brother? He actually looked like you, and that made me curious."

Kagura sighed, calming down, "He is my brother. But I really hate him. He hardly ever comes home, because he believes in doing things his way. The reason why I never told you that I have a brother is because I don't want him to be near you."

"I understand," I replied with a small smile. "I don't want that bastard to be near me ever again."

My friend punched me lightly in the arm, and said, "Just don't take anymore shortcuts. Those can lead to trouble, uh-huh."

"Yeah…" I trailed off, but added, "Let's get back to class."

"Right. Though, I'm tired of seeing perm-Sensei smoke in the classroom, uh-huh."

I rolled my eyes, but we both went back to Sakata-Sensei's classroom.

When we came back, I saw Ayame blushing at the teacher. I stared at her blankly as she exclaimed with her arms wide, "Sakata-Sensei~! Let me have you~!"

Sakata-Sensei had an anger mark on his cheek, and angrily replied, "No, you freak. Go find a man who's your age, though he'd probably he less sexy than I am."

I slapped my forehead, and thought, _Now he's bragging._

Ayame puffed her cheeks up, but dashed towards him as she exclaimed yet again, "I don't want to be with any man other than you~! KISS MEEEEEE~!"

Right before Ayame had her chance to kiss the silver-haired teacher on the lips; he clenched his fist, and swung it up, punching her in the face. As he removed his fist from her face, she took a few steps back, wobbling as if she was about to fall down.

The violet-haired female shook her head fast, but that made her glasses fall down. It fell on the floor, and she said with wide eyes, "Oh, dear! My glasses fell off my face! I shall find them so that I can try to kiss Gin-Chan again!"

"Oi, don't call me 'Gin-Chan'! I'm your teacher, so you should refer to me as 'Sakata-Sensei'!" He ordered as he glared at her. Not surprisingly, she ignored him.

An aggravated sigh escaped my lips, and I went back to my desk, sitting down in my chair. I looked up at the clock, and saw that class would be over in just a few minutes.

I remembered Shinsuke telling me earlier, _"I'll see you at lunchtime. And don't let your friend come with you to the rooftop again."_

My eyelids lowered down as my brows furrowed.

A few hours later, it was time for lunch. I grabbed my lunchbox out of my bag, and walked out of the classroom, heading to the rooftop. Since Shinsuke was expecting me to see him, I didn't want to disobey him, because he would definitively punish me again.

While I was heading over to the staircase, I heard Katsura calling my name.

"Shina-Chan!"

I turned around, seeing that Katsura was actually running towards me. I raised a brow at him as he said, "How're you feeling?"

"Uh, I'm fine," I answered. "Why?"

"Because you look really sad."

My mouth slightly parted as my eyes stared into his dark ones.

If Katsura knew about Shinsuke's picture of me, I would've told him about what happened to me this morning. But he didn't. Instead of telling him the truth, I replied with a silent sigh, "I've been a bit depressed. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Will you be able to talk about it later, though?"

"Maybe, but right now, I want to be alone."

"Okay then." He walked away.

Since Katsura didn't see me go up the staircase to the rooftop, I was relieved. But I was ashamed of myself for not telling him why I was feeling really sad. I was sad because Shinsuke had sex with me again on the weekend, plus my face was still a bit bruised up.

Well, so far, my face has healed a little bit. The bruises are barely going away, but at least they don't hurt anymore.

I resumed my walk. Soon, I saw the staircase, and gulped before stepping on it. I began to walk up the stairs, but the usual echoes were echoed into my ears. They were quiet, but that didn't help the fact that I was going to meet Shinsuke up on the roof again.

Less than a minute later, I was in front of the door. I opened it up, and saw Shinsuke already eating lunch.

He saw me, and smirked, "So you came."

I blushed, saying, "W-Well, y-you told me to."

"True. Now sit down." He patted on the ground, motioning me to sit next to him. I tilted my head forward before walking towards him. I didn't look up, but I wasn't stupid enough to trip over Shinsuke, because I watched where I was going.

As I was now beside Shinsuke, I sat down on the ground slowly. After crossing my legs, I then took off the cloth from my box, and opened it up. I looked at my lunch, seeing three sushi rolls, cooked up mini-squid, and riceballs. And the mini-squid did look delicious.

The one-eyed male suddenly asked, "Squid? Heh, did you make that?"

He chuckled, but I responded, "A-Actually, my mom made it. It was unexpected, though."

"I see. May I have a bite?" Shinsuke chuckled again, but he sounded serious at the same time.

Feeling a little afraid if I were to say "no", I nodded my head, and picked up a mini-squid with my chopsticks. Shinsuke moved forward, taking a bite of the squid. He didn't eat the whole thing, but he grinned as he swallowed it down.

"It tastes delicious. Tell your mom she's a good cook," He snickered.

_Is he being serious here, or is he just complimenting my mom's foods?_

I was a little confused, but Shinsuke said, changing the subject, "But I didn't tell you to come up here just to share our lunches. I want to talk to you…about earlier."

At least he wasn't sounding scary for once.

He continued, "Shina-Chan, if you ever dare take a shortcut through that place again, I will not forgive you. You really were an idiot to go into that street. Now, about that guy…I'm not really friends with him, yet we both cause trouble. The school he goes to is much more chaotic than this school."

I said, "B-But Shinsuke-Kun, d-don't you cause chaos as well?" It may have been unnecessary to ask, but my tongue just slipped.

Shinsuke chuckled out, "I do, but that's different." He turned as he blinked his olive eye. The troublemaker told me, "Oh, and by the way, don't you remember that we're alone?"

I widened my eyes, realizing that I didn't say "master" this time. I exclaimed, panicking, "I-I'm sorry, master! I-It's just that you were c-calmer than usual, s-so I didn't think straight! Please forgive me!" I set my lunchbox down, and bowed on the ground in front of him.

Hoping that he would forgive me for that, Shinsuke just laughed. He sort of gripped onto my short, dark-blue hair, but he didn't pull me so hard. He lifted my head up as he ordered me, "You're forgiven this time, but remember to address me as 'master' when we're alone. I don't want to have to keep repeating myself."

"M-My apologizes," I whimpered as he let go of my hair. Very quickly, I grabbed my lunchbox, and ate my cooked mini-squid. I gazed away from the troublemaker.

_I haven't really seen Shinsuke be this calm. Maybe he decided to be gentle when talking to me._

It could be the reason, but I was never so sure. I couldn't read his mind, so I wouldn't tell if he actually wanted to be gentle for once.

Shinsuke finished his lunchbox, and closed it, but smirked. His smirk wasn't scary, but I had a bad feeling for some reason.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, and said, "Shina-Chan…remember this advice."

"Y-Yes?" I questioned.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he responded, "If you let Kamui take you again, I will give you a punishment that's worse than having sex with you."

Widening my purple eyes, I asked him without thinking, "L-Like what?"

His smirk got scarier. "I'm not telling you."

"But-"

"Do you want to be _really_ afraid?"

I paused. Realizing that he was right, I shook my head. He snickered yet again, "Good…just remember that, and you may not get it."

He stood up. I looked up to him as he continued to smirk, "I'm going to walk around in the halls for now." Shinsuke didn't say anything else after that.

The troublemaker turned around, and walked towards the door, opening it. He went down the staircase, leaving me alone on the roof. As soon as the door loudly closed, I only stared at my food.

I closed my eyes half-way as I whispered to myself, "Just…don't ever see Kamui again. I don't ever…want to see his face again!"

I decided to finish up my lunch, and leave the rooftop as well.

Now, I had something in mind. Someday, I will tell Katsura the truth in _secret_. I'm tired of keeping this a secret from him, and I really want to tell him, but how could I do that without having Shinsuke to find out that I told my male friend while he still had that picture of me?

I really needed to come up with a plan.

* * *

**I should let you know that I sort of rushed the Kamui scene on purpose. And if you already knew that I don't like alien x human pairings, then it won't be a surprised to you that I didn't actually write a Lemon scene in this chapter. :P**

**In Shina's dream, I know that I made Shina have aichmophobia, but it was only a dream, where she didn't have it. And no, her dream was not set in the Joui war. **

**She'll come up with a plan to tell Katsura the truth, but how? **

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 10! :)**


	11. Extreme embarrassment

**Enjoy!**

**Strawwwberrylollipop: Well, I wouldn't say Shinsuke was jealous, because he doesn't want anyone else "doing it" with Shina. :P Hey, I know where Finland is! What makes you think no one knows where it is?! And it's okay, you don't have to apologize. It's not that serious. If it was really serious, then I probably wouldn't be writing fics now. LOL I've only been diagnosed with aspergers since I was three, maybe.**

* * *

A day has passed, and I had to think of a plan to tell Katsura the truth in secret. But how would I be able to do that when Shinsuke might possibly be watching me?

It was only few minutes before first period would start, but I wanted to try to tell Katsura before class started.

So when Katsura came into Sakata-Sensei's classroom, I walked out of my seat, and headed towards my friend. As I was close enough, I whispered, "Katsura-San, I want to speak with you…in private."

He raised a black brow at me, repeating, "Private?"

I nodded my head. "I don't want anyone else hearing us."

His brow rose even more. I didn't think he understood what I was saying, so I sighed, "It's not what you think." There, he lowered his brow.

I motioned him to follow me, and he did. The two of us walked out of the classroom, and I was heading downstairs, to the place where I had a small talk with Kagura a few days ago.

Katsura asked as we were quickly walking down the staircase, "Are you going to tell me now?"

"No," I answered without looking at him. "I want to make sure we're not heard."

We were at the bottom, but I continued to walk down the hall. Katsura still followed me until we were at the end of it. I finally stopped, and slowly turned my body around to see Katsura.

I took a deep breath, and said as quietly as I could, "Okay, we can talk now."

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" He asked, trying to be quiet as well, even though he didn't know the truth yet.

I responded, "Well, you know that I've been telling you that I've been trying to stop Takasugi-Kun from causing any more trouble?"

"What about him? Hold on…" Katsura was now growing suspicious. My cheeks were starting to feel warm, and I knew for a fact that I was blushing. Katsura finished his sentence by saying, "…do you have a 'thing' for that bastard?"

Although his tone was lower than usual, I managed to answer his question, "Y-You could say that, but I-I have something else to say."

"Tell me, then. You're making me suspicious."

_I knew it._

Getting ready to tell him the truth, I took another deep breath, and partly said, "Takasugi-Kun has been-" Before I could say anymore, I suddenly saw Shinsuke walking into the school. When I saw the side of his body, my purple eyes widened in shock.

I thought, panicking, _Shit!_

Shinsuke stopped walking, and turned his head to us. Katsura raised a brow again, only this time, he was confused at why I stopped talking.

"Shina-Chan?"

As my shoulders were beginning to shake, Shinsuke smirked, and said to Katsura, "Zura!"

Immediately, Katsura quickly turned his head around, but glared at Shinsuke when he noticed him as well. He replied, "It's not Zura, it's Katsura."

Shinsuke chuckled, and lied while starting to walk towards us, "I would like to take Shina-Chan. We're working on a project for a class."

"What kind of project?" Katsura asked Shinsuke, still glaring at him.

Another chuckle escaped Shinsuke's lips, but he answered, "None of your concern. I need her…now." As soon as he was in front of us, he reached his arm out, and grabbed mine. Shinsuke pulled me away from Katsura.

I looked into Shinsuke's one olive eye, and saw him grin at me. I had a horrible feeling that this was not the good kind of grin.

Gulping, I lied to Katsura, "S-Sorry, Katsura-San. I forgot to do some work. I'll see you later."

He knitted his brows, but said anyway, "See ya." I felt so much shame in my heart. Not only did I lie to my male friend again, but I was unable to tell him the truth in secret.

Shinsuke gripped on my arm as soon as we were walking up the staircase. He told me, "I'll have a word with you when we get to the rooftop."

Another gulp went down my throat as I thought, _I wasn't able to tell Katsura. I feel so awful._

A moment later, the two of us were on the rooftop. It was bright out as usual. When the door closed behind us, Shinsuke finally let go of my arm, but then held my chin with his right hand.

He muttered, "You were about to tell Zura the truth, weren't you?"

I widened my purple eyes as his face was dangerously close to mine. He frowned when I didn't answer. He was holding my chin tighter, and ordered me, "Answer me, slave."

I responded truthfully, "I-I was going to, because I'm tired of k-keeping it a secret from my friend!"

The secret he heard my answer, he began to chuckle darkly. His nails on his right hand began to dig into my cheeks, just above my chin. Shinsuke said as he landed his forehead on mine, "Are you _that_ idiotic? Do you want to be blackmailed?"

"I-I don't want to be blackmailed, but wh-why can't you let me at least t-tell my other friend?! I swear I won't tell anyone else!"

He smirked, chuckling even darker than before. Shinsuke replied, "Just because he's your friend, doesn't mean I'm going to let you tell him the truth. It was irritating enough when that redheaded girl found out."

"Master, p-please don't blackmail me for almost telling Katsura-San! I'll do anything! Anything!"

He raised a brow, asking, "Anything?"

"Yes!" I accidentally exclaimed as tears were forming in my eyes.

My eyes closed tightly as I bit my lower lip kind of hard. Thankfully, though, no blood drew from my lip.

Shinsuke let go of my chin, but said, "Alright, Shina-Chan. I won't blackmail you for almost telling Zura the truth, but I want you to do something that'll last for the whole school day."

"Wh-What's that?" I asked him, noticing that this wasn't a good sign.

His grin grew bigger, and he ordered me again, "Take off your underwear."

"HUH?!" My eyes snapped open, having complete shock at what Shinsuke had just said.

He repeated himself, "I said take off your underwear."

Since I already said that I would do _anything_ for him in order to not let him blackmail me, I realized that I had no choice but to follow this order. My hands hesitantly lifted up my skirt, holding the ends of my white underwear.

Narrowing my eyes and biting my lower lip once again, my hands slowly pulled down my underwear. It went to my ankles, and my feet slipped out of it.

I picked up my underwear while feeling a blush on my cheeks. Shinsuke chuckled in a low tone, "Give me your underwear."

I panicked while replying in question, "Wh-Why?!"

"I told you that you would do something that'll last the whole school day. You'll have your underwear off during school, and since you would've had the possibility of putting it back on without me noticing, I'll carry them until the end of the school day."

_Isn't that a little creepy, though?_

The voice in my head said, _"This is insane! How can he do such a thing?!"_

I didn't "reply" to the voice, but I sort of whispered to the one-eyed troublemaker, "A-Alright. B-But will you give it back to me after school?"

"I will, but try not to let your skirt go up. After all, if people found out that you're not wearing underwear underneath that skirt, then people will call you a whore. Wouldn't that be really embarrassing for you?"

My lips parted as my brows furrowed. I thought, _I-I don't want to be called a whore._

Having people seeing underwear under people's skirts is embarrassing enough, but this was _way_ more embarrassing than that.

Shinsuke said as he feather-touched my cheek, "This is your punishment for almost telling Zura. And no, I'm not going to do anything to your underwear. I'll just carry them in my pocket."

"M-Master, don't you find it creepy that you're holding a pair of girls' undergarments?"

"Takechi Henpeita does it a lot, but I'm different than him. So no, I don't find it creepy."

_This really is creepy. I already want to put my underwear back on._

Now Shinsuke was being weird. But I gave him my underwear, and he put it in his pocket. After he put it in his right pocket, he suddenly wrapped an arm around my waist. I gasped quietly, widening my eyes again.

He moved his lips to my ear, and whispered as his nose touched part of my dark-blue hair, "Your punishment starts now. And by the way, in case you're wondering, I didn't show Bansai your picture."

I thought, _So he hasn't told him about the picture Shinsuke took of me._

Without warning, he used his left hand to feel my private area. I shut my eyes as I buried my face into his red shirt. He stroked his fingers on my area. Shinsuke moved his head down, sucking on my neck. His tongue licked it as I felt his finger feel my entrance.

Shinsuke asked lustfully, "Am I scaring you again, Shina-Chan?"

I didn't answer him. The troublemaker gave out a high chuckle as he added, "No answer, huh?" He pulled his finger away from my area, and took a few steps back. Shinsuke told me as he turned his body to the side, "I'll see you after school."

I looked at his right pocket, where my underwear was. I still found it extremely weird how he was holding my underwear, but hopefully, nobody would see it, and nobody would find out that I wasn't really wearing underwear at the moment.

Slowly, I walked down the staircase, and thought, _I'm going to feel uncomfortable all day! Now I want time to speed up, that way I can get my underwear back!_

If I didn't try to tell Katsura what Shinsuke was doing to me during the past few weeks, this "punishment" wouldn't have happened. But what I did almost caused me to be blackmailed. And if I didn't do what Shinsuke told me, then he would've shown his friend my picture. At least, that what I thought.

I was definitively going to try to prevent from really embarrassing myself today. All I can do is make sure my skirt doesn't go up.

A few hours later, it was time for gym. During the whole morning, my cheeks were so red from how uncomfortable I was. I was sitting down in all my morning classes, but I still had to be cautious. The skirts girls wear at this school aren't that long, so I couldn't help but feel self-conscious about this whole "punishment" I was receiving.

But the good news was that in gym, we wear red speedos.

I thought with a little bit of relief, _At least I'll be wearing speedos in gym._

When I entered the locker room, along with some other girls, I realized, _Wait a minute. I can't take off my skirt in front of them! They'll find out that I'm not wearing any underwear!_

Feeling panic, I quickly grabbed my gym shirt and speedos, and dashed off to the other side of the lockers. Kagura asked me, "Shina-Chan? Is something wrong?"

I answered, "Nothing's wrong! I just wanted to be alone this time!"

"Okay! I'll see you in the gymnasium, uh-huh!"

Kagura walked out of the locker room (She was already in her gym outfit). I was really relieved when no one decided to see me on the other side of the lockers. I managed to change into my shirt and speedos in a matter of seconds. I set my uniform in a locker, and ran out of the locker room. Good thing I didn't have to feel uncomfortable for this class.

When all of the girls came into the gymnasium, the teacher looked at his clipboard, checking to see if anyone was gone. He muttered to himself, "Jeez, I still don't remember all their names. Maybe I should just call on the names again."

His name was actually Yagyu-Sensei. He was related to Kyubei, but he wasn't the father of her. He was short, and had small, dull eyes with somewhat long hair. The class could never see his mouth whenever he speaks, which was really odd. I had no idea how old he was, but all I knew was that Matsudaira-Sensei is retired (To me, it just seemed unnecessary because he doesn't look that old).

As soon as gym started, Yagyu-Sensei held the clipboard, saying, "Girls, today, we're going to play dodge ball. There will be two groups, each on one side of the gym."

Kyubei glared at the short man, and told him, "Don't refer us as 'girls'. The way you say it makes it sound all awkward."

He ignored her, and continued to say, "We'll be using small balls."

An anger mark appeared on Kyubei's cheek. She opened up her hand, and grabbed the old man's head, lifting him up. She exclaimed, "Listen to me when I'm talking to you, old man!"

Yagyu-Sensei still ignored her. "Make sure you don't throw them out of the gymnasium."

The black-haired girl clenched her teeth, throwing him into the gym floor. Yagyu-Sensei moved himself to sit down. He lifted his head up, telling her, "And Kyubei, just because I'm not your father, doesn't mean you can shout and throw me into the floor. Just for that, go get the cart."

She continued to glare at him, but went over to the storage room, and push out a cart full of small balls. They were in all sorts of colors.

Half of the girls went to one side of the gym while another half went to the other side. Kyubei angrily threw each ball to both sides. She was probably angry because Yagyu-Sensei ignored her.

When all the balls were out of the cart, Yagyu-Sensei told us, "Play dodge ball!" He blew the whistle, and almost immediately, the girls all threw balls at each other. I was on the left side, and Kagura was beside me.

She gave me a smile as she said, "Let's kick some butt!"

My mouth parted, but I didn't smile back. Kagura picked up a random ball, and forcefully threw it at the other side. She hit Ayame on the side of her head.

Ayame exclaimed, "What the hell did you do that for?!"

Yagyu-Sensei told her, "Sarutobi-San, go stand on the side. You're out."

She mumbled words that were inaudible to hear. Ayame sat on the bench, crossing her legs and arms. As Ayame pouted for being "out", the other girls continued to throw balls at each other.

I quickly grabbed one, and tried to decide who to throw the ball at. I wasn't that good at throwing, but hopefully, I could try to hit somebody.

My eyes looked around, and I chose to hit Otae. I leaned my arm back, then threw the ball as far as I could go. Otae was off-guard by this, because she got hit by the arm.

She looked down, and headed to the bench. I smirked, thinking, _Well, at least I hit someone._

Kagura patted my back, saying, "Good job, Shina-Chan!"

"Thanks," I muttered under my breath.

Dodge ball went on for another 20 minutes. Yagyu-Sensei told us, "Alright, stop!" He blew the whistle once again, making us stop playing the game. Nobody threw balls anymore.

Yagyu-Sensei walked towards the class as he said, "Now we'll do something different. There will now be two girls from each side. Which two would like to be part of one group?"

Otae and Kyubei raised their hands. Yagyu-Sensei told the duo, "Go to that side." They went to the right side. Kagura and Ayame raised their hands as well before the gym teacher could ask who would be part of the other group. He pointed at the left side, telling them to go there.

They both went there. Yagyu-Sensei gave each group a few balls. He then blew the whistle, ordering them, "Play dodge ball!"

Otae and Kyubei threw a ball really fast as Kagura and Ayame did the same thing.

I stared at them, but began to think about earlier.

_Shinsuke…why can't you have sympathy for me? Do you even realize how much pain I'm going through just by not telling anyone else about the truth? I don't understand how I still love you; despite what you're doing to me._

I formed my hands into fists as I chewed on my lower lip. While narrowing my purple eyes, I heard Yagyu-Sensei ask me, "Are you alright?"

My head slightly turned to see the short man. The only answer I could think of was, "I'm fine."

He didn't reply, but he gave me a brief nod, leaving me alone. I saw Otae forcefully hitting a ball on Ayame's face. Her red glasses fell off.

"Crap! My glasses have fallen off again!" She exclaimed as she widened her eyes. Ayame knelled down on the floor, searching for her glasses. I rolled my eyes when she accidentally hit her head onto the wall. She exclaimed yet again, "Ow!"

Her hand rubbed the top of her head, but that didn't stop her from still looking for her glasses. Seriously, how bad is her eyesight?

Before she was able to find her glasses, Yagyu-Sensei whistled, "Sarutobi-San! Are you a complete idiot?! You really need glasses that fit more on you!"

I rubbed my head with my right hand.

Over a half an hour later, gym was over. All the girls went back into the locker room, changing into their uniforms. I went to the other side, like before, and took my uniform out of the locker I put in.

I was a little hesitant to take off the speedos, but when I noticed that no one was around, I pulled down the red speedos, and speedily put on my skirt. I sighed with relief, glad that no one noticed my no-underwear dilemma. I took off the gym shirt, and put on my winter uniform.

The bell would ring in a few minutes, but I really wanted the school day to be over that way I could get my pair of underwear back. Why couldn't Shinsuke just let me put my underwear in my pocket instead of his'? Did he not trust me? Well, that could be it; because if I had my underwear with me, there would be no doubt that I would put them on right now.

I sat on the locker bench, holding my black bag really close to me. I thought as I hugged my bag, _Aside from Shinsuke having sex with me, this is probably the worst punishment I've ever gotten._

My brows furrowed as water was forming in my eyes. I gripped onto my short, dark-blue hair as tears were trailing down my soft cheeks. My cheeks weren't as bad, but there were still a few light bruises. I didn't want anyone to see me cry now, because I refused to tell them what was wrong with me.

I had to stop crying soon, because the bell had rung. I stood up from the bench, and ran out of the locker room, trying to get to my next class. But I had to be very careful, since I did not want my skirt going up. My hand held down the skirt as I ran to my History class.

History wasn't really my least favorite subject, but I still have problems with it.

I managed to get to my next class before the late bell rang. My face burned with embarrassment, and I forced my hand to still hold down my skirt. Although my skirt very rarely goes up (As to having my underwear show), I was being _extremely_ self-conscious.

Good thing no one noticed. And I was just hoping they would _never_ notice.

Sitting down in my desk, I took out my History book from my bag. I opened up the book, and looked up to see the board written out, 'History: Page 267'. I gazed at the book once more, turning to the page we were going to read.

When I got to page 267, I found out that the chapter to this was about North Korea.

_Oh, I see. So we're going to talk about the leader then, huh?_

I had almost forgotten about the whole "punishment" I was in at this very moment. My eyes widened as I added in thought, _No, you can't forget that I'm still in a punishment! If I forget, then what if my skirt were to go up? That would be really humiliating!_

The voice replied to me, _"Shina, are you angry at Shinsuke for this?"_

_I am, but it's my own fault for nearly telling Katsura-San about this whole mess._

"_I can understand that, but you still should've told Katsura that Shinsuke is hurting you emotionally."_

_Well, Shinsuke caught me for almost telling him, so I can't._

"_When will you ever tell him the truth?"_

_I…don't know._

The teacher came into the classroom, holding a History textbook as well. The teacher was named Zenzo-Sensei. His hair covered his eyes, and had a goatee. He told the class, "As the board says, turn to page 267."

The class did so.

Zenzo-Sensei noticed that the whole class turned to the page we were on, and began to read out loud, about North Korea.

Not surprisingly, I was hardly paying any attention. I rested my cheek in my palm as I thought, _I want the school day to end already!_

I furrowed my dark-blue brows as my teeth were starting to clench. Since I wasn't really listening to what he was saying, I lost my place on the page. So I was reading a bit randomly. But that didn't help much, because he told me, "Shina-San, will you read the part about the missiles?"

I yelped quietly, but responded, "Uh, y-yes!" I stood up while holding my History book. No words escaped my mouth for a few seconds, but I managed to spot the section about the missiles. I read the part out loud.

After reading that part, Zenzo-Sensei said, "You may sit down."

My head nodded as I sat down. I was glad Zenzo-Sensei didn't realize that I wasn't listening. That would've been embarrassing.

_I'm losing concentration here._

The rest of the school day went by, and the last bell had rung. I packed all my stuff in my bag as I waited for everyone else to leave the classroom.

Kagura asked as she was about to pass me, "Shina-Chan, how come your face was red all day? Did you have a fever or something?"

Even though Kagura knew about this whole Shinsuke thing, I wasn't quite ready to tell her that I haven't worn any underwear since this morning. So I made up a quick excuse, and answered, "I don't know why my face was red, Kagura-Chan. Perhaps it's because of how tired I am."

Okay, the last part didn't make any sense! Kagura raised a brow in suspicion at first, but gave out a chuckle as she replied, "I think it's the weather, uh-huh."

"Ah, m-maybe so." A cracked smile appeared on my face, and a drop of sweat rolled down.

Kagura waved her hand at me, still smiling, "See you tomorrow, Shina-Chan!"

I waved back, but didn't say anything.

I remembered that Shinsuke said that he would see me after school. And since the school day just ended, I quickly ran out of my seat, and dashed out of the hall.

Soon, I was at the bottom of the staircase, where I saw Shinsuke at the school entrance. I stopped all of a sudden, and felt my cheeks burn.

My hands were held together, and hesitantly, my feet slowly walked towards the purple-haired troublemaker.

"M-Master…" I whispered a bit weakly.

Shinsuke turned around, and the moment he saw me, he curved the corners of his lips, forming a smirk. My body was now in front of him, and he said, "I can tell that you were being self-conscious all day."

He put his hand in his right pocket, and pulled out my white underwear. Shinsuke added with a tease, "Why're you so red? You managed to not embarrass yourself, did you?"

No answer came from me. I took my underwear from his hand, and put it on. As I pulled it all the way up, I adjusted my skirt.

Shinsuke chuckled, but I glared at him. I finally spoke up, "Master…why? Why're you being so cruel to me? Why did you make me go through the whole day without wearing any panties? Do you have any idea how uncomfortable I was during the day?"

Again, the one-eyed male chuckled, but replied, "Don't act as if I'm stupid, Shina-Chan. I already _knew_ you were uncomfortable, even when I told you to take your underwear off this morning. But…I wouldn't have told you to do that if you didn't try to tell Zura."

"I…I…" Now I was at a loss for words. Shinsuke was right. Completely right.

My head tilted slightly as Shinsuke landed his hand on the top of my short hair. He whispered, "It won't happen again if you keep your big mouth shut." My whole body shook like a leaf while Shinsuke trailed the side of his finger on the left side of my cheek.

His face was so close to mine, he was about to kiss me on the lips. But his parted his lips, and pushed his tongue inside of my mouth. I snapped my purple eyes open as Shinsuke pushed the back of my head, making our mouths connect. This made me shake even more.

The troublemaker closed his olive eye for a moment as his tongue wrestled mine. His hand held my head, making sure that my lips wouldn't drift from his.

Water was starting to come out of my eyes, and dripping down my face. I lifted my arms up, gripping on his school uniform as his mouth barely drifted from mine. Saliva was trailing down the corner of my lip.

Shinsuke finally pulled away from me, but gave me a terrifying smirk as he whispered, "You really should stop crying. Crying won't make your nightmares go away." He chuckled in a very dark tone. His hand let go of my head, and he carried his bag, walking out of the school.

I stood all dumbstruck, wiping the saliva from my chin. I then wiped my eyes, and thought, _I…want my nightmare to end! Someone…please help me! I'm scared! I'M SCARED!_

I pulled my outdoor shoes out, and put them on, putting my indoor ones back in my locker. When I was walking out of the school as well, I decided to run back home.

While I ran as fast as I could, I knitted my brows, angrily thinking, _I hate myself for all this! All because I looked through Shinsuke's journal!_

The voice said, _"But didn't your curiosity get the best of you?"_

_It did…but I completely regret it! Then again, I would've still wondered why Shinsuke's a troublemaker._

I was able to return home safely before it got dark out. But just as I was about to enter my house, I heard a strange, loud noise. A scream came from me, and my head swiftly turned around to see what the noise was.

It was a car alarm.

I sighed with irritation, "Dammit, that's annoying!"

I hurriedly walked into my house, and turned on a light. I also took off my shoes, but decided to go to my room.

My legs were being all wobbly, but I didn't fall down or anything. I walked up the stairs, holding onto the rail tightly. I didn't know why, but my face was burning up again. My face shouldn't feel this hot, because I was wearing my underwear now.

But, maybe I was just thinking so much about today.

"_If people found out that you're not wearing underwear underneath that skirt, then people will call you a whore. Wouldn't that be really embarrassing for you?"_

"_Do you have a 'thing' for that bastard?"_

"_Shina-Chan, how come your face was red all day?"_

Just thinking about those comments made me feel sad. Strangely, though, no tears formed in my eyes this time.

A weak smile appeared on my face as I said to myself, "If I keep my mouth shut, then I won't get a punishment like _that_ ever again."

I entered my room, closing the door behind me. My feet ran towards my bed, jumping on it. My face was stuffed into the pillow, but I turned to the side while closing my eyes half-way.

Suddenly, chills were shivering up my spine, so my body curled up into a ball. Even if that wouldn't help, at least I wouldn't be so cold.

My eyes slowly closed fully, and in a matter of seconds, a dream was appearing in my head.

_(Shina's Dream)_

_In the science lab, I was doing some experiment about mixing gelatin with Sprite. It was a strange mix, but I guess I wanted to try something new._

_As a drop of Sprite dripped onto the gelatin, it began to swirl up. My lips parted as I stared into the formed gelatin. _

"_So this is how the mix works."_

_Out of curiosity, I gently touched the gelatin with my finger. It actually tickled a little. _

_As a giggle escaped my lips, there was another voice, and it was behind me. The voice belonged to a female._

"_I've been looking all over for you, bitch."_

_Right after she said that, I turned around, only to see Matako Kijima. She was wearing her uniform, but for some reason, there was blood on part of her shirt and skirt. Blood was also on her cheek. Matako was holding something in her hand. At first, I didn't see what it was, but when she began to walk into the lab, I realized that it was a knife._

_My eyes stared at the knife in major shock. _

_I exclaimed, "Wh-What do you need from me?!"_

_She laughed out, "You stupid idiot. I'm going to kill you."_

"_WHY?!"_

"_Because you're taking my Shinsuke away from me."_

_Matako wasn't making sense whatsoever. I replied while feeling terrified, "Th-This is all a misunderstanding! Why can't you accept that?!"_

"_I'm not a fucking idiot like you. You deserve to die."_

_The blonde-haired woman wrapped her hand around my throat, and started to grip on it, choking me. _

_I was gasping for air, but the more she gripped, the harder it was for me to breathe. Then, without warning, she stabbed the knife into my shoulder. It hurt so bad, I wanted to scream. And I did when she was loosening her grip on my throat. _

"_GAAAAHHH! G-GET OFF OF ME!" _

_What was worse was that I had aichmophobia. My aichmophobia was taking over my body, and I was truly horrified when I saw blood dripping from the wound in my shoulder. _

_Matako evilly smirked, "No, you asshole. I'm going to kill you, like I said already." She stabbed me again, only it was in my stomach. Her hand let go of my throat, but she punched me in the face, sending me to the ground. _

_I tried getting up, but she punched me hard in the stomach. I gasped loudly, feeling blood come out of my mouth. While the blood was trailing down the corner of my lip, Matako stabbed me multiple times in the stomach and chest._

_I screamed again, but no one was coming to save me. _

_Tears came out of my eyes as Matako stabbed me one last time. _

_With that stab, my eyes went blank. It felt like…I had died._

_(End of Shina's Dream)_

I gasped loudly, getting up from my bed. I gripped onto my blanket as I panted heavily. As sweat was pouring down my face, my eyes gazed to the stuffed tiger Kagura gave me at the arcade.

I stared at it, remembering what Kagura said to me, _"I'm giving it to you!"_

There, I grabbed the stuffed tiger, and held it close to my chest. I didn't want to let go of it. I wanted to hold onto it tightly because I needed comfort. Although this stuffed tiger was just a toy, it was making me feel a little better. After that dream I just had, I cried hard.

_I know I keep telling myself this, but I HAVE to be stronger! I refuse to be any weaker than I already am now!_

I knitted my brows, and told myself, "That does it. I'm really going to start toughen up, starting tomorrow!"

* * *

**I kind of want to thank Strawwwberrylollipop for the idea (About the underwear thing). Her idea was a little different than what I wrote for this chapter, but it's close enough. I will admit, though, that I felt a little awkward while writing this. I didn't want people to think that Shina enjoyed her "punishment", because she really was uncomfortable all day.**

**For Yagyu-Sensei, I don't remember at all what his first name is. All I know is that he's short, and has long hair, with a mustache.**

**Shina will toughen up somehow. And (maybe) she will in the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 11! :)**


	12. Strength

**Enjoy!**

**Selyann: Holy crap, this is probably the longest review I've ever gotten on any of my stories! XD I know, it's not a big deal, but I was just a little surprised. LOL And since you posted a long review, my reply will obviously be long. But I don't mind that. :)**

**Anyway! Yes, it really is something. Let's just say that I'm not that busy. Yes, I'm still in high school, but I tend to write a lot whenever I'm bored. **

**You were skimming through my other stories a few months back? Stalker! Haha, I'm just kidding. XD And it's not surprising that you avoid most OC-centric stories, because a lot of people do the same thing. I already know that the reason why a lot of people avoid those kinds of stories is because they complain about the OC(s) being all Mary-Sue (I don't mind them, to be honest).**

**I apologize for confusing you on why Shina couldn't talk to Katsura outside of school. ^^" You're right, Shinsuke can't possibly control her 24/7, but whenever he does see her, he watches her in case she does try to tell Katsura (When she's with him, that is). And I will admit that I don't like weak characters. I'm not trying to make Shina a weak character, because nobody would like a really weak character who can't stand up for himself/herself. Shinsuke still doesn't know that Shina loves him. So don't worry, I will make Shina stronger, because like I said, I don't like weak characters in general.**

**Yeah, that would be _really_ humiliating. Well, Matako is a "Shinsuke fag" (Not saying I hate her, though I sometimes dislike her because of her attitude), so let's hope she won't hurt Shina like last time.**

**I looked for Binbokusai, and I found out that you were right! :D Guess I completely forgot his first name because he almost never appears in the series. LOL**

**I'm also not surprised that you don't often read/write stories in first POV, but the reason why I write like that is because it's a little easier for me to write stories. I mean, true, third-person stories show what all the characters think and such, but it wasn't all that easy (Not that it's hard, but still) for me to write a story that was in third POV. As for the mentions of color from eyes and hair, it's a bad habit. XD And, once again, you're right. Everybody here writes fanfiction for fun, and it is about enjoying stories. :)**

**Okay, THAT was something I did not do on purpose. XD I don't really have a good reason for making Shinsuke do that now that you mentioned it, but he actually did come in the third chapter (I'm feeling a little awkward just saying this). Well, hope you like this chapter as well! :D**

* * *

In my room, I was looking outside my window for no real reason. I was still knitting my brows after deciding to toughen up to Shinsuke, starting tomorrow. I was really tired of feeling weak, and I didn't want Shinsuke to call me weak anymore. Even if he's going to try to scare me, I _will_ be stronger.

He can try to hurt me, or even terrify me all he likes, but I will not feel like an innocent baby animal that lost its mother.

I let my curtain close, and gave out a sigh as I blinked my eyes. I was silent for a moment, but then I remembered something. I got off my bed, and went over to my closet, where I opened it, and saw a small box.

My hands opened up the rectangular box, where there were a few old VHS tapes.

_Perhaps I should watch these. I haven't seen any of these tapes in so long._

I took a random tape out, and walked downstairs, to the living room. I then put the tape inside the VCR player, and pushed the "play" button.

Soon, the tape started.

I sat down on the cushioned couch, and watched the tape. The tape was showing me as a small child. I believe this was when I was five, but it was so long ago, I couldn't remember well.

Not only did the tape show me as a little girl, but it was also my birthday party. My eyes blinked once more as a thought came to me, _That's right. It really was my fifth birthday._

Sort of chuckling at myself for forgetting that I was five in this video, back when this was being taped, I muttered under my breath, "Jeez, I remember this."

The tape now showed me blowing a cake, with ice cream in the middle. My mother in the tape told the five-year-old me, "Go on, Shina. Blow out the candles."

The five-year-old me nodded quickly, then forcefully blew out the five candles that were on the cake. Little me smiled, and exclaimed while looking at mom, "Mommy, can I eat some cake now?"

She smiled back, "I have to cut it first."

"Okay!"

The cake was cut, and the party guests began to eat it. Of course, since this was my fifth birthday, I was the first to eat it. Little me was still smiling like any other child would. As little me ate more of the slice of cake, I bit my lower lip, narrowing my eyes.

I thought, _How long has it been since I last smiled like that?_

Perhaps it was almost a month since I last smiled with happiness. I held the remote, and paused the tape. The tape stopped at the part where little me smiled at my father, holding the fork up while a small piece of cake was on it.

The more I stared at the expression, the more I bit my lip. But I noticed that if I continued to bite my lip, then it would bleed a little. So my teeth stopped from chewing on it anymore.

I was glad I wasn't crying again, but I still felt a bit of sadness in my heart. Yes, I was definitively going to force myself to be stronger tomorrow, but seeing that smile on the tape made me feel so much shame.

The voice said in my head, _"Just watching that old tape makes you feel sad, doesn't it?"_

I nodded my head as I "replied", _How can it not when I'm going through so much?_

My legs lifted up, making my feet land on the couch as well. I wrapped my arms around them as I pressed "play" on the remote.

The next "scene" on the tape showed me opening up birthday presents. That smile never went off my face back then, did it? Well, for any child on their birthday, how can they not smile when it's supposed to be a very special day for them?

I continued to watch the tape for over an hour, and it was finally done. I took out the tape, and went back to my room, putting it into the small box. Since I wasn't really crying, I chose to watch all the tapes I had.

I thought, _These tapes bring so many memories. I have to see them all again._

I put in one tape, in the VCR player, and this tape showed me as a baby. Baby Shina was only wearing a diaper, crawling to the couch. My parents and I lived in a different town when I was a baby, but we moved when I turned ten.

Baby Shina made a few giggles before mom picked her up. She said in a high tone, "My, you must love crawling, don't you, Shina?"

The little baby touched her cheek with her tiny hand. As mom's hands was under her bottom, the baby continued to giggle. Mom turned her face to the camera, and asked, "Dear, are you really filming this?"

Dad in the video chuckled, answering, "It's too cute to not film this."

All she did was smile at him.

Even when I was a baby, I was still smiling and giggling around.

My lips parted as I said to no one in particular, "Why can't I smile like I did all those years ago?" It wasn't that I never smiled. It's just that I haven't done anything really exciting, such as going to the amusement park and other stuff like that.

The tape was a little shorter than the first one, but I didn't mind it. I took the tape out, and put in the next one.

After finishing the rest of my childhood tapes, I found out that it was now almost eight o'clock. My eyes widened as I muttered, "Is it eight o'clock already? Well, then again, I was watching these old tapes."

Another sigh escaped my lips as I ruffled my short hair.

Watching these tapes had nothing to do with the situation I'm in, but it did remind me something from when I was a little girl. I smiled. I smiled whenever I was actually happy. But ever since Shinsuke started to scare me, I smiled with angst and remorse.

As I said, I'm not going to be weak anymore.

The next day came. Today was Friday, and I was happy that it was almost the weekend. But that wasn't the case here.

I was dressed in my winter uniform, and grabbed my bag strap before heading downstairs. The strap was on my right shoulder.

As soon as I went into the dining room, I sat down, looking serious. Mom asked with a raised brow, "Shina, are you angry at something?"

Did I really look angry? I responded, "No, I'm not angry. It's just that exams are coming up, so I need to get serious here." It wasn't completely true, but it wasn't a lie either.

She smirked, but then chuckled, "I don't think I've seen you this serious."

"Maybe not, but still."

Dad was holding up the newspaper, but he rolled it, and placed it on the table. He said as he was finishing up his breakfast, "It's good to get serious, Shina. After all, if you tend to goof off, you're most likely to get a less decent grade on most of your exams."

I replied, "Dad, you know I'm not like that."

He laughed a little, but didn't say anything after that. I ate my breakfast also.

I didn't have a big breakfast, so I finished it not long after. I stood up, grabbing my bag again. Closing my purple eyes, I told mom and dad, "I'm heading out."

Mom jokingly said, "Aren't you going to smile?"

My eyes snapped open. My head quickly lifted up, seeing the not-so-serious expression on mom's face. Although I knew she was joking, she was basically saying that I was not smiling. But she did have a point there. I would usually smile when I headed out for school.

A cracked smile appeared on my face, and I replied to my mother, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'm glad you're being serious about the exams."

I turned around, walking towards the door. I repeated, "Well, as I said, I'm heading out."

"Have a good day, Shina," Mom told me.

With that, I put on my outdoor shoes, and walked out of the door. As soon as I closed the door, I knitted my brows once more, thinking, _Shina, remember to toughen up!_

I had a feeling that Shinsuke would see me on my way to school, so I had to be prepared.

Yesterday really sucked, because I tried to tell Katsura the truth in secret, but Shinsuke caught me. I guess I should've tried to tell Katsura outside the school, then our talk would have been a little more "private".

But then again, it would've taken me longer to get to class, since it was a few minutes before class started.

Anyway, while I was walking to school, my hand gripped onto the strap. I slightly clenched my teeth as I thought yet again, _Just don't be scared if you see Shinsuke._

Somehow, I felt a drop of sweat roll down my cheek. So far, I didn't see Shinsuke, but that didn't mean I should be off-guard.

I kept looking back in case Shinsuke was behind me, but he wasn't.

_Let's just hope he won't appear out of nowhere, such as walking out of a pathway. _

The rest of my walk went fine. I didn't see Shinsuke at all, which I was sort of glad, and I was _really_ glad that I didn't see that Kamui again. If I saw that bastard again, then I would feel anger in me. I won't ever forgive him for almost raping me a few days ago.

I entered the school, and sighed with slight relief.

My name was suddenly called. "Shina-Chan!"

I turned my head to the side, seeing Kagura dash towards me. The straps to her shoulder were on her left shoulder, but it almost fell off. As she was almost close to me, she pulled the strap up.

Kagura stopped running, and said, "Are you okay?"

I wasn't all that surprised when she asked me that, but I raised a brow at the redheaded girl. I answered in a somewhat low tone, "I'm okay. Though…" I paused, feeling my cheeks burn up.

Looks like I was going to have to tell Kagura the real reason why my face was red all day yesterday. I sighed, "Let's go talk outside."

She blinked her blue eyes, but nodded anyway. The two of us went to the back of the school, and as soon as we were outside, Kagura and I stopped.

The back of the school had piles of plants in some areas. It was basically a garden, and there was a garden club, but there weren't very many students in that club. I wasn't in it, and that was because I wasn't into plants and such.

Kagura asked me, "Why did we have to go outside to talk? I don't get it, uh-huh."

At first, I bit my lip, but when a gulp went down my throat, I was ready to tell her.

I said in a whisper, "I figured this would be more private. Kagura-Chan…you know that I was red all day yesterday?"

"Yeah…" She trailed off, looking suspicious. Kagura added, "What about it?"

"Um, the real reason why I was red was because…Sh-Shinsuke forced me to leave my underwear off during the school day."

That's when her eyes widened in shock. Kagura didn't say anything for a few seconds as I tilted my head down, not wanting to look at her in the eyes. Telling her this was a little more embarrassing than when she found my picture on Shinsuke's phone.

As my face was probably as red as a tomato, Kagura landed her hands on my shoulders. She replied, whispering as well, "That explains it. That bastard made you do that. I want to punch him in the face, uh-huh. Did he do anything else?"

She was getting angry, but she wanted to know. I admitted, "H-He took my underwear, and held it until the end of the school day."

"That's creepy, uh-huh!" She exclaimed.

Since I didn't want anyone else hearing us, I told her, "D-Don't yell, please!"

"I'm sorry. It's just…he pisses me off, uh-huh!"

"B-But I managed to not embarrass myself completely. No one else found out, which I'm glad. I would've told you this yesterday, but I was too uncomfortable."

"I don't blame you, Shina-Chan. But there's something that still confuses me. How can you still love him, despite what he's doing to you? I mean, don't you want to hate him?"

"I want to hate him, Kagura-Chan, but for some damn reason…I can't. I still love Shinsuke. And starting today, I will be stronger. I won't be weak towards him anymore, even if he's trying to horrify me."

Her eyes were starting to widen again, but she replied, "What're you going to do if he hurts you, though?"

I muttered, "I'll force myself to toughen up."

Kagura suddenly gave me a hug. Her arms were wrapped around my back. As my own eyes widened in surprise, she whispered like before, "I don't want you to cry anymore, Shina-Chan. If I see my own friend crying her heart out, it just angers me, because of what you're going through."

"I don't want to cry either. If I'm tough enough, then I won't cry."

"Are you glad you have me by your side?"

"What're you talking about? Of course I'm glad. I'm glad that you're by my side, and what makes me even gladder is that I don't have to keep this a secret from you anymore."

"If you didn't have any friends, would you have cried every day?"

"Yes."

The only thing that did make me happy was that I still had my friends. But, if I ever get the chance to tell Katsura, would he be angry at me for keeping this whole issue a secret from him? Probably, but it would be better for him to know than me feeling remorse from not telling my male friend.

Kagura slowly drifted the hug, but she held my hands in front of her. We both looked at our hands for a brief moment, and Kagura said quietly, "Be stronger, Shina-Chan."

A small smile appeared on my face, and I closed my eyes, giving her a nod. Our hands were disconnected soon after, and the bell rang.

We did hear it, but we still stood outside. I said, "We should be heading to class."

Kagura agreed, "Yes. We wouldn't want silver-perm-Sensei to scold us for being tardy, uh-huh!"

The two of us ran back into the building, heading to Sakata-Sensei's classroom. We ran as fast as we could, that way we wouldn't be late.

Luckily for us, we managed to get to the classroom before the late bell rung. I quickly sat in my seat, panting a little heavily.

_Okay, this is the last time I talk to my friends outside the school before the bell rings._

Sakata-Sensei walked into the classroom, smoking his cigarette. Sougo blinked his crimson eyes before telling the silver-haired teacher, "Oi, Sensei. You really should stop smoking. It's bad for your health."

He replied in a dull tone, "I keep telling you, it's not a cigarette. It's a lollipop."

"Lollipop's don't have smoke coming out of the end."

"Do I really have to explain this again? That's because it's lolli-fied." Sakata-Sensei touched the end of the cigarette with his thumb and index finger. He pulled it out of his mouth, and it turned out that it really was a lollipop.

The teacher confuses me sometimes because whenever his lollipop/cigarette has smoke coming out of the end, it makes me think it's a cigarette, but he pulls it out to show that it's a lollipop. It doesn't make any sense, but I don't bother to ask him how that actually works.

Sakata-Sensei put the lollipop back in his mouth, and opened up his small book, telling the class, "Okay…I believe I'm supposed to be telling you what page we're on, but I have no clue where we are."

Toshiro Hijikata hit his face with his hand as he mumbled, "You really are worthless."

"What was that, Hijikata-San?" He questioned as he pushed up his glasses. Sakata-Sensei was obviously looking pissed, and it seemed that he wanted to give Toshiro detention for calling him worthless.

Toshiro had an anger mark on his cheek, and repeated himself, louder than before, "You're a worthless and useless teacher!" I was a bit surprised that he said that out loud, but I almost agreed with him. Sakata-Sensei is a dull teacher, who doesn't sound like he gives a crap about anybody.

Sougo said again, "He's not as worthless as you, Hijikata."

"YOU CAN PISS OFF!" Toshiro shouted, having another anger mark on his left cheek.

I rolled my eyes at the two, and was about to put my textbook in my desk, but the tips of my fingers felt a small piece of paper. My body froze.

_Shit. Not another note from Shinsuke._

I didn't want to believe it, but I pulled the paper out anyway, and opened it up. It was written out, 'See me on the first floor in free period today'.

My heart was starting to beat fast, but I clenched my teeth, glaring at the unfolded piece of paper. My fingers crumpled the paper, and I thought as sweat was dripping down my face, _No, don't you dare freak out! I will tell Shinsuke that I'm really angry with him!_

That was easier said than done.

I knew that if I were to tell Shinsuke that I was angry at him, he would say 'tough shit' or something like that. Well, even if I still have a crush on him, my guard needs to be up. I can only hope that I will at least tell him how angry I am. It's frustrating enough to feel pain in my heart, especially when I'm crying so hard.

It irritates me. It really does.

Toshiro and Sougo were still arguing (Toshiro yelled more than Sougo, though), but I ignored them.

Sakata-Sensei smacked the long ruler on his desk a few times, yelling out, "OI! YOU TWO NEED TO SHUT UP! BE QUIET, OR I'LL GIVE YOU LUNCH DETENTION!"

When the male students didn't stop arguing, Toshiro got up from his chair, and dashed towards Sougo. Since he wasn't very far away from him, he grabbed the collar of his uniform in a matter of seconds.

Sougo smirked, "Heh, what're you going to do? Make me eat your mayonnaise?"

The black-haired student muttered angrily, "You'll find out soon."

Sakata-Sensei clenched his teeth hard, and quickly walked to the two. When he was a few inches beside Toshiro, he grabbed his arm tightly, yelling again, "THAT DOES IT! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO LUNCH DETENTION!"

He forced Toshiro to let go of Sougo's uniform. Sougo continued to smirk, and said, "Its Hijikata's fault for causing the scene."

Toshiro scolded, "YOU CALLED ME WORTHLESS! THAT MEANS THAT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!"

The teacher exclaimed, "I don't give a shit on who started it! Hijikata-San, Okita-San, go stand in the hall!" He pointed to the door.

The duo walked out of the classroom, now standing in the hall. I sighed with aggravation.

_Why does this class always have yelling involved?_

Apparently, this class was meant for being yelled in.

Finally, it was quiet. Sakata-Sensei angrily said as he closed his small eyes, "Now I remember where we were. Turn to page 99."

I turned to the page he mentioned. As soon as I was on page 99, I saw both pages, filled with shapes and equations. My eyebrow twitched as a cracked smile was on my face.

_Are you fucking serious?_

The voice in my head said, _"Shouldn't you be worrying about other stuff? Such as you seeing Shinsuke?"_

I calmed down, but "answered", _I believe I should. After all, I really need to keep my guard up when I see him._

_Yes, you should, Shina._

Sougo suddenly opened the sliding door with a crack, and told the whole class, "Everyone, you should stay away from Hijikata. He's a mayo freak, and wants to make love with it."

Toshiro shouted loudly, "YOU CAN GO BURN IN HELL!"

The silver-haired teacher turned his head to the door, but walked to it, fully opening it. He then walked out of the classroom, and I could hear him shout at the chestnut-haired male, "JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE OUT OF THE CLASSROOM, DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO BLURT OUT STUFF TO THE CLASS! DO YOU WANT A LUNCH DETENTION FOR TOMORROW?!"

Sougo responded, "Not if you keep smoking that cancer stick."

"LUNCH DETENTION FOR TOMORROW IT IS!"

I thought as I rubbed my head, _God, shut up._

Class was over, and it was time for free period. I did crumble the paper from earlier, but I didn't throw it away. I looked at it again, just staring at the note.

"'See me on the first floor'…" I read the note very quietly. I looked around the classroom, seeing Katsura and Kagura arguing about something. I had no idea what they were arguing about, but it was best if I didn't barge in.

I set my bag on top of my desk, and stood up, walking out of the classroom. Katsura and Kagura probably didn't see me leave, because they continued to argue about God knows what.

Taking a deep breath, my feet began to head towards the staircase.

The staircase was only a few feet from Sakata-Sensei's classroom, but when I was in front of it, I chose to run down the stairs. Shinsuke didn't come to class today, but it was obvious enough that he was expecting me to see him on the first floor.

I was at the bottom, but I looked through the hall, and couldn't see Shinsuke anywhere. My eyes blinked as I muttered to myself, "Is he hiding or something?" I'm not in the mood to play hide-and-seek! If Shinsuke was trying to hide from me, then he would without a doubt try to scare me if I got close enough.

Though I will admit, I felt a little scared. Very slowly, my feet began to walk again. I turned my head both ways, seeing if Shinsuke was in any of the empty rooms. So far, I didn't see him.

A gulp went down my throat as sweat was dripping down my neck.

_Come on, Shina. You shouldn't feel scared, especially when you're going to toughen up towards Shinsuke!_

As I was almost to the end of the hall, I heard his dark voice.

"Did you enjoy looking for me?"

Shinsuke chuckled, which made me turn around. He was behind me. Shinsuke had that usual smirk on his face, but I glared at him.

He looked at my expression, and asked rhetorically, "What's with the look? Are you actually trying to toughen up?"

It felt like he read my mind.

I clenched my fists, and responded, "You're damn right I am. I'm not letting you call me weak anymore."

The troublemaker widened his olive eye in slight surprise. He then chuckled once more, replying, "Well, this is actually amazing. Despite the 'nightmare' you're going through, you're trying so hard to not let your scared expression show. Shina-Chan, are you sure you're not feeling weak on the _inside_?"

"You stop that."

"Excuse me?" The smirk that was on his face disappeared. He glared at me back.

I told him, "I'm sick and tired of you calling me weak. I don't care if you are my master; I'm _not_ going to be weak towards you anymore."

Shinsuke paused for a few seconds, but then grinned, chuckling in a very dark tone, "Even if I'm touching you?" He took a few steps closer to me, and before I knew it, he held my right upper arm with his hand. The one-eyed troublemaker gripped my arm while adding, "Am I terrifying you now, Shina-Chan?"

I continued to glare at him. I answered, "Don't you even _dare_ try. You should know the fact that I'm extremely angry at you."

The second I told him that, his grin went wide. Shinsuke replied, "I already know that you're angry with me. And Shina-Chan, the angry look on your face makes me want to laugh."

"How the fuck does it make you laugh, though? You think this whole thing is funny? Is this some sort of joke to you?"

"It may not be a joke to you, but I find it funny how you're not being weak this time."

A vein throbbed in my cheek, and I was ready to finally slap him. I don't care, at the moment, that I have a crush on him. Shinsuke has angered me enough. How can he think this is funny? This is not a joke, no matter how much he laughs.

I lifted my hand up, swinging it really fast. But before I was able to slap his face, Shinsuke caught my wrist, grabbing it.

I gasped as my eyes went wide.

He snickered as he was beginning to grip my wrist, "You think you can slap me when you're still my slave? I don't think so." His grip was starting to hurt me.

My purple eyes were nearly shut, but I stared at my wrist. As Shinsuke was still holding it, his grip was getting tighter and tighter. Water was forming in my eyes from the pain I was getting.

I whimpered, continuing to glare at the one-eyed male, "L-Let go."

Shinsuke narrowed his olive eye as he whispered, "Don't try to slap me again." He finally let go of my wrist, but I pulled it to my chest, feeling it with my other hand.

Shinsuke ordered me, "You don't want to know what would happen if you were to do that again." He turned around, starting to walk away from me. Before he left the hall, he turned his head to the side, asking, "Do you think you can outrun me?"

I responded, "You should not call me weak."

The male chuckled, "I'll have to see if you're actually stronger. Then maybe I won't call you weak again."

He put his hands in his pockets, and turned around the corner. My eyebrows twitched as I rubbed my wrist.

_Shinsuke…I'll prove to you that I can get stronger! You'll see!_

My wrist didn't hurt anymore, so I stopped rubbing it.

I stared down at the floor, thinking about what Kagura said earlier.

"_I don't want you to cry anymore, Shina-Chan. If I see my own friend crying her heart out, it just angers me, because of what you're going through."_

All of a sudden, I began to think about the time where I first met Kagura.

_(Shina's Flashback)_

_This was back when I was a freshman here at this school. It was about three weeks after my freshman year had started, but I kept forgetting where the History classroom was. I was late to class, and I hated myself for that. _

_As I gave out a sigh of irritation, I heard a female's voice. She asked me, "Are you lost, miss?"_

_I opened up my eyes, and turned to see who was talking to me. There was a girl, with red hair and buns on each side. _

_I answered her question with yet another sigh, "As much as I hate to admit it, yes. I am lost. I was trying to find Hattori Zenzo's classroom, but I forgot where it was."_

_The girl smiled, and said as she wrapped an arm around mine, "I'll show you where it is, uh-huh!"_

_When she was pulling me, as to following her, a yelp escaped my lips. I exclaimed, "W-Wait! Who are you?!"_

_She turned her head to see me, and responded, "My name is Kagura, uh-huh."_

_I mouthed out her name, then replied to the girl, "Kagura-Chan, you don't have to pull my arm. I can just follow you."_

"_But I like pulling people, uh-huh!"_

_I rolled my eyes as I retorted, "I don't like being pulled."_

_Kagura finally let go of my arm, but she pouted, "You're lame."_

"_HEY!" I shouted as an anger mark appeared on my cheek. I couldn't believe she had just called me lame! Just because I don't like having my arm pulled, doesn't mean I'm a lame person! I added, "How dare you call me lame!"_

_It was her turn to roll her eyes. Kagura said, "Miss, do you want me to show you where Zenzo-Sensei's classroom is or not?"_

_I paused for a moment. Feeling a little defeated by this, I sighed out, "I don't want to be any tardier than I already am, so I apologize for snapping."_

_She smiled, "That's okay. You're forgiven. By the way, what's your name?"_

"_Shina."_

"_Shina…" She repeated while trailing off. _

_Kagura continued to say my name as she tapped her chin with her index finger. I asked her in a low tone, "Can we please go?"_

"_Oh, yes! Sorry! I tend to have a habit of repeating names, uh-huh!" Kagura motioned me to follow her, so I did. I held onto the strap to my bag, and walked behind her._

_Kagura said without looking at me, "Shina-Chan, don't you think you should remember where his classroom is?"_

"_I want to, but somehow, I keep forgetting."_

"_That's a bummer, uh-huh."_

"_How so?" I asked, raising a brow. _

"_Well," She began to explain. "If you continue to forget where a specific classroom is, then you'll realize you have short-term memory loss."_

"_HUH?! That doesn't even make sense! Did you just make that up?!"_

"_Yep." _

_The two of us were in front of Hattori Zenzo's classroom. I mumbled, "At least I have a tardy excuse."_

_Kagura patted my back as she told me, "Good luck!"_

_I stared at her for a brief moment before she walked away. _

_She was definitively a strange girl._

_(End of Shina's Flashback)_

After remembering that time, I narrowed my eyes, thinking, _Kagura-Chan…I'm glad you became my friend._

True, our friendship may have had a rocky start, but it soon grew stronger.

Now, I was hoping that Kagura would _stay_ by my side, even if she says that our friendship wouldn't break from my huge situation.

* * *

**Now we FINALLY get to see Shina toughen up! :D I'll try to not make her too weak again for the rest of the story. **

**I realized that I've been writing a bit of chaos in Sakata-Sensei's classroom (Ex. Sougo and Toshi argument). Oh well!**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 12! :)**


	13. Friendship

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Once again, the weekend finally came. I would have two days off from school, and although I tried toughening myself up towards Shinsuke, I didn't want to have anything to do with him unless he saw me again.

It was now dark out, but my phone rang. It rang a catchy tone, but I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and opened it up. I set it on my right ear.

The person who was calling was none other than my friend, Kagura.

"Hey, Shina-Chan! I just want to let you know that I'll be arriving very soon, uh-huh!"

Not long before the school day ended, Kagura and I agreed to have a sleepover at my house, since we haven't had one in a long while.

My lips curved into a smile as I replied through the phone, "Alright, thank you for letting me know."

"You're welcome! Bye for now!"

With that, she hung up her phone. There were a few low dials, but my hand closed the phone up. It was put back into my pocket.

Mom walked up to me, and asked, "Did your friend just call you?"

I nodded as I responded, "She did. She said she'd be arriving very soon."

"Do you think your friend will be here safely? I heard that her father is a teacher at another school, and he's always working a little late."

My dark-blue brow raised, and I asked, "Where did you hear that?"

"Your friend actually called me by accident."

"Wait, when did that happen?"

"Just a few moments ago."

A sigh escaped my lips. I thought, _Kagura-Chan, what were you thinking?_

I didn't really get why her father would work late (She told me this soon after we became friends), but I never said anything about it. She also once told me that her mother died when she was just a little girl. I did feel bad about her, but sadly, people have to die someday.

Kagura would sometimes complain to me about her father, but never her brother, because she did say that she didn't want me to meet him, which was completely understandable.

Seconds later, mom and I heard a knock on the front door. We turned our heads, staring at the door. Mom smiled as she chuckled softly, "Go get the door."

My head nodded just before I quickly walked to the door. As soon as I was in front of it, my hand grabbed the knob, and twisted it, opening it up. There, Kagura was standing right outside the door, holding a sleeping bag, a plastic bag (Probably filled with a pair of clothes and pajamas), and a board game. I didn't know what kind of game she brought, but she gave me a big smile.

She exclaimed as she closed her blue eyes, "I'm here!"

I chuckled, "I see that."

"May I come in, Shina-Chan?"

"You don't have to ask. Come right in."

Kagura gave me another smile before walking into my house. I closed the door as she took off her shoes. She greeted my mother, "Hello, Shina's mom!"

Mom replied, "Hello, Kagura-Chan. How are you?"

"I'm doing good! Sorry for accidentally calling you." Kagura made a cracked smile as she landed her hand on the back of her head.

Mom said with a nod, "That's alright. But just make sure you're not calling me by mistake next time."

My mom asked Kagura for her number a while back since she's my friend. She also gave Kagura her phone number, because she actually trusts her.

I told Kagura, "You can put your stuff in my room."

"Alrighty then!" She exclaimed once more as she lifted her fist up in the air. Kagura began to run towards the stairs, and when she was at the top in a matter of seconds, she went into my room.

I looked at my mom while asking, "Where's dad?"

She answered, "He's in our room, talking on the phone to his boss."

"Oh, I see."

"How're things in school, by the way?"

That was when I was off-guard. My purple eyes widened as I stood still, silent.

_I know I shouldn't be surprised at this question, but just bringing it up like that makes me feel a little agitated. And it's because…I'm trying to be tough towards Shinsuke._

I still refused to let him call me weak, so I have to be strong, even if I am feeling a little scared. I can prove to him that I'm no weakling. I can be tough whenever he's trying to terrify me, but even saying that didn't make things easier.

When I realized that I never answered my mother's question, I finally responded, "Fine, though I'm trying to focus on the exams."

She blinked, but then half-smiled. "I'm glad you're not slacking off, Shina."

"Yes." That was all I could say at the moment.

I heard a door open from upstairs, and as I looked up, I saw dad walking out of his room. He was wearing casual clothes now, but he looked a bit exhausted. He sighed as he started to walk down the stairs.

Kagura ran out of my room, and nearly shouted as she dashed down the staircase, "Coming through!"

Dad widened his eyes at the girl as she jumped from the third step, to the floor. She breathed out, "Whoo!" She wiped her forehead by using her fist.

Dad sighed, saying, "So you're here now."

"Of course!" Kagura replied as she turned to look at him. "In fact, I just got here, uh-huh!"

Deciding to take Shinsuke off my mind for now, I said, "Kagura-Chan, we were just about to have dinner."

Mom nodded, "We got pizza."

The red-haired girl widened her eyes, but then said, "YAY!" She raised her hands up, and charged towards the dining room.

I rolled my eyes as I followed her. Mom and dad came into the dining room as well, but we sat down in the chairs. Kagura grabbed a plate, and took two pieces of pizza from the box. The kind of pizzas we got were pepperoni-sausage, and vegetable.

I took a piece of vegetable pizza, and began to eat it as soon as it was on my plate. Mom and dad also grabbed a piece of pizza, and they started to eat it.

Since Kagura was sitting next to me, she swiftly turned her head while saying with her mouth full, "Shina-Chan, my baldy daddy kept on yelling at me through the phone during lunch today, uh-huh!"

"Maybe he didn't want you to disrupt at what he was doing. Oh, and Kagura-Chan, don't talk with your mouth full," I told her just as a piece of chewed of pizza fell on her plate.

She blinked, but looked down, knowing that some of the pizza already fell on her shirt. She replied, gulping down her bite of pizza, "Sorry, I just needed to get that out of me, uh-huh."

"That's fine, but make sure you don't have food in your mouth when you speak. Otherwise you'll either spit out food, or choke."

"I refuse to choke, uh-huh!"

I saw dad roll his eyes. Kagura caught him rolling his eyes, and glared at him, muttering in a low tone, "What're you rolling your eyes at me for? Huh, man?"

My hand landed on her shoulder, calming her down. I, once again, told her, "Kagura-Chan, please don't be rude to my dad. He's just exhausted, I think."

Dad said while eating his slice, "I am exhausted. I don't want your friend to yell, that's all."

"I'll make sure she doesn't do that."

Kagura didn't glare at my father anymore, but she stared at me, and said, "I'm going to change the subject now, uh-huh. I brought a game called 'mouse trap'. It's a really fun game to play, though I'd probably have to show you how to play it."

Before I replied to my friend, I took a huge bite of my slice of pizza. I lifted my index finger at her, as if I was telling her to wait a minute before I could say anything. When the food went down my throat, my reply to her was, "I've heard of that game, but you're right. I never played it before. So you should show me on how to play it."

She grinned as she squinted her eyes, "It's a pretty simple game. I think you'll enjoy playing it."

Blinking in confusion as to why she was giving me this expression, I said to her, "Why're you giving me that look?"

Almost immediately, Kagura turned back into her happy expression. She answered, "That's a bad habit of giving people my 'evil' look."

My eyes rolled yet again. I decided to ask her, "I'm just wondering. Did you accidentally call my mom because you were all excited?"

She admitted, "Pretty much, yes. It was my idea to have this sleepover, but because we haven't had a sleepover in a long time, I was so excited, that I couldn't control myself."

I raised a brow as I finished off my slice of vegetable pizza. The food went down my throat, just like before, and I licked the tips of my fingers with my tongue. But seeing that that was barely helping, I questioned my mom, "Mom, where're the napkins?"

Mom responded, "They're in the cabinet." She pointed at the small cabinet.

I stood up from my chair, and walked over to the cabinet, where I opened it up, and grabbed a few napkins. I chose to give Kagura a napkin as well, since her fingers were messier than mine.

I placed a napkin beside Kagura's plate. She saw it, and said, "Thank you, Shina-Chan."

"You're welcome."

My hand placed a napkin beside my own plate. Mom and dad wiped their mouths with the napkins they had, and as soon as their plates were cleared off, they crushed the napkins with their fists, and put it on their plates.

"I'm going to take a shower, and then I'm going to bed," Mom said as she picked up her plate, getting out of her chair.

Dad stood up as well, only he didn't say anything. They put the used napkins in the garbage can, and cleaned up their plates. The two of them then put the dishes back when they were dried up.

Mom walked up the stairs, holding the handrail. Dad followed her.

The only people that were still sitting in the dining room were Kagura and I.

It was quiet for a few seconds, but Kagura broke the silence by saying, "I'm gonna eat one more slice of pizza before going upstairs!" She grabbed another piece of pepperoni-sausage pizza. Kagura chewed it all up in three bites, which was surprising, because she didn't even get hiccups or anything like that.

I decided to eat one more piece as well, but it took me longer to eat the second slice. My friend puffed her cheeks up as she rushed me by saying loudly, "Hurry up! I want to play 'mouse trap'!"

I glared at her. "I can't eat it in three bites like you. Would you want me to choke?" She didn't reply. I added with a laugh, "Didn't think so."

As Kagura crossed her arms, I was able to finish the second slice before too long. Just when I gulped it down; I closed the pizza box, and walked over to the fridge, opening it, and then putting the box in the refrigerator.

Kagura grabbed my arm, pulling me away from the fridge as it closed on its own. My eyes widened as I was forced to follow her.

She didn't let go of my arm until we were running up the stairs. Kagura was at the top of the stairs, but said, "Hurry!"

"Alright, alright. Don't rush me, Kagura-Chan," I murmured.

Finally, I was at the top of the staircase, and Kagura now walked to my room. I followed her once again. Sometimes I hate it when she pulls me, because it makes me off-guard.

The two of us entered my bedroom. My redheaded friend was in front of the board game, but she crouched down, and pulled the top lid off. She then took the game out, taking out the accessories from the rectangular box also.

Kagura turned her head around as she asked, "Are you ready to play?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I answered, "I guess so."

"Good, because I'm anxious to play!"

"Seriously, how excited were you when you arrived at my house?"

"_Really_ excited, uh-huh." Kagura was setting up the pieces to the game.

As a sigh escaped my lips, my hand pushed my bedroom door closed.

I walked over to the girl, and saw that she was done setting the whole board game up. She told me without turning her head again, "Sit down."

I went to the other side, in front of Kagura, and sat down with my legs crisscrossed. Kagura added quietly, "I'll go first." She rolled the dice, and dropped it. The dice said six, so she moved her small fake mouse six spaces.

"Your turn."

I picked up the dice, and rolled it in my palm for a few seconds before letting it drop on the board. The dice said four. I picked up my own fake mouse, and moved it four spaces.

We were playing "mouse trap" for a good few minutes, and when it was Kagura's turn once again, she rolled the dice, dropping it. The dice said two. She furrowed her brows as she saw this, because her fake mouse was under the cage.

She pouted, "I lost, didn't I?"

"Afraid so," I shrugged, feeling very little sympathy for her (It was a game, after all).

"My precious mouse is going to jail, nuh-uh!"

"Don't you usually say 'uh-huh' at the end of your sentences?"

"Yes, but my mouse is now being captured, so I can't really say 'uh-huh' this time!"

"Why not, though?"

"Just cause!"

I nearly laughed, but covered my mouth with my left hand. Then, all of a sudden, something came into my head. And it was something Shinsuke had said to me earlier.

"_Even when I'm touching you?"_

My eyes blinked, but they went wide. My brows slightly knitted as I thought, _No, I don't want to think of Shinsuke right now. I just want to have a nice sleepover with my friend._

Closing my eyes for a moment, I rubbed the bridge of my nose with my fingers. Though Kagura asked me, "Is something wrong, Shina-Chan?"

Immediately, I pulled my hand away from my nose. I sighed, "Nothing's wrong, but I was just…thinking."

Kagura narrowed her eyes, and asked again, "Is it about Cyclops?"

I admitted, "It is. I don't want to think of him right now since we're having a sleepover, but it can't be helped, I guess."

"Are you toughening up towards that bastard?"

"Yes, and I want to keep toughening up until he stops hurting me."

"Shina-Chan," She spoke up quietly. "How is it that you still love that bastard? I mean, it doesn't make much sense how your feelings for him haven't changed, despite all the pain he's giving you."

I lightly bit my lower lip, but said while narrowing my eyes, "I know it doesn't make sense, but even I don't understand why I still love Shinsuke. Yes, he does scare me, but perhaps I am insane for having feelings for him."

"You are crazy, but I wouldn't call you insane, uh-huh."

"Aren't they the same?"

"I don't think so." She shrugged.

I will admit that I am crazy for still having feelings for Shinsuke, but I really don't think I can bring myself to hate him. Why? Why can't I at least scold him for him punishing me? Why does my heart hold a strong feeling to the one I really love?

So many questions were running through my mind.

_Did I really deserve to be punished when I looked through his journal? I mean, I was stupid enough to look through his privacy, but did Shinsuke really need to rape me when he found out?_

I was beginning to remember a few weeks ago, when Shinsuke made me his slave. I never wanted to be called slave, because I don't think I deserve to be called a slave. Slave is just a horrible name for any female or male to be called.

My teeth bit my lower lip again, only this time, it was a little harder. A few drops of sweat were rolling down my cheeks as I knitted my brows, gripping my dark-blue hair with my hand. Water came into my eyes.

Looking back, I realized, _No, I never deserved any of this. True, I should never look other people's journals without their permission, but Shinsuke could've at least made me do all his homework or something._

When a tear escaped my eye, I decided to tell my redheaded friend, "Kagura-Chan, you know that I told you that Shinsuke took my underwear for the whole day?"

"Do you want me to kick his ass on Monday?" She asked, punching her fist into her palm.

I shook my head. "No, Kagura-Chan. I just want to tell you that the reason why he took my underwear…was because I nearly told Katsura-San the truth."

"What?" Kagura questioned as she held her fist.

I explained, "I was tired of keeping this a secret from Katsura-San, because he's my friend too. I had so much remorse in my heart, so I tried to tell him the truth in secret, but Shinsuke caught me."

Kagura stared at me with wide eyes while knitting her red brows. Her fist lowered down, and it landed on her lap as she whispered, "When will there be a time where you'll get the chance to actually tell Zura?"

"To be honest, Kagura-Chan, I don't know. I really don't know."

Kagura decided to put the board game away. She put the board and the game pieces back into the rectangular box as we were both silent.

When she closed the box, I said, "Let's try to keep quiet, so that we don't wake up my parents."

"Gotcha," She replied, pushing the box to the side. Kagura sort of bit her lower lip, but continued, "I'm going to change into my pajamas."

"I should do the same thing." I stood up from the floor, and began to undress myself. I didn't mind Kagura seeing me in my bra and underwear because we were both girls. Kagura didn't mind me seeing her half-naked as well, as long as I wasn't being perverted towards her. Well, I'm not a lesbian, so there's no chance of that.

I unhooked my bra, and let it go down. I then grabbed my baggy white T-shirt, and set it over my head, putting it on. I changed into my pajama pants as well.

Unlike me, Kagura just had a pair of red pajamas, which was a short-sleeved pajama shirt and pajama pants. Her pants looked like sweatpants, and it was a little baggy.

She took off the buns from the sides of her head, letting her salmon-colored hair fall down. Kagura crouched down, putting those in her plastic bag.

I asked, "Will you be okay sleeping on the floor?"

She laughed, "I'll be fine, uh-huh. I slept on the floor last time we had a sleepover, and it was comfy, but that was because I was in my sleeping bag. By the way, do you remember when our last sleepover was?"

I tapped my chin with my index finger, trying to remember the last time we had an actual sleepover. After trying to figure it out, I responded, "I think it was sometime during the winter break in our freshman year."

"Yeah, it really has been long, uh-huh."

I turned my body around, and knelled on my bed, pulling my nightlight out of the outlet. Kagura asked as soon as she noticed this, "Are you turning on your nightlight?"

"I have to, due to my nyctophobia."

"Well, true. Sucks to have night-cow-phobia, isn't it?"

"It's nyctophobia. But it does suck to have it. It also sucks to have aichmopbobia as well."

Right after I said that, the picture of Shinsuke with that pocketknife came into my head. I gasped, which made Kagura confused.

"Shina-Chan?"

Realizing that I never told her what happened when we were at the arcade, I explained while turning again to see her, "I don't think I ever told you this, but I'm going to now. When we were at the arcade, I saw Shinsuke there. And I did tell you that I had to go to the bathroom, but the reason why I said that was because I panicked."

She widened her eyes once again. I continued before she got to say anything, "I left the bathroom, but Shinsuke caught me, and took me to a narrow path, still in the arcade. He tried to scare me that time…by using a pocketknife."

"HUH?!" Kagura shouted in major shock.

I waved my hands up and down at her as I told her, "Don't be so loud. I don't want my parents to wake up."

"Shina-Chan, I'm just…shocked."

Furrowing my brows, I added, "He didn't cut me, thankfully, but him using that pocketknife scared the living hell out of me. Shinsuke told me that he sneaked into the school one night, and looked through my folder."

Kagura knitted her brows as she gripped her hair in frustration. It seemed that she really did want to kick Shinsuke's ass, but she couldn't. All she had was anger in her body.

A vein throbbed in her neck as she muttered, "I have so much rage in me right now, uh-huh."

I took two steps towards her, and landed a hand on Kagura's shoulder. She stopped gripping her hair and looked into my eyes, but I gave her a weak smile.

I whispered in a weak tone, "Kagura…I need to prove to Shinsuke that I _can_ toughen up. No matter what he does to me, even if he's still my master, I'm not going to let myself cry anymore."

Even after I had said that, tears were trailing down my cheeks. Kagura parted her lips as she furrowed her brows, blinking her eyes. She then wrapped her arms around the top of my back, hugging me tightly. I wasn't crying that much, but I hugged Kagura back by wrapping my arms around her waist.

Kagura said in a quiet tone beside my ear, "We'll need to think of a plan, uh-huh."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll need to make you feel stronger, meaning that you can't feel like an innocent baby animal anymore."

I sighed as she started to drift the hug, "How can I be stronger without crying, though?"

"My mommy once told me, when I was little, that if you can't stop crying, listen to your heart, and see the strength in it. At first, I didn't get what my mommy said, but I realized later that crying doesn't solve anything. Crying just makes you feel sadder, and it also makes you feel major aches in your chest."

Kagura landed a fist on the top of her breast as she continued with her eyes closed, "I'm sorry if you're not getting what I'm saying, but I want you to stop crying. Seeing you cry makes me think that you think you have no one by your side. Shina-Chan, I will _always_ be by your side. I will support you, and make sure that Cyclops will stop hurting you physically…and emotionally."

Somehow, I was able to stop crying. I have never heard such words come out of Kagura's mouth, and hearing this now was actually pretty surprising. Then again, she is my friend, so it makes sense as to why she's telling me all this.

I thought as I narrowed my eyes, _She's right. I want to stop crying too, but I've been so angry at myself since the beginning of this nightmare. I didn't cry when I was trying to be tough towards Shinsuke earlier today, but he was still scaring me. Can I…not be scared at all?_

My fingers wiped the tears that were wetting my cheeks. As my cheeks were drying up, I blinked once, sort of forming my hands into fists.

I didn't look at Kagura in the eyes again, but I replied in a mutter, "Kagura-Chan…I'm so happy to have a friend like you. If you still didn't know about that picture Shinsuke has on his phone, then I probably would've cried all night in the bathroom. But since you already know, and that you've told me this 'advice', I don't even feel like crying anymore. You made me feel a whole lot better."

The corners of my lips curved up, forming a tiny smile. Kagura said as she held my hand, "You're finally smiling."

My head nodded slowly. "I am, aren't I? Now…do you have anything in mind as to how I can get stronger?"

"Not yet, but we'll find a way for Cyclops to stop doing what he's doing to you, uh-huh."

"Right. And hopefully, he'll see that I have toughened up. Tears of sadness will no longer pour out of my eyes."

I decided to look at my friend, but her eyes were beginning to water. She had a smile, and it wasn't weak. Her cheeks were turning pink as a tear from her right eye slowly went down. The tear was at her chin, but it dripped to the floor.

Kagura choked, "I just don't want my friend to suffer any longer, uh-huh." She hiccupped, but swiftly wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tighter than before. I raised my brows up, staring at the side of her head.

When she didn't let go, I parted my mouth, and was about to say something, but her arms held me as if I was about to fall down. Kagura was crying, but was happy at the same time. And I knew she was happy because I wasn't going to let myself be scared anymore.

The voice inside my head said, _"Aren't you glad to have a friend by your side?"_

I "responded", _Yes. I'm so happy that I have at least one friend, who will help me make Shinsuke stop harming me._

"_Will you be able to tell Shinsuke your true feelings when you're no longer his slave?"_

_I think it's better to do that._

Kagura let go of me, and wiped her eyes by using her fist.

I asked her, basically changing the subject, "Kagura-Chan, do you remember when we first met?"

She stopped crying, but responded, "I do, uh-huh. I remember when you were trying to find a class, but you got lost, so I had to show you the way."

"You know, at first, I thought you were a rude person, but I realized that you're not rude to me."

"I didn't want to be rude to you, because I wanted us to be friends, uh-huh."

"Why, out of curiosity?"

"I never saw you talking with anybody in any classes, and that made me feel a little bit of sympathy for you. So I decided to talk to you, and…well, the rest is history."

I softly chuckled, "Then we became friends with Katsura."

"I'm still not friends with him. He's just your friend."

"Yeah, but still."

The two of us were quiet for a brief moment, but Kagura said, "I'm going to lie down."

"Me too," I replied while nodding.

Kagura pulled up her sleeping bag, unbuckling it before unrolling. When the blackish-blue sleeping bag was completely unrolled, she set it on the floor, making sure that it was straight. Kagura then unzipped the zipper from the side, and pulled it all the way down to the bottom of the sleeping bag.

After that, she lied down, sliding into the cushioned bag. She told me, "You can turn the light off now."

I gave her a gentle smile before walking over to the overhead light. I already plugged in my nightlight in the outlet, so I didn't worry too much about my room being all dark. I pushed the switch down, turning off the light.

Kagura said with wide eyes, "Wow, it's really pretty in here, uh-huh!"

Glad that she was feeling better from a few moments ago, I replied, "You really think so?"

"Of course! I haven't slept in your room in a long time, so I must've forgotten how pretty it was to have your nightlight on in the dark!"

Another chuckle escaped my lips as I said, "That makes sense."

I walked back to my bed, and slid under the blanket. I decided to ask the redheaded girl, "Do you want to talk for a little bit? I don't really feel like going to sleep just yet."

"Me either," She laughed. "Let's talk, uh-huh."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

I was expecting her to say 'I don't know', but instead of that, she answered, "My previous friendships before I met you."

I stared at her with a little bit of surprise. It wasn't that I thought I was her only friend ever; it's just that Kagura never said anything about this.

She began to talk about her previous friendship before me, "When I was in my second year in middle school, I met this girl named Soyo. We met that day, but unfortunately, it was also the day where she would move to Hokkaido after school. I didn't understand why I never got to talk to her until then, but I was able to have a few conversations with Soyo. After the day went by, I was sad to see her go. But she asked me before she left, 'Be my friend forever, okay?'"

Once again, my mouth parted. Kagura added, "Since then, I kept my promise to be her friend, no matter how long it's been since we last saw each other. Maybe someday, I can introduce you to her."

I smiled, "That'd be nice. I wouldn't mind meeting her."

"I'm sure she would like you, uh-huh!" She laughed a little. "But anyway, my friendship before that was with a boy, who had an illness. We met when we were in grade school, but before the end of the school year, his illness became so bad, he was forced to go to the hospital. He missed out about a month and a half of school, so he had to repeat a grade. And I was sad, because I was going to go to a different school for the next grade. However, I was able to visit him at the hospital."

"What was his name?"

"His name is Hisashi. I know he hasn't forgotten about me, and I'm pretty sure he still wants to be my friend, uh-huh."

"What would he say if he were to see you right now?"

"He would probably say something like, 'I've missed you so much, Kagura-Chan. Do you think we can still be friends?'"

I bit my lower lip while staring at the floor. I then asked, "Were you in anymore friendships?"

She shook her head as she set her hands behind her head. "Nope. I only had two friends before I met you. And to be honest…you've been my friend the longest."

"I am?" I asked again, only with a little bit of shock.

Kagura responded without looking at me, "Yes, Shina-Chan. We've been friends for over two years. I became friends with Soyo back in middle school, but I've been hanging out with you the longest. Plus, Hisashi was friends with me for a few months, uh-huh."

"Wait a minute; wouldn't Soyo have been your friend the longest then, since you did say that you'd be her friend forever, no matter how long it's been since you last saw her?"

"I did say that, but as I've already mentioned, you've been my friend the longest for hanging out with me _physically_. I know it's confusing, but it's hard to explain, uh-huh."

"I see. Well, I'm going to bed. Good-night, Kagura-Chan."

She smiled slightly as she whispered, "Good-night, Shina-Chan." With that, she zipped up her sleeping bag, and closed her blue eyes, drifting off to sleep.

I closed my eyes half-way as I thought, _I hope we get to stay friends for a long time._

I lied down on my bed, and pulled the blanket up to my chin. I headed off to sleep as well.

There was only one thing that was running through my mind.

_Please let me get stronger._

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring, but I kind of wanted to write a somewhat light-hearted chapter for once. But then again, Shina and Kagura were crying a bit, so I guess it's not a light-hearted chapter? *shrugs*And I'll end this story at around 20 chapters, though I haven't made up my mind yet.**

**I've decided that I'm going to add Soyo in this, but that won't be for a little bit. Also, in case anyone has forgotten, Hisashi was in that Gintama episode where he did some exercises with Kagura (Don't remember the exact episode).**

**And to be honest, I had a difficult time trying to write down Kagura's explanation (From when she said "My mommy told me" and so on). Hopefully it wasn't confusing. And I'm going to admit that I was _really_ close to crying while writing that part. ^^"**

**Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 13! :)**


	14. No more weakness

**Enjoy!**

**Strawwwberrylollipop: Well, I wouldn't expect people to remember him, but at least you didn't. It wasn't that I forgot him entirely, I just forgot his name before finding out what it was (I searched his name on a different site)! You thought the last chapter was that sad? Then again, this is a Hurt/Comfort story, so that makes sense. And I'm glad you didn't find the last chapter boring (And I'm also glad you mentioned what those Japanese words meant, otherwise I would be confused, which is why I never add any random Japanese words in my stories). Hope you like this chapter as well! :)**

* * *

_(Shina's Flashback)_

_It was back in my freshman year, but my class and I went on a class trip, where we went to a home called the Fuji home, named after Mount Fuji._

_Our teacher told us to go through different paths, but I just took a random one without thinking. Boy, did I feel stupid._

_I was alone while still trying to find the Fuji home. And the longer I walked, the more I would think that I got lost. _

_After walking for god knows how long, a cracked smile appeared on my face. My head turned both ways, seeing all these trees and bushes in this forest._

_I mumbled to myself, "Great, I really am lost. I can't even see the Fuji home!"_

_A grunt escaped my lips as my left hand slightly gripped on my short, dark-blue hair. Finding the Fuji home was one thing, but getting lost in this forest was irritating as hell._

_I pulled my phone out, and tried to call my friend, Kagura, but the only thing the phone said was, 'Out of Service'. My jaw dropped._

"_Fuck!" I growled._

_My phone was back into my pocket, and I had no choice but to look for Kagura or Katsura or any other students in my class._

_My feet were beginning to run on the dirt, and I kicked a few rocks as I knitted my brows._

"_Jeez, how could it be that hard to find the Fuji home?!"_

_I didn't run for very long, because I heard my name being called out._

"_Shina-Chan!"_

_My purple eyes widened, and I knew immediately who was calling me. I ran again, only this time, I saw Kagura with her hands cupping her mouth._

_I exclaimed, "Kagura-Chan!"_

_Her eyes widened as well, only she swiftly turned her head, and saw me. The moment she saw my face, a smile appeared on her face, and Kagura ran towards me also._

_Kagura said, "There you are! How in the hell did you get lost?"_

"_That's my question," I sighed._

_She chuckled as she held my arm gently, "Well, now that I've found you, we can get to the Fuji home, uh-huh!"_

"_Do you even know where it is?"_

"_Yes, I do! I saw it not too long ago, but I didn't want to go in until I found you, uh-huh!"_

_Now it was my turn to smile. "Thanks for finding me."_

"_Anytime!"_

_With that, we headed to the Fuji home._

_(End of Shina's Flashback)_

Morning came. The bright sun was shining through my window, onto my face. My face was scrunched up, and I pulled the blanket over my face to prevent the brightness covering me.

_I want to sleep for a little longer._

But my sleep was interrupted when Kagura's hand gently pushed my shoulder. She whispered, "Shina-Chan…wake up."

I groaned, but slowly opened up my eyes, where I saw Kagura smiling at me, crouching down. I looked over at my clock, and saw that it was 8:21.

I replied, "Just another few minutes, and then I'll be up." My eyes were closed again, but she quickly pulled the blanket off of my body. I snapped my eyes open, and glared at her, "What did you do that for?!"

"You take forever to wake up, uh-huh," She said.

I continued to glare at the redheaded girl, but sighed, "It's too early. That's why I didn't want to get up now. It's Saturday."

"True, but I didn't feel like going back to sleep, so I had to wake you up as well, uh-huh."

My purple eyes rolled, but I got out of my bed anyway. I scratched my hip as a yawn escaped my mouth. My hand covered my mouth while my eyes were closed.

I asked without a second thought, "You want to watch some T.V. downstairs?"

She smiled, "Yes!"

Before we left my room, I pulled my nightlight out, and turned it off since it was now the daytime. I put it back in the outlet, and the two of us exited my bedroom. I told Kagura as we were going down the stairs, "Let's try to have the T.V. volume down, that way we won't wake up my parents."

"Don't worry, Shina-Chan. I'll make sure the volume's down, uh-huh," Kagura said in a cheerful tone.

We were at the bottom of the stairs, but we went into the kitchen, getting ourselves some cereal. Not soon after, we then entered the living room.

I grabbed the remote, and turned on the television. The volume wasn't loud, thankfully, but the show that we were watching at the moment was a drama. I wasn't much of a fan of dramas, but I can tolerate them as long as they aren't unbearably sad.

As Kagura ate a spoonful of cereal, she asked me, "Say, Shina-Chan. Do you know what show this is?"

I responded, gulping down the cereal in my throat, "I believe it's called 'Soul' or something. If that's not the name, then I'm not sure." I paused for a few seconds before adding, "Hold on a second, I can look to see what this is."

My hand grabbed the remote again, only this time, my thumb pressed the menu button. The title on the top of the screen said 'Soul'.

A chuckle escaped my lips as I said, "Okay, it is called 'Soul'."

"I think I've heard of this, uh-huh. It was an old show, and I've seen my mommy watch it."

"You did?" I raised a dark-blue brow at her.

Kagura nodded, "I only saw one episode with her, though. And I didn't care for it, but that was because I was a little girl."

Somehow, that reminded me of what Kagura said to me last night. She told me that crying doesn't solve anything. It only makes you sadder.

"_I just don't want my friend to suffer any longer."_

I didn't want to suffer anymore either. Perhaps that if I were to prove Shinsuke that I could get stronger, then maybe my suffering would end for good. But, I was never so sure.

Kagura narrowed her blue eyes, and said, "Shina-Chan, I figured out a way for Cyclops to stop hurting you."

"Oh? What?" I questioned, wondering if Kagura actually thought of a "plan".

She answered, "You can try to fight him, that way you can show your strength towards that bastard."

My eyes slightly widened as I stared at her. At first, I thought she was joking, but when she had a serious look on her face, I realized that she wasn't joking around.

I bit my lower lip softly, and replied to my friend, "K-Kagura-Chan, I don't even know how to fight."

"Don't say that! I'm sure you'd be able to fight, uh-huh! You just need to show Cyclops that you're not weak at all!"

"W-Well…" I couldn't find any words to say at that time.

Kagura landed a hand on my shoulder, and told me, "Do you want that bastard to stop hurting you?" I paused, but then nodded my head slowly. She added, "Then don't be afraid to fight him."

I thought about what she had just said. I was getting a little hesitant, because I really didn't know how to fight. I've never really fought with anyone in any of my school years, let alone scream at them angrily.

_Would I actually be able to fight Shinsuke?_

Even though I still love him, I can't help but feel slightly angry at him for thinking that my embarrassment was a joke to him. For instance, he forced me to have my underwear off for the whole school day, which made me feel really uncomfortable. Shinsuke enjoyed me getting "punished" at that time, but I didn't enjoy it at all. No, that was humiliating, even if people didn't know I had no underwear on.

It also makes me angry that he laughs at how weak I was. Well, he won't be laughing anymore, because I can't let myself fall down in tears when I'm near Shinsuke.

My brows knitted, and I said to Kagura, "Alright, I'll fight him. But I'll have to be prepared."

"That's the spirit!" She exclaimed as she held her fist in front of her face.

Just then, I heard my mom say, "Are you two up already? My, this is quite a surprise." She gave out a chuckle as I turned my head around to see her. She was already dressed up, despite how early it was in the morning.

I shrugged my shoulders, and replied to my mother, "Kagura-Chan woke me up, so it's her fault."

"HEY!" Kagura hollered as she glared at me. I ignored her glare.

Mom chuckled once more, "I see. Well, I'm heading out."

"Where're you going?" I asked her while raising a brow.

She responded, "I'm going out to breakfast with one of my co-workers."

"Oh, okay. Bye!"

"Bye." Mom put on her shoes, and went out of the house.

As soon as she closed the door, Kagura raised a brow as well, only she asked me, "Is she cheating on your dad?"

I gave her a what-the-fuck look. "Uh, no. What makes you think she's cheating on my dad?"

"Because she's going out to breakfast with one of her 'co-workers'." She used her fingers as quotation marks when she said "co-workers".

I rolled my eyes at the girl, and said, "My mom isn't stupid, Kagura-Chan. She once told me that if she did accidentally have an affair, then she would admit it to me and my dad."

She squinted her eyes while lifting up her lips. Kagura murmured as she held her chin, "Is that so?"

"Yeah."

Kagura decided to drop it, and continued to eat her cereal. I did the same thing, only I was now finished.

I got up from the couch, and quietly said, "I'll be right back." Kagura gave me a nod before I headed towards the kitchen. I held my bowl with one hand, and it didn't take long for me to walk over to the sink.

I turned on the water, and cleaned up my bowl with the sponge, where it had soap on it. I was making sure that the bowl was clean with no dirty spots on it.

After washing the dish, I checked for anymore grime and food. When I noticed that there wasn't any more food on the bowl, I gave out a smile, and dried the dish with a towel.

Soon, it was all dried up, and I put it away in the cabinet. I left the kitchen, and sat on the couch again.

Kagura had her eyes glued onto the show, but it went onto commercial break.

The commercials on this channel weren't interesting, so I pretty much stared at them without paying actual attention to the television. Yep, I was staring off into space.

Kagura snapped her fingers in front of my face, and I snapped back into reality. My eyes blinked, and I looked at her as she said, "The shows back on, uh-huh."

I looked at the T.V., and saw that the show came back on. I sighed, "I wasn't paying attention."

"I knew that. By the way, do I have to clean this dish? I'm done with it now."

"I would appreciate it if you did. I don't like to have a lot of dishes in the sink, so it's best if you cleaned it now."

She slightly smiled, and then hopped off the couch, going into the kitchen. She cleaned up her bowl as well, and dried it up, putting it away.

When Kagura came back into the living room, and jumped on the couch once again, she said, going back to the previous subject, "Now remember, Shina-Chan. If Cyclops still thinks you're weak, fight him. Make sure you're not scared."

"Thanks, Kagura-Chan," I replied. She smiled yet again, but she patted my shoulder with her hand. The two of us were still watching the show, though I was thinking about Shinsuke again.

_Shinsuke…even if I love you, I'm going to fight you, and prove to you that I am tough._

Two days have passed.

I was dressed in my uniform, and I went to the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. But as I saw my reflection, there were still a few light spots on my cheeks.

My hand softly touched my right cheek as I remembered Matako beating me up.

"_I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!"_

Just thinking about that day made me feel angry. I wanted to get revenge by beating her face up, but she was still under suspension, plus I would get myself suspended as well.

Well, right now, I had to get downstairs. I needed to be prepared, because I told Kagura that I would try to fight Shinsuke, even though it was her idea.

I dashed down the staircase, and looked to see if mom or dad were in the dining room, but as I went there, they weren't eating breakfast. Actually, they weren't here at all.

I thought with a little bit of confusion, _Did they leave for work early?_

My eyes gazed around the dining room, but my eyes also spotted a sticky note on the refrigerator.

Out of curiosity, I walked towards the fridge, and pulled the sticky note off.

It was written out, 'Shina, we had to work earlier than usual. We'll see you tonight. From, mom and dad.'

I muttered under my breath, "I knew it. They really did leave for work early." My hand crushed the sticky note, and I tossed it into the trashcan.

After tossing the note away, I decided to just have a piece of toast. For once, I wanted to get to school early, that way I will be able to find Shinsuke, and fight him.

I put a slice of bread into the toaster, and waited for it to be done. Moments later, the toast was done. I took it out, and spread butter on it with a kid knife.

I continued to think, _I don't give a damn if Shinsuke's still my master, I'm going to give him a piece of my fucking mind!_

I don't think I've ever been this angry in my entire life. It was strange, yet it was understandable as to why I was this angry. Shinsuke has hurt me, and even haunted me for the past few weeks.

As my teeth bit into the piece of toast, I grabbed the straps on my bag, and set it over my shoulder before walking to the front door. My feet slipped into my shoes, and after making sure they were completely on, I opened the door, and walked out of my house.

My hand pulled the handle, and the door closed.

I took a deep breath as I gripped onto my strap. I began to walk. My hand formed into a fist as my feet were beginning to speed-walk. My brows were knitted as I thought, _I'm going to make my nightmare end for good!_

Whether or not Shinsuke would laugh at me for wanting to fight him, I wouldn't give a damn. I didn't give a damn how he would react. Kagura wants me to do this, and I decided to go for it.

While I was still walking, I saw the path I went through days ago. And that path was when I entered a messed-up street, where I met Kamui. It was really idiotic of me to go through that path, but the only reason why I went there was because of those fucking policemen blocking the street I usually go through.

Well, now there weren't any "Do not cross" signs in the middle of the street, so I was relieved to go through this street again. If I were to see Kamui again, then I would kick his ass.

A little later, I saw the school building, but I also saw Katsura dashing towards me.

"Shina-Chan! I need to talk to you!"

I blinked my eyes, and asked, "What is it, Katsura-San?" I erased the angry look on my face, because I didn't want Katsura to ask why I was angry at the moment.

He replied, "I saw Matako Kijima heading into the school not too long ago!"

My eyes widened, but I stared at him as if he was crazy. When he noticed the expression I gave him, he exclaimed, "Do you think I'm joking?!"

"I thought you were, but since you yelled a little, I know now that you aren't."

"Well, she just went into the school, but she isn't supposed to be here when she's under suspension!"

I asked him with confusion, "Why didn't you stop her? Or maybe, did you tell any teachers, or even the principal?"

Katsura shook his head as he responded, "I would've told the principal, but I didn't really know what to do at that point."

My eyes narrowed, staring at Katsura's feet.

My lips parted, but I began to think, _Is Matako here because she wants to kick my ass again? Or is she trying to find Shinsuke?_

I couldn't figure out the real reason as to why Matako was here (Since she isn't allowed to be at school right now), but I clenched my fist, and told Katsura, "I'll find her."

"What?" He asked.

I repeated, "I said I'll find her. I'm going to tell her that she isn't supposed to be in school while she's suspended."

Katsura narrowed his dark eyes as well, but questioned with a somewhat worried look on his face, "Do you think she'll beat you up again?"

"I don't know, but if she does, then I won't let it happen."

He stared into my purple eyes, but didn't say anything afterwards. Katsura bit his lower lip, and I passed him, saying quietly, "I'm not scared of Matako, just so you know."

Before Katsura got to reply to me, I walked around the corner of the school, and headed inside the school building. I stopped, taking off my outdoor shoes. Before I was going to find Matako, I obviously needed to put on my indoor shoes.

My outdoor shoes slipped off my feet, and I leaned over, grabbing them, and putting the pair of shoes in my small locker. I then took out my indoor shoes, where I quickly put them on. The black bag strap nearly slid off my shoulder, but I grabbed it with my right hand. I didn't really notice it, but I was gripping on it really tightly, as if it would fall off my shoulder if I were to let go.

I walked into the hallway, looking for Matako. But if I saw Shinsuke before Matako, then I would try to fight the troublemaker.

Over the years, since the middle of my freshman year, I've had a crush on him, but I never understood why he almost never comes to class. Over three weeks ago, I realized then why he caused so much trouble in school.

It was the one person he truly cared for, which was his teacher, from when he was a child.

Shinsuke was probably happy when he was little, and he probably wouldn't be a troublemaker if his teacher was still alive.

If he had never written all that stuff down in his small, red journal, I never would have told him to talk to me about the problems he had as a child (Even though my tongue slipped). Shinsuke never would've brought me to his house to punish me, and I wouldn't have been so scared. I never wanted to be punished in the first place, and yet…it all makes sense why he never explained to me why he causes chaos and such. He was angry and sad from his past he suffered through.

The voice in my head said, _"Have you figured out the reason Shinsuke never wanted to tell you about his past before he first punished you?"_

As I was heading up the staircase, I "answered", _Yes, I found out the reason why. He must've had so much pain in his heart from when his teacher died. I understand now! If I had a teacher, who I cared that much, I would've felt the same pain!_

"_Would you have been like Shinsuke, though? As to being a troublemaker?"_

_No, I don't think I would be a troublemaker like him, but I would definitively feel angry and sad._

"_That is understandable, Shina."_

I blinked my eyes, but closed them half-way as I continued to think about Shinsuke.

_Shinsuke…I am so sorry for looking through your journal. I know you might not be able to forgive me for looking through your privacy, but I was too curious. Then again, it's not a good thing when your curiosity gets the best of you._

A sigh escaped my lips, and I wasn't as angry as I was when I left my house.

_I didn't deserve to be punished, but it was my fault for looking at your journal, Shinsuke. Somehow, I hope you can forgive me, even if that sounds crazy._

When I was staring at the floor, I heard a very familiar voice. It was a female's, and I almost immediately knew who it was.

"I got you."

My head quickly turned, and the person I saw was none other than Matako Kijima, the girl who beat me up.

As I was beginning to glare at the blonde-haired girl, she asked in a dark tone, "Are you staying away from Shinsuke?"

Of course, she wanted me to say "yes", but since I wasn't scared of her anymore, there was no need for me to lie.

I responded as my glare was harder, "I'm not going to pretend, so no. I have not been staying away from Shinsuke." The second I said that, she widened her eyes, and clenched her teeth with anger. Rage was probably going through her body, but I didn't give a shit how she reacted.

I continued, "I'm not going to stay away from Shinsuke, because he's been wanting me to see him. I never told him this, but I love Shinsuke." Honestly, I didn't expect myself to say that out loud towards her. But then again, she has a crush on him as well, so it was much better to tell her the truth about my feeling for Shinsuke.

Matako clenched harder as she angrily muttered, "You…bitch! I love him too, you know! He should be with me, not you! Do you fucking understand?!"

"How about you shut up?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!"

My lips formed a smirk on my face. I took a few steps towards the girl, and repeated myself, "You heard me. How about…you shut up?"

Matako tightened her fist, and swung it, about to hit me in the face, but I dodged by ducking it. She widened her eyes with shock as a gasp escaped her lips.

She looked down at me, and I chuckled out, "You already punched me in the face multiple times over a week ago. I don't need it to get worse." In a split second, I landed my hands on the floor, and swiftly kicked Matako in the calf. Her eyes snapped open, and held her leg up, feeling the pain in her calf.

"OW! YOU GODDAMN BITCH!"

"Call me all the names you want, but it's not going to affect me." I darkly glared at her as she let go of her leg. As soon as her foot touched the floor, she swung her other foot up, trying to hit me in the stomach.

But I dodged.

Matako growled in frustration, but she didn't stop. She tried punching me lots of times, but Matako was really unlucky, because I continued to miss her punches. My smirk wasn't on my face, though the more she missed me, the closer I was to laughing.

Matako shouted at the top of her lungs, "STOP DODGING!"

That's when I grinned at her, and snickered, "I may be a polite and nice student in this school, but I'm not stupid enough to let you beat me up again."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Eh? You flip out for me telling you to shut up, yet you're allowed to tell me to shut up? Wow…that sounds hypocritical."

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!"

The girl kept on shouting in anger as she kicked her leg up. I managed to duck under her kick, but it barely hit me on the top of my head. It did hurt, but I tried to not show it.

I touched the top of my dark-blue hair, and thought, _Looks like I'll have to be quicker than that._

She smirked back, "Did that hurt? No, you don't need to answer that. I _know_ your precious head hurts."

When she chuckled, I pulled my hand away from my head, and stood up straight, glaring at her yet again. I replied, "It doesn't hurt."

"Huh?" She questioned with a raised brow.

I said, "And also, you can't tell me what I can or can't do if I see Shinsuke. I'm going to admit that he scared me for the past three weeks, but now, I'm not longer scared of him. I'm going to tell him my feelings, and there is _nothing_ you can do about it. Hell, you aren't supposed to be here when you're currently suspended."

"I don't give two shits if I'm suspended or not! I came here so that I beat your ass up!"

_So I stand corrected. She really does want to kick my ass. Well, that won't happen, because I'm going to give her the pain she gave me._

I laughed, "Well, that sounds a bit cruel, if you ask me."

"Don't laugh at me, bitch!"

"Seriously, how many times are you going to call me that? I already told you that it wouldn't affect me, no matter how many times, and how many names you call me."

My eyelids were half-way closed, and as I gave her another grin, she tightened both her fists, and charged me, yelling, "GO BURN IN HELL!"

Before she was able to swift her fist again, I raised my leg up, kicking her upper arm. My skirt was nearly raised up, but I didn't care if my underwear showed. All I wanted to do was show Matako that I'm not afraid of her, though it was unexpected that she came into the school building all of a sudden.

My leg was lowered down, but Matako held her upper arm, cursing under her breath, "Dammit…" She gazed her eyes at my face, and added in a louder tone, "…how dare you kick me in the arm!"

"Are you speechless, Kijima?" I asked rhetorically. "You shouldn't be, since this is payback for what you did to me. You really were overreacting, admit it. You're so crazy for Shinsuke, that you probably can't be away from him for a few minutes without going crazy. Are you so obsessed with him or something?"

Her cheeks were starting to turn red, but she harshly glared at me. As she let go of her arm, she replied in a dark tone, "Never ask me these kinds of questions. I've said it once, but I'll say it again. He…deserves…to be…WITH ME!"

"Does he even talk to you, though?" That's when Matako gasped loudly. She knitted her brows as her eyes went as wide as they could go.

I continued on while closing my purple eyes, "He's always ditching his classes, and I hardly see you in any. How the fuck was I supposed to know if you had a crush on Shinsuke as well? Do you think I know _everything_ about your life? No. This has proven that you really do overreact. You never should've punched me, because you don't make any sense whatsoever."

Matako's body trembled, but she was still looking angry. Matako murmured, "You…you better stay away from him!"

"Nice try, but that's not going to scare me."

Her face was so red; it was obvious enough that she had complete rage. She took a step forward, but when she was about to come after me, I saw the principal, yards away.

Otose-Sensei shouted, "KIJIMA-SAN! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Immediately, Matako gave out another gasp as she turned her head around, seeing the old principal run. Otose-Sensei slightly pulled up her kimono as she added, "You aren't allowed to be here when you're under suspension!"

As soon as she was close to her, she grabbed Matako's arm, and scolded, "I'm calling your parents about this, miss!" The principal turned her face, and asked me, "Shina-San, what was she doing?"

I answered, "She was trying to beat me up again."

Her eyes went wide the minute I had told her that. Otose-Sensei glared at the blonde, and told her, "Now you're going to be suspended until the end of February! I'm taking you to my office right now, so that you, me, and your parents can have a talk!"

With that being said, she forcefully turned Matako around, pulling on her arm as she was now taking her to her office.

I sighed with relief, glad that Matako didn't hurt my face again. But as I calmed down completely from the anger I had earlier, I remembered that I still needed to look for Shinsuke.

I stared to walk the opposite way Otose-Sensei and Matako went, but in a matter of seconds, I suddenly saw Shinsuke around the corner of the hallway. I was prepared to see Shinsuke again, but this caught me off-guard.

He gave me a smile as he put his hands in his pockets. He said, "Hello, Shina-Chan."

Not really understanding why he just said hello, I replied while giving him a mad expression, "Shinsuke-Kun, I'm not going to be weak towards you anymore."

"Oh?" Shinsuke said that, but he gave me a smirk.

I told him, "I suffered long enough. I'm going to try to fight you…right now."

His olive eye opened wider than before, but he gave out a soft chuckle. I exclaimed, feeling extremely irritated, "Don't you fucking laugh at me! I'm trying to prove to you that I can actually get stronger!"

"You don't need to fight me," Shinsuke said as his chuckled died out.

I stared at him as if he was crazy. I thought, _What does he mean I don't need to fight him? I have to show Shinsuke that I'm not weak!_

Before I could reply to the troublemaker, he continued, "Shina-Chan, I saw you fighting with Matako-San."

"What…?" I paused.

"I was hearing some yelling while I was walking in the halls, but I realized that Matako came into this school, despite her suspension. And when I saw you fighting with her, I was actually amazed that you were trying to be tough. And you succeeded."

"What do you mean?" A drop of sweat slowly dripped down my cheek. I knitted my dark-blue brows.

He narrowed his one good eye before saying, "Shina-Chan…you're free to go."

My brows rose up at what he just said. I asked, feeling dumbstruck, "Wh-What did you just say?"

"I said you're free to go. You're no longer my slave."

I stared at the male, not even bothering to blink. This was really sudden, yet I was really caught by surprise.

Shinsuke said as he took a few steps forward, "I made you my slave because you looked through my journal without permission. Overtime, I was waiting to see if you would get stronger, since I did enjoy scaring you. But you should know that I don't like weak people."

He didn't stop walking until he was only a few inches in front of me. Shinsuke held my chin with his hand as he quietly muttered, "Now that you've shown your strength, I'm no longer your master. As I said, you're free to go."

Part of me wanted to push his hand away from my chin, but since he told me that I'm not his slave anymore, I couldn't be bothered to move his hand with mine.

The one-eyed male asked me, "By the way, Shina-Chan, is it true?"

"Eh?" I began to flush.

"Do you love me?"

I thought, realizing, _Crap! He said that he saw me fight with Matako, which means…he heard me say that I love him!_

I panicked a little, though I was able to calm down soon after. A gulp went down my throat as I admitted, "Y-Yes, Shinsuke-Kun. I love you. I really love you." It was embarrassing to say it, but there was no way I could lie to Shinsuke.

His smirk went off his face, and he let go of my chin, replying, "Shina-Chan…how can you love me for all the things I've done to you? I've punished you, grabbed your hair, and even scared you by having a pocketknife close to your face. I don't regret doing all those things to you, since you still read through my journal, but it doesn't make any sense on how you love me, despite what I did."

Once again, I admitted, "Yes, I know it doesn't make sense, but…I've loved you since freshman year. I am crazy, I'll admit that, but I can't control my feelings towards you, Shinsuke-Kun. I wanted to hate you…but I couldn't for some reason."

Shinsuke chuckled quietly, "I see. Well, I am still angry at you for peeking at my privacy, but I'll let it slide."

"Huh?" I questioned, feeling a little confused.

"Your curiosity got the best of you. This happens to everyone. I don't want you telling anyone about my past, and do you want to know the reason why I wanted you to stay out of my business?"

Without thinking, I guessed, "Is it because you've had this ache in your chest ever since your teacher died?"

He blinked his eye, but chuckled once more, and answered, "Yes. Did you just realize that?"

I nodded.

Shinsuke ran his fingers through my short hair as he whispered, "You are crazy for loving a troublemaker like me, but I'm going to give you something special."

Just as I raised a brow at him, he landed his lips on mine. I snapped my eyes open, feeling this soft kiss coming from Shinsuke. He didn't push his tongue inside my mouth, and the only thing he did was land his hand on the back of my head. My eyes were wide, but seconds later, they were nearly closed.

My cheeks flushed harder when he didn't let go of me. I landed a hand on his cheek, touching the strings to his bandage. The tips of my fingers touched his purple hair.

As silly as I may sound, I didn't want this kiss to end. But it had to end, because Shinsuke slowly drifted his soft lips away from mine.

He whispered as our lips were still very close, "It's best if you stay away from me, because I am a troublemaker."

I narrowed my eyes before replying, "I know you're a troublemaker, but…" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

But Shinsuke asked, "Do you want students at this school to find out that you love me? Because it's obvious you'd be embarrassed." When a chuckle escaped his thin lips, I flushed again, knowing that he was right.

I wouldn't want a rumor to go around the school, saying that I love Shinsuke (Though it's true). Otherwise people would ignore me, because they don't like him. Guess I'm the only person who cares about him.

He began to walk away from me without saying another word. He put his hands back in his pockets, and he turned around the corner.

I thought as I landed a hand on my chest, _At least I won't have to obey Shinsuke anymore. I might not forgive him for all the things he's done to me, but that's not going to change my feelings. I may be insane, but I can't control my true feelings…to the one I love._

* * *

**Um, I did the tiny time skip after the sleepover because I ran out of ideas. Plus I figured it was best if Shina actually fought with Matako for punching her in the face. **

**I'm going to make a confession. I am a little self-conscious whenever I write, because I'm always worried that I've rushed some stuff. I don't like rushing things, but if I don't have anymore ideas, then...yeah.**

**I'll end this story in three chapters, and I really want to finish this as soon as possible, because I'm going to post another story on March 12th (Mind you, I hate having a lot of on-going stories on my profile). Reason for that is because March 12th will be the one-year anniversary of my most reviewed story, "Two Worlds, One Life". I'm excited to post that, but like I said, I** **_really_ want to finish this one.**

**One more thing, I've been thinking about making another story, featuring Shina again (Yes, it would be a Shinsuke x OC fic again. LOL), only it would be more violent, more angst-y, and it would also be AU. It's not in my "upcoming stories" list, but I was wondering if you'd be interested in it. **

**Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 14! :)**


	15. Shining bright

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Three and a half weeks have passed since Shinsuke let me go. He was no longer my master, and I was no longer his slave. He saw me fighting Matako while she was under her suspension. I was shocked that Shinsuke also heard me say that I love him.

Now, Matako is suspended until the end of February, and ever since that day, I didn't see Shinsuke as much.

My nightmare was finally over, but there was one thing that kept bugging me.

_Did Shinsuke delete the picture he took of me? I'm not terrified of him anymore, but I'm wondering if he has deleted that picture. God, I hope he has._

A sigh escaped my lips. I was in Sakata-Sensei's classroom, and Sakata-Sensei said as he picked up his piece of chalk, "Oi, today, we're going to explain the equation of a cone."

He drew a cone on the chalkboard. I thought as I rested my cheek in my palm, _Boy, I wonder what kind of equation we'll have to discuss today._

Of course, this equation wasn't going to be easy. Sakata-Sensei wrote the equation down below the cone, and when he was finished, my purple eyes rolled.

_Yep, this is a complicated equation._

I've always hated equations, because even if I had understood what I was supposed to be doing while working on a question, I would almost immediately forget how to do it.

Not surprisingly, the class all gave out a groan. Sakata-Sensei knitted his silver brows as he told them, "Don't complain. I'm not the one who wrote all this."

Sougo back-talked him, "Sure you didn't. Perhaps the old hag wanted us to get F's in this class."

The teacher pointed his piece of chalk to the student, and ordered him, "She may be an old hag, but she's not stupid to write down questions a kindergartner would easily do."

"We should've gotten those instead."

"Oi, you're not in kindergarten anymore, understood?"

Sougo rolled his eyes as he mumbled, "Perm-Sensei is the next in my list…for killing."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Sakata-Sensei shouted as a vein throbbed in his cheek.

"You're my next enemy," Sougo lied quickly.

"YOU DID NOT SAY THAT! YOU SAID I WAS NEXT IN YOUR LIST TO KILL! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TRYING TO BE A MURDERER IN THIS SCHOOL?!"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Who knows?"

Toshiro angrily yelled at him, "DON'T SAY 'WHO KNOWS', YOU BASTARD! IT'S OBVIOUS THAT YOU WANT TO KILL EVERYBODY WHO YOU THINK ARE BETTER THAN YOU!"

Sougo slowly turned his head to see Toshiro. When he gave him eye contact, the corners of his lips curved up, forming an evil smirk on his face. The highlights in his eyes somehow vanished on his crimson eyes. Sougo lowered his eyelids as he replied in a sadistic tone, "Die, Hijikata."

"SEE?! YOU EVEN SAID IT OUT LOUD!"

Sakata-Sensei face-palmed himself, and muttered under his breath, "Why do I bother dealing with you bastards." He pulled his hand away from his face, and told the duo in a louder tone, "You two! Go to the principal's office! I'll call the old hag, and let her know you're heading there!"

Toshiro and Sougo stood up from their seats, and headed out of the classroom as Sakata-Sensei called the principal's office. I ignored them, and mumbled quietly, "Jeez, can't they shut up for one day?"

For no reason, I looked over to Kagura. She turned her head around, and gave me a small smile. My eyes blinked, staring at the expression she was giving me.

I told Kagura that Shinsuke stopped being my master, but she was still worried about the picture in Shinsuke's phone. I also Katsura about it, and he was shocked completely when he heard the whole story of what Shinsuke was doing to me weeks ago. Katsura forgave me for not telling him sooner, but he was a bit angry with me, which was understandable. He didn't want to stop being friends with me, though. We decided to not tell the principal of what I went through during those few weeks, but I will not forget what Shinsuke did to me.

True, there's little to no chance that I can forgive him for harming me physically and emotionally, but my feelings for him won't change.

Toshiro and Sougo closed the classroom door behind them, and when they were out of sight, the silver-haired teacher sighed, "Now that those brats are out of the way, we can continue our lesson for today."

With that, he continued to talk.

Over a half an hour later, class was over. I put my papers in my bag, and set the strap on my shoulder, standing up from my seat. Katsura and Kagura walked up to me, and Katsura asked, "Shina-Chan, are you going to see that bastard at lunch today?"

I shook my head while answering his question, "No, Katsura-San. I'm not going to. I know you're worried about me, but don't be. I don't want to talk to him for a while."

"And yet you love him?" Katsura cringed. I told him that I had feelings for Shinsuke, but Katsura was irritated. However, he decided to not do anything, and let me do whatever I want. Katsura does hate him, but he's not dumb enough to force me to hate him as well.

I sighed as my eyes narrowed to the ground, "I do. What he did to me made me angry, but…I can't control my feelings. I love him, and I don't think my love for him will ever go away."

Katsura didn't look angry anymore, but he closed his dark eyes, giving out a sigh too. He replied, "Shina-Chan, I'm not going to make you stop loving him, but be careful when you talk to him. You know he's still a troublemaker."

I raised a brow at my friend. He said I needed to be careful, but he made it sound like I was still under Shinsuke's orders.

I said quietly, making sure no one else heard me, "Katsura-San, I know that. And he's not my master anymore, so you don't have to tell me that."

"Still, try not to get in his way."

"Yes." I didn't want to get in Shinsuke's way either.

The three of us walked out of Sakata-Sensei's classroom, and headed to the next class, which was geology.

We entered the classroom, and saw our teacher, Tsukuyo-Sensei. She had her legs crossed while sitting on a stool. She was also smoking a cigarette.

Tsukuyo-Sensei pulled the cigarette from her mouth, and blew out a puff of smoke. She slightly opened her violet eyes as she also looked up for no reason whatsoever.

I ignored the teacher briefly before sitting in my chair. The tables in this classroom were rectangular, which meant that two students would sit at each desk. Kagura sat next to me as I placed my black bag on the table.

Kagura said with a smile on her face, "Shina-Chan, I had something in mind for the past week."

I looked into her blue eyes, and asked, "What is it?"

"After we graduate from this dump, would you mind living with me?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her again, trying to not get the wrong idea.

Kagura responded while taking out her geology worksheet, "I'm saying that we should find an apartment together, and live together. After all, we are best friends, uh-huh. Would you mind that?"

My eyes blinked as I thought, _Huh, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. We are friends, plus finding an apartment is hard enough, or so I have been told._

When a smile appeared on my face, I finally answered, "I wouldn't mind that at all, Kagura-Chan. Though we would still have to find jobs and go to college."

"Don't worry about it! You can go to college while I get a job! That should be easy, uh-huh!"

I chuckled, "Actually, finding a job is not as easy as it sounds. There're lots of jobs in this city, plus you'd have to make a resume before actually working."

She blinked her eyes as she said, "Resume? You mean those paper things where you have to write down your personal life?"

"More or less."

"Ugh, I hate talking about my personal life! I've had a shitty childhood, because my family was so dysfunctional, uh-huh!"

I rolled my eyes at the redheaded girl. "That's life, Kagura-Chan. Either make a resume in order to get the job, or still live with your dad and brother."

Kagura stared at me while puffing her cheeks. She replied, "I'm not going to live with those freaks anymore, especially Kamui! He's an asshole, uh-huh!"

Another chuckle escaped my lips, "Even though I only met him once, I can tell he is an asshole. Anyway, I think we should try to find an apartment outside of Tokyo. Tokyo is crowded, so that would make it more difficult for us to find a decent apartment."

Kagura sighed, "You're right. But I don't want to live too far outside of Tokyo. I still like the malls in this city, uh-huh."

"That's the reason why you don't want to live too far outside of Tokyo?"

"It's not the only reason! There're others, uh-huh!"

"Oh? Like what?"

That's when Kagura paused. She couldn't find any more words to say.

After a few seconds of silence, I laughed, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

The late bell rang, and it was time for us to be quiet. But Kagura whispered, "We should also visit Zura occasionally after we find an apartment, uh-huh."

Katsura heard, because he was sitting in the desk next to us. He corrected Kagura, "It's not Zura. It's Katsura."

We both giggled a little, and Tsukuyo-Sensei stood in front of the classroom, saying, "Hello, class. Today, we'll be discussing the elements of rocks."

Kagura gave out a big smile. She whispered in my ear again, "Yippie! I love rocks! Maybe we'll get to see some gold!"

Tsukuyo-Sensei blinked her eyes before telling Kagura, "Kagura-Chan, please do not talk in my class. If you continue this, I'll have to send you to the hall."

She pouted, and stopped whispering. The whole class went silent.

Tsukuyo-Sensei brought out a tray of small rocks, and walk passed each desk. She placed each rock on a desk as she said, "You'll look at these rocks for a few minutes. After that, I'll be handing you a worksheet."

Kagura knitted her brows as soon as she heard those words come out of Tsukuyo-Sensei's mouth. She obviously didn't want to do any work, but she had no choice. If she didn't do work in this class, then she would fail, and that was not something Kagura wanted.

The two of us looked at the small rock as Kagura held it up close to her face. Her eyes widened when the rock sparkled.

Tsukuyo-Sensei let the class talk now, but Kagura exclaimed, "Are you seeing this pretty rock, Shina-Chan?! This rock could've cost millions of yen, uh-huh!"

The blonde-haired woman had an anger mark on her cheek. She ordered her as she bit on her cigarette, "I said you could talk, not yell! Don't be so loud!"

Kagura rolled her blue eyes, but the teacher caught her. "And don't roll your eyes at me."

She ignored her, and continued to look at the sparkling rock. Kagura was quiet at first, but she soon said, "What kind of rock do you think this is?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I responded, "I'm not so sure. I don't study rocks that often."

"Gee, what help you are."

I glared at her. Kagura saw my glare, and laughed, ruffling my short, dark-blue hair. Kagura said, "Come on, Shina-Chan. You know I was just joking."

My head shook as I stared at the rock. Kagura set the rock down, but noticed that Tsukuyo-Sensei was beginning to pass out papers to the whole class.

Kagura rested her face in her palms as she murmured, "This sucks. I don't wanna do paperwork."

"You have to do it," I told her.

The female teacher gave each of us a piece of paper. Kagura reached out her hands, grabbing her paper. I held my paper as well, but saw a few questions, asking what the features of the rock were.

I turned my head to my redheaded friend, and said, "Kagura-Chan, this isn't that hard. All you need to do is explain what the rock, that we're looking at, looks like." I looked at another question, and saw that it was asking if it streaks. I added while putting my paper down on the table, "And it even asks if the rock streaks."

She replied as she took out her mechanical pencil, "Well, at least it's not a test."

"Uh, this kind of is, actually. Look at the top of your paper."

Kagura looked at the top, and her jaw dropped. I had a feeling that she wanted to yell out "no", but Tsukuyo-Sensei already told her to not be loud during class.

She asked me as her index finger pointed at the word "test", "How in the hell is this a test? All it asks is the looks on this pretty rock! I'm not liking this, nope!"

"Too bad, Kagura-Chan," Tsukuyo-Sensei said as she walk passed us again. Kagura stuck her tongue out at the woman, but when she turned around, Kagura pulled her tongue back into her mouth.

Tsukuyo-Sensei ordered us, "Now, I expect you all to get this done before the end of class. It's not that hard, so you shouldn't have a problem with it."

With that being said, all the students began to answer the questions. I looked over to Katsura, and saw that he drew a random penguin-duck-like creature. My dark-blue brow raised, but I said nothing to him.

Instead, I focused on my worksheet. I looked at the rock in front of me and Kagura, and then answered the first question by writing down, 'It sparkles like a diamond'.

My eyes gazed at Kagura's worksheet, and for the first question, she wrote down, 'The rock we got is purdy, uh-huh!' Yes, she wrote "purdy" instead of "pretty".

In a matter of minutes, I finished all the questions on this worksheet. Tsukuyo-Sensei was right; the questions on this weren't hard. I set my mechanical pencil down beside the paper, and rested my forearms on the table. I then looked around, seeing other students still writing.

Isao Kondo scratched the eraser of his mechanical pencil on the side of his head, and looked frustrated.

I thought as I lazily stared at him, _How is he having trouble with the questions?_

Right after my thought, Isao raised his hand, and asked loudly, "Tsukuyo-Sensei! May I go to the restroom?"

The teacher exhaled a puff of smoke as the cigarette was still in her mouth. She answered, "You don't have to ask. Just take the pass."

Isao hopped out of his seat, and grabbed the pass for the bathroom. As soon as he ran out of the classroom, he had forgotten to close the sliding door. Tsukuyo-Sensei didn't do anything.

I saw Kagura taking a piece of paper out from her binder. When she set the blank sheet of paper beside her worksheet (Which she had already finished), she began to write random notes.

She stopped writing, and pushed the paper close to me. Kagura wrote down, 'About the apartment thing. I forgot to say that we should find an apartment with cheap rent, uh-huh.'

I decided to take out a blank sheet of paper also. When I pulled it out, I picked up my mechanical pencil, and wrote down, 'That's a good idea, though it won't be easy.'

Kagura saw my note, and quickly wrote, 'I wish life wasn't so hard!' I gave her a slight sympathetic smile.

I continued to write, 'Who said it would be easy, anyway?'

As soon as Kagura saw that note, she whispered in a low tone, "Yep, we'll have a bit of trouble finding an apartment. But at least we'll live together."

My lips curved up, forming yet another smile, only it was more formal. I replied in a whisper, "Yeah."

We both smiled, and Kagura closed her blue eyes, chuckling.

I was glad I was actually smiling. Having a weak smile on my face only means that I'm sad. But when I'm happy, I have a real smile.

_I'm glad I'm not sad anymore, but I still need to know if Shinsuke deleted that picture._

Earlier, I told Katsura that I wouldn't see Shinsuke today. But I realized that I had forgotten about my picture. I bit my lower lip for a few seconds, and then turned around, whispering to Katsura, "Hey, Katsura-San."

He slightly turned his head as he asked me, "Yes?"

"I know I said I wouldn't talk to Shinsuke for a while, but I forgot that I need to talk to him about something."

Katsura blinked, replying, "About what?"

"About the picture on his phone."

He widened his eyes. Katsura whispered back, "That asshole better have deleted that, otherwise I'll kick his ass."

"I just need to ask him if he has already done that."

Katsura knitted his brows as he clenched his teeth, but Tsukuyo-Sensei noticed us talking, and said, "Katsura-San, Shina-San, don't talk."

I yelped, "S-Sorry." My cheeks flushed in embarrassment as Katsura went back to his worksheet. His brows were still knitted. I could tell Katsura really did want to kick Shinsuke's ass, but he would only do that if Shinsuke hasn't deleted the picture.

I thought as I looked down, _I have to ask Shinsuke when it's free period. It wouldn't make sense if he still had that picture when I'm not his slave anymore._

Suddenly, a few flashbacks were running through my head. And those flashbacks were when Shinsuke was having sex with me.

One flashback that entered my mind was when we were in the shower. When I pictured that, my cheeks burned.

_N-No, don't even think about that. You're not his slave anymore, Shina._

Just then, the voice in my head said, _"Why're you thinking about Shinsuke at this moment?"_

I chewed on my lower lip, "answering" the voice, _Because I want to know if he has removed the picture._

"_You mean the picture with your breasts shown?"_

_Yes, that picture. I completely forgot to ask him when he told me that I was free to go. Perhaps I forgot because I was speechless._

"_But aren't you glad you don't have to obey Shinsuke anymore?"_

_I am glad. In fact, I'm very glad. I'm not scared of Shinsuke now, but I'm still going to ask him._

"_Alright, just remember to do so when it's time for free period."_

I gave myself a small nod.

Geology class was over. The bell rang, and it was now time for free period. I took a deep breath as I put everything away, in my bag. Kagura asked, "Shina-Chan, do you want to get some yakisoba bread? I heard they lowered the prices down, uh-huh."

I answered, "I want to go do something first. I'll buy myself some yakisoba bread when I come back."

"Did you bring money?" Kagura raised a brow.

My head nodded. "This time, I did. Like I said, I'll be back." The strap to my bag landed on my right shoulder, and I quickly ran out of Tsukuyo-Sensei's classroom.

My hand gripped on the strap as I wondered, _I think Shinsuke's on the roof, as usual._

As I was in front of the staircase to the rooftop, I ran up the stairs, skipping each step. I wanted to ask Shinsuke as soon as possible, that way I wouldn't still have to worry. I prayed, "I really hope Shinsuke removed it from his phone."

Seconds later, I pulled down the handle to the door, and pushed the door open. There, I felt warm air feeling up my cheeks. My eyes widened in surprise.

_Wow, I didn't expect the weather to be this warm today. This morning, I was freezing!_

But the weather wasn't the case. Before I let go of the handle, I saw Shinsuke sitting on the ground, looking at all the buildings that were noticed. His hair was slightly blown by the wind, yet it wasn't all that windy.

The wind blew my hair as well, only I ignored it, and gazed down. I gripped on the silver handle, but I soon took a few steps forward, letting go of it. Then, the door closed behind my back.

Shinsuke turned his head around, seeing me. I flushed a little, gazing away from his olive eye. He chuckled, "Heh, you wanted to see me, even though I'm not your master."

"I don't want to talk about that, Shinsuke-Kun," I quietly said as my face felt hotter.

The troublemaker stood up, and began to walk towards me. He had his hands in his pockets as he asked, "Then what do you want to talk about? Surely, it's not about Matako."

_Why're you suddenly bringing up Matako?_

I was now ready to ask Shinsuke the big question. Taking a deep breath, I asked him, "Shinsuke-Kun…did you delete the photo on your phone?"

I chose to give him eye contact, but when I looked into his one eye, he blinked. I gave him a serious look.

Shinsuke didn't laugh this time, but he smirked. He responded, "Shina-Chan, were you still worried about that? If I still had that picture, I wouldn't have let you go."

My brows rose. I asked him another question, only with sudden hesitation, "S-So does that mean you r-removed it?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, I removed it. It was a nice picture of you, but it wouldn't make any sense if I were to keep it when you're no longer my slave. Is that the only reason why you wanted to see me?"

"O-Of course, Shinsuke-Kun. I-I forgot to ask you three weeks ago, so I w-wanted to make sure you did."

Without warning, he landed a hand on top of my head. He whispered as his face was really close to mine, "Now you know. Oh, and Shina-Chan…"

"Eh?"

"…I suggest you stay away from me for the rest of the day."

I stared at his face, and wanted to ask him why, but I thought, _He probably doesn't want anyone to see me talking to him._

I responded, "Alright." I turned my body around, and headed for the door. I opened the door once again, and went downstairs. My talk with Shinsuke may have been brief, but I sighed with relief, happy that he actually got rid of the picture.

"Phew. Now I don't have to worry anymore," I mumbled to myself.

I was at the bottom of the staircase, and saw Kagura running with yakisoba bread. Katsura shouted as he was chasing her, "THAT'S MINE, REDHEAD! YOU NEED TO BRING YOUR OWN MONEY!"

Kagura shouted back with an evil grin, "I DID BRING MY OWN MONEY, UH-HUH! I JUST WANT TO GIVE YOU A ROUGH TIME, ZURA!"

"IT'S NOT ZURA! IT'S KATSURA!"

When Kagura noticed me, she snapped her eyes open, and stopped running. She nearly fell down since she came to a sudden halt, but Kagura was able to stand straight.

Katsura caught up to her, and grabbed his yakisoba bread away from her hands. He told her, "Don't take bread from me. Get your own if you have money."

She dully said as she lazily stared at the male, "Zura, didn't you listen to me? I said I was giving you a rough time, uh-huh."

"It's not Zura. It's Katsura," He corrected her for the umpteenth time.

Before I was going to forget, I said to the two, "Oh, you guys…Shinsuke removed the picture."

They stared at me without saying a word. Kagura asked, "You went to the rooftop?"

I sighed, "I went there to ask Shinsuke about the picture he took of me. He told me he deleted it. And I'm glad he did." I smiled, adding, "I don't need to worry about myself anymore."

Katsura was still staring at me, but Kagura gave me yet another smile. She widened her arms, and wrapped them around my back. Feeling caught completely off-guard, I stared back at my friend with wide eyes.

I said her name, "Kagura-Chan…"

"Shina-Chan…" She began to speak. "I've been wanting to hug you all day. If Cyclops still had the picture, I would've kicked his ass big time, uh-huh."

I softly chuckled, hugging her back. "Well, now you, or Katsura, don't have to. My nightmare…is finally gone."

She hugged be even tighter. "I'm so happy to see you smile again. I don't think I've ever been this happy from these last three weeks, uh-huh."

"I'm happy to smile too, Kagura-Chan."

She finally drifted the hug. Katsura lowered his eyelids as he said, "Are you going to get some yakisoba bread, Shina-Chan?"

"Oh, yes. I'll get some," I answered as I headed over to the bread "store".

Ever since I became friends with Katsura and Kagura, I would almost always have a smile on my face. Katsura and Kagura may not be friends to each other, but I didn't care as long as I still had them as friends. If I didn't have them, I would be alone, obviously.

I thought as I got myself yakisoba bread, _Katsura-San…Kagura-Chan…you don't know how lucky I am to have friends such as you. You two have been by my side ever since the beginning of our friendship. If you weren't there with me…I would've felt like I was alone in the world._

The three of us walked away from the bread "store", and as I closed my purple eyes, Kagura said, "Oi, Shina-Chan, you're starting to space out."

"Sorry, Kagura-Chan," I replied. "I was just thinking."

"About…?" She trailed off, waiting for me to answer.

I explained as I stopped walking through the hall, "About our friendship. About you two being by my side. About…my happiness."

Katsura landed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to him, seeing a small smile appear on his face.

He said, "Shina-Chan, it makes me happy when you're happy."

"Same here!" Kagura exclaimed as she formed her hands into fists.

I squinted my eyes, feeling water in them. I furrowed my brows slightly as I whimpered, "Thank you."

They both hugged me tightly. I wrapped each arm around their backs as a tear trailed down my cheek.

_Friendship…that's what I have._

Hours after free period, it was lunch time. For the other classes I had before lunch, I didn't do much. The only thing I did was listening to the teachers, and doing some homework. I was able to finish up my homework before my classes ended, but that didn't mean they were easy.

Anyway, I was in Sakata-Sensei's classroom, where I was starting to eat lunch with my friends. For lunch, I had sushi, and two leek rice balls. My mom put in the leek because she wanted me to try it.

I grabbed my chopsticks, and held one of the rice balls with them. I then carefully held it towards my mouth, and soon enough, I took a bite of it. Kagura asked, "Is that just a plain rice ball?"

I shook my head at her as I chewed on the rice. When I swallowed it, I responded, "It's a leek rice ball. My mom made it. And this is pretty good."

"Leek rice ball? That seems unusual," Katsura said with a raised brow.

I half-agreed, "Sort of, but it's really not bad." My shoulders shrugged as I continued to eat the leek rice ball. Perhaps I could try other kinds of rice balls, that is, if they're good.

Kagura pointed at my rice ball as she asked again, "Can I have a bite?"

I handed the chopsticks to her, letting her have a bite of it. She made sure that the rice ball wouldn't fall out of the chopsticks, but luckily, it didn't. Kagura took a bite of it, and as she chewed on it, she widened her eyes, covering her mouth with her hand.

It seemed that she wanted to spit it out. But Kagura slowly swallowed the bite down her throat. As soon as it went to her stomach, she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"That tasted awful!"

Katsura muttered, but not quietly enough to not let Kagura hear him, "You have bad tastes."

"Shut up, dumb-bell!"

"It's not dumb-bell. It's Katsura."

Kagura ignored the black-haired male, and said as she scratched the back of her neck, "Sorry, Shina-Chan. Guess leek rice balls aren't my thing."

"It's alright. It's not for everyone, anyway."

She stopped scratching her neck. Katsura and Kagura ate their lunch as well, but I looked around the class for no real reason.

I saw Otae and Kyubei talking to each other, but Kyubei flushed. That wasn't a surprise, because it's obvious enough that Kyubei adores Otae. I looked at a different spot in the classroom, and saw Ayame drawing a picture on a piece of paper. Even though I couldn't see what she was drawing, it wasn't that hard to tell that she was drawing Sakata-Sensei.

Seriously, what does Ayame see in that boring teacher? Is it his looks? Could be, but I don't give a crap on what she does. If Ayame wants to try to have Sakata-Sensei, then she can do whatever she wants. But Sakata-Sensei is going to keep rejecting her, no matter how much Ayame tries.

I looked away from the purple-haired girl, and ate the rest of my rice ball. I also ate my other rice ball, then my sushi. The sushi I had was salmon with sesame seeds around it. It didn't taste bad, but it didn't taste good either. It was tolerable.

When I finished up my lunch, I closed up my lunch box, and put it back in my bag.

All of a sudden, Kagura looked outside the window with a shocked look on her face. I blinked in confusion, and asked, "Kagura-Chan? Is something wrong?"

She whispered to herself, not listening to my question, "That bastard…what the fuck is he doing here?"

Out of curiosity, I also looked outside the window. But what I saw outside was a group of four male students, heading towards the entrance. Two of them had bats, and just as I saw the guy in front of the group, I was in major shock.

It was Kamui.

_What the fuck?! Why is Kamui here?! Are those guys, plus him, going to try to cause extreme chaos in this school?!_

A few other students in the classroom noticed the group outside, and ran towards the windows, looking at them.

"Wait a minute, aren't those guys from Bebop High School?"

"I think they are! What're they doing here?"

"They're not going to try to destroy this school, are they?"

"How should I know?!"

I thought about what Shinsuke told me at free period.

"_Shina-Chan…I suggest you stay away from me for the rest of the day."_

That's when I realized that Shinsuke was going to fight them. I didn't know how I knew that, but I couldn't let Shinsuke fight those four guys all by himself. Even if he is a troublemaker, who causes chaos in this school, he can't defeat them alone!

I clenched my teeth as I thought, _Shinsuke…I'm not going to let you fight them by yourself! I'm…going to help you!_

Without a second to spare, I dashed away from the window, and pulled the door open, running out of the room. Kagura shouted, "SH-SHINA-CHAN! WHERE'RE YOU GOING?!"

I didn't have the time to answer her. Instead, I ran through the halls, trying to find Shinsuke.

Even if I wasn't much of a fighter (Aside from the fact that I fought Matako), I was going to try to fight Kamui and his "friends", with Shinsuke.

I was not going to let them hurt him.

* * *

**For once, I wrote down a decent cliffhanger (Though you probably already know what's going to happen in the next chapter. I can never be suspenseful, can I? Derp.). XD**

**I'm going to be honest, I had difficulty writing this chapter. I didn't want there to be a fight in this chapter, because Shinsuke already let Shina go in the last one, and if I were to have written the fight in this one, then that would have made the story go a little fast. **

**Well, I only have two more chapters to write, and then I'll be done with this story. And I don't know why, but I pretty much enjoyed writing this. Hold on, I shouldn't say that until the last chapter, do I? LOL**

**On a random side-note, Gintama': Enchousen will end this March. I'm sad, but the anime is not surprisingly catching up to the manga again (Or so I think). And I'm pretty excited for the second movie, but when it said "Finale", I think they're just trolling as usual. :P**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 15! :)**


	16. Fearless

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kamui was here.

He and three other students from Bebop High School were about to come inside this school, and destroy it.

I realized not too long ago that Shinsuke was going to fight with Kamui, plus those other three, because he told me to stay away from him for the rest of the school day.

But I know for a fact that Shinsuke can't fight four guys all by himself. I need to help him, whether he tells me to stay away from him or not.

_I can already tell Katsura-San and Kagura-Chan are going to panic about me seeing Kamui and his "friends". But I refuse to let them hurt Shinsuke. I'm going to help him._

Just as I turned around a corner, downstairs, I saw Shinsuke walking through the hall with his hands in his pockets again. I only saw the left side of his face, but I clenched my teeth, shouting out, "SHINSUKE-KUN!"

Seconds after my shouting, Shinsuke stopped his feet, and turned slightly, seeing me. He raised a brow as I began to charge towards him.

He grinned, chuckling, "Didn't I tell you to stay away from me the rest of the day?"

I replied as my brows knitted, "You're going to try to fight Kamui and those other three, aren't you?"

Shinsuke looked at me, widening his one olive eye. But he chuckled yet again, and answered, "Well, yes. He is my enemy, after all."

"Shinsuke-Kun…I'm not letting you fight those four all by yourself."

"Hm? Do you think they'll beat me up into pieces?" He snickered.

I glared at the troublemaker, responding, "No. I just can't have you fight all those assholes. I'm…helping you fight them."

That's when he stared at me with shock. He didn't show much expression, but it was clear that he didn't expect me to say such words.

Shinsuke wasn't in shock for long. His grin returned, and he said, "You're helping me? My, how intriguing. Fine, do as you please, but if you get beaten up by those guys, then that's your fault, not mine."

"I know that."

When he chuckled quietly, we heard a familiar voice. Shinsuke stopped chuckling as the voice said, "It's nice to see you two again, huh?"

We both looked at the male with long, salmon-colored hair.

I angrily thought as I glared at the male, _Kamui._

Shinsuke replied to him, "I don't think 'nice' is the right word."

"Is that girl going to try to fight us as well? Or is she going to get scared, like the last time I met her?" Kamui asked as he had his eyes closed, smiling stupidly.

"Seems that she does want to fight." Shinsuke shrugged his shoulders.

Kamui opened his eyes slightly, and looked at me with a wicked smirk. He asked me this time, "Do you remember that time where I almost fucked you? Shinsuke just had to interrupt at what I was about to do to you. And I was getting excited back then." A chuckle escaped his lips as he continued, "Has your master been playing with you gently?"

Before I got to answer him, Shinsuke told the salmon-haired male, "For your information, she's no longer my slave. I let her go because she showed that she actually toughened up. Besides, she's not _that_ stupid to let you do whatever you want with her."

I harshly glared at Kamui, and finally said, "It may have been my fault for going into that fucked up street, but you never should have met me."

Kamui stared at me, but didn't change his expression. Instead, he chuckled in a low tone, "Oh? Are you that angry? Do you want to kick my ass that bad? Or are you afraid of me harming you physically?"

"Shut the fuck up, you asshole."

"You're calling me an asshole? That actually hurt my feelings," He lied.

I lowered my eyelids, growling, "Don't even try. I am _not_ falling for that."

Kamui continued to chuckle, and replied in a sadistic tone, "I usually don't like to fight women, but since you're that angry with me for almost fucking you, I guess I have no choice."

My fist clenched in rage as I thought, _I'm never going to forgive you, Kamui. You almost raped me, and I don't even know why. You will have your ass kicked, and I will make sure you stay away from me for good!_

Shinsuke looked at me for a second before saying, "Are you really ready to fight, Shina-Chan?"

I answered the troublemaker, "Yes, Shinsuke-Kun. I'm ready to beat these guys up."

He chuckled for the umpteenth time, "Suit yourself. On the count of three, we'll start fighting them."

Just as he was about to start his count to three, a guy behind Kamui said, "Che, now we have to deal with a girl. This is the last thing I want to do." The guy behind him had sandy hair, with facial hair on his face. He actually looked more like an adult.

When the sandy-haired guy gave out a sigh, Shinsuke began, "One…"

My fist clenched tighter as I began to think, _Kagura-Chan…Katsura-San…I'll make sure I'm alright when I fight._

"…two…"

_I have enough rage flowing through my body. I'll show…my true strength._

"…three!"

A split second after he said three, the two of us began to charge towards the group of four. The two guys with bats ran around Kamui and the guy with sandy hair, and charged towards us as well.

Shinsuke smirked evilly at them as the fat guy began to swing his bat down. But just when the side of the wooden bat was about to hit Shinsuke's head, Shinsuke stabbed his index and middle finger into the big guy's stomach. And this wasn't just any stab to the stomach. The guy snapped his eyes open while Shinsuke punched him straight in the chin.

The fat guy dropped his bat down to the floor, and wobbled his legs a little. He held his stomach with his hand as he muttered, "N-No way…"

I had to come up with a quick plan to fight with the other fat guy. Strangely enough, he looked exactly like the guy Shinsuke just beat up (Well, sort of beat up). Maybe they were twins, but that didn't matter, because I needed to deal with this guy.

The guy swung his bat at me, but I managed to dodge it by sliding to the right side. The bat hit the floor, but it was so hard, a few cracks appeared. I raised a brow at it, thinking, _I wonder how this fatass got so strong. Well, he probably isn't that strong._

He swiftly turned his head at me, and shouted with a cackle, "HAHAHA! ARE YOU SCARED OR SOMETHING?!"

I gave him a smirk, and finally came up with a plan inside my head.

I dashed towards the guy, and swung my right leg up, about to hit his face. But he caught my leg with his big hand. I gasped as my purple eyes blinked.

_Shit! I should've tried to kick him sooner!_

He grinned, "Nice try, but your kicks won't do any good." As soon as those words exited his mouth, he forcefully pushed my leg, sending me to the wall. I gasped once again, but when my back hit the wall hard, I shut my eyes tightly from the pain I had.

My teeth clenched as I squinted my eyes, glaring at the guy who had just pushed me.

_Fuck, now my back's in pain. I can't give up now! Not when we just started the fight! Let's see…how can I beat this guy down without causing any more pain to my body?_

I blinked slowly before looking over to Shinsuke. The fat guy he was fighting with nearly fell to the floor, but Shinsuke pulled the small braid on his head, he knelled on his cheek, hard.

"OOOWWW!" The big guy yelled in extreme pain.

Shinsuke let go of his braid, but turned around in a complete circle, and jumped a few inches off the ground, kicking him in the head.

The guy yelled in pain again, only this time, he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Kamui looked at the unconscious guy, and asked the slightly taller man, "That guy's really useless, eh, Abuto?"

The guy named Abuto responded as he ruffled his hair, "Who's idea was it to come here, anyway?"

He closed his eyes, smiling at him. Kamui replied, "Are you blaming me, Abuto?"

"Should I even answer?"

The fat guy who pushed me asked, "Hey, boss. What should I do with this girl now?"

Kamui still had his eyes closed, but answered the big guy's question, "Choke her. I don't care what happens to her, but don't kill her. I don't like seeing women dying."

Even when he said that, I know he didn't have any sympathy for me. Kamui's a jackass, who causes chaos, just like Shinsuke. But were they alike, or did he cause more trouble than Shinsuke did? Either way, chaos was just about to happen, because the big guy was heading towards me.

He murmured as he was still holding onto his bat, "Are you in pain already? The game has already started."

As he was about a foot in front of my body, he reached his hand out, wrapping it around my throat. My eyes widened in shock as I was about to move, but a sudden pain strike my upper back. It felt like a lightning bolt had hit me. This pain was not like any other pain I had experienced in all my life.

A whimper escaped my thin lips as my eyes tightly shut. They were trying really hard to fight back tears. If I began to cry, there would be no doubt that the guy would laugh at me.

He asked as he started to grip on my throat, "What's the matter? Aren't you going to fight back? Maybe you are weak, like Kamui said."

The word "weak" doesn't fit me. No…it does not fit me one bit.

Managing to not cry from the intense pain in my back, my eyes gazed straight up at the fat male. I grumbled, "Don't you ever dare say I'm weak."

"What? I can't hear you, weakling!"

I said louder, "I said…don't call me weak!" My hands grabbed his wrist, and I shouted at the top of my lungs, "I AM NO FUCKING WEAKLING! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, YOU PIECE OF SHIT?!"

There, I couldn't control myself. I screamed as loud as I could, "GRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The screams continued to come out of my mouth. It was getting so loud, that the guy shut his eyes tightly as he covered one of his ears with his other hand. But that didn't help, because he only covered one ear, since his other hand was still wrapped around my neck.

I saw a bit of blood come out of his left ear. The guy snapped his eyes wide, yelling from the pain in his eardrum. Shinsuke, Kamui and Abuto plugged their ears with their fingers, preventing themselves from having their eardrums damaged as well. It looked like my screams didn't get through their ears too. I was only glad for Shinsuke, not Kamui or Abuto.

I finally stopped screaming, but the guy didn't let go of my neck. He cursed under his breath, "Shit! My ears are ringing! I can't hear a thing now! I'm gonna beat you up, you bitch!"

My eyes gazed down, and I found a way to make this guy let go of me. I swung my leg up, kicking him in the groin. I kicked him as hard as I could.

He made a fist, but his jaw dropped to the ground. He whimpered like a girl as he finally released my neck, holding onto his crotch. He crouched down, but said in extreme pain, "Y-You…you…"

"What're you going to call me?" I asked rhetorically. "Bitch? Weakling? Or any other insulting name? No, I don't think so."

I formed a fist, and punched him square in the face. He had his bat dropped to the ground, and he also fell to the ground, unconscious. The twin fatties were now lying on the floor as drool came out of their mouth.

Kamui and Abuto looked at the two briefly. Kamui then looked at me, and asked with yet another stupid smile, "So you and Shinsuke were able to defeat those two, huh? Well, it looks like Abuto and I will have to fight you and Shinsuke now."

Abuto sighed, "This is really ridiculous. Why did you bring me along?"

"Shut your mouth and let's start fighting these two."

Abuto rolled his eyes as Kamui ran towards Shinsuke. Abuto was running towards me.

Shinsuke said to me, "That was a very intense scream you did, Shina-Chan."

I quietly told him, "I didn't expect to do that."

"Well, at least you didn't burst my eardrums."

"That's because you plugged your ears."

All he did was chuckle. When Kamui was close enough to Shinsuke, they both lifted their legs up, hitting each other. They grinned at each other with dark stares.

I, on the other hand, dodged Abuto's hitting attack by crouching to the floor. I looked up at the male, and saw that his left arm was missing.

_A missing left arm? How does he even fight?_

Abuto narrowed his eyes down, and was about to kneel me in the chest, but I quickly stood up, taking two long steps back. I then dashed to him, and forcefully hit him on the right arm. He widened his eyes, but didn't show pain.

Was my punch not hard enough? Maybe that could be the reason.

Abuto grabbed the top of my shirt uniform with his right hand, and said, "Oi, oi. It's not nice to punch someone in the arm, especially if they only have one."

I laughed, "How did you lose your other arm, then?"

"That's none of your business, miss."

I may have heard some of the students say that these guys were from Bebop High School, but I asked him anyway, "Are you and Kamui from Bebop High School?"

"It's actually called Bebop Yato High School," Abuto corrected.

I rolled my eyes as I told him, "You look too old to be in school."

"Don't you dare comment on how old I am. Let's continue our fight."

"With pleasure." He let go of my uniform, and my feet took a few steps back. My back may have still been in pain, but it didn't stop me from trying to fight Abuto.

I gave him a smirk as I ran as fast as I could possibly go. Abuto just stood there, but I wasn't stupid. I knew he would try to do something to me that wasn't expecting, so without even warning him, I ran around Abuto's body.

As he blinked his small eyes wide in shock, I picked up the bat one of the big guys dropped, and gripped on it, smacking it into Abuto's back.

His eyes were wider than before, and he exclaimed, "OW!"

I thought, _Now you're going to feel the pain I felt when I was smashed into the wall._

Abuto held his back in pain, and continued to say "ow" under his breath. He then quickly turned around, giving me a deathly glare. I wasn't affected by this glare, but he picked up the other bat, growling like an animal, "Now you're gonna get it. Prepare to be in worse pain!"

With that, he lifted the bat up, ready to hit me with it. When he lowered the bat down, I dodged it, hitting my bat on Abuto's hip. It wasn't as hard as the last hit, but he clenched his teeth hard, obviously wanting to beat the crap out of me. I could see the rage filling his small eyes up. The rage looked so great; it was like a violent monster ready to burst out of his body.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kamui swinging his leg up to Shinsuke's head. Shinsuke dodged his attack, and bended his legs down, kicking Kamui on one of his legs. Kamui stared down with wide eyes, but he didn't show any pain either.

I still had to focus on Abuto, though, since our fight wasn't over yet. I gripped on the bat tighter as he swung his bat towards my stomach. My feet took a step back, but the head of his bat barely touched my torso. It may have been a small touch, but the hit did hurt a bit.

The bat went away from my torso, and I gently touched it with the tips of my fingers. Abuto suddenly asked dully, "You're more difficult to handle than I thought."

I retorted, "I'm not letting you hit me, that's what. And you're acting like one of my teachers in this school."

As a soft chuckle escaped me, Abuto knitted his brows with anger. Abuto held the handle of his bat with his only hand, and stretched his groin, about to hit me on the calves.

But he was unlucky, because I noticed this. I jumped, missing the swing. Abuto grunted, feeling frustrated. Again, without warning the sandy-haired male, I kicked my foot into his cheek. He yelled, "GAUGH!" Abuto fell to the floor, letting go of the bat as his hand touched the floor.

Kamui asked him, "Are you growing weak too, Abuto? Jeez, you're such a pain in the ass."

Of course, Kamui continued to smile. Abuto shouted, "YOU BROUGHT ME HERE!"

Abuto touched the bottom of his nostrils with his fingers, and saw that his nose was bleeding. He said to himself, "Che, a nose bleed won't stop me."

Kamui landed on the floor with both feet, and told Shinsuke, "I'm done fighting you for now, Shinsuke."

Shinsuke questioned with a smirk, "Why're we stopping now? I was really close to winning."

"Abuto and the other two are useless, so I can't do this all by myself."

A vein throbbed in Abuto's neck. He shouted to Kamui again, "I AM NOT USELESS! THIS GIRL JUST SUDDENLY KICKED MY FACE!"

"It's not normal for your face to be beaten up. I thought you were strong." He smiled idiotically at his "friend".

Abuto rolled his eyes as he said, "I am strong, brat. I just don't know what happened to me, that's all."

The male walked to one of the unconscious guys, and grabbed the back of his school uniform collar, dragging him down the hall. He turned his head around as he told Shinsuke, "I'll be back, Shinsuke. Don't think this is the end of our fight."

Shinsuke laughed, "Who said I was thinking that, anyway?"

Abuto sighed aggravatingly, and grabbed the collar of the other guy's uniform. He also dragged him, but they didn't bother to get their bats.

The four of them were out of the school entrance, and I gave out a sigh of relief.

_Thank god they're gone._

But Shinsuke and I were unfortunate, because we heard yelling coming at us.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?! DID YOU TWO FIGHT WITH THOSE TROUBLEMAKERS FROM BEBOP HIGH?!"

We both blinked our eyes, and turned around, only to see an angry Otose-Sensei. She was definitively pissed at us to see that part of the hallway was damaged. A cracked smile came onto my face as a drop of sweat rolled down my cheek.

As neither of us answered her previous question, Otose-Sensei yelled again, "YOU TWO! COME TO MY OFFICE, NOW!" She turned around, heading back to her office.

Shinsuke gave out a chuckle while I breathed out a sigh. Great, I was going to get sent to the office for also causing chaos in the hallway. But I did that because I didn't want Shinsuke to fight those guys by himself.

The three of us walked up the staircases, and as soon as we were at the top floor, Kagura shouted, "SHINA-CHAN!"

She was about to run towards me, but Otose-Sensei lifted up a hand, instructing her to stop. The old principal told her, "Shina-San and Takasugi-San are going to my office, so you better stay out of this."

I'm pretty sure Otose-Sensei didn't mean to be rude to her own students, but when she gets this angry, it can't be helped. Kagura furrowed her brows as she stared at me. I stared at her back, but mouthed out, 'Sorry about that'.

Soon, Shinsuke and I entered Otose-Sensei's office. Otose-Sensei walked over to her desk, and sat in her seat. She held her hands together as she ordered us, "Sit down, you two."

Shinsuke walked to the chair with no hesitation. I, however, gulped, and felt scared on what Otose-Sensei would say.

She ordered me again, "Shina-San, sit down."

Another huge gulp went down my throat, but I was able to take a few steps forward. Even though the chairs weren't that far away from me, it felt like forever to get to them. Shinsuke sat in the right chair, and I sat in the left one.

The second I set my bottom on the chair, the atmosphere suddenly began to get heavy. My head lowered down as sweat poured down my face.

_I'm so scared at what Otose-Sensei will say. Please don't expel me._

Biting my lower lip from fear, the principal began to speak.

"Why did those students from Bebop Yato High School come here? Were they going to try to destroy this school?"

My throat felt so clogged up, it didn't let me speak. But Shinsuke answered with no fear at all, "That, and they wanted to have a fight with me." I saw Shinsuke smirking at her.

Otose-Sensei glared at the purple-haired troublemaker as she lowered her voice, "Takasugi-San…your fight with them was unforgivable. That goes for you too, Shina-San. Fights in this school will not be tolerated."

My face flushed with major embarrassment. I really hated to make Otose-Sensei this angry. Shinsuke replied, "Heh, I don't care what you think, old lady. You wouldn't have been able to stop us, even if I didn't want to fight those guys."

She took out her cigarette carton, and pulled out a cigarette. She put it in her mouth, and lit it up, having smoke come out of it already. The cigarette box was back in her kimono pocket.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. I wouldn't know what to do if I was in front of you fighting with them. But it's still violates the schools rules. I know I said I wouldn't expel you soon before graduation, but Takasugi-San…you are hereby expelled from this school."

My eyes widened as my head was still lowered down.

When Otose-Sensei was starting to speak to me, I flinched. She said to me, "And as for you, Shina-San…you're going to be suspended until Monday, understand?"

Feeling really glad that I didn't get expelled as well, I nodded, responding to the old woman, "Y-Yes, Otose-Sensei."

She sighed, "I can't believe you fought with those guys as well. This is really unlike you."

I admitted, "Yes…yes it is."

Otose-Sensei calmed down from her anger, but she picked up her phone, adding, "I'm going to call your parents, and let them know what happened. But for Takasugi, I'm not going to bother to call his parents, because his parents are never home."

Shinsuke said, "They won't give a shit about me. They obviously hate me enough."

I looked at Shinsuke, furrowing my brows at him. I felt really bad for him, all because he had a difficult life since the teacher he cared about died. I don't think I'll fully understand why he skips classes and causes trouble, but at least I know why he never wanted to tell me about his past over a month ago.

If he were to explain his past to me when I asked him why he's a troublemaker, then he would've had a hard time explaining.

Otose-Sensei glared at him once more as she told Shinsuke, "That's because you cause trouble in this school! Why do you cause such trouble here?! Tell me that!"

"No, I'm not going to tell you."

"And why not?!"

"Because that's none of your business."

I stared at the side of Shinsuke's face. He glared back at the principal, but it was the same look he gave me a month back.

_Yeah, I'm not going to tell anyone about his past. It's best if I don't do that._

My eyes narrowed as I scratched my short hair.

Otose-Sensei dialed the numbers to my mom or dad's phone. They were at work, but perhaps she was going to call the phone at their work place.

My teeth bit my lower lip again as the voice in my head said, _"Looks like your parents are going to get angry with you, huh?"_

I "responded", _Perhaps, but I'm glad I helped Shinsuke fight those bastards._

"_Shina, how much do you love him?"_

_I love him very much. I don't understand why I love him with all my heart, despite the nightmare I went through, but the good thing is that I don't have to suffer anymore._

"_That's true. Your feelings for him really can't be helped, can they?"_

_I guess not._

Otose-Sensei was talking to my mom or dad on the phone. She told them what had just happened, and her talk with one of my parents ended with her saying, "You're very welcome. Alright, bye." She hung up.

She pulled out the cigarette from her mouth, and exhaled a huff of smoke. The principal told me, "Shina-San, your mom will pick you up soon, since she's on her lunch break. I told your mom about your suspension."

"O-Okay…" I trailed off, feeling extremely awkward about this.

She gave out another sigh, and said, "I don't want to suspend you, but you were fighting with the Bebop Yato students as well, is that correct?"

I nodded, "Th-That's correct." I was afraid to tell her the reason why I fought with them, because she also hates Shinsuke. How would she even react if I were to tell her? She would be shocked, no doubt.

Otose-Sensei blinked her small eyes at me, and lowered her brows, asking, "Shina-San…you didn't want to fight them, did you?"

"N-No."

"Then why did you?"

"I…um…w-well…"

She raised a brow in suspicion. She asked another question, "Did Takasugi make you go with him?"

"W-Well, n-not exactly," I answered as I scratched the back of my head.

_I don't want to tell her the real reason. It's too embarrassing._

Otose-Sensei smiled slightly, and chuckled, "Alright, I won't ask anymore." I got confused as to why she was smiling and chuckling. Did she find out that I love Shinsuke? If she did, then I'm glad she didn't say anymore, because I was embarrassed enough.

Her hand waved at us as she told both of us, "Get out of my office. Takasugi-San, you're expelled, and Shina-San, get your bag. As I've said, you're going to get picked up by your mom."

We stood up, and I slightly bowed at her before walking out of the office. Shinsuke came out of the office too, and when he closed the door behind him, we began to walk through the hall together.

It was quiet for a moment, but Shinsuke broke the silence by saying with a grin, "Shina-Chan…were you worried about me getting hurt?"

I yelped, flushing, "I-I was, b-because I didn't think y-you'd defeat them all by yourself. Seriously, how would you kick their asses alone?"

He turned his head to see me, and responded, "I would've done it without your help, though…"

"Eh?" I questioned, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

Suddenly, he stopped walking. I made my feet stop from walking anymore, and as I was in front of his body, he finished, "…you amazed me back there."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Shinsuke chuckled almost silently. "You weren't required to fight those bastards, along with me, and yet you decided to take your risk of getting beat up by tough guys. Those guys from Bebop Yato High are strong, but they're not that much stronger than me."

Why was Shinsuke bragging now?

He continued, "One of them may have pushed you to the wall, causing you pain, but you didn't give up. I actually half-expected you to be weak, but you didn't show any weakness whatsoever. I don't like weak people because they can't stand up for themselves, plus they cry as if they're babies. You, on the other hand, managed to not cry from the pain you got while you were fighting with one of those big guys. And as for Abuto, despite the harsh glares he gave you, even he didn't scare you."

Shinsuke touched the top of my head with his left hand, and whispered as his face was getting closer to mine, "That's what I like to see in people who want to be _strong_."

He pulled his hand away from my head, and began to walk away from me, but without a second thought, I asked, "Sh-Shinsuke-Kun, do you…love me?"

Almost immediately, I touched my bottom lip with the tips of my fingers. Those words already escaped my lips, and once I've said it, I can't take it back.

Just as my face flushed harder, he gave out a high chuckle, and turned his head around, answering me, "Let's just say I don't dislike you."

I widened my eyes at him as he turned again. He continued to walk until he went down the stairs. I stood still, feeling all dumbstruck.

But I remembered that I was supposed to be getting my bag, so I rushed to Sakata-Sensei's classroom, and quickly ran to my desk to grab my bag. Kagura asked me, "Shina-Chan! Are you alright?"

I looked into her blue eyes, responding, "I'm fine, Kagura-Chan. I actually fought Kamui, with Shinsuke. And, well, to make a long story short, he and his 'friends' left. Otose-Sensei somehow found out about us fighting them, so she expelled Shinsuke, and I'm suspended until Monday."

"So does that mean you have to leave school now?" Kagura asked, feeling disappointed.

I sighed, "Sadly, yes. My mom's going to pick me up very soon. I may get scolded by her, but at least I didn't get hurt."

She gave me a sad smile as she patted me on the arm. "Guess I'll see you on Monday, then."

"Yeah. See ya, Kagura-Chan."

"Bye."

I ran out of the classroom, dashing down the stairs. My heart began to beat fast from nervousness, because I could tell mom was going to yell at me for causing a scene in the hallway.

I deserve to be yelled, but…I've decided that I'm going to tell my parents what I've been going through the last month. I'll tell them about Shinsuke, and then tell them about my love for him.

The thought about Shinsuke saying he doesn't dislike me, I had a feeling that he does love me, he just doesn't want to say it yet.

Well, I'm glad I have gotten stronger. I don't feel like a weakling anymore. I'm…happy that I've toughen up.

* * *

**Sorry about Abuto's OOC-ness, but it's kind of hard to write him when he's fighting someone. *Awkward chuckle* And I know Yato's are supposed to be stronger than humans, but since I'm still confused as to whether or not Kamui and Abuto are still Yato in the 3-Z universe...I don't know. And I refused to make Shina weak again. ****Also, I kept on forgetting that Abuto has one arm. **

**It was a bitch writing Shinsuke in this chapter. When I'm writing him evil, it's not that hard, but when he's not that evil, that's another story. **

**The next chapter will be the last. Hope you enjoyed chapter 16! :)**


	17. Soft kiss

**This will be the last chapter of "Broken Tears". Enjoy!**

**Strawwwberrylollipop: Yes, she did. XD And I'm planning on posting another Shinsuke x OC story, featuring Shina again, only it will be AU. You'll find out in the last chapter (Which is this). :)**

* * *

It was now April.

All the seniors from High School have graduated, and are on to the next level. They're now doing stuff their way, and will be on their own, including me.

I was happy to have graduated from school, but I was sad that Shinsuke got expelled, though the words he said to me before he left the school…pretty much surprised me.

"_Let's just say I don't dislike you."_

Everytime I think of that, my cheeks tend to flush. He didn't exactly say that he loves me, but I can tell, from those words he said, that he has a warm spot in his heart. Even if he is still a troublemaker, he said that he was amazed at me for being strong from when we fought with Kamui and Abuto.

I'm hoping that I'll never see Kamui again, or Abuto, or any of their so-called "friends".

Ever since Kagura and I had that sleepover, I've felt stronger, and less scared. I'm no longer afraid of standing up for myself.

Kagura managed to find an apartment soon after we graduated. Today, I was going to move out of my parents' house. I told them about my love for Shinsuke when Otose-Sensei suspended me.

_(Shina's Flashback)_

_It was late, but mom and dad wanted to have a talk with me when they got home. Obviously, they were angry with me, and I hate angering them, but I deserved to be scolded. _

_I sat down on the couch as they were both in front of me, glaring. Mom asked, "Shina, why did you and Takasugi-San fight with those troublemakers from Bebop Yato High School? Did you want to get suspended?"_

_My cheeks flushed in embarrassment, but I answered, "I didn't want to get suspended, mom. There was a reason why he and I fought with them."_

"_And what is the reason?" Dad asked with a raised brow. _

_As a gulp went down my throat, I was ready to tell them the whole truth._

_I began to speak, "Because I couldn't let Shinsuke-Kun fight them alone. I…love him."_

_The second I said that, their eyes widened at me. Mom's lips parted as she asked, "Wait a minute, Shina…you love him?" I nodded my head at her. She added, "How long…have you loved him?"_

"_Since freshman year."_

"_Why didn't you tell us this sooner?"_

"_Mom, it was too embarrassing, and that's because…he's a troublemaker."_

_Their jaws dropped in shock. Now it was dad's turn to ask, "Wait, isn't it the same Takasugi who tutored you?"_

"_Y-Yes," I admitted._

"_I…I don't understand now. Why would a troublemaker decide to tutor?" Dad was getting confused. Mom looked confused too. _

_A sigh escaped my lips, and as my cheeks flushed even more, I confessed, "He never tutored me."_

_Mom blinked her eyes wide as her brows were slightly knitted. I added, "I didn't even know he was coming over here. It looks like I'm going to have to explain everything."_

_When they were looking more confused, I told them everything that happened to me from when Shinsuke became my master, to when we fought Kamui and Abuto._

_After explaining everything, they paused, looking dumbstruck. I lowered my head down, not wanting to look at either of them in the eyes. _

_Mom asked, "H-How could you still love Takasugi-San, despite what he did to you? Why didn't you tell us sooner?"_

_I stuttered, "I-I wanted to, b-but I was too embarrassed. I know you think I'm crazy. I think I am too. What he did to me didn't change my feelings for Shinsuke, though. I don't know why I still love him, despite what he has done to me. But…"_

_My teeth bit my lower lip, but I lifted my head up, looking at my mother. I finished my sentence by saying, "…he asked me the same question. He said it didn't make sense how I could love him. Like I said, I don't understand myself either. However, I'm very glad that he let me go. I became stronger since Kagura came here for the sleepover. Kagura-Chan helped me toughen up, and you don't know how happy I am to have a friend like her." _

_I began to claw my arms with my nails. I continued, "If I didn't have any friends, I would've been scared for the rest of my life. And when Shinsuke and I fought with those students from Bebop Yato High, I proved that I'm not a weakling. I'm not weak towards anyone. And I proved it to not just Shinsuke, but to those bastards as well. You have the right to yell at me, but I'm going to say this. Shinsuke won't hurt me anymore, and my feelings for him will remain the same."_

_After finishing, it became silent. My parents stared at me with their mouths parted. I expected them to yell at me for getting suspended, but shockingly, they didn't._

_Instead, they both looked at each other, and then smiled slightly. Mom and dad said on each side of my body. _

_Mom wrapped an arm around my shoulder as she asked me yet another question, "Does he love you?"_

_I answered without looking at her, "He said, 'let's just say I don't dislike you'. Shinsuke didn't give me a complete answer, but I really believe he does love me, because of how strong I became."_

_She narrowed her eyes down to her knees as she replied, "Shina, I don't even feel like yelling at you. You had a reason for fighting with those other troublemakers. You care for Takasugi-San, and you just couldn't let him fight all by himself, could you?"_

_My head shook._

_Dad hugged the side of my body while mom did the same thing. My eyes closed as I whispered, "I feel so happy…for not being weak anymore."_

_Suddenly, mom questioned, "You're not pregnant, are you?"_

_I chuckled, "No, mom. I'm not."_

"_Good."_

_There, we all chuckled. I hugged my parents back as we were still sitting on the couch._

_(End of Shina's Flashback)_

I saw Kagura coming out of a moving truck. Her father was driving it, but he stopped right after Kagura jumped out. He exclaimed at her, "Kagura! Don't get out of the moving truck before it comes to a complete stop!"

Kagura ignored her dad, and when she was very close to me, she gave me a big hug. She exclaimed, "You don't know how happy I am to see you, Shina-Chan~!"

I laughed, "Don't worry, Kagura-Chan. I feel happy as well."

She drifted the hug away, and replied, "Do you have your stuff ready?"

My head nodded as I responded, "Yes, I'm all packed up. I have to say good-bye to my parents first before I go."

"You do that!"

Kagura smiled at me as she ran to the back of the moving truck, opening the "gate". Mom, dad and I carried a couple boxes to the back of the truck, and placed them, organizing them. We then got my mattress in there, and soon, we were finished.

I made sure that I got all of my stuff, and thankfully, I did.

I looked at my parents, and when they smiled at me, I squinted my purple eyes, wrapping each arm around their backs. Mom and dad hugged me back as I whispered near their ears, "I'll be on my own now. I promise to come visit you."

Dad said, "We would definitively appreciate that, Shina. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'm sure. Kagura-Chan's going to live with me, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"But you will go to college, is that correct?"

"Yes, dad. Kagura-Chan and I agreed that I would be the one going to college, and she would be the one getting a job."

"Will she be alright, though?"

"Hopefully. She'll do her best when she does get a job. She plans on going to college too, but she can't afford it at the moment."

Mom and dad both patted me on the shoulders. Mom smiled, "Good luck."

I said quietly with a smile back, "Thank you."

I kissed their cheeks, and then turned around, heading for the passenger seat of the moving truck. Kagura closed the "gate", and exclaimed, "All set, uh-huh! Are you ready, Shina-Chan?"

My response was, "I'm ready, Kagura-Chan."

"Good!"

She dashed into the truck, next to her father. I got in, and closed the door. My hand pulled the seatbelt into the buckle. Kagura did the same thing, only she told her dad, "Oi, bald daddy! Start driving!"

An anger mark appeared on her dad's cheek. He muttered, "Don't push me." He pushed down the ignition, and the moving truck started.

I rolled the window down, reaching my arm out. I waved at my parents as they waved at me back.

I said, "I'll come visit you!" Kagura's dad started driving, and soon, we were driving away from the street I once lived in. I pulled my arm back inside, and rolled up the window.

As a silent sigh escaped my lips, Kagura asked, "Which college are you going to?"

After a few seconds of silence, I answered, "I'm going to Haicho community college."

"Community college? Why not university?"

"It was cheaper. Besides, Haicho community college will teach me enough to understand what I'll need to do while we're on our own."

Kagura suddenly wrapped an arm around me as she replied, "What you'll need to do? Not to worry, Shina-Chan! I can help you with…stuff, uh-huh!"

"Heh, why did you pause all of a sudden?" I smirked at my friend. Kagura blinked her blue eyes, and didn't say anything.

She still had her arm wrapped around me, but she stuttered, "I-I had trouble thinking."

I chuckled, shaking my head slightly.

Kagura's dad asked me, "Shina-San, do you think my daughter is going to cause mishaps when she gets a job?"

Raising a dark-blue brow at him, I answered his question, "I seriously doubt she's going to do that. Jobs are to be taken seriously, and if she were to make any mishaps, she wouldn't be able to pay the rent."

"Still, I don't want my bratty daughter to take this as a joke!" Somehow, his wig began to fall off his head.

My lips parted as my purple eyes stared at the wig on his head. When the wig was nearly off, I could see the baldness on his shiny head. Seriously, it really was shiny.

Kagura scrunched up her face as she told her dad, "Pappi! Your wig is slipping off your bald head, uh-huh! Your shiny-ness is about to be exposed!"

He yelped as he landed one hand on top of his head. Then, the wig fell onto Kagura's lap. She gave the wig a disgusted look as she squealed, "Ew! This wig is covered in lice, uh-huh!"

Her dad scolded, "Don't you dare say my wig is covered in lice! You should be lucky that I'm helping you move stuff to your new apartment! Do you want to walk there instead?!"

Kagura pouted, "Hmph. Fine, you win. But I'm not touching this wig, nope!"

"Give me my wig, or I'll ground you!"

"You can't ground me! I'm on my own now, uh-huh!"

"Er…" He paused, but then finished, "…you're right. I keep forgetting."

I rolled my eyes before picking up the black wig. I reached out to Kagura's dad, and said, "Here you are."

"Thank you," He mumbled as he put his wig back on.

Moments later, the moving truck came to a complete stop. I looked outside, and saw the two-floor apartment. The building of the apartment was brown, but it didn't look too bad.

Kagura's dad told us, "Alright, get out, and get your friends' stuff. I gotta be at work at three."

Kagura's eyes rolled as the two of us unbuckled our seatbelts, and opened up the truck door, getting out. Kagura and I walked to the back, and pushed the "gate" up.

When we saw all my stuff, my red-haired friend asked me, "You really don't have a lot of stuff, do you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. We stared at the boxes, plus mattress, and Kagura cracked her fists as she said, "Well, time to get moving, uh-huh!"

With that, we ran in the back of the moving truck, and carried some of my boxes. It didn't take long for us to get the boxes in the apartment, but all we had left was my mattress.

We stopped for a moment, thinking of how we would get my mattress all the way into the apartment. I scratched my short, dark-blue hair as I said, "Let's just be careful with it, Kagura-Chan. I don't want to get my mattress all damaged up."

She rhetorically asked, "Who would want a damaged mattress, anyway?" A chuckle escaped her lips as she added, "Step aside. I'll take care of this." Right after she told me that, she dashed, grabbing the sides of my mattress with both her hands.

Kagura held the mattress above her head, and growled as if she was about to kill her prey. "WHHHOOOOOAAAA!" The redheaded girl ran out of the moving truck, and went to the staircase, charging up.

Our apartment was number seven on the second floor. And living on the second floor wouldn't be so easy since people from below us would hear us walking on the floor. Hopefully, though, it won't be so much of a problem.

I closed the "gate" up, and exclaimed to Kagura's father, "Thanks a lot!"

He poked his head out of the window, and replied, "Sure thing. Well, I need to get moving. Bye."

He turned on the truck again, only this time, he was heading back to Tokyo. I didn't get why he needed to be at work at three, when he's a teacher. But oh well, perhaps it's best not to ask.

Another sigh escaped my thin lips as I leaned my head back, looking at the clear sky. Since it was now spring, the blossoms were blooming, and the weather was getting nicer. For no particular reason, I gave the beautiful sky a smile.

But just when I was about to space out, Kagura called out my name.

"Shina-Chan! You need to come inside and see our new apartment, uh-huh!"

My eyes blinked as I turned around, seeing Kagura stand in front of the wooden "fence". I smiled at her, and replied as my hand waved up and down, "Alright, alright. I'll come inside."

I went towards the stairs, and walked up. There weren't that many stairs, but they creaked. They weren't loud creaks, though.

As soon as I was inside our new apartment, I took a good look, and noticed that this…actually looked nice.

Kagura gave me a grin as she asked, "Pretty, huh? I knew you would have that expression on your face, Shina-Chan. I like your expression for some reason, uh-huh!"

I turned my head to look at my friend, and said, "At least this place isn't filthy."

"If it was filthy, then I never would've decided to live here, uh-huh!"

"True, true."

"Oh, Shina-Chan! I almost forgot to tell you something!"

"What is it?" I asked with curiosity.

Kagura gave me a more formal smile as she responded, "My old friend is coming to visit!"

"You mean Soyo?"

"Yep! She called me today, and said that we should meet her at McDonalds! Jeez, I'm feeling so excited, uh-huh!"

I grinned back at her, replying, "So does this mean I get to meet her for the first time?"

Kagura stared at me as if I was crazy. She answered in a loud tone, "Of course! She deserves to meet you! And since she called me before we left Tokyo, we gotta get to McDonalds as soon as possible!"

Without warning, she grabbed my wrist, and pulled me out of the apartment. I widened my eyes, exclaiming, "K-Kagura-Chan! Shouldn't we unpack first?!"

"We can unpack when we come back! And I have a key, so don't worry!"

I thought as I sort of laughed, _She keeps telling me not to worry. How would I worry, anyway?_

I was pretty glad Kagura got a key to the apartment, because we definitively wouldn't want anyone to steal our stuff while we were out.

As curiosity returned in my mind, I decided to ask, "How far is McDonalds?"

She answered without turning her head, "It's only two blocks, uh-huh."

The apartment door closed behind us.

Kagura finally let go of my wrist. And I was glad she did so, because that kind of hurt. I rubbed my wrist as Kagura and I were slowing down. Her head turned both ways as she mumbled to herself, "Where's Soyo? She should've been here by now."

I thought once again, _She must be very excited to see her friend._

I remembered back when we had our sleepover. Kagura said that I've been her friend the longest…physically. That may have not made much sense, but she said it was hard to explain. Kagura promised to be friends with this Soyo since middle school, no matter how long it's been since they last saw each other. I had a feeling Soyo was as excited to see Kagura as Kagura was to see Soyo for the first time in years.

We walked a bit slowly, but Kagura gave out a huge smile, having her teeth shown. I blinked at her expression, but chose to look at what she was looking at.

There, I saw a girl, who had long, black hair with a gap on her forehead. She had dark eyes. There was also a short, old man beside the girl.

Before I got to ask Kagura if this girl was her friend, she dashed towards the girl, yelling out, "SOYO-CHAN~!"

The black-haired girl widened her eyes as she noticed Kagura. As soon as she recognized her, she smiled back, and dashed as well. When the two of them were about to bonk into each other, Kagura wrapped her arms around Soyo's back. Soyo did the same thing.

Soyo cheerfully said, "Kagura-Chan! I've missed you so much!"

"I've been missing you too, Soyo-Chan! You have no idea how long I've been waiting to see you again!"

As they continued to hug each other, the old man cleared his throat, and told Soyo, "Young lady, this girls name is Kagura, right?"

Kagura and Soyo started to drift the hug, but she answered, "Yes, grandpa. This is Kagura-Chan. She's the girl who promised to be friends with me back in middle school."

"And I'm glad I made that promise!" Kagura happily announced as she landed a thumb on her chest.

Soyo's grandfather rolled his small eyes as Soyo asked, "Shall we get something to eat?"

Kagura nodded fast as she responded, "Yep! I'm hungry, uh-huh!" Soyo giggled. Kagura continued to smile as I stared at the duo.

I narrowed my eyes down at the ground as I thought, _If I saw Shinsuke right now, would I have the same feeling as Kagura-Chan just did?_

I began to space out again, but Kagura patted the side of my arm, making me flinch a bit. I looked up to her as she told me, "Let's get inside, Shina-Chan."

"Oh, right." I followed her, Soyo and her grandpa.

We entered McDonalds, and went to the front counter, ordering our food. After we did that, we took a seat, and waited for our food.

Soyo asked Kagura, "Is this the girl you've been wanting me to meet?"

She replied, "That's right." Kagura landed a hand on my back, and introduced me to the long, black-haired girl, "Soyo-Chan, this is Shina-Chan. Shina-Chan, this is Soyo-Chan."

Soyo gave me a warm smile as I greeted her, "Hello, Soyo-Chan. My name is Shina. Nice to meet you." I slightly bowed at her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Shina-Chan." She bowed back.

As we continued to wait, Kagura asked her friend, "So Soyo-Chan, what have you been doing since we last saw each other?"

Soyo responded, "Oh, nothing much. But before I finished school, I went to my uncle's funeral."

"Wait, he died?" Kagura asked again, only looking more surprised.

She nodded her head with a serious look on her face. "He did. He went to jail for a serious crime he did, but while he was in the jail cell, a policeman went in there, and killed him. The policeman was fired and arrested because of that."

At that time, Kagura's eyes, and my eyes, widened in shock. Soyo added, "It is shocking, I'll admit that. But, I can't really blame the policeman for killing my uncle, because my uncle actually planned on killing my older brother."

"HUH?!" Kagura shouted, causing the other customers to stare at us with raised brows. They soon stopped staring at us.

Soyo nodded yet again, "My uncle always thought my older brother was better than him, so he hired a few guys to go and kill him. But the police caught him, fortunately."

"Wow, your uncle was one fucked up dude, wasn't he?"

Soyo's grandpa glared at her. He told her, "Don't curse like that in front of my granddaughter."

The girl gave her grandpa a smile as she said to him, "I don't mind Kagura-Chan cursing, grandpa." He gave out a sigh. She turned back to Kagura, continuing, "But yes, my uncle was messed up. And I'm going to have to accept his death sometime. Though, when I was at his funeral, I didn't cry. It was strange, to me, at least."

Kagura rolled her blue eyes. "Soyo-Chan. When a family member of yours has done something terribly bad, such as the crime you mentioned, you can't forgive them, uh-huh!"

Soyo sighed, "I don't want to forgive him, but my older brother told me that I have to. Perhaps I will forgive my deceased uncle, but for now, I just…can't."

Our tray of food was ready. Soyo got out of her seat, and walked towards the counter, grabbing our tray. She then came back, setting it down on the middle of the table.

We all grabbed our burgers, and unwrapped them. We began to eat.

As I took a bite of my burger, Soyo suddenly questioned me, "Shina-Chan, how long have you been friends with Kagura-Chan?"

A gulp of the food went down my throat, and I answered, "Since freshman year. Our friendship was a little rocky at the start, but later on, we became best friends."

"Did Kagura-Chan tell you about me? I'm just curious."

"Well, she did, but she only brought you up when we had a sleepover over two months ago. Hell, I didn't even know you were her friend back in middle school, even though you and Kagura-Chan met by the time you moved."

"She told you that, didn't she?"

"She did."

Soyo narrowed her eyes as she gave me a warm smile. She said, "Are you glad you met her?"

Right after Soyo asked that question, lots of thoughts were running through my mind.

_If I didn't meet Kagura-Chan, then I would've cried hard, every single day._

The corners of my lips curved up. Quietly, I answered Soyo, "Yes. I'm going to be honest; I had a rough time back in January."

"Why? Did something bad happen back then?" Soyo questioned, looking a bit suspicious.

I felt my cheeks burn in slight embarrassment. I didn't really want to tell Soyo about what happened to me in January, but Kagura told her, "I'll tell you everything when you come to my place, Soyo-Chan. She's not all that comfortable explaining it."

"Y-Yes…" I trailed off, feeling a little ashamed that I didn't tell Soyo why I had a rough time a few months ago. I added, "I-I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," Soyo told me. "When Kagura-Chan tells me what happened, then I'll understand."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, Shina-Chan. I promise."

I didn't know why, but my lips curved up, forming another smile on my face. My cheeks didn't feel so hot anymore, though a few drops of sweat dripped down my forehead.

We all ate our food, and in a matter of minutes, we were done.

I took the tray as the other two put their wrappers on it. I got out of my seat, heading over to the nearest garbage can. The tray was tilted forward, dumping all the garbage in the big can.

I headed back to my seat, but Soyo, Kagura and the old man got out of their seats, and began to walk out of McDonalds. I followed the trio.

As we were all out of the fast-food place, Kagura nudged her shoulder against mine as she said, "Soyo-Chan will help us unpack when we get back to our new apartment."

My purple eyes looked into her blue ones. A soft giggle escaped my lips as I replied, "That's fine with me."

Kagura winked at me for no real reason. I giggled yet again as Soyo asked us, pointing at our apartment, "Is this your place, starting today?"

We stared at our brown apartment before Kagura answered, "It sure is!" Then, all of a sudden, Kagura widened her eyes, and exclaimed, "I know what to do now!"

"What do you mean by that, Kagura-Chan?" I asked her, raising a brow.

She turned to look at me, and responded, "I'm going to get a job at McDonalds, uh-huh!"

It was my turn to widen my eyes.

I sighed, telling my friend, "Are you sure? Working at a fast-food place isn't as easy as it sounds. You wouldn't have an actual schedule, and when the boss asks if you want to work, you have to say 'yes', that way you can get paid more."

"I am aware of the hard work I'll get, but it'll be worth it, uh-huh!"

My eyes rolled as we were all walking up the apartment staircase. Soon, Kagura ran to the door, and opened it, showing Soyo the inside of our apartment.

"Ta-da~!" Kagura cheered joyfully as her arms were spread out.

Soyo gave the inside a smirk, and said while holding her hands together, "Wow! This looks so amazing!"

I blinked, staring at the two. I thought, _I think they're exaggerating._

Soyo's grandfather told her as he grabbed her wrist, "Soyo, we came here just to see your friend."

She looked at the short, old man, and replied, "I know that, grandpa. But I'm going to help her, and her friend, unpack some stuff. Besides, I haven't seen Kagura-Chan in a long time, so I want to at least spend a few hours with her."

He blinked his eyes, but then gave out a quiet sigh. "Alright, you can spend time with your friend for a little longer. But your brother expects you to come home before it gets too late, understand?"

"Yes, grandfather."

Kagura puffed her cheeks up, preventing herself from squealing in excitement. I continued to stare at her, but I didn't think she was crazy. She deserves to have this excitement for spending time with a friend she hasn't seen since middle school.

Soyo walked up to me as she questioned, "Do you mind me helping you unpack some of your stuff?"

"Not at all, Soyo-Chan," I immediately responded to the girl.

She lowered her eyelids, and reached her hands out, holding my right one. I muttered, "Eh?" Soyo lifted my hand in front of her face.

Her eyes were narrowed, staring at my fingers. Confused on why she was only looking at my hand, she said in a quiet tone, "I'm glad Kagura-Chan has another friend. She once told me that if I was her only friend, ever, then she would've sobbed every day from missing me."

I slightly laughed out, "Well, I guess that's how some friends are."

"Perhaps." Soyo let go of my hand. I lightly bit my lip, but soon gave her a pat on the shoulder.

Kagura began to unpack one of her boxes. As soon as one of them was opened, she savagely threw her stuff on the floor. She tossed some toys up in the air, and they landed back on the floor.

Soyo's grandpa exclaimed as a small anger mark appeared on his cheek, "That's not how you unpack!"

Kagura stopped briefly as she told him back, "It's my box, so I can do whatever I want, uh-huh!"

He growled, but didn't say anything else. Kagura continued to toss things in the air.

I, on the other hand, knelled on the floor, opening one of my boxes as well. When it was opened completely, the first thing I saw was a picture of me and Kagura. Kagura had her arm wrapped around my shoulder as she shut her eyes, smiling big with her teeth showing, and giving the camera the peace sign. I just gave the camera a formal smile.

The picture was in a blackish-brown frame. I carefully picked up the picture, and just stared at it with my eyes half-closed.

_That's right. We took this picture in our second year in high school._

My hair was still short back then, and Kagura's hair, well, it was the same too.

As I half-smiled at the picture, Kagura exclaimed right behind my back, "Oh, is that a picture of us together?!"

Since she was loud, and was close to my ear, I flinched. Very quickly, I turned around, exclaiming back, "Don't yell right behind me, Kagura-Chan!"

"Sorry, Shina-Chan, but I was surprised about this picture, uh-huh!"

"What do you mean?"

"I had forgotten we took this a year and a half ago, since we only had one copy of it. Hell, I even forgot who took it! Well, I still don't remember who took the picture, but it looks nice, uh-huh."

"Yeah…it does look nice." Chuckling for the umpteenth time, I put the picture back, and stood up, asking Kagura and Soyo, "Can you two help me put my mattress in my room?"

They both nodded their heads, and we all went to my mattress. We picked it up carefully, making sure that none of us would drop it. Kagura and Soyo looked like they were doing just fine, but as for me; my mattress was a little heavy. Just how could Kagura and Soyo not look like this is hard to manage?

We opened up my bedroom door, and even my room looked nice. There were green walls, but I didn't mind that. Kagura told me, "We're going to set this down on the floor, uh-huh!"

As I raised my brows up, I let go of my mattress. Soyo did so as well, and Kagura was able to put it in the middle of my room. She wiped her forehead by using her fist.

"Phew! Now all you need to do, Shina-Chan, is put the sheets and blankets on it!"

I agreed, "I should do that." I ran out of my new room, grabbing the sheets and blanket from another one of my boxes.

As soon as I grabbed them, I dashed back, and dropped them to the floor. I waved my hand at the two as I said, "I'll take care of this. You two can continue to unpack."

They both nodded at me before walking out of my room. I first picked up a sheet, placing it over my mattress. I landed one knee on it, wrapping the sheet on each corner.

I was done with that, and then placed a different sheet on top of it. Lastly, the blanket was on, and my mattress looked all set up.

My hands landed on my hip as the voice in my head said, _"Do you think you'll enjoy living in your new apartment?"_

I "replied" to the voice, _As long as we can manage living here, I think I'll enjoy it._

Narrowing my eyes at my mattress, I decided to go for a walk outside.

Sure, I haven't unpacked for very long, but I had the strangest feeling that Shinsuke would be in this town as well, even though that was unlikely.

I went out of my room, and told the two other girls, "I'm going for a walk!"

Kagura raised a brow, asking suspiciously, "A walk? But you haven't unpacked very much stuff."

"I know, but I…want some fresh air."

She laughed, but let me go outside. I ran towards the front door, putting on my shoes again. I exclaimed, "I'll be back before too long!" Right after that, I walked out, closing the door behind me.

When I was at the bottom of the staircase, I took a deep breath, and began walking down the street.

While I walked through this unfamiliar street (Well, me and Kagura did just move here), I felt a breeze hit my face. And it wasn't really cold, because it was spring. I noticed more sakura blossom trees.

The sakura blossoms shed the pedals from the tree branches, which made me stop walking for a moment. My mouth was sort of parted as one sakura pedal suddenly landed on my nose. I made a sound as my eyes looked at the tip of my nose.

Looking at the pink pedal for a few seconds, a giggle escaped me. I used my fingers to pull it off of my nose.

I held the small pedal, feeling how soft it was. I thought, _I love spring, because I get to see sakura blossoms fly through the air._

Just when my eyelids were lowering down, I heard a very familiar voice.

"Did you miss seeing me, Shina-Chan?"

Almost immediately, I gasped and widened my eyes with shock. Could it be…?

My head slowly turned around, and when it was fully turned, I saw the one male, who I loved since freshman year.

My mouth opened wide, smiling at Shinsuke Takasugi. He wore a black T-shirt and dark-blue jeans, with two cartilage piercings in both his ears.

He did look slightly different than the last time I saw him, but without thinking, I dashed towards him, shutting my eyes tightly. I then widened my arms, and as I opened my eyes again, I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him a bit tightly.

Shinsuke took a step back as my feet were off the ground briefly. He spun me around in a half a circle. When my feet were back on the ground, Shinsuke said, "It's been a while, huh?"

I nodded, "It has been, Shinsuke-Kun." I gave him a gentle smile as he smiled back. As his olive eye looked into my purple eyes, he ran his fingers through my hair.

I chose to ask him in a whisper, "How did you know I'd be here?"

He chuckled, "I heard you were moving here, so I decided to come visit you, since it's obvious enough that you missed me."

"Shinsuke-Kun…" I trailed off, but then whispered to him again, "…I did miss you. I don't think I can forgive you for what you did to me months ago, but my feelings for you are still the same."

I landed my cheek on his chest. Shinsuke chuckled once again, only in a lower tone, "You're still crazy for loving me, you know that?"

"Yes…yes, I do."

Without warning, he landed both his hands on my cheeks, and lifted my face up, planting a kiss on my lips. My brows raised up high in surprise. And since I was caught off-guard, my face was beginning to flush.

Shinsuke drifted the kiss away, but said, "Shina-Chan, I'm not going to stop causing trouble. Just thought I'd let you know that."

I giggled as I held his right hand, "I figured you wouldn't stop. But I would appreciate it if you don't try to go to jail."

"Heh, I'm not going to jail. I know what I'm doing." He smirked at me.

I hugged him once more, but whispered like before, "I love you, Shinsuke-Kun."

"And I love you, Shina-Chan."

So it was true. He really does love me.

I lifted my head up, staring at him. My eyes squinted as I opened my mouth slightly, tip-toeing.

Then, my lips touched his. My eyes closed as he closed his one olive eye. His arms wrapped around my waist as I did the same thing.

Remembering that Matako also loves Shinsuke, it'll be obvious enough that she'll snap when she finds out that Shinsuke loves me. But I won't give a damn. I love Shinsuke and he loves me, and there'll be nothing Matako can do about it.

The blossoms flew around us as I felt another breeze hit my cheek. Shinsuke held me tighter, not wanting to let go of me.

I may have been weak months ago, but my weakness is now gone. I'm no longer afraid to stand up for myself, and fight. I was able to prove to Shinsuke that I can be strong, even if I get hurt physically.

That's probably why Shinsuke loves me. I became stronger, that's what.

Shinsuke is now in my heart, where it doesn't ache anymore.

I have the strength inside me. And I…

…will never let that strength go away.

**~End.~**

* * *

**Yay, I'm finished! And you probably already know that I like writing happy endings, even if it is Hurt/Comfort. **

**There won't be a sequel, but I've decided that sometime, I'm going to write another Shinsuke/OC story, only it will be AU, like I mentioned at the top. Though the AU story will probably be a little more heart-wrenching than this. :P**

**I couldn't make Shina forgive Shinsuke for what he did to her, because that wouldn't really make sense. **

**Thank you for reading and for those who reviewed "Broken Tears" (Including you, Strawwwberrylollipop! ;)).**


End file.
